Anger Management
by gabuvu
Summary: La ira es un sentimiento que hemos aprendido a reprimir, a controlar y a sepultar incluso debajo de la hipocresía. Es una bomba de tiempo cuya mecha depende de la persona, siendo Bakugou Katsuki quién, más que cometer un error carisímo, ahora debe ir tres días a la semana a un grupo de apoyo y desde entonces, llama a su propia vida un infierno.
1. Héroe de ancianas y psicólogo desastroso

Bakugou Katsuki, abre los ojos como cada mañana, ya preparado para fruncir el ceño de buenas a primeras, maldiciéndo los veinte años que tiene de vida y ya que esta, hasta la vida de sus antepasados. Quita con la mano derecha las sábanas de encima, justo para descubrir eso que le ha hecho fruncir el ceño; bufa dejando de ver sus calzoncillos para pararse perezosamente y caminar incómodo al baño a darse ducha fría. Se viste, comprueba la hora fijándose que faltan diez minutos para su primera clase, pégando una patada a lo que esté a su alcance sale de casa, sin correr, claro, le haría mal a su imagen. Aún si el tren se tardaba quince minutos en llegar a su destino.

Llega y el catedrático lo manda a la estratosfera, por decirlo de buena manera.

Maldice unas veinte veces antes de encontrarse con su amigo _teñido de menstruación_ , con las mangas de la camisa enrolladas mientras finge afinar el bajo que tiene en su regazo. Kirishima Eijirou mantiene los ojos cerrados a conciencia, sabe que todas las chicas al pasar lo miran de reojo.

Sin dudar, Katsuki tira su mochila a la cara del pelirrojo y se sienta a su lado sin decir nada.

-Si te estoy viendo a esta hora significa que no puedes resistir estar lejos de mi –un bufido se escuchó– o que de nuevo llegaste tarde.

El rubio no dijo nada, buscando entre las cosas del otro algo que no fuesen pequeñas bolsas plásticas vacías o _bolsas plásticas llenas_ , hasta que dio con un empaque medio abierto de frituras que devoró ante el puchero de Kirishima.

–Acerca de lo del otro día –sonrió– Kaminari traéra las cosas.

–No me interesa –y antes de que el otro protestara dijo– además tengo que ir a esa mierda de la ira.

Y con ese comentario lo único que logró en Kirishima fue lo opuesto a lo que deseaba, le miraba con una sonrisa que solo la física sabía cómo no se desbordaba de su cara, provocándole náuseas.

–Se me olvidaba que ya tienes una cola que perseguir y por eso abandonas a este pobre hombre, ¡Que el señor se apiade de nuestras almas, mi mejor amigo se casará pronto!

Después del puñetazo debidamente dado, Bakugou le escupió –Como si fuera culpa mía, puto juez de mierda, solo sacudí un poco al desgraciado ese.

–Sí, sí, hazte el malo mientras rescatas abuelas de ser robadas, con razón ese chico está prendido de ti.

–y una mierda.

Hablando de tontería en tontería se fue acercando la hora en la que debían despedirse, Kirishima fue insistente en llevarlo al centro recreativo, donde las abuelitas tejían recostadas en sus mecedoras y los abuelitos apostaban sus dientes de oro jugando al póker. Ahí se llevaba a cabo cada lunes, miércoles y viernes una reunión del grupo de apoyo para el control de la ira, reunión a la que tenía que asistir por orden judicial, que muy a su pesar, por más que quisiera no podía evadir si quería mantener su historial limpio. Dudó un poco antes de abrir la puerta del carro, a sabiendas de la mirada burlona que tenía a sus espaldas. Odiaba un poco que el pelirrojo lo conociera lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba sin palabras.

–Nos vemos luego, _Romeo_ –y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, salió del vehículo mostrando el dedo medio, pero sin azotar la puerta, claro signo de que su nerviosismo rebalsaba un poco su estado habitual de odio.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Se sentía terriblemente idiota al estar sentado en esa incómoda silla, frente a unas siete personas que lo miraban con pena tanto si hablase como si no. Llevaba mes y medio haciendo esto y lo único que menguaba sus ganas de salir corriendo era ver como el coordinador del grupo a veces era tan desastroso que no quedaba de otra que reírse de él.

Odiaba todas las preguntas que eran siempre lo mismo, ¿estás enojado? ¿qué te hace enojar? ¿desde hace cuánto tienes esta ira? No estaba enojado, él era así. Le gustaba destrozar, hacer temblar a las personas con su presencia, le gustaba el poder de su mirada, le gustaba... la manía que le tomaba el organizador de querer entenderle, de querer cambiarlo y de terminar frustrado cada vez que llegaba a la conclusión de que realmente no estaba escondiendo un trauma o algo parecido que le hiciera actuar de cierta manera.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cara para darse un golpe, era esta forma de pensar la que hacía que Kirishima pensara que estaba enamorado del organizador, cada vez que pensaba en sí mismo terminaba pensando en _él._

–¿Kacchan?

 _Ese jodido mote_ , la primera vez en ese lugar hicieron una especie de rifa, querían formar lazos como grupo así que todos anotaban en un papelito su nombre y quien lo eligiera tenía derecho de poner un apodo a su gusto. También fue la primera vez que notó la inutilidad del coordinador, quien derramó un vaso de café encima de su ayudante sin querer, y ésta, en cadena, botó todas las galletas de la pequeña mesa. Casi sonrió cuando vio el papelito que sacó y pudo llamarle "inútil" deliberadamente, rabiando cuando la asistente cambio el sentido de la palabra.

–¿Tienes algo que compartir? ¿Cómo te fue en clase?

–De la… –aclaró su garganta antes de continuar– llegué tarde y me dejaron afuera.

–Qué perdedor –Dijo una chica rubia riéndose.

Por un momento olvidó con la clase de especímenes que tenía que luchar tres días a la semana, la más irritante era esa chica rubia, Himiko Toga; tenía una sonrisa que daba repelús y Bakugou escuchó sin querer que estaba ahí por voluntad propia pues ya había cumplido su tiempo, pensando que era un poco obvio que iba a ver al coordinador. Era la primera en la lista de las personas que odiaba –en el edificio, claro–. A su derecha estaba el loco de los piercings, no era de los que solía juzgar, pero _joder, había escuchado de partos de sextillizos menos dolorosos que lo que ese hombre tenía en la piel_. El siguiente era un hombre cuya voz rasposa le dejaba un mal sabor inconsciente al fondo de la garganta; siempre usaba una bufanda roja que había visto mejores épocas y nadie sabía mucho de él. Por último, el rarito que estaba en una situación similar a la de Bakugou, lo confundieron con otra persona y él tuvo que pagar las consecuencias por tener ese aspecto de punk drogadicto, con tinte morado en el cabello de puntas y esas ojeras que casi tocaban el suelo –era una persona calmada; con tendencias suicidas pero calmada a fin de cuentas–

También estaba un chico rubio que con suerte veía una vez al mes, y cada vez no podía reprimir sus impulsos de pegarle un puñetazo, era el tipo de persona que menos soportaba: boca floja y gatillo fácil.

Bakugou pensaba que todas esas personas deberían estar en un psiquiátrico y no con un intento de psicólogo.

Durante un poco más de una hora se dedicó a ver las galletas al fondo del salón mientras todos desahogaban sus penas, es decir, peleaban entre si mientras el coordinador trataba de mantenerlos a raya. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de un libro al cerrarse y volteó, desde arriba lo miraba el hombre que, aunque fuese cuatro años mayor no dejaba el olor a talco, papilla y leche tibia. El coordinador, o como Katsuki prefería llamarlo tanto afuera como adentro del centro.

–Deku.

–Hace un rato terminamos la sesión, ¿estás bien?

En efecto, ya no quedaba ni un alma, rápidamente volteó a ver la mesa de los aperitivos, pero solo estaba la ayudante recogiendo los platos. Chasqueó la lengua en desagrado. Por la mujer y por las galletas perdidas.

–¡Ah! Si es por las galletas, me quedan unas pocas en la oficina.

–A la mierda las galletas –rodó los ojos– como si viniese aquí por eso.

Supo sin ver que Midoriya tenía esa expresión de siempre, ráscandose la mejilla con un dedo mientras su sonrisa parecía más una mueca torcida y las cejas levantadas hacia arriba con pena. Se levantó sin agregar más, recogiendo su mochila y saliendo del lugar con las manos adentro de los bolsillos.

Otra cosa que odiaba con toda su alma de ese lugar era irse sin tener una plática apropiada con ese _maldito inútil cara de culo de bebé._


	2. Rutina

–Te lo he dicho mil veces. La ves, le hablas y te la coges.

Ahí estaba desparramado en la alfombra atragantándose en chucherías Kirishima, creyéndose el gurú del amor palmeándole la espalda a Kaminari y guiñando en dirección a Bakugou, aguantando la risa.

Pero Bakugou estaba más interesado en su proyecto, se preguntaba porque tenía que trabajar con inútiles, golpeteando la mesa con la yema de los dedos. Ya pasaba la una de la madrugada y solo faltaba una parte del trabajo, parte de la cual el encargado hacía horas no se conectaba.

De alguna manera –a base de amenazas– consiguió que todos aportaran, él podría hacerlo todo sin problemas, si no fuese porque desperdiciaba su tiempo al ir obligatoriamente a un centro del gobierno donde veía viejitos jugar tenis con poca ropa.

El estrés acumulado lo venció, haciéndole perder fuerza en los brazos, dejando caer la cabeza entre ellos y con un ruido de lapiceras rebotando en el suelo, se quedó dormido encima del escritorio.

 _Salió corriendo de su casa con el tiempo justo, no podía permitirse más faltas si quería aprobar la materia, llevaba en sus manos una carpeta con el trabajo y, de alguna forma se las arreglaba para comer un pan tostado solamente con la boca. Iba a paso rápido, sus pies se sentían de concreto y pese a llevar un buen rato, no llegaba a ningún lugar. Las calles no le parecían conocidas y su corazón comenzó a bombear tan rápido y fuerte que lo escuchaba directamente como un sonido del exterior. Al dar la vuelta en una intersección de caminos urbanos chocó con alguien haciendo que todos los papeles que traía bajaran desde el cielo como una lluvia, lo peor era que la tostada sufrió la misma suerte. El chico rubio en cuestión de segundos dejó que su cara mostrara una expresión barbárica, totalmente roja y encolerizada._

 _Pero el primer grito no sucedió. Su voz se esfumó, y su cara se deformó con la intriga, ¿había chocado consigo mismo? Pero enseguida dedujo el espejo frente a él._

 _Una sombra que no notó hasta entonces se transformó, atrás suyo el paisaje se había deshecho. Volteó de nuevo al espejo y Midoriya Izuku le sonreía tímidamente._

 _Los segundos de confusión le duraron poco, la imagen no dejaba de cambiar: se veía a si mismo durmiendo encima del escritorio mientras Kaminari y Kirishima hablaban, pero la sombra de Izuku, sentada sobre la mesa le acariciaba el cabello. Tanto se concentró en los dedos que movían las hebras rubias que cuando observó de nuevo el panorama, todos estaban en paños menores y, la habitación, convertida en una especie de sauna, redujo sus dimensiones considerablemente. Apartó la mirada del espejo cuando sintió algo muy helado en su espalda._

–Mierda, se despertó.

–Debimos dejarlo sentado.

–Vámonos, vámonos.

Entre las pestañas pudo ver una masa roja empujando a una masa amarilla que llevaba un montón de bolsas en las manos, ese indiscutible sonido y olor artificial le avisó que eran sus raciones de papas picantes. Pero antes de reaccionar, levantarse como el diablo y correr hacia los intrusos, el enredar su pie con la sábana le avisó que estaba en su cuarto, cayendo como un saco de papas al suelo.

Los dos chicos que salían pitando del edificio juraban escuchar las maldiciones de su amigo, asumiendo que las escucharían desde hoy hasta su quincuagésimo descendiente.

Bakugou se quedó en el suelo más tiempo del que su orgullo le permitiría admitir, prácticamente se quedó dormido con la mitad del cuerpo en la cama, tomando unos segundos para reflexionar la figura que se repetía en sus sueños.

Pasaron lo que percibió como cinco minutos, pero su alarma llevaba diez sonando y la luz amarilla anormal del sol colándose en la habitación lo alertó. Iba tarde.

Asegurándose que no era un sueño (por el crujido de su espalda al levantarse) salió con el alma en un hilo. No lo demostraba por su típica cara,pero al subirse al vagón del tren justo al último segundo le temblaban las rodillas ligeramente. Pensando en dormirse un rato, con esa habilidad que adquieren los estudiantes de echarse la siesta, aunque fuese de pie, juró ver una melena alborotada que comenzaba a tomar la costumbre de ocupar sus pensamientos.

El tren pasaba sobre uno de los tantos ríos y al mirar hacia abajo, en el verde campo iluminado por el manto radiante y cálido del sol, donde las flores comenzaban a abrir sus pétalos bañados en el rocío matutino; Midoriya corría con un chándal verde más arruinado que su carrera, lleno de parches y manchas de tierra.

Fueron unos segundos, pero el chico rubio se sentía lo suficientemente despierto, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa ladina que formó.

 _No estaba tan mal ir tarde para disfrutar la vista_ –pensó antes de fruncir el ceño ante semejante cursilería que soltó su subconsciente.

El chico del chándal verde realizaba su rutina de ejercicios por la mañana, ese miércoles tenía unas horas libres e iba a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para ir de compras y de paso almorzar con sus amigos. Se limpió la frente con la toalla que le colgaba del hombro, estiró un poco sin prisa; aspirando con todas sus fuerzas el olor apasto recién cortado y se dirigió a casa para darse una larga ducha caliente.

Con su camisa favorita y esas zapatillas rojas que todos le decían que eran del tamaño de su cabeza salió de casa. Miraba a todos lados sin poder mantener los brazos quietos, después de todo, esa era la primera vez en un largo tiempo en el que salía sin un plan específico.

Los pájaros cantaban, los niños se metían en su camino jugando, las señoras venían de hacer las compras y los vendedores callejeros exhibían su mercancía a lo largo de la calle. Luego de pasar dos horas decidiendo cuál máquina para hacer ejercicio le sería más útil al menor precio posible, se rindió comprobando su cuenta de ahorros. Respiró profundo al ver la hora y fue a comprar pan para sentarse a comerlo en una banca del parque al lado de un señor muy pequeño y canoso que le platicó acerca de los beneficios de comer Taiyaki que desembocó de alguna forma en sus problemas de columna, la cual se resentía con el paso de los años.

En retrospectiva, desde joven a Izuku solían hablarle de problemas personales a menudo, creía que era porque se involucraba demasiado con las situaciones y trataba de darle un fin práctico con el menor riesgo posible a todos.

Los demás se sentían atraídos a él al ser un buen oyente y confidente. O eso le decían.

Él estaba feliz si ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Por ese sentimiento, decidió estudiar psicología. Al principio sus profesores trataron de hacerlo tomar otra ruta, pues nadie veía muy bien esa carrera, sin embargo, desafiando todos los estigmas, Izuku tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Nunca se arrepintió, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada desenfreno de emociones en todos sus pacientes le hacía querer destrozar las barreras que creaban sus propias mentes. De todo corazón deseaba que los demás fuesen felices.

 _Aún si es descuidado y lleva media hora pensando en sus cosas mientras la boca del anciano sigue moviéndose._ La realidad lo trae a la tierra con un coscorrón en la frente y ve al viejecillo alejándose enojado. Casi se siente mal, pero ve a la banca, vuelve a ver al señor que lo saluda desde la esquina con el bastón y aprieta la bolsa con el Taiyaki adentro entre las manos.

 _La vida es buena._

 ** _…_**

* * *

 **…**

–Ah, pero no es como que me dejara llevar, ¿sabes? Tsuyu tiene ideas raras a veces –Uraraka se ríe un poco, untando mermelada en la tostada– Iida el otro día me dijo que las ranas respiran por la piel, ¿no son increíbles?

–También los equinodermos.

–¿Equi...?

–Estrellas y erizos de mar –Iida movía los brazos tratando de formar una estrella.

–He escuchado que las gónadas de los erizos saben a pollo –Todoroki esquivaba los brazos en movimiento mientras enrollaba la pasta al tenedor.

En ese momento todos en la mesa se abstuvieron de tragar por un segundo,mirando al chico.

–Lo siento –y metió el bocado de comida a su boca sin más.

Izuku, Shouto, Tenya y Ochako disfrutaban el almuerzo en una terraza del centro. Era una ocasión especial sin serlo, un milagro el que su horario les sonriera al mismo tiempo.

Hacía un calor del demonio, pero el interior del restaurante estaba llenísimo y ellos querían pasar el tiempo de forma calma. Con vista a la plaza, contemplando las formas sin patrones que diseñaba la naturaleza hasta las siluetas de personas que pasaban apuradas. Sin querer, las campanillas de las bicicletas sonaban unos decibeles más abajo, por lo que los amigos podían escucharse perfectamente.

–Hablando de amor –Uraraka juntó sus manos– Deku tiene tantos pretendientes mientras yo me la paso controlando a los locos y repartiendo los aperitivos, ¿No es cruel?

–¡Ah, Uraraka! C-Claro que no, yo...

–No te avergüences, eres bien parecido, gracioso y se puede confiar en ti.

–¿¡Todoroki!?

–Tengo que ir alquilando mi traje para la boda. –Iida se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta en lo que Midoriya levantaba el mantel para meterse debajo de la mesa.

–Pero hablando en serio, están estos dos chicos... Si no me equivoco, Shinsou, ¿verdad? Siempre que Deku habla el chico le presta tanta atención que sus ojos por poco explotan de lo rojos que se ponen.

–A todo esto, Uraraka, ¿Por qué su apodo es "Deku"? –Formó Iida las comillas en el aire con los dedos–

–¡Eso es por **ese** otro chico! En mi opinión es el que va a llevar el premio, es tan bien parecido y aunque su actitud es la de un toro, su juego de sensualidad está en punto.

–¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviese presente?

–Deku le dice Kacchan por ese juego que hicimos la primera sesión y él, ¿he dicho ya sobre su personalidad? Bueno, quiso decirle inútil a Izuku pero yo tergiversé un poco sus palabras, ¿no es maravilloso el idioma japonés? Desde entonces todo es flores y chocolates.

–Yo escuché una versión diferente de esta historia contada por Midoriya –Todoroki puso su mano en el mentón de forma pensativa– ¿No es aquel chico que tiene mirada asesina y una vez tiró el bote de basura apuntándolo?

–Da un poco de miedo –Uraraka sonrió esperando que Izuku hablara.

El chico daba unas cuantas vueltas a la luna para este punto. Ese accidente de la basura tuvo que pagarlo de su bolsillo y castigó a Bakugou dejándolo la siguiente sesión sin galletas, la cual también le salió el tiro por la culata.

–No era necesario que me tirara las galletas en la cara.

Pero se dio cuenta que nadie estaba hablando de ese incidente, es más, se debatía solo en sus pensamientos.

–Se los dije, totalmente flechado –Ochako imitaba un avión que volaba lejos con su mano.


	3. Depresión no geográfica

El camino de regreso a casa fue con pasos perezosos, los últimos rayos del sol despuntaban el día cual flor que pierde los pétalos.

Se separaron cuando Iida recibió una llamada de su trabajo, acordando verse pronto.

En una encrucijada Uraraka dijo adiós, quedando solos Todoroki y Midoriya.

–Mi mamá pregunta de vez en cuanto por ti –Izuku dijo rebuscando en su bolso– mandó estas galletas.

–Gracias –comenzó a comerlas cuando estuvieron a su alcance– me hubiera casado contigo si podía comer esto todos los días.

–¡No lo hagas más raro de lo que es! Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que dices algo extraño, me haría millonario al instante, por eso la gente siempre…

–Me da curiosidad ese chico del que habló Uraraka –cortó el discurso de Midoriya– ¿debería ir a tu oficina un día de estos?

–Estaba molestándome, ¡Sólo eso!

–Te creo –le miró de reojo– ¿y de entre todos los apodos le pusiste uno tan íntimo?

Y luego de que Izuku se pusiera a cubrir su cara con sus manos, como si eso fuese a frenar el sonrojo, tragó saliva.

–¡Era un juego! Vino a terapia desde hace un mes y medio, quiero resolver sus problemas –dijo como su tabla de salvación, aferrándose a su carrera.

–¿y su diagnóstico es? Ah, no puedes usar la carta de la confidencialidad, ya hemos pasado por esto…

–A ustedes tres nunca les puedo decir que no –suspiró– Kacchan es un caso difícil porque no buscó ayuda por cuenta propia, él no acepta que tiene un problema. No habla mucho en las sesiones a menos que alguien lo provoqué y… hablando con sus padres por teléfono pude deducir un pequeño problema de, ehm… es más un complejo, creo que ya te he hablado de ello, ¿no? Es de los que se necesitan más de seis meses y un sólo especialista para tratarlo. Siempre sacando lo mejor de sí y metiendo sus fallas debajo de la alfombra.

–Complejo de superioridad, ¿es eso?

–Debe ser cortado de raíz, pero viendo su personalidad –sonrió de lado– toda mi energía podrá ser utilizada en una sola sesión.

–Midoriya –Shoto dejó de caminar, quedando en medio de la acera. Le fue imposible ignorar la cantidad de información no verbal que el otro demostraba, ese jugueteo distraído de dedos, el brillo sutil en sus ojos, los diminutos saltos al caminar. Estaba claro para él lo que debía decir– No es ético.

–¿Qué?

–Afectarías los objetivos de las consultas, aunque fuesen obligadas; ya no tendrías derecho de trabajar con él. Por como hablas, tampoco creo que sea sano que sigan viéndose en el ámbito profesional.

Izuku miró la sombra que proyectaba la figura del chico contra el pavimento. El mundo se detuvo para él y tuvo conciencia de sus pies puestos firmemente en el suelo, una sensación desagradable que cambió su propia concepción del espacio.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender lo que escuchó y el bombeo rápido de su corazón que no notó sino hasta ese momento le aclaró lo que no quería decir en voz alta. No tenía nada que decir. Pero se sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo, porque le estaba doliendo cada palabra.

–Cuando leí su reporte pensé que era un delincuente –habló suave, con la garganta seca– el miedo no me dejó dormir el día antes de la primera sesión. También tenía a otras cinco personas con las cuales había trabajado anteriormente, ya todos nos conocíamos. Pero estaba feliz y esperaba que el nuevo se acoplará bien. Llegando el momento pude respirar, Kacchan era como cualquier universitario, tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y ese ceño fruncido que deduje fue por las pocas horas de sueño, como su mal humor al hablar. Luego me di cuenta de que él era así, leyendo de nuevo el reporte que mandó la fiscalía. ¿Qué persona golpea sin cansancio a otra por un robo menor? Su sentido de justicia me causo un poco de gracia. Tienes razón, Todoroki, estoy hablando más de lo que debería y pensando cosas que no vienen al caso. No estaba consiente, pero está claro ahora. Yo mismo sé reconocer estos síntomas, pero no lo diré, no haré nada, evitaré estos pensamientos y seguiré con mi trabajo. Me conformo con eso porque sé que es imposible. Además, ¿Quién se enamora en poco más de un mes?

 _Todoroki_ _Shouto_ _es un bombero voluntario de la ciudad de Musutafu. Se decidió por esta profesión desde pequeño, al verse envuelto en un incendio que quemó parte de su cara y la espalda de su madre al tratar de protegerlo. No quería que nadie más pasara por ese tipo de infierno como él._

 _Su rutina diaria comenzaba a las cinco de la mañana con sus ejercicios matutinos, tomaba una ducha mientras escuchaba vagamente las noticias en la televisión y a las seis desayunaba con su familia en el comedor. Era costumbre ver a su padre pegado al periódico, a su madre sirviendo arroz cada cinco minutos a su hermano mayor, a Fuyumi_ _regañando a su otro hermano por dejar los pimientos y a él mismo alimentando al gato. A las siete estaba ya realizando sus actividades en la estación de bomberos, organizando documentos, haciendo_ _limpieza y dando instrucciones a personas por teléfono que creían haber llamado a la policía. Por suerte aquella ciudad era tranquila, nada más que incendios menores de personas que dejaban la estufa encendida o situaciones similares._

 _Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se pensaría, no conoció a Izuku_ _debido a su trabajo, no mientras estaba en servicio por lo menos. Era sábado si no mal recuerda, no llevaba equipo especial así que seguro fue en un día libre en el que iba pasando por un parque de camino a casa, tomaba una ruta diferente porque pasó por bollos a la panadería, y, como si fuese algún tipo de destino premeditado, un ciclista que pasaba le pegó en el codo con el manubrio y sorprendido de que pasara sin ofrecerle ni una disculpa, volteó hacia atrás._

 _Recuerda los gritos ahogados de Ochako, a Izuku_ _tratando de recoger con un balde arena del patio de niños, a su madre, Inko, pálida; soplando el fuego en pánico y a Iida_ _llegando desde la otra punta del parque con un extintor. Todoroki_ _se acercó a lo que parecía ser una escena de película cómica, dejando_ _los bollos y las barras de pan aún calientes en una banca, identificándose_ _y tomando las riendas de la situación. Sonreía cada vez que recordaba la escena de la "barbacoa". Fue el día que llegó con la ropa negra a casa, el estómago lleno y un par de nuevos contactos en su teléfono._

 _Mientras más conocía a esas extrañas personas se daba cuenta que sería díficil_ _olvidarlas si algún día dejaran de hablar. Pensó que lo arruinaría_ _si dejaba que los sentimientos que recién descubrió en su estómago, como si a fuego lento se cociesen, por el chico pecoso salían a la luz._

 _Descubrió que no era el único, la chica castaña de mejillas redondas y sonrisa contagiosa comprendía sus sentimientos. Los comprendía tan bien que acordaron que era imposible. Era imposible que alguien como Izuku, que les abría las puertas de su vida sin poner barreras, que los comprendía en su dolor con palabras de aliento o simplemente los apoyaba en silencio, que alguien como él que tenía ese fuego escondido en sus ojos siempre en busca del peligro pudiese corresponder amorosamente a dos personas que se consideraban a si mismo débiles y lucharan internamente consigo mismos, comprendían que Izuku_ _no podría amarlos porque él quería ayudarlos._

 _No podía dejar que Midoriya_ _se reflejase en él. No debía dejar que,_ _cuando pasé el tiempo, mientras sigue enamorado, esa persona ni siquiera_ _le mire._

 _Pero tampoco podía ignorar que para el pecoso su trabajo fuese tan importante que no rompería sus principios debido a sus sentimientos._

 _Así que solo lo vio alejarse en dirección a su casa, entre este extraño filtro acuoso que se deslizaba por sus mejillas,_ _ **solo lo vio marchar**_ _._

 ** _…_**

* * *

 ** _…_**

Izuku, en su visión del mundo, sabía claro como el agua lo que quería hacer. En su mente, claro. Pero no por eso dejaba de pensar, pensaba tanto que la retahíla de palabras abandonaba su boca somo un suave murmuro. Regresó a casa, se duchó, eligió su traje favorito –es lo que le dice a toda su ropa, a quién engaña–, esas piezas de tela lo hacían sentir protegido; regó las plantas y antes de salir al trabajo ajustó la pintura que estaba en el recibidor para que quedase perpendicularmente al suelo.

En el camino, el volumen de sus audífonos sonaba al máximo, para no permitirle pensar. Cuando llegó saludó a los pocos adultos mayores que seguían en su club de manualidades, saludó al encargado de la limpieza, al director del centro y a cuánta persona se le cruzara en el camino hasta llegar a su oficina, que más parecía otro cuarto de limpieza. Acomodó sus cosas y salió con la carpeta hacia la sala que les tocaba utilizar, se sentó en una de las dos sillas puestas para enfrentar a las demás, sin ver a Uraraka por ningún lado.

–Hemos progresado estas semanas, Toga al fin deja de asustar a los gatos con su sonrisa, merece un aplauso.

Nadie aplaudió.

–Continuando –Izuku se aclaró la garganta– Monoma, ya que estás aquí, ¿tienes alguna historia que contarnos?

–Patético, ¿qué clase de psicólogo de pacotilla eres? –bufó– pero ya que están aquí para mí, les contaré.

A este momento, los presentes le llamaban _mirar fijamente pensando formas lentas y dolorosas para asesinar._

–…y pues, qué perra, yo solo quería un poco de fijador para el cabello, ¿verdad, Shinsou?

–No me hables.

–¡Ah, Shinsou! –Cortó aliviado Izuku– cuéntanos como te fue en la semana.

El chico se tardó un poco en contestar, mirando a la nada. Cuando el coordinador se estaba poniendo nervioso y pretendía cambiar el tema, habló.

–Quiero ayudar a una persona, es alguien que fue preciado para mí, pero… –casparreó– pero últimamente lo veo como una figura de la cual escapar. Es una persona que ya no siente nada y… le recomendé lo que siempre se habla en este grupo, salió todos los días, trató de hacer nuevos amigos, hizo voluntariado, cambió la rutina, comió lo que quiso, se ejercitó, hasta dejó de hacer todo por un buen tiempo, pero nada funcionó. Es un cascarón vacío que pronto dejará hasta de sentirse aburrido.

Hitoshi miraba sus manos en todo momento.

Todos se sintieron aludidos de alguna manera, lo que los hizo reaccionar de manera agresiva. Como solían resolver los problemas.

–Sácalo de tu camino.

El hombre con la voz rasposa habló, lo suficiente para que lo escuchasen. Nadia sabía si estaba despierto o no a menos que diga unas pocas palabras, las cuales cabe destacar, son insultos.

–¿Puedes vivir sin quejarte? ¡Todas las veces que hablas es lo mismo!

–¡Monoma! Estamos aquí para expresarnos –Izuku estaba serio– Shinsou, ¿Cuál crees que es la causa de lo que… le aqueja a tu amigo?

–No lo sabe –Estrujaba su cabello entre las manos mientras a su vez apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas sin mirar a nadie– Solo quiero que se detenga.

–Todos empiezan así –habló el chico de los piercings.

Terminando la sesión todos salieron despavoridos de esa vibra depresiva que quedó atrapada en la habitación. Nadie tocó los aperitivos.

Izuku hacía las últimas anotaciones en un cuaderno viejo de portada celeste, para salir a paso rápido del edificio y llegar temprano a casa. Sentía como desde lejos la cama de sábanas suaves reclamaba por él. Pero esa visión lo entretuvo un tiempo que para cuando volvió en sí, ya estaba tocando los guijarros del suelo con las palmas de las manos. Todos los papeles cayeron con él, esparcidos por doquier.

–Torpe como siempre.

–¿Shinsou? Pensé que estarías de camino a casa.

El chico señaló a una tienda de conveniencia –Pasaba por la cena.

–Debes estar muy ocupado, pero no descuides tu salud. Come bien.

Recogían muy rápido para que las hojas no saliesen volando con el viento, pero Izuku no pudo contener su curiosidad.

–Tu amigo debe de ser una persona muy valiosa –miró fijamente al chico de cabello en punta– estará agradecido contigo.

–Ojalá.

Pero Shinsou no lo miró en ningún momento después de pasarle los documentos. E Izuku pensaba a vapor todo lo que quería decirle.

–Gracias, Midoriya.

–No hay de qué –Habló con cautela– estaré para ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas por siempre en su garganta al ver al otro partir con la bolsa del supermercado que más que comida, parecía que llevaba pequeños paquetes, los cuales no le dieron una buena vibra.

Pero quiso confiar, porque Shinsou fue su primer paciente. Porque creía que habían avanzado, aún si en principio llegó al centro por un malentendido, se quedó para recibir ayuda, porque Izuku se lo pidió.

Con todo su corazón confió.

Se le quitó todo el sueño pensando en dos asuntos totalmente opuestos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

• El nombre de la ciudad lo saqué de la wiki, no recuerdo si lo leí alguna vez en el manga.

• Esta historia también está en wattpad, lo digo porque FF no me deja subir imágenes y al final de los capítulos ilustro algunas escenas del fic, así que si quieren dar un vistazo para reírse, vayan a wattpad(?


	4. La belleza de las flores

El mes de abril traía los restos de las flores, con sus vientos fríos rezagados del invierno que pronto desaparecerían. Era un domingo tranquilo, en el que las familias aprovechaban para salir a pasear; algunos estudiantes se reunían para un plan temprano o en gran mayoría, al ser esta la época de floración en los árboles de cerezo, los picnics estaban a la orden del día.

Inko Midoriya contaba los sándwiches en la cesta de mimbre, emocionada, metía cuanta cosa veía, como cualquier madre anticipando todo tipo de situaciones. Para luego de media hora, mandar un mensaje de texto a su hijo y salir de casa con su sombrero de paja especial para estas ocasiones.

Eran cerca de las diez, por lo que predijo que no habría gran acumulación de personas cerca del río y acertó. Le dijo a Izuku que se encontrarían en la estación, pero no pudo contenerse y fue directa al parque Ueno a extender su manta de cuadros rosas para absorber la buena vibra de las personas a su alrededor y de paso mandarle un texto rápido a Izuku para que se apresurara.

Se estaba relajando tanto que no puedo evitar ver el anillo en su mano izquierda, añorando esos días que ahora le parecían lejanos, cuando su esposo cargaba a su pequeño en los hombros tratando de llegar más alto aún, más lejos de ella. Inko se río de su propio pensamiento, el destino de los hijos es volar de sus brazos, pero aun así es imposible no querer que estén un poco más con ellos, lo suficiente para despedirlos y darles un último abrazo.

No se arrepentía de nada, si eso hacía a su hijo feliz. Todos aquellos llantos que tuvo que secar, todas aquellas sonrisas que se convirtieron en su motor de vida, agradecía cada segundo.

Antes de que se soltase a llorar, la espantó una voz lejana y enjuagándose las lágrimas volteó a ver. Era una mujer altísima de cabello corto rubio que, aunque su vestimenta fuese sencilla le encajaba tan perfecto que lucía cada uno de sus atributos -y venía hacia ella.

-Mitsuki -Saludó alegremente Inko, ondeando su mano en forma de saludo.

Detrás de ella, Masaru Bakugou caminaba tranquilamente viendo el paisaje con una pequeña cesta en el antebrazo.

-Inko, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -Saludó directa con un fuerte abrazo- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien, vinimos con Izuku al o-hanami, pero se ha tardado un poco en llegar.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Nuestro hijo viene también, de seguro se ha quedado dormido -Arrugó la nariz con desprecio- ¿Está bien si nos quedamos contigo hasta que venga Izuku? Sería una pena no tomar una buena copa de alcohol con una vieja amiga.

Mientras que, en un apartamento muy bien centrado, de esos que al pasar piensas que sería genial vivir ahí, pero huyes cuando preguntas por el precio del alquiler; el hijo pródigo de los Bakugou se despertaba como siempre con un humor de perros. No faltaba recalcar cuanto odiaba con toda su vida levantarse temprano en los pocos días libres que tenía, pero odiaba más los gritos de su madre que estaba seguro recordaría en la siguiente vida si no iba al día de campo en familia como prometió.

Le molestaba el clima, soleado con ráfagas frías. El cambio climático no le dejaba elegir si enrollarse una bufanda o ir en sandalias.

Se metió al vagón del tren quitándose los lentes de sol. No es que le agradara mucho la sensación de las plaquetas en su nariz, pero ese día sus ojos estaban rojísimos debido a las pocas horas que durmió.

Antes de encajar la pata de las gafas en el cuello de la camiseta sintió un codazo en sus costillas, bastante inusual porque el vagón iba medio vacío.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, bastardo -Mirando despectivo hacia abajo, registró una maraña de mechones conocidos- ¿Deku? ¡¿Por qué coño tengo que verte un domingo, eh?!

-¡Ah, Kacchan! Sabía que eras tú -Se alejó rápidamente para atrapar con una mano el tubo y así no caer de nuevo- Lo siento, me acerqué porque pensé que era inusual verte en esta línea, ¿vives cerca?

-Que mierda te importa.

Era una situación rara, de la que ninguno de los dos se apartó. Izuku regañándose en silencio por actuar apresuradamente a pesar de haberle lanzado todo un señor discurso a Todoroki un par de días atrás.

-Hoy no haces entrenamiento matutino -Izuku encontró tan surreal que el rubio decidiera abrir un tema de conversación que la idea fugaz de no ser el receptor del mensaje le hizo voltear a ver hacia atrás antes de contestar.

-¿Me has visto antes?

-Chándal verde lleno de remedos y horribles tenis rojos.

-¡Son mis favoritos!

-Típico de alguien como tú.

-¡Además...! Para venir de ti es raro que recuerdes eso -Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué dices, pedazo de inútil? ¡No soy como tú, que no podría recordar una estupidez como esa!

-Kacchan, todos nos están viendo.

Ninguno comentó nada en lo que restaba del viaje, ignorándose concienzudamente al bajar en la misma parada, caminar por la misma ruta y entrar al mismo lugar con el celular en la mano, levantando la vista de vez en cuando buscando caras conocidas. Visualizaron a lo lejos, cerca del río el lugar al que debían ir, chocando hombro con hombro sin darse cuenta.

-Deku, bastardo, ¿qué haces siguiéndome?

-¿De qué hablas? Tengo que encontrarme con mi madre.

-¡Izuku! ¡Katsuki! Por aquí -Los mayores sacudían sus manos alegres y también curiosos por ver a los dos chicos llegando juntos.

-Joder mamá, ¿estás borracha?

-Cuida esa boca, jovencito. ¿Así saludas a tus padres? -Mitsuki estrujó a su hijo entre sus brazos luego de darle su golpe de recibimiento. Masaru asintió con la cabeza, levantando un poco la copa de sake a modo de saludo- No sabía que conocías a Izuku, siéntense, siéntense.

Izuku, escurriéndose de la familia Bakugou -no sin dejar escapar las expresiones de Katsuki- saludó a su madre con un abrazo corto, pidiendo un informe de la situación.

-Mitsuki y yo fuimos compañeras en la universidad.

-¡Eran buenos tiempos! Me acuerdo que en la fiesta de bienvenida, a Inko...

-¡Mitsuki!

-¿No fue la vez que...?

-¡Masaru!

Los dos jóvenes se sentían tan fuera de lugar e incómodos que sin pensarlo cruzaron miradas. Esta sería una tarde larga.

Observando a la señora Bakugou, Izuku hizo la conexión entre las primeras impresiones que le dio al hablar por teléfono y como se comportaba en la vida real -Restándole importancia a causa del alcohol en su cuerpo- Su hijo y ella estaban calcados a mano. El padre le resultó de lo más normal, casi ni les prestaba atención a los dos que peleaban, hablando él tranquilamente con Inko.

Poco a poco se relajaba tanto el ambiente como la actitud de los presentes. La tarde comenzaba a caer al igual que los pétalos en las copas de los árboles, danzando grácilmente en el aire como pequeñas hadas de pies ligeros. De una en una se fueron vaciando los jarrones que contenían aquella sustancia translúcida de fuerte olor y sabor, amansando los músculos cansados y soltando las lenguas que susurraban secretos que nadie recordaría más tarde.

-No quería decirlo, Katsuki -Mitsuki hablaba lento, juntando las cejas tratándose de concentrar- ir al psicólogo te hace bien, tu padre y yo pensamos que no deberías guardar ningún secreto. Pero... Te conocemos bien.

El psicólogo en cuestión se quedó inmóvil con la oreja bien puesta, aparentando fundirse con el mantel para no afectar la respuesta del rubio, estaba seguro que bebió lo suficiente para no recordar su presencia ahí. La respuesta nunca llegó, Katsuki se desentendió de la situación como si no fuese con él, pero fue obvio que escuchó y comprendió lo que su madre dijo por su actitud distante después de ese comentario.

Pasadas las diez comenzaron a recoger todo para irse, el festival aún estaba en apogeo, pero no olvidaban que era domingo y las tareas llamaban el día siguiente.

Masaru llevó del antebrazo a su esposa, que actuaba normal mientras no dijese ni una palabra o comenzaría a arrastrar las vocales. Despidiéndose de su hijo quien apenas los volteó a ver dirigiéndose a la salida.

Inko no tomó demasiado esa noche, por lo que pudo darse cuenta fácilmente del modo irregular y disimulado con el que caminaba Katsuki, rogándole a su único hijo que acompañara al joven, quien se mostró reacio, argumentando que no debería caminar sola por las noches. Ella le mostró su anillo confiada antes de apurarlo con un empujón.

Las calles estaban llenas esa noche en los alrededores del parque, aún se veía las luces amarillas de los faroles colgados para el festival reflejados en los charcos de agua sucia en los callejones, y hasta los ladrillos de los edificios cobraban un color brillante dejándote absorto por un buen rato.

Izuku estiraba el cuello hasta acalambrarse para no perderle la vista al otro, no dejaría que lo viese o empezaría una pelea que no tenía ánimos de seguir y/o analizar, dejaba el trabajo para mañana.

Era fácil notar que también estaba un poco pasado de copas, su temperatura subió tan rápido que ya estaba quitándose el suéter y el gorro tejido que su madre le obligó a ponerse antes de partir. Se subió al mismo tiempo que Bakugou al tren e iban lado a lado para este punto, sosteniéndose de las manijas de hule que estaban sujetas a la barra de metal.

Si le preguntasen, el pecoso no tendría excusas por sus actos, dejó de pensar cuando salió del parque siguiendo la espalda tan lejana de la persona con la que añoraba estar.


	5. Filosofía de universitarios borrachos

Las voces venían de todos los lugares posibles, el ruido se distorsionaba como en un amplificador mal conectado, lleno de arañazos y estática haciéndose alta, tanto como una muralla que se derrumbaba sobre sus oídos. Luego, venía el sonido tenue de la lluvia, una especie de calma inexistente detrás de todo el sonido primario que seguía ahí sin ser notado por nadie.

Pero ninguno de estas dos ondas de frecuencia llegó antes a ser escuchada, el gruñido de su estómago lo despertó de su letargo.

Era una comedia ver su cara plagada en confusión.

¿Qué hacía ese idiota tomándolo del brazo en medio del pasillo? ¿Quién puso la música hippie otra vez?

–¡Bakugou, hombre!

De entre la neblina ligera que se deshacía despacio cuando abrieron la puerta, salía Kirishima de ojos rojos tan encendidos como su cabello con los brazos extendidos abalanzándose sobre el rubio, quién lo evito mirándole con desprecio. Por lo tanto, Midoriya quedó debajo de la montaña pelirroja.

–Te he dicho que dejes de hacer porquerías en mi casa –Despabilado debido al enojo, Bakugou entró hecho una furia.

El aire frío y húmedo que entraba por la ventana alzó las quejas de unas veinte personas desperdigadas por toda la sala de estar de aquel departamento. Tenían suerte pues, las violentas luces de la ciudad se convertían en llantos de bebé perdidos sin alcanzar completamente la cornisa, apenas reflejando una luz distorsionada por la lluvia en el techo.

–Me estoy congelando.

El castañear de los dientes –extrañamente rectos como una cuadrilla– de un pelinegro que volteó en dirección al dueño de la casa confirmó que no todos estaban tan idos en un mundo de fantasía como parecía ser. Bakugou alcanzó a ver a Kaminari tirado en el suelo debajo de la mesita del té con una muchacha de pelo corto que no reconoció; a Sero, quien le seguía mirando tratándose de mantener en equilibrio para cerrar por sí mismo la ventana; a Ashido dormida con la mitad de la cara en un tazón a medio terminar de nachos con queso; entre otros idiotas de su facultad cuyos nombres no le importó memorizar repartidos en posiciones extrañas, solo esperaba no tener que matar a nadie por robar su papel higiénico otra vez.

No era la primera vez que llegaba por la noche y descubría al pueblo metido ahí dentro, así que poco a poco dejo de sorprenderse. Aunque esta vez el cansancio le ponía un peso encima, tentándose por un momento con las bolsitas semiabiertas que aún conservaban un poco de su contenido, abriendo la oportunidad de relajarse completamente. Justo tomaba un pedazo de papel pobremente cortado al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kirishima arrastrando a Midoriya con cara de ir directo al matadero.

Mientras Izuku sudaba a mares, recordaba todas esas veces en las que se encontró en una situación similar cuando estudiaba. Ninguna de ellas resaltaba como buena experiencia. Entre sus peores, destacaba la vez que no pudo salir del inodoro toda la noche potando hasta la primera papilla que comió de bebé; pasando por aquella donde despertó en la fuente frente a la facultad de ingeniería sin ropa interior; o la vez que paso encerrado en el baño escuchando sonidos que sepultó en su memoria, hasta que vino la policía alertada por los vecinos.

Lo peor es que, aquí no conocía a nadie que realmente le ayudaría.

Hasta le daba miedo pensar como último recurso a su más problemático paciente, no se lo permitiría nunca.

Sin querer terminó sentado entre este chico pelirrojo que se comportaba la mar de amable y un rubio de ojos azules aliento a soda caustica que platicaba nimiedades sin sentido.

Tomó un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillento barato que no había visto hace años y sin querer su mirada se desvió hasta dar con dos rubíes que reflejaban nítidos la llama del encendedor que tomaba entre sus dedos.

–...Llenó de crema el volante –Midoriya alcanzó a escuchar el retazo de conversación a su lado, pero al voltear, la mano de quien lo arrastró ahí se alzaba llamando a Bakugou antes de regresar el contacto visual a él– Lo siento, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

–¡Ah! Perdón, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no flaqueó, Izuku sintió una vibra burlona que prefirió ignorar y antes de preguntar por el nombre del otro, un bramido lo asustó.

–Si vas a comprar calidad de mierda no vuelvas a esta casa –El dueño del apartamento se dejó caer en la esquina derecha del sillón de tres plazas en el que estaban sentados, quedando al lado de Izuku.

Aquel chico rubio de antes desapareció como por arte de magia– Tú qué coño haces aquí, jodido inútil.

El tono, aunque enojado no contenía la misma furia de siempre. Izuku notó al tenerlo tan cerca el olor impregnado en su ropa del mismo que se esparcía por toda la casa y se planteó en salir corriendo cuando la mano firme en su nuca lo hizo conocedor de todos los errores que no dejaba de cometer.

Lo que lo alivió y muy dentro suyo sabía que lo decepcionó fue como Bakugou siguió conversando con el otro ignorándolo –sin apartar la mano de su nuca–.

Paulatinamente, el ambiente más el cansancio acumulado lo llevó lejos de sí.

Culpó al aire envenenado de hacerle recordar.

Recuerda a su joven ser, el Midoriya Izuku hiperactivo y llorón al que maltrataban en la escuela. Aún al día de hoy se pregunta si su madre creyó sus mentiras; como un trago amargo revive quedase sentado en las bancas del parque hasta que sus ojos se viesen menos rojos, los niños de ese entonces eran realmente malvados: lo golpeaban donde no se veían las marcas, donde más dolía, y, le mosquea que esos mismos niños tuvieron el control de su mente. " _Inútil, sobrante, débil"_ lo perseguían hasta en sueños, plantando las semillas del mal.

Funcionó hasta los quince años, más o menos, cuando decidió que estaba bien, que él no era todo lo que los demás le hacían creer. Pero era difícil cansarse de estar triste todo el tiempo, cambiar al día siguiente y volver a estar triste un día después, repitió lo mismo una y otra vez. Entonces, él no era suficiente; ¿cómo lo sería si no escapaba de este pensamiento vicioso?

Recurrió una tarde asquerosa, caliente y pegajosa de agosto al consultorio del especialista Yagi Toshinori. Era increíble cómo se adaptó a ver y pensar acciones que antes le eran indiferentes, como las cosas eran tan claras para haber pasado desapercibidas.

No noto cuánto tiempo pasaba ahí metido, el hombre fue amable al decirle que viniese después del horario de atención para así no tener que pagarle y por ende no recurrir a sus padres, después de que Izuku le rogó a lágrima viva por ello.

Dolía recordar.

Llegar al consultorio sonriendo como un sol, con la carta de la universidad en la mano.

Llegar al consultorio para invitar al hombre a unas copas.

Llegar al consultorio únicamente para recibir la noticia de la enfermedad.

Llegar al consultorio para verlo en venta.

Llegar al consultorio y pasar de largo porque se convirtió en una peluquería.

Desviarse del camino para no tener que ver como derrumban el edificio.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–Hey, hey, Midoriya, ¿Juegas?

Como un balde de agua fría regresó a la realidad.

–No llores, no mordemos… –Kirishima levantó las manos, su cara mostraba incomodidad.

–Viejo, ¿Qué le hiciste?

–¡No fui yo, cara de culo! –Bakugou gritó de repente, como si lo activasen por interruptor.

Kaminari, quien fue el que apareció de repente, limpiándose las manos en una toallita húmeda asquerosa que le pasó a Midoriya en extraña muestra de empatía.

–Estoy bien, de verdad –Izuku tomó lo que le ofrecían sin usarlo, limpiándose con su suéter– ¿Qué van a jugar…?

–Kirishima –sonrió recuperando su energía usual– A todo esto, tú también participas.

–¿Eh?

–Kaminari, llama a todos lo que sigan vivos –sacó una botella vacía de debajo del sillón. Izuku se preguntó si no saldría un ser viviente no identificado de ahí también.

En círculo se sentaron siete personas, dos de ellas obligadas por Kirishima, quien parecía ser el que dirigía el juego.

–¿Qué jugaremos? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cinco minutos en el paraíso? ¿¡Siete minutos en el paraíso!? ¡Puedo ser el conejillo de indias para todo! –Los rizos tupidos del chico se escurrían de su frente por todo el movimiento y su cara redonda estaba roja y sudada. Parecía el único realmente emocionado.

–Me gusta tu espíritu, Mineta –Kirishima sonrío– pero para comenzar haremos el sencillo verdad o reto.

–Bah.

–Primero giraré yo –y la botella hizo su magia– Vaya, vaya, Sero. ¿Verdad o Reto?

–Reto, como los hombres.

–No hace falta que intentes llenar el vacío en ti con palabras que te "definen" –Dejó salir Izuku con voz ahogada por decirlo adentro del vaso del que tomaba como si fuese agua. Pero nadie lo escuchó más que Bakugou, quien hacía rato lo miraba, aunque no se sentó cerca.

Tal vez eran los efectos de lo que fumó lo que no le dejaba despegar la mirada de su psicólogo, detalló la pequeña gota de sudor que tomó su rumbo en una hebra del cabello moreno a la altura de su cuello, disolviéndose al contacto de piel y finalmente tocando el borde de su camisa, mojándola imperceptible. Su vista iba al máximo, hasta notaba los surcos diminutos en la piel de Izuku que formaban las pecas, no era fanático de la astronomía, pero calculaba toda la vía láctea tan solo en ese pedazo de piel. Imagino si todo su cuerpo formara el universo, siendo ellos mismos los que se repiten dentro de el en un bucle infinito. Quedó tan absorto en ello que cuando cayó de nuevo a la tierra, Ashido lo sacudía del hombro apuntando la botella.

–Que estupidez.

–Vamos, Bakugou, ¿Qué tienes que perder? –La chica se sobaba la mano, víctima de un manotazo, sonriendo de igual forma– ¿O acaso eres gallina?

–¿¡Ah!? Ponme un reto de una vez y terminemos con esta mierda.

–Entonces hazle una broma a ese chico –señaló a Midoriya.

Se levantó antes de pensar bien las cosas, si hubiese estado en sus cabales se habría puesto en plan diva de "nadie me da órdenes" pero le daba curiosidad la persona con la que el pecoso hablaba por celular.

Y se olvidó de eso cuando Izuku volteó, mirándolo curioso con esos grandes ojos verdes brillantes en lágrimas atascadas, formando una pregunta silenciosa con sus labios de la que Katsuki no tenía respuesta. No sabía ningún qué o por qué, solo golpeó la mano del chico, haciendo que el aparato saliera volando, distrayéndolo para empujarlo directo a una maceta de árbol que tenía atrás. La escena parecía de película, pues también de la nada salió alguien tirando cerveza sobre la cabeza rizada.

 _Era tan superficial la manera en la que todos reían_ , empezó con una risa floja al fondo que mutó en graznidos faltos de aire, al cabo de cinco minutos nadie sabía qué era tan gracioso.

Bakugou mantuvo la cara seria, mirando la tierra en la alfombra que después tendría que limpiar.

Hacía rato que Midoriya se fue con la cabeza gacha, tambaleándose en dirección a la salida.

"¿Qué esperaba que pasara después?"


	6. Complot de historias tristes

Para respirar, el diafragma se contrae hacia abajo, haciendo posible que la caja torácica abra espacio, al tiempo que los intercostales externos levantan las costillas y el esternón, provocando una presión negativa que da la entrada de aire a los pulmones. Luego, durante la inspiración, los músculos se relajan y se provoca una presión positiva que saca el aire al exterior.

Un mecanismo complicado que realizamos cada día a todas horas.  
Solamente que, en este preciso espacio, donde las columnas se alzaban casi a la mitad del salón, con la pintura a medio caer y las incómodas sillas de plástico que aplanaban el trasero, pedirles a los presentes que respiraran solo los agobiaba más.

Y, de pronto, comenzó a sonar una melodía de relajación, con pájaros incluidos.

–En esos momentos tensos, mantengan la calma, serenos, siempre al mando. A continuación, descubrirán lo fácil que es llevarse bien con los demás.

La voz de Uraraka fluía pareja con la melodía de la corriente, tranquila pero firme.

Esta práctica de relajación la hacían cada viernes, al comienzo y al final de la sesión, parecía ser el ojo de la tormenta por como todos hacían silencio.

Cinco, diez, quince... la arena del reloj seguía cayendo como la paciencia de los ahí reunidos. Algunos abrían un ojo para saber si los demás seguían sin hacer nada, golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con el pie.

Ese ritmo se transformó en una lluvia antes de poder ser notado. Uraraka sonrió sin abrir los párpados ni separar las yemas de sus dedos, escuchando los golpeteos contra el suelo en círculo alrededor suyo.

La melodía de ambiente hace un rato que dejó de sonar.

–Listo. –Dio unas palmadas– Recuerden que pueden practicar la respiración profunda cuando estén en situaciones de estrés, imaginen el aire subiendo y bajando mientras crean una memoria tranquilizante en su mente y reténganla. Ya pueden irse, cerca de la puerta hay unos cupones para una clase de yoga gratis, siéntanse libre de tomar una.

Las personas en la sala desaparecieron como un enjambre de abejas, dejando el polvo de su existencia atrás. Uraraka vio de reojo como algunos tomaban un cupón, abriendo un poco la boca en sorpresa cuando el hombre de bufanda roja tomaba uno para sí y le estampaba otro en la cara al chico de los piercings. No pudo detener la visión de los dos en leotardos de mil colores haciendo estiramientos de pareja.

Se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas abiertas, más le importaba saber el paradero de Izuku. Era inusual que él faltara al trabajo que más amaba, si una vez tuvo que obligarlo a quedarse en casa porque debía recuperarse de una operación en el tendón de la mano. Y tal vez ella exageraba, pero de alguna manera tenía que detener a ese demonio del trabajo.

Tomó sus cosas y saludando al encargado de la limpieza Shiragaki salió del edificio, con su celular en la mano trataba de llamar mientras caminaba. No notó un guijarro en el camino, trastabillando lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio y, gracias a su mala suerte, estrellarse contra la puerta de un coche que iba abriéndose en el estacionamiento exterior.

Soltó una maldición impropia de su personalidad mientras se sobaba la frente, de cuclillas en el suelo.

–Perdón, perdón, perdón...

Kirishima juntaba sus palmas, pidiendo disculpas reiteradas veces mientras se agachaba en frente de la chica para revisar si estaba bien.

–No me demandes, recién acabo de sacar la licencia –Realmente se estaba agobiando porque ella no parecía dispuesta a hablar– Oye, perdóname, ¿sí?

Dudando, su mano escapó hacia el cabello que tapaba el rostro de la muchacha, levantando con cuidados los mechones de su flequillo descubrió una expresión en blanco y una frente rojísima.

– _Mierda, la dejé tonta_ –susurró– debería huir mientras tengo la oportunidad.

Trató de levantarse, pero la mano de Ochaco atrapó su muñeca.

–Qué mal educado –suspiró ella– en parte también fue mi culpa, no me fijé a dónde iba.

–Si yo fuera igual de bonita, tampoco me fijaría por donde voy –trató de arreglar su intento de huida con una sonrisa.

–Buen intento –Uraraka sonrió.

Kirishima buscó con la mirada unos segundos al suelo, tomando el celular que había caído con el choque y se lo extendió– Espero que tu novio no se moleste por haberle cortado.

–¿Eh?

–¿No es tu novio? Ese chico... –Señaló la imagen en el móvil, era Izuku mirando a la nada. La tenía guardada junto a su contacto– Creo que lo he visto antes.

–En posible si has venido a terapia –Desvió el tema, con las mejillas del color del golpe en su frente.

–¿Terapia? ¡Oh, diablos! Yo venía a traer a un amigo.

Eijirou tomó a la chica por los hombros sin pensar, levantándose ambos, mirando alrededor.

–¿Cómo se llama? Yo trabajo en un grupo de apoyo, tal vez puedo ayudarte.

–Bakugou Katsuki –bajó su vista de vuelta a ella– Yo soy Kirishia Eijirou, por cierto.

–Uraraka Ochako... ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? –Alejó las manos moviendo los hombros– Tu amigo no vino hoy y...

–Imposible –le cortó frunciendo el ceño– personalmente vine a dejarlo y él no se perdería una sesión si no quiere volver a juicio.

–Si tú lo dices, pero no entró a la sala.

–Dime, ese chico en tu celular... Midoriya, creo. Es el coordinador encargado, ¿verdad? –se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo. Una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose por el repentino pensamiento. Uraraka lo imitó, leyendo su mente al instante. Ambos diciendo...

–No pensarás...

–¡Lo sabía!

–¡No, no, no! Izuku no podría, él...

–Oh, vamos, ¿has visto como se ven?

–Pero...

–Ahorita mismo podrían estar metidos en un armario o quien sabe.

–¡Imposible! O talvez... ¿y si...? Demonios. –Infló los mofletes frustrada.

–¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?

–¡No! ¿Estarán en...eso?

–¡Vamos a averiguarlo! –Trató de arrastras a la chica hacia adentro, sin poder hacerlo. Pensó que tenía más fuerza de la que parecía.

–No, no –negó con la palma frente a su cara– es imposible si lo piensas en profundidad, es decir, hace poco un amigo en común me contó que Izuku no tenía interés en seguir... con nada.

Kirishima hizo un puchero– Creo que un estacionamiento no es el mejor lugar para hablar.

–No me voy a subir a un auto que me dejó sin frente.

–Mira el lado positivo, ahora el golpe combina con tus mejillas.

–¡Y pretendes que vaya contigo!

–Lo sé, nos conocemos de hace cinco minutos, pero realmente creo que...

La mirada de Uraraka era esquiva, buscaba ocultarse entre su flequillo, notablemente incómoda sujetaba las correas de su cartera. Kirishima detuvo las palabras con su lengua, deteniéndose de hacer aspavientos con las manos, conectando los puntos –los cuales eran un poco obvios–. Miró el celular de la chica una vez más antes de hablar.

–Escúchame veinte minutos y te convenceré de que esos dos se necesitan entre sí.

–¿De qué hablas? Tú no conoces a Izuku.

–Pero tú sí, y yo conozco lo suficiente a mi _hermano_. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero... pero si escuchas lo que tengo que decir, te haré cambiar de opinión.

A este punto, ambos, decidieron que sí, la mejor opción no era hablar en un estacionamiento donde los viejecillos los miraban sin disimular levantando los pulgares. Aparcaron cerca del parque, con destino a las mesitas de café afuera del restaurante que daban vista a la plaza, lugar donde Uraraka pasó el almuerzo con sus amigos unas semanas atrás.

Ambos pidieron té, preparando todo lo que querían decir y pensando todo lo que se abstuvieron de decir a sus propios conocidos.

–No me mires como la mala del cuento –Ochaco deslizó los codos sobre la mesa, recostándose en sus manos– Quiero que Izuku sea feliz, es solo que no quiero entrometerme.

Kirishima miró el humillo ascender de la taza, con el corazón a cien mientras repasaba las palabras que nunca pudo decir– Hace tiempo también estaba enamorado de alguien. Me confió sus secretos, alegrías y miedos; pensé que de alguna forma yo aceptaría con el paso del tiempo el hecho de simplemente... verlo bailar, borracho hasta el tope como una cuba mientras nos reíamos sería lo que debía atesorar, como el amigo que era. –dejó ver sus colmillos, en una sonrisa drenada de felicidad– Sentí que toqué fondo cuando me confesó que estaba enamorado.

Uraraka sentía el deber de detenerlo, ella no poseía el derecho de escuchar esta confesión, aunque le sintiera como un calco de su propia vida. Solo quería correr muy lejos y esconderse debajo de sus sábanas.

–Me alejé, con la idea de que nunca más vería su chaqueta negra tirada descuidada en mi sofá, ni sus auriculares enrollados debajo de las almohadas. Eso nunca pasó, desafortunadamente no pasó ni un día en el que no viese su radiante sonrisa.

–¿Y después? –Se le escapó la pregunta a la castaña.

–Lo superé –Su risa se escapó de la taza, dejando caer unas gotillas por el repentino movimiento.

La cabeza de la chica explotaría de seguir escuchando a este chico, todo lo que decía la ponía de mal humor. Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí le pareció genial –pero tenía sus dudas de la historia, era un desconocido después de todo–

Cuando terminó su té, llegó a la conclusión, que, debía tirarse de cabeza al dolor, si eso ayudaba a Izuku.

–¿Cuál es el plan, míster rechazo?

–¡Qué buen nombre! Seremos el dúo del fracaso.

–Déjalo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Ah, el amor~_

¿Y el katsudeku? Bueno, aunque parezca que me quedé sin ideas, este capítulo es importante. Si no, solo me imagino a los otros dos idiotas dando vueltas en su juego de "me atraes, pero tengo serios problemas para encontrar lo que quiero debido a mi personalidad/trabajo así que solo te veré de lejos"

¡También! No me ha quedado tiempo, pero quiero dibujar a Stain y a Dabi con leotardos haciendo yoga xd Siento que en el fic es más poético si no digo sus nombres –aunque esos no sean sus nombres–

yay~


	7. Manchas de café

El centro de ayuda era de construcción un tanto vieja, lo suficiente para dejar que las manchas de agua sucia fuesen visibles desde las partes más altas de las paredes y el estacionamiento exterior dejaba entre ver una porción de las canchas de tenis y el campo de béisbol, en el cual a esta hora de la mañana solo algunos adultos mayores en abrigos deportivos de colores chocantes se atrevían a correr por la pista que rodeaba el campo, bañados en bloqueador solar.

La oficina del joven psicólogo no se quedaba atrás, ésta podría entrar en las categorías de horror u humor, ambas clasificadas para mayores de edad. Solo hacía falta echar un vistazo a la pila infinita de papeles ordenados de forma extravagante en las repisas, los cajones y en el escritorio, donde pusieses la vista encontrarías el cadáver de un árbol mancillado en tinta negra, listo para atacarte y dejarte ciego con sus sellos, subrayados en rojo y notas en los márgenes de las páginas.

Tal vez combinaba con el ambiente lento del lunes el seguimiento de los latidos del corazón de Izuku con la música electrónica de fondo, o el zumbido del aire expulsado en su cara proveniente del ventilador. Puede que fuesen las hormigas subiendo por su brazo o el estupor del sueño que se deslizaba de entre sus pestañas, volviendo su vista nublosa; lo que fuese le inducía a un estado pasivo, como un estudiante a primera hora en clase de matemáticas, viendo y pensando en absolutamente nada, ya que ni fuerzas le quedaban para imaginar situaciones paranoicas.

El joven psicólogo apoyaba los codos sobre las papeletas que estaban en el escritorio, aburrido y mirado a la nada. Sabía que tenía que terminar los reportes de sus pacientes, pues algunos irían a traerlos esa misma tarde por motivos jurídicos, pero la abstinencia de sueño causaba estragos en su cuerpo, ni el termo de café que trajo de casa y que ahora, sin ser advertido por él, se iba vaciando sobre las hojas que debía llenar lo sacaba de su trance.

Siguió el mismo viaje astral hasta que por fin sintió la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo, sacudiendo la cabeza, y botando algunas motas de polvo que se comenzaron a acumular en su cabello –prueba del tiempo que llevaba ahí– y sacó al instante el aparato mientras se tallaba un ojo con la mano libre.

–¿Midoriya?

–Ah, Todoroki, ¿Qué pasó?

–¿Estás bien? Tenía una llamada perdida tuya.

Izuku sintió el apretón en la boca del estómago, seguía teniendo visiones borrosas de aquella fiesta que quería olvidar, pero le parecía imposible, siendo la falta de una buena noche de descanso prueba de ello.

–Oh, no es nada, había olvidado las llaves de mi casa –apretó los párpados, regañándose mentalmente, le salía fatal inventar excusas– pero no te preocupes, la vecina me ayudó.

–Te quedaste hasta tarde en el trabajo otra vez, deja libre los domingos y descansa más.

–Lamento preocuparte con tonterías.

El silencio perduró unos segundos, los suficientes para ponerle la piel de gallina a Izuku, quien nerviosamente presionaba el botón de su lapicera para que saliese la punta. De pronto, notó el líquido amarillento en su camisa, dejando salir un gritillo asustado– Perdona, Todoroki. Debo irme.

–Espera, Midoriya… –y colgó.

No era lo correcto, pero soltaría la sopa si seguía hablando, no confiaba para nada en sus inseguridades y miedos hablando. Además, debía reimprimir todas las páginas mojadas e ir a limpiar su camisa.

Se golpeó fuerte en las mejillas con sus palmas abiertas, decidiendo pensar mejor en su trabajo.

La convicción le duró poco al ver que el nombre de la persona en la que llevaba pensando todo el día marcado con letra negrilla en los formularios, cansado suspiró.

Salió de la oficina pensando como cada vez en ordenarla un poco para no seguir tropezando con las decoraciones que estaban cerca de la puerta. Pasó por la gran sala principal, lugar de donde provenía el ambiente fiestero que escuchó desde su puesto, saludando con una sonrisa temblorosa a los ancianitos que practicaban gimnasia artística. Para Izuku era inevitable pensar si terminaría como ellos algún día y le parecía increíble que aún al pasar de los años podían mantener esa jovialidad y vitalidad.

Llegó al baño para empleados y lo primero que hizo fue sumergir la cabeza debajo del chorro de agua, mojándose el cuello de la camisa por error. Trató de ver el lado positivo de la situación por un momento, de todas formas, tenía que quitarse la prenda para tallar la mancha de café que iba desde el puño hasta la manga, viendo desaprobatoriamente la pequeña y desgastada barra de jabón que quedaba en el dispensador. Ya con el creciente dolor en su sien, salió del baño mojado como un perro, aún con el borrón en su camisa blanca que lo único que hizo fue expandirse.

Volvió a su cuarto de escobas profesional y personal, dejando la corbata roja sobre el archivero mientras se desabotonaba completamente la camisa y decidía el mejor lugar para colgarla hasta que se secara un poco. Apenas había entrado se había estancado contra la puerta pensando, por lo que no escuchó el ruido de los toquecitos repetitivos rebotando contra una superficie lisa.

–Hey.

Izuku casi se muere de un infarto ahí mismo, se abalanzó a la puerta con los brazos sobre su cara.

A pesar de ver la silueta de Bakugou apoyada en el escritorio, con las dos manos hacia atrás, golpeando la mesa con los dedos y las gigantescas botas militares que parecían abarcar todo el piso, Izuku no se sentía más relajado para nada. Con mayor ahínco podía sentir su corazón queriendo salir expulsado por su garganta.

–Kacchan, no esperaba verte por aquí –Agradeció a todos los dioses que le permitieron hablar sin escupir o tartamudear.

–Tengo que venir tres putos días a la semana –bufó– ¿Qué fue ese grito recién? Sabía que eras una niña.

–Si vieras a un matón con cara de amargado apenas entras, también gritarías.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Todavía faltan un par de horas para que comience la sesión –miró nervioso su reloj, notando al mirar hacia abajo que solo iba con una camisa de algodón delgada de tirantes gruesos, lo que lo hizo ponerse aún más agitado y sudoroso. Trató de actuar natural, doblando los brazos en posición defensiva, pero su cara roja no ayudaba en nada.

Bakugou advirtió hasta ese entonces que iba muy descubierto para ser abril, levantando la ceja y sin ocultar la expresión burlona que surcó su cara, conectó los puntos con el termo de café siendo invadido por hormigas y el aspecto del cabello mojado que traía consigo. Tampoco pudo dejar pasar la visión de los brazos del otro que se notaban lo suficientemente ejercitados para ser algo casual y casi se ríe de como su cara de bebé no combinaba para nada con su cuerpo. Dejo el análisis cuando percibió a Midoriya mirándole con curiosidad.

–Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi oficina?

–Pensé que era el cuarto de limpieza.

–Si no trabajase aquí, probablemente lo sería.

Las posibilidades no cabían entre ellos, cada segundo se tornaba más incómodo que el anterior.

–Kirishima quería asegurarse de que llegaste bien ayer –Habló Bakugou mirando hacia la pared, leyendo por encima los anuncios pegados en la cartelera de corcho para distraerse– pero no tenía tu número, ¿no debería tener yo tu número? ¿Qué tal si estoy a punto de reventarle la cabeza a alguien? –Las yemas de sus dedos se tornaron blancas por como sujetaba el borde del escritorio, se sentía como un idiota, pero más le podían esas punzadas en el estómago que le mantuvieron despierto toda la noche. Al final, se sentía un poco culpable de que el pecoso probablemente tuvo que irse en taxi por la hora y viendo la oficina casi en ruinas, solo le recalcó lo que no quería aceptar. Se estaba preocupando, más de lo que se preocuparía por un mitad conocido, al que normalmente mandaría al carajo.

–Lamento preocuparlos…

–A mí me importas una mierda, Deku.

–Llegué bien, pude dormir un par de horas –decidió ignorar los insultos, caminando hacia su silla– siéntate, ¿quieres café?

–Preferiría morir.

–Preferiría que aceptaras la invitación –Izuku abrió el primer cajón, sacando un post-it y anotando su número en el antes de deslizarlo por la mesa, acercándoselo al rubio– Tengo tu número en las listas, pero es un poco extraño que alguien desconocido te escriba, ¿no?

–Eres molesto –tomó la muñeca que aún sostenía el papel con fuerza, haciendo que Izuku reaccionara y tratara de alejarse, pero el rubio se resistió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

–Suéltame, Kacchan.

–No importa lo que diga, no reaccionas –Se impulsó sobre la mesa, ejerciendo presión tanto física como mental sobre Izuku al quedar prácticamente encima de él, apoyando el antebrazo sobre el respaldo acolchonado de la silla sin soltarle de la muñeca– ¿Eres imbécil? En esa fiesta de mierda fue igual, ¿te crees mucho para mirarme a los ojos aún cuando te trato como el culo?

–Suéltame.

–No.

Katsuki no sabía el motivo, pero le molestaba al punto de hacerle explotar el que Izuku nunca se mostrase afectado por lo que hiciera, como si fuese esa maldita mancha de café en su camisa a la que hay que limpiar, pero por más agua aplicada lo que único se logra es hacerla gigante, hasta que ya ni siquiera importa.

–Dime, Bakugou… ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? –Veía el pecho del otro subir y bajar apresuradamente después de la pregunta– ¿Eres al que todos llaman como increíble, o eres el que tú crees que es el verdadero inútil?

–No empieces con tus juegos mentales –la mano alrededor de la muñeca hizo aún más presión para evitar ser señalada de temblorosa, sus pupilas se contraían, desapareciendo como un barco a la deriva en el mar de sangre– Solo quise asegurarme de que no te violaron en un callejón ayer, sería un jodido problema para mi tener que empezar de nuevo con las terapias maricas.

Y liberó por fin la muñeca de Izuku, bajándose del escritorio volviendo a su típica cara de huele pedo, mirándole de reojo antes de emprender la marcha a la salida.

Comenzó esa caza del gato y el ratón al ser esta vez el de cabellos verdosos quien capturara su brazo, alzándose sobre el escritorio para cogerla a tiempo.

–Cálmate, Kacchan. Solo estamos hablando, no tienes porqué irte… Me dejé llevar con esa pregunta, lo siento.

–Jódete. Aprende esto muy bien –su mirada eran dos asteroides del más puro odio– te haré pagar cuando terminen estos seis meses y escribirás con sangre mi pase de salida de este infierno.

Soltándose con un movimiento brusco, Katsuki desapareció, dejando una estela de poder en ese lugar, una influencia que hizo a Izuku buscar apoyo en su silla reclinable. No era para nada la amenaza lo que le preocupaba al joven psicólogo, era más su impotencia de ver que nada podía hacer para ayudarle.

Meditó un poco la reciente situación, detallando sin expresión la marca roja de dedos sobre su piel. Fueron los toquecitos en su puerta que le avisaron sobre una llamada del hospital general lo que le sumió en desesperación, se avecinaban más problemas de lo que podía soportar.


	8. Sábado de líneas enredadas

Uraraka estiraba las manos hacia el cielo, lanzando un bostezo. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre como cada mañana y el espejo en la cómoda le confirmó que durmió con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Hacía un par de días que su investigación personal la estaba matando de estrés y buscar alternativas para juntar a su amor no correspondido con un delincuente juvenil le ponían el doble de peso sobre sus hombros. No pudo negarse a la petición de Kirishima, después de todo, recordar esos ojos inundados en fuego simplemente le hacían sentir mala persona.

–Es hora de organizarse –saltó de la cama hacia la barra metálica que tenía encima de ésta, con la altura suficiente para no quebrarse la cabeza al subir y así ahorrar espacio. Comenzó a levantar su propio peso– _Dos…_ ¿Qué tal si los ponemos a los dos en un viaje a las aguas termales? Eso funciona en todos los animes… _Seis…_ O un parque de diversiones, hace mucho que no voy a uno, _diez…_

La puerta se abrió de improvisto y una acerola con omelette salió apuntando en dirección a la castaña, olvidó que sus padres estaban de visita.

–Ochako, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de ejercitar por las mañanas?

–¡Mamá! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? –La chica se había soltado por la impresión, cayendo como un gato mojado sobre la cama.

–Lo recordaré cuando estés casada, cariño.

–¡Mamá!

Estuvo bañada, peinada y arreglada cuarto a las siete, se sentó frente a su padre quien leía las noticias en su tablet y tomando el tazón de arroz decidió encender la televisión, nerviosa e indecisa por la pregunta que haría a continuación.

–¿Cómo harían que dos personas se enamoraran?

Vio caer los palillos de la mano de su madre que seguía cocinando en cámara lenta, y la boca de su padre formar una mueca antes de comenzar a toser con la cara a punto de volverse morada con todo y venas saltadas incluidas.

–¿Q-Quién…? ¿Quién osa ponerle las manos encima a mi pequeña?

–Tengo veintitrés, papá.

–¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es el muchacho con el que trabajas o el pequeño prodigio de lentes? Por favor dime que es el de lentes, aunque respetamos tu decisión, cariño…

–¡No, mamá! Ellos son mis amigos, lo que sucede es que uno de ellos necesita un consejo porque no sabe bien qué hacer…

–Pero tú eres psicóloga, ¿no?

–Aún me falta terminar mi proyecto de graduación –infló los mofletes– además no me especializo en eso.

–Cuéntame, pequeña –la mujer amablemente se sentó en la silla de su lado, pasándole un vaso con agua a su esposo que ya recuperaba el color en su cara– ya sabes que dicen que los consejos paternales siempre tienen razón.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros– ¿Crees que es incorrecto que un doctor salga con su paciente?

El padre volvió a su convulsión y la madre no hizo más que reírse un poco.

–Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, estuviste contándonos todos los casos que leías cuando cursabas la materia de ética, ¿recuerdas?

–Quiero una opinión personal…

–Siendo así –tomó la mano de su esposo, viéndose unos segundos mientras sonreían– …creo que deberían esperar hasta que dejen de trabajar juntos, ¿no?

–Pero, ¿y si los sentimientos ya están ahí? ¿y si no pueden dejar el trabajo?

–El amor es sobre esperar, Ochako.

–Aun no entiendo tu pregunta –El padre se pasaba la mano por la cara, pensativo– si ya están enamorados, ¿no sería mejor que los dejaras ser? Poner la mano al fuego por un amor es peligroso… –¡Eso es! Ahora comamos.

Ni se inmutó con el bocado de pescado que le puso su padre en el tazón de arroz para animarla, comió lo más rápido que pudo y poniéndose sus zapatillas cerradas de tacón bajo salió a toda prisa de casa. Para variar, decidió caminar hasta la estación y no tomar el bus hasta ella como solía hacer, normalmente porque llevaba prisa, pero ahora cada momento en el que pudiese pensar con calma le sabía bien.

Caminando por los pasillos de su facultad buscando por Tsuyu, hojeó los pobres papelones olvidados en el pilar que servía como una extensión illegal de la cartelera principal sobre los proyectos a los que nunca tomaban en cuenta.

Decidió el destino de esta novela dramática sin fin con una sola solicitud a un seminario. O es lo que ella creía al decidir anotarse y de paso al pelirrojo con quien tenía un pacto.

 _[Hola, cariño. Probablemente este ocupado en este momento, llama después y te daré un llavero de cortesía.]_

Maldijo a Kirishima y esa personalidad suya que le parecía graciosa, aunque debería hacerla rabiar. Le contestó después del quinto timbre siendo la cuarta llamada.

–¡Justo pensaba en ti!

–Si no fuese porque me preguntaste varias veces como escribir mi nombre creería que no sabes con quien hablas –ladeó la cabeza, ese tono le decía que descolgaba sin mirar el contacto.

–El que se olvida de todos menos de su psicólogo es mi amigo cascarrabias –y hasta podía imaginar como sonreía.

–Te hablaba justo por eso, nos anoté en un seminario…

–Eh…

–Es sobre la psicología de la pareja, amar y engañar. ¿No te parece justo lo que buscábamos?

Desde la cocina de su casa, Eijirou dejó de revolver los víveres buscando el azúcar. Se tomó un tiempo para entrar en pánico, lo que significaba agarrarse de un estante para no caer del banquillo bajo la mirada curiosa de Denki, quien comía ignorante su _omurice_ , esperando que el otro terminara de hablar para pedirle la salsa de tomate.

–No creo que a mi novia le parezca bien –soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el término " _pareja"_ ya hasta le parecía extraño.

–¿Novia? Hace años que no estás con nadie…

No contó con que su mejor amigo lo traicionara, sin malas intenciones, claro. Hasta a él mismo le resultó idiota esa afirmación, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver al rubio haciéndole la seña universal de _te_ _mataré._

–¡Es para ayudar a Izuku! –Ochako hiperventiló con ese posible malentendido– y si recuerdas, el otro día me dijiste que estabas ena…

–¡Sí, sí! –Atajó antes que terminara, y miró de reojo como el chico de mirada eléctrica seguía comiendo con su celular en una mano– veré que hilos muevo para ir.

Y como si de un criminal fugitivo se tratase, Kirishima volteó cauteloso con su plato de comida en la mano para sentarse al frente del otro chico, olvidándose del azúcar.

–¿Me pasas la salsa de tomate?

–Aquí tienes.

–Gracias.

Al pelirrojo se le hacía anormal que el otro no quisiese saber sobre sus ligues de ese día, que era lo que asumiría que pasara cuando mencionaba la palabra novia o similar. Con los segundos transcurridos después que su celular vibrase entendió su distraída indiferencia, la sonrisa inconsciente le brotó y un pequeño rubor acarició sus mejillas. El huevo se agrió de repente.

–¿Cómo deberíamos molestar a Bakugou hoy?

–¿Eh? –levantó la mirada del móvil, captando al instante– hace mucho que no vamos a su casa, desde hace un mes creo…

–La última vez me gritó que lo dejáramos en paz, debe de estar armando algún trabajo o algo.

–Si está en su forma apocalíptica nos volverá comida para gatos. A todo esto, ¿no deberíamos terminar la asignación de armonía? Era para… dos meses atrás.

–Olvídalo, apenas son las diez –negó peinándose la melena roja– ¿Recuerdas que en la última fiesta en la casa de Bakugou estaba un chico de pecas y cabeza de estropajo?

–¿No?

–Haz el esfuerzo, esa persona es el amor de nuestra bestia satánica favorita.

–¿Es en serio? ¿De Bakugou? –la cabeza de Kaminari explotaría– pero, viejo… yo pensé que el único que podía amar a Bakugou era Bakugou…

–Eso creía yo también y la verdad es que no me lo tomé muy enserio hasta hace poco… pero puede que sea amor, amor real, hermano.

–Hay que ir a su casa.

Dicho y hecho, ya con los dientes cepillados emprendieron su viaje a territorio enemigo, en el ascensor del edificio donde vivía el bárbaro Katsuki se encontraron con su vecino de malas pulgas, un señor cuyo cuerpo imitaba a la muerte por oscura y escuálida que les hizo mala cara, de seguro los recordaba por ser el motivo de sus desvelos. Se mantuvieron pegados a él hasta que el hombre tuvo que meterse a su departamento, escuchando unos estruendosos ronquidos del interior mezclados con el maullar de un gato pasaron de largo. Era sábado, por lo que era probable que volviese de botar la basura y recoger el periódico.

Tomando la llave de emergencias de arriba del marco de la puerta, abrieron.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría de un bandido disfrutando su vida en soledad, los muebles no tenían ni polvo y la alfombra parecía recién aspirada, pero le restaba puntos en la competencia aquella maceta volteada en la cual ya hasta las hormigas habían formado su colonia; destacaba como anormal la tierra acumulada en el piso, como si al limpiar fuese parte de la decoración.

Entraron inocentes buscando por su amigo rubio, evitando la cocina –pensando en la última vez que vieron gusanos entre restos de macarrones– y escuchando un sonido de zumbido seguido de unos murmullos mezclados con quejidos ahogados y esporádicos.

Kirishima y Kaminari intercambiaron miradas, el primero sacando su celular y el segundo queriendo arrancarse las orejas, ambos concordando sin palabras en entrar a la habitación.

– _¡Manos arriba, esto es la policía!_

–Eso no fue gracioso, Kaminari…

–Lárguense.

La mano ampollada de Bakugou sostenía un cautín. Revueltos en un arcoíris de colores estaban los cables, componentes y cientos de herramientas que parecían no tener fin, mientras él estaba de espalda a ellos encorvado en la silla de su escritorio sin protección alguna, nada más en su pijama de lino.

–No seas así, te trajimos desayuno –Kirishima levantó la bolsa de Dennys que compraron en el camino.

Gruñón y sin mediar palabra alzó la mano para que le pasasen la comida, la esclerótica de sus ojos parecía fundirse con el color rojo de sus iris, tan vivos que comenzarían a brillar en la oscuridad de tantas noches hundido en bebidas energéticas.

Los recién llegados se dejaron caer en la cama, apartando los folletos de ésta.

–Parece que te estás divirtiendo –gruñido inentendible– asumo que no has ido a tus terapias…

Katsuki frunció el ceño, ni se acordaba que día era hoy.

–Hemos hablado con el asistente de tu psicólogo –Kaminari comenzó, repitiendo lo que quiso Kirishima que dijese cuando le contó la situación– y nos ha dicho algo que creemos no te gustará.

 _Aquí, la misión era de vida o muerte_. Si provocaban exitosamente a Bakugou, obtendrían días de paz en lo que pasaba su fase de luna de miel con Midoriya, o bien, si fallaban terminaría el pobre con los huesos destrozados.

Una fuerza divina, el alineamiento de planetas, el descubrimiento alienígena de vida en la tierra, fuese lo que fuese ese poder místico que hizo que Bakugou picara el anzuelo prestándoles atención fue la gloria, una felicidad tan grande que Kirishima quiso besar a los presentes y hacerle un altar a un dios cualquiera.

–Midoriya dice que te has estado escondiendo, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿El gran Bakugou Katsuki asustado? –Eijirou codeó a su amigo para que le siguiera el juego, ambos riéndose a carcajada limpia.

 _Pasó_. El gran Bakugou Katsuki pasó de su provocación. Terminó sus panqueques y sorbió el café de un trago para darse la vuelta y seguir trabajando.

Kaminari se encogió de hombros, levantándose para irse y esperó en la puerta, el pelirrojo no se lo podía creer, bufó resignado y cuando estuvo en el recibidor olió el estaño deshaciéndose, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Con el _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse, el rubio se permitió golpear la mesa.

–Maldito nerd de mierda, pedazo de basura inútil, malparido estúpido –murmuraba sosteniendo el soldador eléctrico con más fuerza de la que requería– muere, jodido pseudo-intelectual…

Izuku necesitaría más terapias que vida si quería apagar esa mecha de la bomba llamada ira.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Mis headcanons para lo que estudian serían algo así:

Ochako: Aún le falta presentar su tesis y hacer mucho papeleo para ser feliz.

Kacchan: Ingenieria nuclear, una vez lo leí en un FF en inglés y creo que su personalidad pega (imaginen una nube de hongo mientras se aleja del horizonte(?))

Eijirou/Denki (y Jirou Kyoka): Bellas artes, me los imagino en música y con una subhistoria trágica en la que ambos querían entrar a la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Ueno pero uno no aprobó y decidieron aplicar en la Universidad de Tokyo.

A Tenya lo veo estudiando medicina, Shoto es bombero… Tsuyu también medicina pero como pediatra.

Todos los que se mencionan en la fiesta alguna ingenieria(?

Ah, y el vecino de Kacchan es Aizawa, un profesor retirado que comparte piso con un locutor de radio nocturno –oh no, mis fantasías de ship miczawa encubiertas–


	9. Las lágrimas del dragón

Durante la semana dorada, Izuku no dejó de pelear con el pestillo de la ventana corrediza, aspirando con fuerza el aire cálido que provenía de afuera, luego de tan extenuante batalla. Toda la primavera que se colaba en sus pulmones le hacía sentir como si las partículas de árbol de cerezo que perecieron semanas atrás en el aire mutaran en semillas con espinas, haciendo contraer su garganta. O podría decirlo tan simple, que, siempre que abría la ventana y volteaba, quería llorar.

Las raíces de color natural en el cabello de Shinsou Hitoshi le hacían sentir miserable para empezar; y el ojo que no tenía un terrible hematoma –cubierto por ahora con una compresa–, le miraba a media asta, como en señal de luto. Se veía deplorable, con las gasas de algodón rodeando en largas tiras sus tobillos, torso y nudillos. Tan quieto como un muerto descansaba en el delgado colchón de la habitación privada, sobre sábanas ásperas y con su cara siendo iluminada por la luz que las cortinas verdes pálido debido al detergente dejaban pasar.

Junto al electrocardiógrafo apagado yacía la tan conocida bolsa de suero colgando en el tripié de acero inoxidable, el goteo rítmico hipnotizaba a ambos cuando el silencio se hacía presente en sus conversaciones.

Fue hace un par de semanas desde que escuchó el azote a la puerta que Bakugou cometió saliendo de su oficina, ese momento se escapaba de sus recuerdos a cada oportunidad, deseaba regresar en el tiempo hasta ese día, donde todo se fue a tiempo récord en un hoyo negro del que esperaba noticias favorables para poder ver el final. La secretaria del centro que tocó la puerta llevaba consigo un recado anunciando que un paciente suyo había sido internado en el hospital general.

Era cruel decirlo en voz alta, pero Izuku imaginó todos los posibles escenarios durante el trayecto, hubiese proyectado a cualquier persona de su consultorio menos a Hitoshi, el chico de diecinueve ni siquiera llegó por sus propios motivos, sino los de alguien más.

Con esa posibilidad, su mente se iluminó ante la idea de que nuevamente anduviese metiendo esa filosa mirada violácea en trapos sucios.

Y lo confirmó escuchándolo salir de sus pálidos y cortados labios. Escupió con rabia y arrepentimiento que se vio envuelto con personas de dudosa reputación en medio de un intercambio de cigarrillos, hizo enojar al jefe de turno y su séquito de dos personas lo acorraló en un callejón cuando volvía de su trabajo de medio tiempo al día siguiente.

La primera lluvia de golpes no les supo suficiente, en un momento dado, el exhalar retador que salió de la nariz sangrante del chico fue una especie de grito de batalla, lo que puso nerviosos a los atacantes. Uno de ellos sacó de pronto su navaja, alejando de la salida a Shinsou, quien a duras penas se mantenía pie. Ensartándole en un movimiento rápido la hoja afilada debajo de las costillas en el lado izquierdo, y por su derecha, recibió un golpe en la nuca, haciéndole caer en definitiva al suelo.

Hitoshi contó que, mientras se desvanecía por el dolor, observó entre la neblina de dolor como los dos se acercaban a él cargando entre sus manos un pedazo de alambre de púas, formando las heridas en sus tobillos.

No despertó sino hasta dos días después, tiempo dado por la enfermera que lo vio mirando impasible el cielo falso, sin haber hecho sonar las alarmas.

–Quita esa expresión de tu cara –dijo llevándose la mano vendada al estómago, sintiendo la brisa con los ojos cerrados– Nada de esto es tu culpa.

–Pude haber hecho muchas cosas, pude darte mejores consejos, pude escucharte más atentamente, pude… – _detenerte y preguntar por lo que llevabas en la bolsa de supermercado semanas atrás._

Shinsou resopló, sonriendo de medio lado– Yo pude haber hecho muchas cosas que me aconsejaste no hacer.

Izuku escondió los labios disconforme, llevó el florero en la mesita de noche al baño de la habitación para cambiar el agua, ignorando al chico con la mirada hastiada. Volvió, dejó todo en su lugar y se sentó en el pequeño banco de metal a la par de la cama contrario al tripié con el suero, mirando fijamente a los orbes violetas, esperando.

–Vete.

–¿No hay nada que quieras compartir? Recuerda que nada saldrá de aquí.

–Has venido toda la maldita semana –desvió la mirada con sus mejillas adquiriendo un subtono de rosa– Deberías estar trabajando.

–Sobre eso…Perdón, no pude traer galletas hoy. Se acabaron los huevos.

Los dedos de Shinsou halaron su mejilla hacia abajo dejando ver el párpado inferior en un movimiento exasperado.

Afuera, los pájaros cantaban y, siendo cinco de mayo, los niños corrían de arriba abajo descolgando las banderolas con forma de carpas como travesura.

–Entonces, compénsame. Haz algo por mi –Ya podía añorar las horas de paz que tendría y con suerte, la hora de visitas terminaría antes que Izuku volviese– Tráeme _Kashiwa Mochi._

El joven psicólogo sonrió por primera vez en días, era una petición rara conociéndolo, pero no protestaría.

–Casi lo olvido… –habló Shinsou con la mirada pegada a la ventana, antes que Izuku terminara de cerrar la puerta al salir– Dejaré las terapias… pensaré seriamente en el futuro –tomó valentía para enfrentar los orbes esmeraldas– Esta vez no te decepcionaré.

Si tuera tan fácil despegarse de las personas, el hoyo en el corazón de Izuku habría sanado al salir del hospital, pero envés de eso, los bordes rocosos se despegaron cayendo al vacío, desgarrando el sentimiento aún más. Era probable que nunca volviesen a verse.

Miraba tan concentrado sus zapatos al caminar que pasó varias calles sin notarlo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Un poco después de la hora del almuerzo llegó al pasadizo solitario donde estaba ubicado el santuario. A su izquierda, un muro alto de piedra consumido por la hierba lo saludaba; A su derecha, un camino de árboles en fila que rodeaban la entrada al parque, justo frente a las escaleras que ascendían a tierra santa. Era muy temprano para que los puestos de comida alrededor abriesen y los niños que presentarían una obra de teatro posiblemente seguían retocando los detalles de la función.

Compró un café en una máquina expendedora cercana y se sentó en una banca del vacío parque, a leguas se notaba que era una zona poco transitada para esa hora del día.

Desanudó la corbata roja que llevaba, sorbiendo su bebida y sacando el celular procedió a revisar su correo electrónico. Pensó en volver a casa, pero eso solo lo llevaría a sacar ese lado detestable de depresión que odiaba –además, se le antojó el mochi–

Tenía la bandeja llena de mensajes de Uraraka, no tenía contacto con ella desde lo que pasó con Shinsou. Decidió llamarla.

– _¿Deku?_ –su corazón se contrajo con el apodo.

–Ah, Uraraka. Perdona todo lo que ha pasado, solo te he encargado más trabajo.

–No te preocupes por eso, lo escuché de la secretaria. Y… ¿qué tal sigue? ¿Estás en el hospital?

–Sí –mintió rascándose la nuca– Estará bien.

–Ahora que lo pienso… _no, olvídalo_ –tosió– En fin, si estás cerca del festival, compra mochi.

 _Uraraka, que estaba tomando un baño en su casa, mandó como un rayo un mensaje a Kirishima para contarle su plan de inmediato. Escuchó del mismo pelirrojo que Bakugou estaba trabajando en un proyecto de cableado para el santuario donde sería el festival, y le pareció el momento perfecto para darles un pequeño empujón a esos dos cabezas huecas, necesitando respaldo para llevar la misión a cabo. Recibió más rápido que una abuelita en tiempos de oferta la respuesta con el visto bueno del otro, informándole que él también estaba por ahí y que ayudaría en lo que fuese posible._

En su lugar, Izuku estornudó sobre el café.

Dejo tranquilo el móvil cuando comenzó a leer el apodo _All Might_ entre sus contactos revolviéndosele las tripas y decidiendo levantarse de una buena vez por todas e ir a buscar algo por hacer.

Confiaba en que arriba en el templo estarían muy ocupados para negarse a dos manos amigas que buscaban ayudar. No se equivocó, al terminar de subir las gradas de piedra y traspasar el _torii_ de la entrada, divisó al nudo de personas moviéndose como hormigas que corrían ataviadas con telas, papel y columnas de platos en sus manos.

El lugar era pequeño, al borde del graderío estaban unas construcciones en cemento de linternas, que servían como descanso ante de atravesar el arco tradicional rojo que daba inicio al espacio sagrado; luego, seguía su camino el pasillo de granito que atravesaba el patio exterior hasta la entrada de la construcción real donde se rezaba, sin acceso por el momento. Alrededor, las estatuas cerraban el espacio disponible para el público, en el cual estaban ubicados pequeñas almohadas que ejercían como asientos para invitados, también divididos por el pasillo – que es donde supone Izuku se realizaría la obra.

El joven de cabello crispado no tuvo que pedirlo, pronto pusieron en sus manos varias linternas de papel que servirían como decoración.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Cerca de las cuatro el ambiente estaba listo para comenzar, las personas accedían en fila con el panfleto que Izuku se encargaba de repartir en la entrada. Al parecer lo terminaron confundiendo con un padre de familia de noble corazón que apartó en su agenda un lugar para ayudarle a su hijo, despertando el interés de varias madres solteras que pidieron su contacto.

Cuando finalizó su trabajo, las luces se atenuaron, señalando que el acto estaba a punto de comenzar.

Se presentaría el cuento de _Las lágrimas del dragón,_ una motivadora historia sobre los tiempos antiguos donde existían estos seres mitológicos habitando cercanos a los pueblos, en la que un niño quería con todas sus fuerzas invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños a un dragón del que todos temían, y como nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario, él va solo en su búsqueda. Llegando a la guarida del animal, repitió sin cesar que quería que lo acompañara a comer los dulces de cumpleaños en su casa, conmoviendo al dragón que se lanzó a llorar a moco tendido, haciendo brotar un río que descendía por el valle. El niño se subió a la espalda del animal para ir a casa, sin embargo, cuando llegó, descubrió que estaba montado sobre una barca en forma de dragón.

A mitad del evento, Izuku se llevó una mano al corazón. El niño pelinegro que actuaba como protagonista se equivocó en la frase más importante y soltó una grosería al darse cuenta de su error –le recordaba muchísimo a Katsuki. Por suerte, la niña que actuaba como dragón arregló el malentendido, quitándose el cuerno plástico que llevaba en la cabeza y entregándoselo al niño, cerrando juntos sus puños.

Fue el único percance, la obra terminó con todos los pequeños que participaron inclinándose en una reverencia y los aplausos del público no tardaron en aparecer.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Caía la tarde e Izuku seguía recogiendo la utilería del sitio, prefirió ayudar a transportar todo al camión antes de irse a cenar, puesto que de igual forma la fila en los puestos de comida era tan larga que llegaba hasta la arteria que conectaba a la avenida principal.

Pese a todo, se sentía relajado. Se lavaron todas sus preocupaciones, aunque fuese por un momento, ver a esos niños le generaba una nostalgia que ni el viento le podría quitar, aquellos años tiernos donde la oscuridad y llegar temprano a casa para no perderse su programa favorito eran su única preocupación.

La corriente de aire revoloteaba su cabello, dejándole a ciegas por unos segundos al volver a subir los peldaños del santuario; luego de dejar una pesada caja abajo, ya no quedaba nadie y la luz amarillenta venía sin fuerza de las lamparas de cemento, dando un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

Casi confundió la basurilla en su ojo con el destello fugaz que vino desde la parte alta del templo, justo entre las vigas de construcción y el techo, donde se encontraban los reflectores led.

Y el susto que le provocó el sonido del switch encendiéndose no se comparaba a la subida de azúcar que le dio de ver al amo de sus dolores de cabeza en carne, hueso, chaqueta que hacía juego con sus ojos y el rubio coronando su cabeza bajando a través del haz de luz directo hacia él.

El mismo Bakugou Katsuki descendía del tejado en una escalinata, con el brillo blanco superponiéndose en su silueta, aparentando estar hecho de éter; en dirección al pobre hombre que le veía como si un ángel caído fuese a reclamar su alma.

La expresión de santo no le duró. Reconociendo las pecas, le tomó menos de un segundo a sus cejas tratar de unirse.

–Maldito Deku –hombros encrespados, puños cerrados y cuello estirado: así dio el primer puñetazo en el estómago– ¡¿Así que te crees mejor que yo, eh!?

Izuku, inclinado en sí mismo sostenía con sus brazos el lugar golpeado, miró desde abajo sin aliento al rubio. Jadeaba por la falta de aire, estaba seguro que ese golpe fue dado con el mayor odio posible. Y como no podía hablar, buscó con su mano de dedos extendidos detener un poco a aquel toro del pecho.

–Siempre, desde la primera vez que pisé ese mugriento lugar has estado mirándome desde arriba, luciendo satisfecho mientras escribías lo que decía en cada sesión… juzgando más y más y más como si supieras algo que no yo no sé sobre mi –llamas atrapadas en un grueso y frío cristal reemplazaban sus ojos conforme hablaba– como si tuvieras lástima, ¡maldición! ¿Qué mierda?

–Kacchan…

–¡Escucha, joder!

Izuku murmuró un "lo siento" enfocando toda su atención en él, grabando las palabras a fuego en su memoria, sin poder parar el análisis que sabría que tendría que hacer después.

–Nunca sé en qué demonios estás pensando, y eso es algo que siempre hace que se revuelva mi estómago. No es porque sea parte de tu trabajo, sigues viviendo por más, soportándolo, sin importar cuántas palizas trate de darte, ni cuánto baje tu moral…

Súbitamente, cortó el discurso. La mano izquierda fue a parar antes de darse cuenta al cuello de la camisa de Izuku cerrada en un puño, los iris carmín parecían hablar solos. Le quedaba tanto por decir que su lengua no podía llevar el ritmo y se cansó de soltar tanta palabrería inútil impropia de él.

En cambio, zarandeo al chico, coaccionándolo para que levantase sus puños.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Seguían en el descanso entre los escalones y el _torii_ , salvando su pelea del terreno celestial. Los sentidos de ambos rozaban sus límites concordes sus puños chocaban en la piel del contrario, la sangre se apelotonaba entre la piel desgarrada de sus nudillos y la de sus labios reventados; sus mandibulas vibraban en tonos morados, acumulando adrenalina y estrés; ambas vistas captaban un filtro rojo que no era normal ni saludable.

–¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!?

La pregunta entre la respiración irregular de Izuku hizo reventar las venas del cuello y la frente aún más si era posible a Katsuki, quien con los ojos llenos de venitas que gritaban rabia se abalanzó con todo su peso sobre él, haciendo a ambos caer al bordillo de las escaleras.

El instinto del psicólogo que además de volver sus pupilas en una mísera pepita de sandía, le hizo propinarle un último puñetazo al rubio, aprovechando el aturdimiento para empujarlo con la pierna flexionada fuera de su alcance, pero no muy lejos. Ninguno se movió, tratando de regular sus ritmos cardíacos.

El barullo del animado festival apenas los alcanzaba.

–No sabía –Izuku habló, con voz queda– que podrías llegar a pensar eso de mí.

Los mechones verdosos se pegaban a su frente sudada, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad sus palabras podrían darse el valor o el lujo de significar algo para los demás, así como su mentor e inspiración de vida lo fue para él. Su corazón pesaba veinte libras más en un solo día con los recientes acontecimientos; de los siete pacientes activos que tenía, no entendía a dos, una le quería quitar la piel a navajazos, a dos nunca les llegaban sus consejos –más bien diría que tomaban sus advertencias por los pies– y el único que parecía llegar a algún lado nunca iba a las sesiones.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pararse a pedir indicaciones, se sentía cansado ya de vagar sin rumbo, pegándose a los demás. Aun así, no podía permitirse descansar. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo y dejar que éste no le afectara a nivel emocional.

–Yo… haré cinco por ciento, no, veinte… cien veces más lo que hago ahora –sus palmas aplastaban su cara, tratando de retener las lágrimas– Lo siento, Kacchan. Se supone que soy el mayor, y que debo estar al pendiente de ti…

–¿Necesitas que te golpee más fuerte, bastardo? Nunca he pedido tu ayuda, porque no la necesito. Ni a ti, ni a nadie –Suspiró, mirándolo un momento antes de volver su vista al cielo. La ira se había dispersado en la lucha– Te ves patético llorando.

–Lo siento…

–Y, ¿Qué mierda pasa con tus puños? –chistó– te haré pagar este ojo morado.

–¿Eh? –casi se desgarra el músculo de lo rápido que movió la cabeza para mirarle, no pudo evitar tomar eso como un cumplido, sonriendo medio segundo antes de volver a una mueca de dolor.

 _Se quedaron tirados ahí, sintiendo la presencia del otro sin decir ni una palabra, observando los fuegos artificiales que daban por terminado el festival._

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _5 de mayo: día del niño en Japón, último día de la golden week. Acostumbran a colgar banderines con forma de carpa dependiendo de los hijos en la familia y comer Kashiwa Mochi (pastel de arroz relleno de judías)  
_

 _Torii: A_ _rco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado._


	10. Los beneficios médicos del curry

Izuku podría ser muchas cosas: un obseso al trabajo, soñador, idealista y un rollo de canela, pero nunca un egoísta doble cara –que se sepa, al menos–. Por lo mismo, negar una petición racional como atender las heridas de Bakugou por ser su casa la más cercana, que era algo que, aunque le revolviese las tripas, era necesario para respetar su juramento de procurar el bienestar de sus pacientes, y en el fondo, también le daba curiosidad ver el comportamiento del rubio más allá del centro.

La pegajosa voz de Britney Spears cantando _Womanizer_ salía de los caídos tejanos negros de Kirishima, siendo este incapaz de contestar el móvil por tener las manos sujetando los costados de las dos plastas de carne molida y sangrante que eran Midoriya y Bakugou, el segundo queriendo apartarse alegando su buen estado, peleando a cada oportunidad como un gato deslizándose fuera del agua sin éxito, razón suficiente para comprobar que efectivamente, muchas ganas de hacer esfuerzo no le quedaban. Un " _¿Es que acaso vas a huir de Midoriya?_ " estrellado en susurro a la oreja del orgullo andante bastó para que decidiera dejar de oponer resistencia y caminar en silencio.

La manzana en discordia con pecas estaba en su propia nube, dando de vez en cuando indicaciones del camino, ignorando el sermón interminable del pelirrojo.

–Tuve que dejar la fila del yakisoba cuando vi la luz de los reflectores todavía encendidos, pensé que había sido culpa mía porque Bakugou dijo que se iría rápido… –la dentadura afilada se movía sin parar– Vi dos sombras en las gradas como si fuera una pelea de perros callejeros, ¿Saben cuánto espere que las personas de adelante se aburrieran y se fueran? Y después de todo eso no pude ni hablar con la bella dependiente…

–Joder, cierra el pico –Bakugou sacó la fuerza para gritar con la mandíbula hirviéndole de dolor. Haciendo que la burbuja en la que estaba Midoriya reventara, volteando así a ver a los otros dos como si recién se acordara de ellos– Ehm… Sé que es tarde para preguntar, pero, ¿qué estaban haciendo allá?

–Qué te valga…

–Es una larga historia –Kirishima sonrió, como si hace un segundo no hubiese estrujado sus dedos en el torso del rubio para que se callase– Ayudábamos con la iluminación y el sonido. Ah, los todos se veían tan adorables, el niño que actuó de protagonista podría ser el hijo perdido de Bakugou, ¿no lo crees?

–Me alegra no ser el único que lo pensara –los ojos de Midoriya brillaron.

Resulta que los dos estudiantes culminaban un proyecto que juntaba sus dos respectivas facultades para ayudar a distintos santuarios con la función que darían dependiendo de sus actividades religiosas, resultando en la bella casualidad que les permitía a los tres encontrarse esa noche.

Izuku en su inocente mente pensó que era iniciativa de los estudiantes, y no la persecución por puntos extra que era en realidad.

Para cuando llegaron al condominio, parecido a una caja de fósforos, donde un apartamento se acomodaba sobre otro hasta formar diez pisos; las personas de alrededor seguían manteniendo distancia de la hinchazón y muños que estaban hechos, con ojos críticos pero temerosos. Hasta el vecino que encontraron en el pasillo del sexto piso tuvo cierto temor de reclamarles la limpieza de la alfombra. Izuku pensó, mientras encajaba con dificultad la llave en la cerradura que ningún asesino serial se sentía tan acosado como él en esos momentos.

El lugar era más de lo que se esperaba para un apartamento rentado de tamaño standard, era lo necesario para una persona, con un recibidor y sus estantes para zapatos; el pasillo de unos diez metros que separaba la cocina y el baño, y hasta el fondo, estaba el salón donde estaba la cama a la izquierda y una pequeña mesa de madera frente a una televisión a la derecha. No había muchas cosas memorables, pero algo que sacó de frecuencia a los dos invitados eran esas miles de figuritas, posters, decoraciones y hasta las cosas más pequeñas como imanes de refrigerador con la imagen de un personaje rubio y fornido en uniforme de superhéroe.

Kirishima prefirió no preguntar, dejando a un aturdido Bakugou sobre la cama en lo que el dueño de la casa sacaba lo necesario del botiquín en el baño.

–Ten, dáselo a Midoriya como pago –sacó y le entregó una caja mediana envuelta en tela de la mochila que Bakugou no recordó haber visto en el camino– Procura ignorar las cosas raras, te llamaré más tarde…

El rubio quiso protestar, molestándose interiormente con la sensación de querer recordar algo que está muy sepultado entre recuerdos, cayendo luego en cuenta que eso significaba que Kirishima lo dejaría solo– Joder –gruñó escuchando el golpe en la puerta de entrada. El maldito escapó a la primera de cambio.

–Lo siento, Kacchan, no tengo agua oxigenada, pero tengo algo que igual nos servirá –Izuku salía cargando miles de cosas en sus manos, dejándolas todas en la cama– ¿Eh? –Volteó buscando por Kirishima.

–Se fue –alzó el dichoso bote, arrugando la nariz al leer _Clorhexidina_ en la viñeta– ¿Qué es esto?

Izuku tomó pedacitos de algodón entre sus dedos, hacía mucho que no curaba una herida y las indicaciones que Iida le dio mil veces se habían disuelto en su cabeza justo en ese momento– Un bactericida. No te preocupes, no duele.

–¿Estás insinuando algo? –torció el morro, entrecerrando los párpados y dejando que el otro le quitara el bote.

Izuku sonrió sin contestar ni mirarlo, mojando el algodón. Los dos estaban acomodados en la cama sin que les pareciera raro, ponían la practicidad de estar a la par para curarse, pues solo había un botecito.

Asumiendo que el otro se atendería primero, Katsuki se quitó la chaqueta. Sintiendo un escalofrío, se extrañó por como la temperatura había subido en tan solo un instante.

–Mírame.

El meteorito metáforico que era el algodón en la mano de Izuku nunca llegó a las tierras no exploradas de las mejillas rosas de Katsuki, interceptado por el satélite en movimiento de una mano que detuvo de la muñeca al otro. El joven psicólogo levanto su otra mano libre en señal de redición, un poco nervioso de comenzar otra pelea, no le quedaba tantas vendas.

–De esta manera es más rápido –se defendió– Si no, tendríamos que estar los dos en el baño… para vernos en el espejo –Rascó con el dedo índice su propia mejilla.

La imagen mental de compartir un espacio tan íntimo, más íntimo que la propia cama, les puso a ambos si aún no lo estaban, nerviosos por las posibilidades.

Porque todo era más fácil si estaban separados por al menos un metro, como se veían la mayoría del tiempo. Era un espacio para odiarse, un espacio para que el otro no viese lo que ocultaban entre los rayos solares de sus iris, entre las mangas de su ropa y por supuesto, para que no se escuchase el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones.

–Como quieras –cerró sus párpados, cruzando los brazos y las piernas.

Izuku pudo respirar, acercando nuevamente el algodón. Trató de explicar el procedimiento a medida que trabajaba, algo que le recomendó hacer Iida entre las muchas otras observaciones que hizo cuando un día vio las cicatrices en su antebrazo y su mano, siendo el más grande producto de un pobre cuidado después de su operación de tendón– Terminé –anunció, cortando unas cuantas gazas más para sí. Una parte de él se ilusionó con la surreal idea de ser curado por el rubio para devolverle el favor.

Pero esa idea tocaba demasiado el borde de su razón.

Tanto que tuvo que tragarse las palabras cuando le vio levantarse y recoger la chaqueta.

–Ten. –una esquina pudo sacarle un ojo al pobre Izuku si no hubiese atrapado al vuelo la caja.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Ábrelo.

El cielo se despejó para dejar sonar las trompetas celestiales y los cantos angelicales, hasta la luz imaginaria saliendo de la caja dejó ciego a Izuku. Era el tan anhelado _Kashiwa Mochi_ que no pudo comprar del festival.

El joven se hubiese secado las lágrimas que no pudo contener con los puños si su cara no estuviese morada y le doliese. Katsuki, que se acercó para ver, rodó los ojos por pensar que sería algo más interesante para hacer llorar a alguien de veintipico de años –y tomó una bola, porque era hora de cenar y se moría de hambre.

–¡Espera, Kacchan! –Izuku se paró como un rayo, ignorando el crujido de sus rodillas y el tirón de sus músculos– Haré un poco de té, que mala educación de mi parte, perdona. Tengo té verde, negro, manzanilla, jazmín, chai y también embotellado, por si quieres algo frío…

–Detente, idiota. Desinfecta tus heridas primero. –señaló con la mirada todas las cosas en la cama– Ya me voy.

Izuku se quedó en blanco. Las partículas de polvo se enfocaban en su vista, haciendo un borrón horrible del paisaje a su alrededor; la opresión latente en su pecho le quitaba aire, y pudo sentir todos sus músculos moverse tensos en temblores, abriendo paso al sudor como canales arañados en la tierra para dar paso al agua.

Parpadeo varias veces para darse cuenta que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico y respiro lentamente asegurándose que todo estaba bien ahora. Que nada era más real que el mismo Bakugou alejándose a la salida y lo que le asustaba de verdad era quedarse solo con sus pensamientos y con la visión de Shinsou en su propio reflejo, herido y perdido.

–¡Kacchan! –llamó agitado, acortando la distancia entre ellos con pasos torpes– Acepta una taza de té. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? E-Estaba por preparar curry, es decir, no te sientas obligado y no es por presumir, pero considero mi receta muy buena, bueno, tal vez no tan buena como la de mi mamá, ¡ah! Aunque eso depende del gusto de cada quien, además de los ingre… –se calló dándose cuenta que jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba, recordatorio de tener las palabras hasta por los codos.

–¿Estarás así toda la noche? –Suspiro, tomando la manija de la puerta con fuerza un segundo antes de dejarla ir– Más vale que sea bueno.

Izuku asintió rápido como un rayo, feliz de lograr su cometido. Sin pensar en cuánto tiempo podría jugar sus cartas sin quemarse.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Las cebollas, patatas, zanahorias, carne, arroz y por supuesto, el paquete de curry daba luz verde al show de esa noche en la pequeña trinchera cuadrada que servía como apartamento.

Katsuki revisaba la refrigeradora que estaba cerca de la cocina, pues al estar todo en un mismo pasillo podían hablar sin levantar la voz. Mientras, Izuku cortaba las verduras del tamaño de un bocado con la habilidad que tienen las personas que han pasado media vida solos, rápidamente y vigilando de reojo la cazuela con el aceite y los ajos que empezaban a dorarse.

–¿Dónde mierda está la cerveza?

–Estoy casi seguro que compré… alguna vez.

El sonido de la corcholata y la espuma desbordándose respondía que sí.

–Deku el solitario… –comentó con una sonrisa que no demostraba amabilidad, doblado hacia adelante, pues el electrodoméstico no era muy alto, aún con la mano sobre la puerta– Odio esta marca.

–Como dije, también tengo té.

Bakugou dio un largo trago a la cerveza antes de hablar otra vez, quería poder culparse de estar medio ebrio para considerar cenar con alguien que "odiaba" y pasarlo como buena idea.

–Compra de otra la próxima vez.

Y dejando al pecoso con la boca abierta y un corte en el dedo, Katsuki se puso a sofreír la carne notando que los ajos estaban quemados.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–¡Maldito nerd, te digo que pongas una taza de leche y agreges las verduras por último!

–¡Serán dos tazas, estará demasiado picante! Y prefiero las verduras blandas. –Bufó, quitándose el delantal, que, si hacía falta agregar, estaba estampado con el mismo personaje bajo unas letras que se leían _"plus ultra"_ en azul.

–Deja de ser tan débil, el curry debe ser picante.

–Entonces esa es tu fuente de energía… –susurró, con el dedo en el mentón.

–¿¡Dijiste algo, bastardo!? –el cucharón de madera con el que amenazaba no parecía tan potente al lado de la tapadera que Izuku usaba como escudo.

–¡Esta bien, Esta bien! –se aguantó las ganas de reír– Lo haremos a tu manera, porque eres el invitado. Pero la próxima vez lo haré yo.

Izuku estaba esperando una cara de asco por lo menos, pero se sintió bien cuando Katsuki solamente sonrió victorioso, midiendo la taza de leche.

El reloj con la cara bronceada y las manecillas doradas simulando cabello marcaban las nueve para cuando se sentaron a comer. Izuku no pudo dar el primer bocado por estar concentrado en la cara que pondría el otro, mordiéndose levemente el dedo.

–¿Está bueno? –Preguntó con una aureola de estrellas rodéandole.

–¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si lo hice yo.

Izuku se atragantó con su propia saliva. Quería reír, pero la cara aún le dolía y si lo hacía, era probable que el rubio le golpease unas cuantas veces más. Optó por probar la comida, soltando un gemido de dolor al tacto, olvidó que el picante y los labios partidos no solían combinar. Hasta le sorprendió que Bakugou siguiese comiendo como si nada, si estaban iguales los dos.

–¿Qué pasa, _Deku_? –de nuevo la sonrisa destructiva que embobaba a cualquiera que la veía– ¿Demasiado para ti?

–No es eso –se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, pensando si morder el anzuelo– Quería darte ventaja.

–¿Estás retándome? ¿Cuándo no puedes probar ni un bocado sin llorar? –le apuntó con los palillos– Bien, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos interesante?

–¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Tres platos de curry, quien termine primero puede doblegar al perdedor.

–Creo que ya estamos bastante morados e hinchados para eso…

–Me refería a un favor o algo en esa línea, no todo tiene que terminar en violencia –frunció el ceño.

Izuku se remojó los labios– ¿Cómo qué?

–Podrías no escribir nuestra pelea en mi reporte a la fiscalía, por ejemplo.

Izuku se detuvo de beber al escuchar esa _petición,_ bajó la taza y se abstuvo de comentar nada bajo la creciente vibración de enojo surgiendo desde su estómago. Sujetó con el pulgar y el índice el tabique de su nariz, extrañamente intacto. Después de todo, estaba claro que ese era el principal motivo por el que Bakugou seguía en su casa. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que sería diferente si hace tres horas estaban peleando a puños?

–Paso… –Declinó sin mirarlo, comenzando a comer otra vez, ya sin importarle el escozor en los labios.

–Gallina.

Terminando de comer, a Izuku se le hizo extraño que el invitado se ofreciera a ayudarlo a lavar los platos. Le pareció tierno que gritara como bestia y muy dentro de sí actuara como alguien amable, _muy dentro de sí_ _y solo con acciones._ Pero no quería dejarse llevar tampoco, que no se fuera no significaba que dejaría de intentar convencerlo de no manchar su reporte –cosa que ni se le pasó por la mente–. Aceptó, pasándole la vajilla de a uno para que la secara.

–Hey Deku –escuchó el chasquido de dedos frente a su cara, _¿cuándo llegó ahí? –_ Escucha cuando te hablan, joder.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Te pregunté por qué coño hay tanta mierda espeluznante en tu casa, ¿eres _otaku_?

Izuku desvió la mirada– Eh… No les hagas caso, solo son regalos.

–Qué puto psicópata regala estas cosas, esa serie hace años que no se transmite.

Silencio.

–Espera, ¿qué? –Izuku soltó la esponja, encarando los rubíes a diez centímetros de ellos– ¿También lo veías, Kacchan?

–No. –entrecerró los ojos, sin molestarse por la cercanía– Esas cacerolas no se lavarán solas, muévete.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

A las diez, ambos se asustaron desde la entrada por la melodía del reloj. Katsuki deslizaba con cuidado la chaqueta por su espalda, listo para irse. No volvió a tocar el tema de la disuelta apuesta.

–Cuando era niño –Izuku rompió el silencio, sintiendo el pulso de la ansiedad en sus muñecas con tan solo ver la espalda del rubio– Me encantaba esa serie de superhéroes, en aquél entonces me obsesioné a tal punto que creía que yo era la reencarnación del personaje principal, porque era tan genial y salvaba al mundo con una sonrisa; supongo que es un sueño normal en los niños, pero para mí esa serie era la octava maravilla del mundo. Mi mamá dice que lloraba tres horas si no veía el episodio de la semana y… siempre quise intentar… aunque fuese un sueño ridículo e infantil, yo…

No sabía que quería transmitir, pero le quemaba en la garganta sacarlo, decirle a Kacchan que él también era una persona y que su intención era hacer su trabajo sin intenciones ocultas.

–Maldita sea, Deku –Katsuki dio la vuelta cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos, estando en la parte baja del recibidor, forzaba su vista hacia arriba para ver al pecoso. Estampó su palma abierta en la boca del otro, quedándosele las palabras atoradas en la garganta– Lo acepto, yo también veía ese programa. Entiendo lo que tratas de decir… Aunque no cambia lo que debo de hacer –sonrió– Todavía haré que firmes mis horas con sangre.

Izuku se puso rojo, pero sonrió y tratando de evitar el sentimiento agridulce de la conversación, no pudo evitar decir cuando se vio libre–Así que los bebés también lo veían.

–Te voy a explotar la puta cabeza.

Izuku se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada un rato, los labios aún le ardían por el curry y se recriminó que no fuese por otra razón. Porque esta noche era una grieta en su rutina de la que no volverían a hablar.


	11. El truco más viejo del libro

Escaparse, ya sea a escondidas o por la puerta principal con un pan untado de mermelada era una situación tan normal para Kirishima que ya ni le hacía batir las pestañas del esfuerzo. De lo único que podría arrepentirse esta vez es dejar el sacrificio de mochi en manos de su explosivo y rubio amigo, pues se moría de hambre y para colmo, las llamadas perdidas de una castaña enojada le recordaron que debía estar en un aburrido seminario de parejas.

Porque, oh sí. Tendría que acudir a una charla por falta de métodos de persuasión, es algo que ni él mismo se explicaba, cómo una chica podía resistirse a sus _encantos,_ ¡era imposible! ¡Desde obtener sonrojos de niñas de quince hasta ofrendas de dentadura de señoras de noventa y miradas muy poco indiscretas de hombres, nadie, nunca, jamás en su vida de pelirrojo le había rechazado sin expresión en la cara! Bueno, talvez sí, pero no iba a entrar en aguas turbulentas de la vida mientras caminaba a su propia cámara de gas.

Aunque hablar de la forma en la que Uraraka no dejó mover su opinión ni un milímetro era admirable, sostuvo casi treinta veces con voz firme que la única manera de juntar a los dos pelmazos que dejó hace media hora atrás era primero informándose, por lo que le metió a una conferencia donde de seguro hablarían de encadenar con correas de oro a las parejas tres horas sin descanso y sin preguntarle de antemano.

Casi se echa a correr hacia atrás al ver en el horizonte la cabellera despeinada de la chica bajo un gorro de lana, no la culparía, aún se sentía el correr del viento invernal diciendo adiós. Ya sin poder evitarlo y apelando a su hombría, Kirishima saludó desde lejos haciendo un altavoz con las manos, valía la pena hacer tanto ruido por ver el salto de veinte metros que pegó Uraraka, pues era la única en la pequeña plaza.

–Los demás ya han entrado, ¡pensé que no vendrías! –fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando estuvieron de frente– ¡Vamos, vamos!

Le fastidió no haberse equivocado, de lo primero que hablaron en la conferencia fue de un estudio que parecía ser el tema central y de esa forma en la que no te lo esperas ni te enteras cómo, estaban hablando de antidepresivos y su relación directa con los bajos niveles de serotonina. Kirishima no estaba muy seguro si opinar algo para el final, pues se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos más tiempo del que admitiría, pero su instinto gritaba que debía huir cuando todas las mujeres del salón comenzaron a gritar y alzar sus puños.

Salió corriendo más rápido que decir la palabra "Adiós" llevándose la caja de cupcakes de la mesa de aperitivos. Uraraka salió momentos después, sentándose a su lado en la banqueta más alejada del edificio sin decir ni una palabra.

–¿Terminó? –Preguntó él volteando paranoico a los lados.

–Oh, no –el cómo miraba hacia adelante sin expresión causaba escalofríos– pero estaba algo loco allá adentro...

–Demasiado diría yo, ¿por qué el escándalo para empezar?

–Estaban regalando cupones para una cena de lujo –sonrió.

–¿Tuviste suerte?

–¡Claro que la tuve! ¡No salté sobre esas mujeres por nada!

–Bien por ti –le ofreció un cupcake que fue rechazado.

–Lo siento por arrastrarte a esto, no nos fue de ayuda para nada.

–Fue divertido –mordía el pan llenándose las mejillas de glaseado– además este día he creado una brecha importante en el flanco enemigo, dejé a los dos solos en casa de tu amigo.

–¿Hablas en serio? –Uraraka alzó las cejas, limpiando con una toallita húmeda el desastre en la cara del otro– pensé que el plan era que se encontraran y fueran a cenar o algo parecido, esto es... ¿cómo estamos tan seguros que no están juntos ya?

–A menos que estés insinuando que esto es una cita, no tendríamos por qué venir a un seminario de parejas si ya estuvieran juntos –se pasó una mano por el cabello, dando _"la mirada"_ que fue ignorada rotundamente– Estoy seguro porque cuando los encontré en el santuario ya habían dejado todo su sistema circulatorio en el suelo. Los llevé con estas bellezas –besó sus bíceps– hasta la casa de Midoriya y los dejé ahí, _¡no me veas así, dejé comida!_ En este momento pueden que estén comprobando si es cierto que los hombres no se embarazan.

Uraraka arrugó la nariz antes de reírse– Siempre que los dejamos solos dices eso, ¿de verdad lo imaginas?

–Es algo muy natural. Que lo hagan, quiero decir –se golpeó en la frente– no lo he pensado, pero...–bajó la voz para preguntar lo siguiente– ¿quién crees que va arriba?

–¡Kirishima!

–Apuesto mi colección de figuras de Red Riot a que es Bakugou.

–¡Apuestas a perder! Izuku también puede... –se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies sin continuar el argumento, y dio un gritillo tapando su cara con las manos cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir– Es hora de planear una nueva estrategia –habló temblorosa, recomponiéndose– no es correcto que terminen con dos litros menos de sangre siempre que se vean.

–No soy nadie para juzgar –recibió un golpe en el hombro y rio– ¿Deberíamos darles el cupón para la cena?

–No quedé medio calva para perderme una cena en el único restaurante japonés que sirve flores comestibles –infló las mejillas– Tampoco lo tomes a mal pero no creo que una cena de lujo vaya con ellos, ¿no son del tipo que preferiría ver peleas en vivo o pasar una noche a la intemperie rodeado de osos?

–Buen punto –suspiró. En menos de un segundo, una idea se le cruzó tan rápido por la mente como un rayo, sin darle tiempo a pensar antes de hablar– ¿y si ocupamos el viejo truco más cliché en la historia de los clichés?

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–¿Nadie hará notar que dos personas en esta sala parecen sacadas de la película Rocky?

Otro cotidiano día en el corazón de la terapia grupal.

Las, sorprendentemente, siete personas reunidas formaban un semicírculo con sus sillas plásticas encarando el pequeño pizarrón verde al frente de la sala, dándole la espalda a las galletas recién hechas cuyo olor hacia retumbar como tambores sus estómagos.

Para comenzar la semana, el coordinador del grupo quiso ser un poco menos serio, animando a los demás a contar sus propias experiencias vividas en las recientes vacaciones y para hacerlo menos aburrido, él iba anotando los puntos importantes en la pizarra para buscar algo que tuvieran todos en común, haciendo una especie de dibujo con las palabras.

Claro que, siendo el saco de nervios que era, Izuku se descubrió a si mismo cuando, con su pequeño pañuelo de algodón se limpió el sudor de la cara, mostrando el arcoíris de los moretones recientes.

No se necesitaba una maestría para sumar el desastre en la cara de los dos hombres, el hecho de las manos escondidas todo el tiempo en la chaqueta de Bakugou y las vendas en los nudillos de Izuku que trataba de esconder con su suéter.

Monoma fue el primero en notar los grumos en el maquillaje del psicólogo, esa inquisidora mirada servía para mucho más que juzgar estilos en el salón de belleza; y luego de su pregunta el tiempo se congeló por un segundo, dejando todas las entradas sin seguro.

–Deku bebé, ¿quién te hizo daño? –la expresión en la chica rubia se torció, preparada para salar a la cara de Bakugo, quien bufó, mirándola con un solo ojo.

–¡No es lo que piensas, Toga!

–¿¡Por qué mierda estás dándole explicaciones, Deku maldito!?

Uraraka se reía con la mirada, si tan solo el pecoso la hubiese dejado terminar de sellar el menjurje en su cara, esto no habría pasado. Los únicos dos que ignoraban la conversación se retiraron al fondo de la sala, no sin antes exigir el sello en su tarjeta equivalente a un pase de asistencia, tomando un par de galletas y jugos de caja, partiendo a su próxima parada: la clase de yoga. Recordándole a la chica que el tiempo era oro y la segunda parte de su estrategia "el dúo maravilla rompe las piernas del amor –nombre cortesía de Kirishima– debía cumplirse exactamente después de terminar la sesión de hoy.

–Lo que en verdad sucedió fue que... –la castaña colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, asustándola– _era un experimento social._

–¿Perdona? –Monoma cruzó las piernas, mirándole con la barbilla levantada– ¿Esperas que nos creamos eso?

–Es la verdad –tragó saliva– Tratamos de crear una situación de violencia entre terapeuta y paciente para ver como reaccionaban los demás miembros y así poder comparar su avance.

–Fantástico, Monoma, fuiste el primero en notarlo–Izuku intervino, forzando la necesidad de halagos del chico a su favor– Me sorprendiste, Toga. Gracias por su arduo trabajo –sonrío a la chica.

Las manos de ambos profesionales temblaban al igual que sus sonrisas antes de ver desaparecer a los dos jóvenes por la puerta, sonriendo como en el mejor día de sus vidas.

–Gracias, Uraraka –Izuku expiró cansado– creí que era el fin.

–No te emociones, nerd –habló el rubio desde el fondo, aspirando las galletas casi sin masticarlas– ¿Qué les dirán el miércoles?

–¿Qué les diremos? –preguntó en tono frustrado– Si terminamos así por una razón...

–¿Me estás culpando, Deku? –su sempiterno ceño fruncido tembló– Eres muy valiente para decir eso, ¿¡quieres una segunda ronda!?

–Espera Bakugou –Uraraka se interpuso entre ambos, esto no estaba saliendo en la forma que debería y su celular vibrando sin parar debería darle una pista a Kirishima de ello.

El aludido chistó, dirigiéndose a la salida– solo díganles que seguiremos con ello y ya. –salió dando un portazo.

–¿Siempre tiene que salir así? –Izuku se cruzó de brazos– Perdona, Uraraka, solo te doy problemas.

–No te disculpes –se apresuró a decir, levantando los dedos hacia él preocupada– solo ya no te metas en peleas, ocultar moretones con maquillaje es otro nivel para mí –sonrió, sobándose la nuca.

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa antes voltearse a la pizarra para borrar los manchones que no termino.

La chica se encontró nuevamente con su dilema personal, contestando rápidamente el mensaje del pelirrojo y recogiendo también apresurada las sobras en la mesa.

No había tiempo.

Tomó aire antes de hablar.

–Necesito contarte algo –Izuku volteó, extrañado y curioso, pero la castaña seguía de espaldas a él.

–¿Está todo bien? –el sentimiento de algo quemándose en su estómago le asustó, Uraraka girándose a él roja hasta la punta del cabello no era algo normal– Somos amigos, estoy aquí para ti...

–Conoces a Kirishima, ¿verdad? El amigo de Bakugou...

Las memorias del pelirrojo cayéndose drogado encima de él y su voz quejándose de la fila para el yakisoba burbujearon en su sangre– lo he visto un par de veces, sí –como ella se quedó callada un buen rato, prefirió seguir hablando– no sabía que se conocían...

–Podría decir lo mismo de ti –refutó, jugando la carta del misterio– el punto es que, bueno... yo... uhm, nos conocimos hace poco, pero...

–Calma. Somos amigos, ¿no? –repitió– ya firmamos un pacto de cero confidencialidad –bromeó para calmar el ambiente– puedes decirme lo que sea, Uraraka.

–Resulta que a mi... –comenzó jugando con sus dedos, viéndole directamente a los ojos– me gusta.

–¿Qué? –sonrió, sin asimilar lo que le decían.

–Me gusta... –se llevó una mano al pecho, parándose de puntillas y conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero sin dejar de mirar los iris esmeralda– Me gusta Kirishima.

Uraraka muy dentro de sí espero que el chico se enojara, la abrazara y le dijera que nunca la dejaría ir, no que sonriera mostrando toda su dentadura, le tomara de las manos y le dijera que era muy valiente para reconocerlo.

–Me alegro por ti, Uraraka –casi saltaba en un pie– espero que esta vez todo salga bien y no tenga que ir a darle una _charla amistosa_ con Iida y Todoroki a un idiota que sacó a su madre a la calle para poder quedarse él con la casa y amenazarnos con pistolas de agua –lo decía con tanta normalidad que la chica se asustó de que recordara tantos detalles de su pasada y fallida última relación– aunque tampoco conozco a Kirishima muy bien pero él se ve un poco genial, ¿es eso lo que te gusta de él? Y también nos cargó todo el camino del santuario a casa así que debe de ser fuerte y resistent–

Uraraka cubrió con sus dos manos la boca del otro antes que terminara, roja como la nariz de Rudolf en pleno vuelo navideño.

–¡También es un gran tonto! Un terrible tonto que puede hacer brillar al mundo a su alrededor, pero no puede cuidarse de no destrozarse todos los huesos en el camino –suspiró, sin pensar por un segundo en el pelirrojo, con el nudo en la garganta.

–Es una buena persona entonces –puso una mano sobre el cabello castaño, revolviendo los mechones amigablemente.

Uraraka tomó la mano y la apretó entre las suyas con suavidad– Necesito tu ayuda.

–Cuenta conmigo –respondió de inmediato– ¿qué necesitas?

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Caminaron a través de los pasillos hasta la salida de emergencias en la parte posterior del edificio. Los salones de danza, los talleres de manualidades, el cuarto de descanso, todos ellos estaban llenos de risas y aplausos; aquel centro siempre rebosaba de vida y quien entrara en el podía sentirlo. Afuera en el estacionamiento exterior para empleados, por el contrario, no pasaba ni un alma. Los pocos vehículos ahí estacionados eran cubiertos por la sombra de los árboles y él único pedazo en el que sentían los rayos del sol era el desnivel encementado de la salida, que era donde estaban los dos terapeutas, parados sin decir nada a la par del contenedor de basura.

–No debería estar aquí –Izuku se rascó el brazo, nervioso.

–¡Por favor no me abandones, Deku! –los ojos de cachorro ponían en duda a cualquiera– Kirishima vendrá en cualquier momento.

–Exacto. Recuérdame porque estoy aquí.

–Porque necesito apoyo moral y dijiste que eras mi amigo. Dos veces.

–En el contrato no venían estas cláusulas incluidas –trató de retroceder para entrar nuevamente en el edificio, pero la mano de Ochako lo detuvo.

–Ya vendrá, te lo prometo –mordió su labio inferior pensando mil y un excusas para irse de ahí.

Ambos casi se mueren con el estruendo proveniente desde adentro del bote de basura, una familia de gatos en una caja de cartón estaba del otro lado y su llanto había sido opacado por la tapa plástica hasta que, en un intento de escape, dejaron caer una botella de vidrio.

Ochako tomó la caja con ambas manos, preocupada salió a toda prisa hacia adentro no sin antes gritar que por favor se quedara ahí hasta que el pelirrojo apareciera. Izuku se quedó con la mano extendida hacia la nada, viendo sus sueños y esperanzas marchar.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él sin razón, pensó que era ese tipo de ansiedad de un niño al que dejan a mitad de la fila en el cajero del supermercado y con la mano temblorosa recogió los guijarros de vidrio para tirarlos en su contenedor correspondiente.

No paso mucho, pero el pecoso se había acomodado en cuclillas, con un brazo apoyado en sus rodillas y la otra mano jugando a trazar figuras en el suelo con el dedo índice. Quería irse a casa.

 _–¿Dónde está la cara de ángel?_

Estuvo a un centímetro de probar el suelo con la cara. Con la adrenalina inyectada en sus nervios saltó de su lugar para pararse de inmediato, el sonido crocante en sus rodillas ni le importó. Si no estaba equivocado en que aquello era un sueño, porque era la única manera en la que escucharía hablar a Bakugou Katsuki con un inmenso ramo de rosas que le tapaban la cara, de seguro no estaría equivocado en reírse al borde de un coma diabético.

–¿¡Kacchan!? –el gallo en su voz le indicó que tal vez no estaba soñando.

¿Pero cómo comprobarlo cuando el rubio le restregaba el millón de pétalos rojos en la cara? Su cerebro no conectaba la información necesaria para juzgar lo que sucedía. ¿Era eso una broma cruel de parte de la castaña? Katsuki no parecía ser el tipo que se prestaría para una obra de tal magnitud.

Sus pensamientos se revolvían en una licuadora mental.

–¿Por qué me das esto? –Tomó el ramo con cuidado, camuflándose del color de las flores.

Los ojos carmín le vieron de reojo, tomándose un momento para recargarse con la espalda en una pared cercana y cruzarse de brazos. Sus mejillas se tintaron con el breve contacto visual.

–No te emociones, Deku. No son para ti –una de sus manos subió tensa a su nuca, buscando un refugio de la profunda mirada verde que le desvestía cada sentimiento como una cebolla picada– las manda Kirishima para tu odiosa amiga.

Ignorando las serpientes reptando en sus entrañas, Izuku frunció el ceño pensativo. Nada de eso tenía sentido para que fueran ellos dos lo que estuvieran ahí como si fueran enamorados en un encuentro furtivo.

–¿Dónde está él?

–¿Dónde está ella? –Katsuki le sostuvo la mirada– Kirishima olvidó algo en el auto.

–Uraraka tuvo que atender un asunto, volverá en seguida.

–Si sospechas que huyó dilo en este momento y nos ahorramos este estúpido acto –habló feroz, casi a la defensiva.

La tensión subió tan rápido como baja el relleno de un suflé asustado.

–Debería decir lo mismo –se acercó unos pasos a él, interponiendo con cuidado las rosas– ¿Es esto una broma?

En un movimiento rápido, Katsuki tomó del brazo al chico e intercambio posiciones, apoyando ambas manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Izuku para impedirle huir. Algunos pétalos cayeron con el movimiento violento.

–Deja de insinuar y suponer.

–No lo hago. –tragó saliva, sintiéndose como la presa a punto de ser devorada. Trató de apartarse empujando el brazo del rubio, pero cada vez que daba movimientos muy fluidos las espinas atravesaban la tela de su camisa, hiriéndole– Kacchan...

–Tienes un problema, Deku –habló amenazante, pegando ambas frentes sin dejar que las cuchillas que tenía por mirada perdieran su filo– Te recomiendo que cuides tus pertenencias si no quieres que te las arrebaten.

–¿Q-Qué? –Tartamudeo, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Toda su piel ardía sintiendo la respiración cálida de Katsuki en su cara– ¿De qué hablas?

–Tú y la cara redonda son muy cercanos –chasqueó la lengua, irritado– Si fuera tú, rezaría porque Kirishima no fuera en serio.

Izuku parpadeo, su cerebro volvió de las vacaciones cortas que tomó cuando vio a Kacchan acercándose. Le pareció que algo no encajaba en el comportamiento del rubio y habló de ello antes de pensar en lo que decía– ¿Estás celoso? –buscó por pistas en las líneas delgadas de su ceño fruncido, pero Katsuki no se movió ni un milímetro. Izuku personifico a un suicida porque siguió hablando– ¿De Urakara? – _bala perdida_ – ¿...De Kirishima? –todos sus sentidos le gritaban que parase. Su corazón, el más afectado, armaba un escándalo para que parece de una buena vez– No te entiendo, Kacchan. Uraraka y yo hemos pasado muchísimas cosas juntos. La quiero como una hermana y por ello nunca me interpondría en su felicidad, si quiere estar con alguien, no soy nadie para interponerme. Sin embargo, no puedo, por nada del mundo –movió con cuidado su brazo para tomar en un puño la sudadera del rubio– dejar de velar por ella.

La determinación en la cara de Izuku fue suficiente para que un traicionero escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a Katsuki, él nunca lo diría, pero se sentía de la misma forma por el idiota de Kirishima; a pesar de siempre estar corriéndolo de su lado, conservaba todos sus recuerdos juntos desde que estaban en preparatoria.

 _Cuando el calor en sus cuerpos bajara, ambos podrían decir que se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento que compartieron, Izuku diría que fue un error en el sistema y Katsuki diría que fue un error aún más grande que todo el sistema, uno que no solo le afectaría a él, también a todas las personas que tendrían que soportarlo en su camino de vuelta a casa, puede que al universo entero._

Katsuki fue el detonante, él fue quien tomó la iniciativa de atacar los labios enemigos, él fue quien juntó ambos labios partidos. Izuku fue quien le jaló más cerca en menos de un segundo dejando la sorpresa en segundo plano; fue quien, con las extremidades temblorosas se clavó las espinas para buscar con la angustia del fin del mundo acercar más sus cuerpos.

–Kacchan... –nombró entre besos, no podía dejar las rosas ir porque sus cuerpos las mantenían en su posición– Duele –las pequeñas lagrimillas se desbordaron de sus ojos, mojando las mejillas de Katsuki.

Se separaron un momento para dejar caer las flores a sus pies e Izuku volvió a la marcha sin respirar, no se dejaría pensar esta vez, por lo menos en ese momento.

No pensaría con las manos explorando la espalda de Katsuki, ni lo haría con las manos de este moviéndose por su torso. No pensaría ni con la sensación de dos pares de ojos sobre ellos, ni de miles, podría estar el mundo viéndoles y le daría igual.


	12. Un corazón inflado

Todoroki Shouto abrió la puerta del portón principal de su casa con una ceja levantada, vestía un overol azul de mezclilla y por debajo una camiseta blanca manchada de tierra, en sus manos dos grandes guantes jardineros cafés. Parecía sacado de una foto de stock pues su cara estaba nítida de suciedad.  
Se encontraba ayudando a su hermana a plantar cuando escuchó el timbre y extrañado, pues un lunes por la tarde era extraño que recibieran visitas, fue a investigar, chocando de frente con el cabello rizado de Izuku.

–¿Midoriya?  
–Uhmm –se abrazaba a si mismo sin mirarle a la cara– ¿tienes un momento?  
Sin hacer ningún ruido, la expresión curiosa de Fuyumi se alzó por encima del hombro de su hermano– Oh, Izuku, hace mucho que no nos visitas, ¿qué haces, Shoto? Déjalo entrar –Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Izuku era jalado del brazo hacia adentro.

Al poner un pie en el lugar, al instante se sentía la calidez del hogar. Aun estando en el patio la luz que llegaba a través del papel washi de las puertas iluminaba los tablones de madera que servían como pasillo antes de entrar a la casa, e Izuku pudo ver en un intento de transformar su cara a la normalidad para enfrentar a la familia Todoroki, los instrumentos de jardinería olvidados en el suelo.

Shoto se tomó unos segundos de más para quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, preguntándole con la mirada al recién llegado si todo estaba bien, anotando mentalmente que debía interrogarle por los moretones que se asomaban entre manchones de maquillaje. Pero Izuku sin mirarlo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Fuyumi.

–Qué bueno verte por aquí, Izuku –habló la señora de la casa, volteando un segundo para sonreír, pues seguía cocinando.  
–Y qué inesperado –la voz de Enji Todoroki se escapó de detrás del periódico, concentrado en terminar el sudoku que dejó esa mañana. Los hermanos restantes ayudaban a poner la mesa y servir la comida en lo que Shoto y Fuyumi se cambiaban y lavaban sus manos.

Izuku rezó porque su voz no reflejara cómo se sentía– Lamento el inconveniente, pasaba cerca después del trabajo y pensé que sería descortés no saludarlos.  
Luciendo complacidos, el matrimonio no hizo más comentarios. Lo que no hizo sentir relajado a Izuku, podría jurar que el ruido que producían las manecillas del reloj sobre el refrigerador le gritaban en el oído, convenciéndolo de que era preferible haber seguido corriendo sin rumbo por la ciudad que estar ahí, jugando con el gato con las manos por debajo de la mesa esperando que su amigo volviera de los ochenta y cuatro años que había pasado lavándose las manos.

En medio del furioso besuqueo en la parte trasera del edificio donde trabaja, el sonido de sus dientes chocando hizo a Izuku reaccionar asustado, descongeló sus neuronas para darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error irreversible, y aún en la mesa de la familia Todoroki, el hormigueo en su vientre ocasionado por el roce impaciente de la pelvis contraria restregándole si es que era posible aún más contra la pared no desaparecía.

Huyó como un conejillo asustado del rubio, murmurando disculpas y saliendo disparado a todo lo que sus cobardes piernas podían abarcar. Recuerda vagamente que las personas con las que chocaba parecían simples borrones en el paisaje, pero sus miradas dolían como gigantescas olas que lo sepultaban en culpa.

No podría llamarse ni el más bajo peldaño de héroe ahora, refugiándose bajo el techo de una familia que no sabía que tenían un cobarde en su mesa, el cobarde que les pasaba la sal y esperaba que no le preguntaran por su vida.

Esperaba mucho. A mitad de la cena, comenzaron las preguntas cortesía de Fuyumi, que parecía muy interesada en el chico.  
–¿Cómo va el trabajo, Izuku? Dile a Ochako que se dé una vuelta por aquí, es muy aburrido tener siempre tantos brutos alrededor –por suerte era de las que seguía hablando sin esperar respuestas, ignorando las quejas del hermano de en medio por semejante insulto.

–Se lo haré saber, aunque creo que ahora está muy ocupada con su proyecto final y eso...  
–Espero que le vaya bien –sonrió, recargándose sobre la mesa para tratar de crear una atmosfera de confidencialidad, imposible en una mesa redonda, pero ella intentó– ¿y cuándo nos presentarás a tu novia?  
–¡Hermana! ¡No queremos saber la vida del amigo de Shoto!  
–Oh, vamos, me da curiosidad. Tantos años y ninguno de ustedes –señaló a Shoto e Izuku– suelta la sopa, ¡hasta papá está interesado!  
–No me metas en esta extraña conversación –el hombre la apuntó con los palillos, siendo regañado por su esposa– Además, Shoto, pensé que habías revisado la lista de candidatas...  
El nombrado continuó comiendo como si nada, encendiendo la televisión de la sala con el control remoto. La sala y el comedor estaban conectados por el pasillo, por lo que bastaba con abrir las puertas para que la pantalla fuese visible desde la mesa.  
–Escuché que Midoriya tiene un gusto por el cabello rubio –soltó Shoto como si nada. La boca abierta de Izuku quería gritarle traidor– Lo siento, Fuyumi.  
–¡No es por eso, dios! –la chica saltó en su asiento, cerca de ahogarse con la comida.  
El padre se había quedado de piedra, primero por ser ignorado por su último hijo y segundo, por escuchar que su princesa mostraba signos de querer abandonarlo –desde su perspectiva–.  
La madre simplemente soltó un _"oh"_ mudo mientras se tapaba la boca con la servilleta– Cariño, Izuku es muy joven para ti.  
–¡No, mamá! ¡Están malinterpretando todo!  
–Izuku y Fuyumi, sentados en un árbol –cantaron los únicos que no les importaba la situación, pero aun así querían crear pelea. Era raro escuchar a hombres mayores cantando una melodía para niños de primaria.  
Izuku estaba a punto de explotar, rojo granate.  
–No se preocupen –volvió a hablar Shoto, tomando de la mano a Izuku y parándose para crear drama– el hermano de Iida cuida muy bien de Fuyumi siempre que nos visita su familia.  
–¡Shoto! –el cabello blanco de la chica se volvió metafóricamente rojo de lo avergonzada que se sentía.  
La mente de Izuku se encontraba en coma. Siguió a Shoto hasta la entrada de la casa, poniéndose los zapatos como alma que lleva el diablo.  
–No hay nada de qué avergonzarse cariño, Tensei es muy guapo –la voz de la mujer sonaba amueblada desde el comedor, era probable que estuviese abrazando a su hija.  
Pero los dos chicos no se quedaron para comprobarlo, corriendo hacia la calle.  
–¡Shoto!  
Todoroki Enji sonaba furioso y lejano mientras más rápido corriesen.

En lo que se sintió como un minuto ya habían recorrido tres bloques hacia abajo a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Shoto soltó la mano del joven psicólogo, quien se sintió raro de pronto con las manos sudadas, subiendo con un escalofrío la piel de gallina por su nuca.

No debían ser más de las ocho, la tienda seguía llena a diferencia de las pocas personas que transitaban por la calle.

Reflexionó mientras el heterocromático le indicaba que esperase afuera en lo que iba por bebidas, perdiéndose entre las estanterías de la tienda, que tal vez correr sin pensar a la casa de su amigo, que no tenía nada que ver en este asunto y probablemente ya estaba cansado de escuchar sus discursos moralistas cada vez que salía un tema, no era la mejor decisión que había tomado en la última hora.

Se llevó el pulgar a los labios. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Aplastó sin pensarlo todos los códigos en los que creía por... alguien que posiblemente estaba jugando con él para quitarse de encima la orden judicial que le ordenaba explícitamente acudir tres meses a un grupo de apoyo.

Izuku quería arrancarse la piel. Que Katsuki estuviera interesado en su persona salía de cualquier esquema, teoría y hasta del mismo orden natural de las cosas, como si un depredador se encariñase de su presa.

Torció una mueca en desagrado, ¿conocía algo del rubio, tan siquiera? Leer sus antecedentes, toda su información personal y hablar con sus padres no le llenaba, pues nunca hablaron abiertamente, ni en las sesiones.

¿Qué estaba mal con él, para sentir un afecto de grado enfermizo con una persona que era...

–Admirable, fuerte, independiente –gritó– ¡tan egoísta, insensible y pretencioso!

–Estás en los huesos –el frío de la lata en la frente sacó del mundo de sueños destructivos al pecoso, sin asimilar la frase.

–¿En los...? –recogió la lata en el aire que casi deja caer, recobrando el nerviosismo– ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Para nada! Por favor no le digas a mi mamá, este mes tuve que pagar un millón de cosas y por eso solo he estado comiendo curry y si se entera...

Shoto suspiró, apretando la nariz de Izuku entre sus dedos a mitad del desvario.

–He estado parado a tu lado diez minutos y no dejas de murmurar sobre aplastar la ética, entre otras cosas –soltó lo último con recelo, caminando hasta los topes amarillos de estacionamiento para sentarse ahí como un delincuente esperando por alcohol o una pelea nocturna.

Izuku le imitó no sin antes tragarse más de la mitad de la bebida en sus manos, tomando la energía necesaria para la ya inevitable conversación.

–¿En serio tu hermana y el hermano de Iida están saliendo?

Shoto asintió mirando al vacío, sus piernas estaban flexionadas dando apoyo al brazo que sostenía la lata mientras la otra mano se apoyaba en el sucio cemento; su expresión reflejaba serenidad.

–Hacen buena pareja –soltó detrás de sus brazos, hecho un ovillo– la expresión de tu padre pudo valer oro.

–Hablarán de eso toda la semana –se encogió de hombros. Después del último sorbo de su azucarada bebida buscó por la mirada esmeralda, sin rendirse ante los múltiples intentos de huida y la mantuvo hasta que Izuku entendió que hablaba o _hablaba._

–Eh... verás, Todoroki –se aclaró la garganta– no estoy seguro, porque es un asunto en el que vengo pensando casi dos horas completas, sin embargo, sometiéndome a varias pruebas cortas en mi cabeza llegué a la horrorosa conclusión que yo... creo que volví a los quince años.

Shoto ni parpadeó– suena correcto.

–¡Es que no encuentro más explicaciones! Mi actuar es impulsivo, no pienso en las consecuencias... Es como, como... –tragó saliva– Vivir el momento, ¡y no puedo vivir el momento cuando hay tantas cosas por hacer!

–Estás actuando un poco loco, sí.

Izuku pestañeo varias veces y en ninguna de ellas volvió a abrir los ojos para pensar que estaba de vuelta en casa y todo este día fue un sueño.

–He cometido tantos errores –apretó el agarre de los dedos en la lata– una persona terminó en el hospital y sé que no es mi culpa, lo acepto –cerró sus párpados con fuerza– pero no dejo de sentirlo de esa forma. Si hubiese sido un poco más, si hubiese levantado un poco más mis dedos por él... –colocó una de sus manos en su frente, sorbiendo las lágrimas– y luego, esta pegajosa sensación de pertenecer a una persona que te da un derechazo a modo de saludo para después... desvelar esos pequeños rasgos que le hacen ser querible y que después de ver eso, es como si tu vista quedara difusa, buscándolo solo a él entre todos, es... –soltó un quejido– magia negra.

Izuku masticaba su labio inferior, procesando sus palabras– Idiota. Soy un idiota sin esperanza.

–Es parte de tener quince años –Aclaró el bicolor. Las palmas de Shoto picaban por tocar la piel de Izuku– ¿el mapamundi en tu cara es producto de esa persona, entonces?

Izuku asintió sin mirarlo– en mi defensa, su cara está igual a la mía.

–¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás?  
–No tengo ni idea –confesó, rascándose la mejilla- hablar con él, supongo.

–¿Para decirle que...?

–No hay ecuaciones con endorfinas relacionadas. Y que, desde hoy no se darán más incidentes de este tipo –habló rápido, tomando confianza. Sus ojos seguían irritados de las lágrimas contenidas, pero no pareció importarle– ¡Eso es! Volveré a llevarlo al ámbito laboral únicamente, aunque me cueste todo mi salario –levantó el puño a la vez que hablaba de su nueva resolución– Todo saldrá bien esta vez.

Todoroki se levantó, asumiendo que el incidente del que hablaba era una pelea que despertaba sentimientos encontrados en el pobre chico. Y aunque no creyó ni una palabra del discurso chino que acababa de soltar, sí creía en Izuku.

En que no terminara con la licencia de terapeuta suspendida, por lo menos.

–¿Volverás a casa? Podremos terminar la cena –habló sacudiéndose el polvo, seguir hablando de este tema le parecía inútil, el pecoso haría lo que quisiera, a fin de cuentas– Tendremos suerte si mis hermanos no han puesto nada extraño en el arroz.

–Estoy bien –sonrió– tengo que preparar mi discurso, ¿será demasiado si le doy un botón? Para que quede todo claro –Se paro de un salto, imaginando los imposibles escenarios en su cabeza. En todos, Katsuki se tomaba sus palabras con una buena actitud, como los adultos que eran y entendía sin preguntar– _puede que sí tenga quince de nuevo._

 _Está en los huesos_ –pensó Shoto todo el camino de regreso, tener quince años y estar perdidamente enamorado eran dos caras de la misma moneda.

–¡Todoroki!

En la puerta de su casa, viró a su izquierda, para encontrar a Izuku levantando una bolsa blanca de la tienda de antes, mojado en sudor. No se movió, curioso esperando que el pecoso le alcanzara, preguntándose interiormente si seguía ejercitándose pues la respiración atropellada le hacía dudar.

–Cambié de opinión –elevó la bolsa a la altura de la cara de Shoto– compré fruta y algunas frituras.

La cena de la familia Todoroki era todo un banquete en el que Izuku no había reparado por estar deprimido, y comer el curry picante de la cena de ayer no le haría sentir mejor.

Prefería que el padre hiciera comentarios irónicos, que los hermanos le retaran a competencias de comida, que el gato ronroneara por su atención y que Shoto ignorara todo a su alrededor. En lugar de pasar la noche en vela pensando que prefería inconscientemente –y culpablemente– estar en los brazos de cierto rubio.

* * *

 _ **¡Por más AUs donde la familia Todoroki no se esté cayendo a pedazos!** _


	13. Es un corazón débil

El animal, comúnmente conocido como Kacchan, un mamífero del género homo, acecha con su mirada de lava a su próxima presa. Peina el ecosistema de concreto, cruzando las líneas blancas en el suelo, la acera y los postes en el estacionamiento bajo la manta naranja de aquella tarde; sus manos pican y sus labios hormiguean con veneno, no puede olvidar el sentimiento que ha adormecido parte de su cerebro al ver fallido su intento de apareo con otro macho de la misma especie.

La víctima pelirroja, sin notar aún las intenciones del depredador que va acercándose más a su escondite, se ríe, el vídeo de gatitos que le mandó uno de sus allegados se refleja en sus iris el tiempo suficiente para mantenerle distraído. Ahí es cuando Katsuki decide actuar.

Los pájaros descansando en los cables de alta tensión salen volando asustados del grito de sufrimiento que resuena en un radio de medio kilómetro a la redonda, además del cláxon que le siguió al alarido y el golpe sordo que aturdió aún más a las personas que circulaban por ahí.

–Mierda –alcanzó a decir Kirishima con la garganta seca, sin entender del todo la situación. Contraminado en la puerta del conductor de su automóvil buscaba con la mirada por su celular, y sus manos mantenían a una distancia prudente al rubio que decidió atacarlo sin previo aviso.

La bestia bufaba– ¿¡Qué coño fue todo eso, pelos de mierda!?

–Hey, Bakugou, hermano –sonrió, su brazo derecho ardía de la tremenda lluvia de puños propinados segundos antes– cálmate, que vienes del control de la ira, respira hasta diez, vamos…

–Cállate –soltó una de sus manos, llevándola al cuello de la camiseta de Kirishima y cerrando su puño amenazante– Tienes tres segundos para decirme qué carajo acaba de pasar.

–Bueno, acabas de entrar golpeando mi hermoso cuer...

–Tres.

–¿Has visto ese vídeo de un gato que...?

–Dos.

–Debí irme cuando tenía oportuni...¡Maldición! –el cabezazo dado le dejó viendo doble un momento.

–Eres una pérdida de tiempo. –chistó con la lengua, soltándole y acomodándose en el asiento de copiloto.

–y tú un aburrido. –peinó con sus dedos su cabello mirándose en el retrovisor. Katsuki rodó los ojos– Estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes, pero me duele que me despeines...

El otro subió sus botas militares a la guantera– Vámonos.

–¿Oh? –Una sonrisa de dientes perfectos se extendió por el rostro del pelirrojo– ¿A dónde vamos, _mi señor?_

–Contigo a ningún lado, llévame a mi puta casa.

–Siempre el alma de las fiestas... –bajo el gruñido infernal del otro siguió hablando– ¿No te interesa saber que tramamos con Uraraka?

–No, debe de estar relacionado con el bastardo de deku.

–Vamos, no todo tiene que estar relacionado con tu eterno amor, bien podría...

–¡Ninguna mariconada de amor!

–Podríamos –retomó– pasar el rato, ¿quieres ir al karaoke? Kaminari me contó que hay una mesera súper guapa que por quinientos yenes...

–No.

–O podemos ir por un trago –y puso seguro en todas las puertas. Maniobró hasta salir del estacionamiento del triste centro de gobierno en el que parecían haber pasado las horas más aburridas de su vida, estaban cerca de la hora pico por lo que el tráfico era un poco difícil en ciertos tramos

Kirishima al principio tomó como normal el ambiente pesado en el carro pues ya conocía de sobra la actitud del otro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no avanzaban en la carretera se empezó a preguntar si este sería el último viaje de su vida.

Jugueteó con sus dedos en el volante pensando y mirando al rubio de reojo cada cinco segundos, cuando en una de ellas captó el brillo de la pantalla de celular, debajo del asiento. Contorsionó su cuerpo de forma imposible para alcanzarlo, lo desbloqueó y se lo arrojó a Katsuki, quien lo atrapó al vuelo. Ignoro la parte de su cerebro que veía al rubio arrojando el aparato por la ventana con fuerza antes de hablar– Sero me mandó un vídeo de su perro vomitando la toalla de Mineta, dice que se la cambiará mañana en las duchas, después del juego de baseball.

–Esos imbéciles siguen en el equipo –comentó bufando con la nariz, mirando la pantalla. Haría ya un año desde que ambos se habían unido por la insistente petición de Eijiro y sin dudarlo la pasaban bien, Katsuki había sido uno de los más prometedores para ser el próximo líder del equipo en vistas que al actual le faltaba poco para graduarse; situación que nunca vio un final por Katsuki abandonar el equipo para ir a las terapias de grupo.

–Si no hubiese sido por tu gran corazón de héroe seguirías en el equipo.

Katsuki sonrió, de mejor humor– Esos inútiles no habrían llegado a la cima de no ser por mí.

–Sí, sí, señor _rey de las explosiones mortales._

–No como tu jodido apodo de mierda, _Red Riot._

–¿Qué estás presumiendo? La entrenadora no dejó que te llamaras así –se rio, desviándose de la avenida principal y entrando a un pequeño callejón en el centro, detrás de varios edificios que iban a dar hasta una zona residencial– _Chico explosión_ –murmuro suave, conteniendo la risa.

–¿¡Quieres pelea!?

–Deberías audicionar para **puños rosas** *.

–Muérete.

Kirishima consiguió estacionar con dificultad por la risa en frente del local, no más de algunos autos repartidos en esa zona estaban cerca de ellos, lo que era razonable ya que era un día laboral tan importante como un lunes. Antes de salir del vehículo, sacó dos abrigos de los asientos de atrás, diciendo que tal vez serían necesarios al entrar.

Por fuera, el local se miraba tranquilo, como cualquier negocio pequeño de familia. Ni un nombre comercial tenía, siendo reconocido por la placa a la par de la puerta con el apellido del dueño.

Al entrar, seguía manteniendo la visión de una casa, pero las luces tenues le daban un aire intimo que espantaría un poco a primera vista a clientes primerizos. Sus esquinas eran un abismo en el que sería fácil perderse.

–Si estamos en un puticlub te cortaré la descendencia –amenazó Katsuki apenas entraron.

–Eso sería deshonroso –se mordió el labio para no sonreír, no esperaba que el rubio sugiriera eso– y ningún club se vería así… –caminó a la barra, guiando con la mano en la espalda al otro. Se sentaron sin más, Kirishima mirando hacia todos lados buscando por conocidos, sin éxito– Pide lo que quieras, saldrá de tu bolsillo de todas formas.

–Es increíble que vivieras tanto con esa lengua –se escuchó una voz masculina emerger desde la cocina, siendo avisado de los clientes por la campanilla en la entrada.

–¡Fatgum! –los ojos de Kirishima brillaron, estiró las manos tratando de buscar los hombros del hombre, fallando miserablemente como siempre.

–Tengo un nombre, mocoso –ni una pizca de enfado en su cara.

Katsuki elevó desinteresado su vista del menú sobre la mesa y disimuló bien su sorpresa, aquel hombre cargaba con un aura y un aspecto curioso, sin contar con que casi tocaba el techo con la cabeza.

–¿No está él aquí hoy? –Kirishima no cabía en su felicidad.

–Suele venir con Mirio los sábados –le restregó el dedo índice en la frente– Bah, ustedes los jóvenes siempre olvidan a sus mentores.

Las voces comenzaron a distorsionarse y sonar como distantes y encriptados sonidos alienígenas en los oídos de Katsuki.

Dejó de prestar atención cuando el bartender le sirvió una cerveza de cortesía sin dejar de hablar con Kirishima. No es que tuviera tampoco intención de tomar parte en la conversación de igual forma y el lugar no estaba mal, tenía música tranquila de fondo, un poco de murmullo de las dos únicas mesas que estaban ocupadas por grupos de trabajadores estresados; la bebida estaba fría y no sabía a agua con limón.

Lo único que cortaba sus pensamientos era las finas hebras verdes de la persona en la que odiaba pensar, escapándose entre las ranuras de su mente.

Y es que era lógico para Katsuki odiarlo, _según él_. Desde el momento que lo vio era una conexión tan violenta que su mente la catálogo inmediatamente como peligro.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Era mediados de enero, una particular mañana con un clima horrible en el que Katsuki salía por el gran arco de la entrada en su universidad. Iba no solo furioso, también envuelto herméticamente en un abrigo para nieve de los más gruesos que tenía, dos suéteres por debajo, orejeras y una pesada bufanda de lana.

El invierno no era su estación favorita, pero tampoco dejaría que le ganasen las bajas temperaturas cuando debía entregar un trabajo en el que estuvo derramando sudor toda la noche rodeado de un montón de _jodidos inútiles_.

Pensó que sería buena idea ir a casa en lo que se hacía hora para la presentación pues había gastado todo el dinero que llevaba en café y su estómago rugía nivel lavadora descompuesta. Como efecto secundario a sus bolsillos vacíos, no podía tomar el transporte público que le acercaría a la estación porque olvidó su pase del autobús dentro de la mochila que dejó en la universidad para viajar ligero y odiaría devolverse al llevar más de dos intersecciones recorridas.

 _Que le dieran a todo_ , llegaría a la estación atravesando el parque como atajo.

Ni bien pasó más de la mitad del parque, ya cerca de la salida de éste, que vio un pequeño destello en el suelo similar a una moneda.

Si era dinero, bien podrían ser diez yenes, más el cambio en su bolsillo –que no sumaba lo suficiente para un viaje en autobús– le alcanzaría para una lata de café en una máquina y llegaría a casa con su nivel de azúcar estable; o podrían ser quinientos yenes y comería un bollo relleno de judías recién hecho en una tienda de conveniencia.

Su estómago era un gran porcentaje de dónde procedía su humor de perros, ya que, al no ser suplida su hambre, el nivel de glucosa en la sangre bajaba, haciéndolo ir en modo avión durante el camino.

Culparía a ese absorbimiento absoluto en el que sus ojos se mantenían fijos a la moneda al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerla y así no poner excusas flojas cuando le preguntaran por qué no se quitó del camino con todos los silbatos policiales sonando, haciendo caer a la persona a la que iban persiguiendo, que a su vez tampoco miraba hacia el frente tropezando con la espalda de Katsuki a mitad de su huida.

El criminal, como si de una película de comedia en blanco y negro se tratase, fue a parar con la cara contra el pavimento.

La moneda había desaparecido entre tanto movimiento en el césped, elevando las hornillas de la ira del rubio al máximo.

Su vista pronto tomó tintes rojizos de la rabia que cargaba.

Se levantó, fue directo al culpable de sus males, cuya cara era todo un mapa sanguinolento y lo tomó de la camiseta listo para seguir remodelando las facciones en aquel trágico rostro.

¿Merecía la pena recalcar que no llegó a casa en todo el día, ni estuvo presente en la presentación de su proyecto?

La policía del parque intervino en la que supusieron era un intento de ayuda a la comunidad que salió mal.

El reporte oficinal ponía que «el criminal fue detenido por un estudiante que pasaba casualmente por el parque para ir a la estación del metro mientras la policía acordonaba el lugar al aviso de una mujer de la tercera edad a la que le robaron el bolso y el sujeto, Bakugou Katsuki, actuó con rapidez. Obstruyó el paso del atacante y _por accidente_ le golpeó las veces necesarias para que sus heridas debiesen ser atendidas en el hospital.»

Pasaban de las tres y Katsuki aguardaba en el despacho policial esperando alguna noticia.

Ese día, sin dudar, era el peor en su vida.

Decidió no llamar a nadie a pesar de los múltiples intentos del policía para que lo hiciese.

Las venas en su frente y cuello bombeaban tanta sangre que explotarían de un momento a otro, su estómago daba alaridos más fuertes que los de un recién nacido y para colmo, perdió la estúpida exposición de su proyecto del que solo él sabía cómo funcionaba a ciencia cierta.

Divagaba entre enterrarle el lapicero de la recepción al policía que le cuidaba o tirarse por la ventana con esperanza de sobrevivir e ir a clavarle los pedazos de vidrio al _hijo de puta_ en el hospital que declaró que Katsuki sí utilizó la violencia contra él para sacarse algunos meses de la condena que le darían.

–¿Estás bien?

Al instante volteó, encontrando una profunda mirada de lago sobre los granos de arena en las mejillas color durazno de aquel hombre que se sentó a la par suya.

La expresión era tan sincera en reflejar una preocupación más allá de lo superficial que Katsuki no pudo con ello. Desvió la mirada con la barbilla levantada, fingiendo que no escuchó.

Nadie le había visto así en su vida.

Se sintió desnudo y _débil_ de un momento a otro. Le picaba el paladar por gritar, por pegarle una patada a ese hombre tan extraño. Cosa imposible si pretendía salir de la comisaría temprano.

–Ah, lo siento. Te veías como si necesitaras ayuda… –rascó sus pecas con su dedo índice riéndose un poco– Tampoco me agrada este lugar. Lo bueno es que hay una panadería calle abajo que hace los mejores bollos, espero salir temprano para pasar comprando algunos de camino a casa…

 _Si las miradas matarán…_

Aquel ser escapaba del molde de lo que Katsuki llamaría como normal: no le bastaba con ir hacia él como algún tipo de misionero predicando una religión, también consideraba que necesitaba ayuda.

 _El número uno reducido a una conversación incómoda_ –este pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Debo irme. –volvió a hablar, un poco más alto debido a que los parlantes seguían sonando y recitando nombres y códigos uno tras otro– No te preocupes, la gente aquí es amable. Oh y ten –sacó de la bolsa plástica que traía junto con el maletín que llevaba una pequeña caja de almuerzo y la extendió hacia el rubio– No tuve tiempo de comer al mediodía, pero no tengo hambre. Acepta esto para que ganes un poco de fuerza y puedas pelear contra el juez, el cual sí es un poco malévolo…

Katsuki elevó una de sus cejas y dejó fruncida la otra– No lo necesito.

–Lo siento –el rojo tintó sus mejillas, poniendo más curioso al otro– Sé que es raro pero por favor acéptalo –dejó el almuerzo sobre el regazo de Katsuki, se levantó y caminó hacia atrás sin darle la espalda unos pasos hasta que tuvo que dar la vuelta en una esquina, perdiéndose de vista.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–Fenómeno de circo –suspiró dándole un trago más a la cerveza.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Bakugou? –Kirishima pasó un brazo sobre su hermano del alma.

El rubio envés de contestar chocó su jarra vacía con la del pelirrojo.

Kirishima tuvo que tocarle las fibras sensibles al dueño del bar para que le dejara servirse solo a falta de personal y con un poco más de la cuenta del alcohol en su sangre comenzó a arrastrar las letras.

–Debimos ir al karaoke, ¡karaoke! ¿Quieres ir, _hermano?_

–No, estás borracho. –Katsuki mantenía su seriedad, pero en el fondo le hacía gracia el pelirrojo.

–¡Oh cierto! –recordó buscando en sus bolsillos– Kaminari nos hará compañía.

Reuniendo toda su concentración, Eijiro marcó el número de su cómplice en crímenes y después de un par de timbrazos sin éxito volvió a dejar su celular sobre la mesa.

–Prométeme que a pesar de estar con Midoriya saldrás conmigo –se lamentó terminándose su cuarta ronda.

–Quién iba a estar con ese bastardo –su puño volvió a estamparse en el brazo ya mallugado del pelirrojo.

–¿Crees que quiera venir? ¿Lo llamo?

La cara de _¿qué mierda?_ habría sido suficiente para parar a Kirishima en situaciones normales, pero no podía quitarse la sensación amarga de ser ignorado por Kaminari de encima y molestar a Bakugou siempre fue una apuesta divertida.

Por lo que marcó.

No duró lo suficiente, principalmente porque a Kirishima se le notaba demasiado que no iba en sus cinco sentidos.

El rubio decidió seguir bebiendo para quitarse la fastidiosa picazón en los labios, ignorando al otro hasta que en algún momento de la conversación telefónica el pelirrojo preguntó los pasos a seguir para ingresar a las terapias de grupo y colgó diciendo que lo pensaría.

–Preguntó por ti –ignoró las preguntas silenciosas en la mirada contraria– pidió que le esperáramos, llegará en unos minu…pfft –escupió toda la bebida en la jarra de la risa, nunca vio que un ser humano se levantarse tan rápido de su lugar.

–Te cortaré el cuello y beberé la sangre en tu funeral.

–¡Tu cara! ¡Tu cara es asombrosa! –golpeaba con su puño la mesa, y las pequeñas lagrimillas en los bordes de sus ojos confirmaban que estaba a punto de morir por la risa.

–¡No te rías, carajo! ¡te mataré!

Katsuki se quedó viendo la espalda del pelirrojo sacudirse mientras mantenía la cara escondida entre sus brazos cruzados, el carcajeo cesó, pero no por ello el movimiento se detuvo.

Temiendo lo peor (lo más molesto) volvió a sentarse y tomó la manguera de la máquina para servirse más bebida.

Deslizó la jarra de Kirishima hasta que tocó su codo, haciendo que levantase la vista hacia ella y sonriera sin ánimos.

–Él no vendrá –volteó al rubio sin dejar de apoyar su mejilla contra su antebrazo recargado en la madera de la barra.

–Supéralo. –replicó sabiendo que no hablaba de Izuku.

–Este era el momento perfecto para un poco de apoyo…

Katsuki se encogió de hombros– los borrachos no reflexionan.

–A pesar de decir la verdad… –estiró el brazo para alcanzar una servilleta y sacó un pequeño bolígrafo de su abrigo, que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla– Estos somos tú y yo… –dibujó un triángulo y un cuadrado– y estos son Uraraka y Midoriya. –marcó un círculo y un rombo debajo de las otras dos figuras. Se tomó un momento para apreciar el papel, tratando de dibujar otra figura al lado del triángulo y arrepintiéndose a medio camino, tachándola.

–¿por qué tengo que ser el cuadrado? –farfulló molesto.

–Porque el rombo y el cuadrado son casi lo mismo –levantó la mano quitándole importancia bajo la mirada de _"¿estás seguro que pasaste por primaria?_ " que le regaló el rubio– pero el triángulo y el círculo son especiales. El triángulo es un coñazo para todos y nadie sabe muy bien qué es lo que le pasa al círculo, pero al final todos son figuras. Uhm –recordó algo, mesándose la barbilla– un rombo son dos triángulos. Un cuadrado también pueden serlo, pero un círculo… ¿será el destino?

Katsuki parpadeó un par de veces sin contestar. Puso su mano sobre la mano de Eijiro, que no había dejado de hacer manchones sobre el papel y chasqueó con la lengua pensando para sus adentros que quería irse a casa.

–Estás murmurando como el imbécil de deku. Y no me parezco una mierda.

–A veces me pregunto si podré seguirte el ritmo –lo ignoró, divagando mientras pegaba la servilleta al vidrio mojado de su jarra. La figura que no terminó de dibujar a la par del triángulo se deshacía y la tinta se esparcía de tal forma que el papel quedó negro– Sigo fallando en todas mis asignaturas y nadie se queda a mi lado el tiempo suficiente para guardarme en su corazón… –cerró sus párpados– hasta ahora no tengo nada.

Con la mano abierta, Katsuki dejó ir un golpe no muy fuerte que cambió la cara simple y triste del pelirrojo a una sorprendida, con las cortas cejas fruncidas y la boca entre abierta.

–Olvida eso de "seguirme" –evitó mirarlo de frente– Decías que serías un alguien invencible, ¿no?

–¿Eh?

–En preparatoria. Perdías el tiempo haciéndote callos con la maldita guitarra, todo porque soñabas tocar en el Tokyo Dome. Si sigues haciéndolo desde entonces, significa que eres estúpidamente fuerte.

Kirishima miró hacia abajo y luego de pensarlo un poco bufó.

Sin decir nada bebió toda la jarra sin parar y la dejó vacía con un gran golpe, suspirando sonoramente.

–No puedo creer que recuerdes eso pero no mi cumpleaños –el otro rodó los ojos– Olvido que sueles ser confiable _a veces._

–Solo fue una vez y lo hice a propósito porque no dejabas de joder con tu novia de pasar todos juntos –bufó.

–Me engañó con un sujeto que parecía un fideo –se quejó con un grito rasposo no muy fuerte, tomando la manguera dispensadora de nuevo– Estamos muy sobrios todavía.

–Es un maldito lunes, pelos de mierda.

–No adivinarías quién me dijo lo mismo –deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros del otro, acercándose para susurrarle en el oído– tu color de cabeza favorito, ¿o eres tú el de él?

–Qué pesado –lo alejó de un empujón. Se rascó el cuello, siendo menos capaz de mantener alejado la visión de las lagrimillas rodando por las mejillas de Izuku mientras decía ese _maldito apodo._

Las rosas quedaron hechas una pasta después de las múltiples pisoteadas resultantes de ataque de rabia.

–Ustedes tienen algo cociéndose en el horno, lo sé porque tomé parte en preparar la masa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó genuinamente porque no estaba prestando atención y la frase tenía menos sentido que sus pensamientos.

–No tengo nada con Uraraka.

–¿Y? Hace un rato estabas llorando porque el imbécil Kaminari no te quería.

–¡Yo no…! –El rojo en su cara se expandía desde la capa delgada normal por el alcohol hasta tocar la punta de sus orejas– Eso fue un golpe bajo.

–Heh.

–Por lo menos lo acepto –escondió su cara detrás de la jarra medio llena– no como otras personas.

–¿Tanto te importa saber quién muerde mis almohadas? –preguntó con prepotencia, a pesar de la curiosidad detrás de la pregunta.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Le preguntas eso a la persona que te lleva a la terapia? ¿La que te ha visto ponerle una mano en la nuca en medio de una fiesta en tu casa y después quedarse tan perturbado por como terminó la noche que nunca recogió la maceta o la tierra en su departamento? ¿La que te dejó en su apartamento? ¿La que compró unas no tan económicas rosas? ¿En serio…?

–Calla –tapó la boca de Kirishima con su palma, cerrando los ojos hasta que se le formaron arrugas alrededor y su cara pareciese una pasa– ¿y qué? –distendió los músculos, conectando sus miradas– ¿qué si tengo algo con el pedazo de mierda ese? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El pelirrojo se quitó la mano del otro de encima, sonriendo cual día de reyes.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –alzó su puño haciendo como que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

–No me importa –cruzó sus brazos.

–Dime que pasaron por tercera base. Tengo dinero en esto, _hermano._

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 _• **Puños Rosas** es una película de producción mexicana, ambientada en combates de boxeo, estancias en la cárcel y una espectacular escapada a través de Río Grande; pero sobre todo es una historia de amor entre dos hombres en medio de un caos social y personal._

 _•Decidí traducir **king of explodo-kills** , el nombre que Kacchan intentó hacer pasar por nombre de héroe, para que fuese más "amigable" en el texto. Sin embargo, no lo hice con Kirishima porque "revuelta/alboroto rojo" parecía como si hablase de una gallina de combate. (lo que secretamente no está del todo equivocado)_

 _•El título del capítulo se complementa con el anterior "Un corazón inflado, es un corazón débil" palabras de All Might durante la pelea de Kacchan vs Deku, refiriéndose al primero._

 _A este capítulo lo llamo «el número de veces que puedo hacer una referencia a la sexualidad de los personajes entre líneas» a parte de mi imaginación volando con los AUs de deportes._

 _y **Felices fiestas:')**_


	14. 101: Introducción al sentimiento

Era el recorrido de siempre, mismo sendero de tierra cuartelada debido al calor y la humidad bajo sus pies y el mismo crujido del bambú al chocar entre si; un paisaje que podría parecer tenebroso al estar ahí por su cuenta, pero a Katsuki no le movía ni un solo cabello. Era su lugar preferido en todo el mundo, aunque lo hubiese sido cualquier montaña mientras estuviese solo, entre más alta mejor.

Pero era el mismo recorrido de siempre, cuando era pequeño.

Sus padres solían ser bastante estrictos con el joven rubio, siendo inversamente proporcionales entre la conducta y sus limitados permisos, así que tenía que ingeniárselas en escaparse cada vez para salir de casa sin ninguna sospecha e iba a la casa de sus amigos de entonces para que le acompañasen en sus travesuras. A veces salía victorioso y otras terminaba con la mano de su madre marcada en la nuca y un castigo de una semana.

Consideraba desde niño hasta ahora que había valido la pena: conoció más especies de insectos que los que su libro ilustrado de primaria tenía, y ganó miles de alabanzas por sus raspones conseguidos escalando árboles, recolectando firmas, dibujos y pequeñas anécdotas que él mismo escribía en su diario.

Y ahí estaba, parado en aquel lugar de sus recuerdos que no pisó en más de diez años, subiendo las improvisadas gradas que hicieron los pocos lugareños de los alrededores.

Las cigarras cantaban, aunque no fuese verano mientras el sudor le escurría a chorros por la frente y el cuello. Frunció el ceño.

No estaba bien.

Por más fuerte que le llegase el olor de la tierra al cerebro, algo fallaba.

Siguió subiendo de dos en dos las gradas con el corazón desbordado hacia la cima de la montaña y vio de reojo sin saber ni cómo el letrero indicando que nada mas faltaba medio kilómetro. El sonido de pasos se colaban en el ruido del paisaje, el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, y el suave pero inconfundible olor del café con galletas de mantequilla.

Le pareció que caería al alcanzar lo más alto de aquella montaña. Pero no vio nada que estuviese en su memoria de hace diez años.

Al contrario, el concreto apareció en el rango de su visión además las rosas que sobresalían sobre su pecho. Recorrió con la mirada el pedazo de tela roja que sobresalía del otro lado de las flores y se transformaba en una corbata roja mal anudada; en un cuello cuyas semi-invisibles pecas estarcían sobre la piel; una barbilla pequeña, bajo unos labios entreabiertos, rojos y ensalivados que formaron una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Kacchan?

Abrió con fuerza los párpados. El verde de un tono parecido al que tenía el follaje en su recuerdo le veía con preocupación, Izuku le miraba a unos quince centímetros de su cara. Reaccionó de inmediato notando la falta de espacio personal que no le dejaba recuperar el aliento adecuadamente, apartando la mirada y alejando al chico con la mano sobre su cara, mano que sintió fría y sudada.

Izuku se alejó con las mejillas calientes y caminó de vuelta a su asiento. Trató de levantar su tabla de apuntes infructuosamente, pero el objeto cayó de sus manos al suelo bajo la curiosa mirada de todos los presentes.

Aclaró su garganta mientras lo recogía– ¿Qué les pareció este momento introspectivo, consiguieron llegar a su lugar feliz?

El silencio en general de siempre inundó la sala, esta vez no estaba Monoma para dar sus comentarios ponzoñosos y Toga parecía seguir distraída jugando con la pequeña cuchilla sin filo entre sus manos. A parte de ellos, que eran quienes hacían el ruido en las sesiones, el hombre de la bufanda roja dormía a sus anchas estirado en la silla plegable y el de las perforaciones jugaba a pintarle la cara cuando Izuku no miraba con un plumón indeleble.

Ni Ochaco salvaría el día, ella se había recluido en el escritorio que existía en el fondo de la sala, el cual Izuku nunca usaba, para tratar de completar las montañas de papeleo que en ese lugar nunca terminarían ni aunque muriesen.

–Este ejercicio trata de una reflexión profunda sobre lo que somos, sentimos y aprendemos por medio de lo que nos hace felices, ¿Cuál era el paisaje de su lugar feliz? ¿Era calmo y podían sentir que estaban conectados con el mundo, con sus propio ser? ¿Imaginaron a alguien a su lado o recorrieron su mente por su cuenta? –recogió la bandeja de los aperitivos mientras hablaba, pasando por cada lugar para repartirlos. Cuando llegó a Katsuki se detuvo y le vio intensamente un momento antes de seguir caminando, sin que su contacto fuese recíproco– La introspección no sólo nos ayuda a conocernos mejor, sino a respetarnos, amarnos y aceptarnos tal como somos, a nosotros y a los demás, que es por lo que estamos aquí.

Se dio por finalizada la terapia del miércoles con la fila en la puerta, sellando las tarjetas de asistencia, como cualquier otro día.

–Kac-uhm… ¿Bakugou? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Katsuki se quedó inmóvil de espaldas a él, tenso– Tengo prisa.

–Solo será un momento –se atoró con un _lo siento_ muerto en su garganta. Luego pensó en que eso sonaba sospechoso y continuó: – Requiero de tu firma en algunos pendientes.

Izuku prosiguió llenando algunas observaciones en las cartillas de los demás pacientes, repasando el discurso que montó durante toda la noche en su mente.

Himiko Toga se plantó delante de el extendiéndole su cartilla con las dos manos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante sin perder el contacto visual con el terapeuta mientras sonreía de manera enfermiza.

– _Deku bebé,_ necesito tu ayuda –junto sus manos sonriendo cuando Izuku tomó el cartoncillo.

–Ah, por supuesto –trató de sonreír, viendo de reojo a Katsuki– ¿qué pasa?

–¿No puedes hacer algo con esa orden de restricción? –hizo un puchero, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su suéter– Prometo dejar de seguirte después del trabajo…

La sonrisa tembló en el rostro del pecoso– Ya hemos hablado de esto, Toga. Nuestros abogados acordaron que era lo mejor.

–¡Pero! Estar a un metro de ti no es suficiente, ¿cómo podré desollarte desde tan lejos?

–Se me ocurren varias ideas. –el hombre de la bufanda recién despertaba y salía por la puerta después de robarle el quinto sello de este mes a Izuku, quien ni se dio cuenta por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

–Veré que puedo hacer. –soltó sin real convicción. Pasaron un par de minutos y ella ni siquiera parpadeaba– ¿…Está todo bien?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio con la sonrisa macabra en la boca– Es solo que…

–¡Deja de perder mi tiempo, idiota! –Katsuki apareció por la espalda del pecoso, embistiéndole con el hombro para empujarle lo más lejos posible y que atravesara la puerta. Detalló los ojos ámbar de Toga antes de arrugar la nariz en desapruebo y salir pegando un portazo en su cara.

–¡Kacchan! ¡No seas grosero, ella quería decirme algo!

–Lo único que quiere decir esa loca son maneras de descuartizar un cuerpo.

Izuku mordió su labio para no sonreír– Vamos, ella solo da un poco de miedo…

–Esa perra está loca.

El pecoso se encogió de hombros y pasó por delante para ir a su oficina. Katsuki frunció el ceño y trató de adelantarse; Izuku por reflejo trató de cortarle el paso al pensar de alguna manera que quería escapar y el rubio tomó aquello como una declaración de guerra, caminando más rápido.

Terminaron sin aliento frente a la puerta, no había sido un tramo largo pero ambos hacían lo imposible para ponerse trabas en el camino.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , Era la pregunta que rodaba ambas mentes.

Izuku le cedió el paso al rubio para que entrara por delante, estaban en su oficina. A diferencia de la última vez que ambos estuvieron juntos ahí, parecía medianamente ordenada. Aún se apiñaban varios papeles en filas interminables pero por lo menos las hormigas ya no hacían su colonia en medio del escritorio, ni los termos de café se encontraban regados por doquier.

–¿Y bien? –apenas entró se dirigió a la silla giratoria y subió sus pies con todo y zapatos al escritorio, cerrando sus ojos– ¿Qué quieres, nerd?

Aunque tratase de actuar casual, quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Su esqueleto se estremecía en formas que no sabía era posible que pasasen, y maldecía a Kirishima por ello, por ponerle tantos pensamientos inútiles en la cabeza. ¿No podía hacer lo que quisiese sin que nadie le estuviera cuestionando por cada minúscula decisión que toma en su única y jodida vida?

–Debo decirte algo importante, Bakugou –el mencionado encarnó una ceja por el repentino cambio a su apellido– esto no funcionará.

–¿Qué? –La pregunta salió escupida cual flema, ahora sí conectando sus miradas.

–Nosotros somos muy diferentes, si no fuera por este lugar nunca nos habríamos conocido. Tienes una vida por delante... ingeniería nuclear está tan por las nubes de mi círculo que me impresionó mucho saber que estudias esa carrera –sonrió, poniéndose delante del escritorio– y yo amo este lugar y a mi trabajo.

–¿Qué estás…?

–A pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos últimos meses, lo mejor para ambos es que nos mantengamos alejados y regresemos a la forma en la que debía ser durante estos seis meses, una en donde confíes en mi por ser un terapeuta y no la persona que odias… –trago saliva, sin poder continuar hablando.

Silencio.

–Esa es la mierda más grande que has dicho desde que te conozco.

Izuku dejo salir un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, su cara no encontraba una expresión definitiva que reflejara lo que sentía– ¿Disculpa?

Katsuki esta vez sí siguió las recomendaciones de contar hasta diez respirando profundamente, antes de desear explotar cabezas con sus manos desnudas.

–Me asombra que lograras graduarte con esa cabeza llena de aire, ¿quieres una medalla por llegar a esa conclusión de mierda? –Bajó los pies del escritorio y los cambió por sus codos, entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar la barbilla sobre ellos. De lejos podría pasar como un director regañando a su empleado más problemático– ¿Con qué material construiste semejantes castillos en el cielo? En lo que a mi concierne, entre tú y yo hay cien años de distancia.

Izuku se quedó perplejo un momento. La hostilidad bajo la piel no era el método de defensa de Katsuki, todo lo contrario.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos tragándose la sensación amarga que le provocó escuchar aquello, junto a los pedazos de su corazón desquebrajado y las lágrimas.

–¿...Kacchan?

–No, cállate. –escupió poniéndose de pie– Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tu mierda. –rodeó el escritorio dispuesto a irse.

–Lo siento. –movió los dedos de los pies adentro de sus zapatos, comprobando estar pisando tierra firme.

Katsuki se detuvo con la mano en la perilla. No era lo que esperaba escuchar.

E Izuku sabía que debía haber esperado lo que pasaría a continuación, mas se despistó por el "control" que mostró el rubio antes de querer largarse y ahora, en consecuencia, no podía pensar correctamente con la mano del otro apretando su clavícula, listo para quebrarla en cualquier momento.

Sin poderle seguir con el ojo, el rubio había encerrado a Izuku con su cuerpo contra el escritorio, apoyando una de sus manos en la madera por debajo del brazo del psicólogo para evitar que se moviera sin que pudiera notarlo; metiendo por si acaso y sin que fuese útil, su rodilla entre las otras dos, manteniendo una distancia en la que no se tocaban a pesar de ser una posición demasiado comprometedora e incómoda.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –le miró fijamente acercando sus rostros hasta que sus narices se tocaron– Repítelo. –remarcó cada sílaba en grados de como presionaba su pulgar sobre el hueso del terapeuta, haciéndole mal contener sus gemidos de dolor con los labios apretados.

–Piensa en lo que haces, Kacchan, –tembló, no quería que le reconstruyeran ese hueso por tercera vez– las clavículas son sencillas de fracturar.

Sonrió malévolo con la segunda parte– ¿Es eso un reto?

–Yo lo llamaría un grito de auxilio… –alzó sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre las de Katsuki, desviando su mirada para tratar de acortar los míseros centímetros que separaban sus labios.

Si tuviera que contar los motivos por los que besó a Katsuki, habiendo dicho y redicho hasta el cansancio y aún un poco más de eso que apostaría su salario si con ello hacía que volviesen a tener una relación sana de psicólogo/paciente, Izuku habría devuelto la pregunta: ¿Qué habría hecho otra persona en su situación? Y no es que se justificara detrás de las preguntas hipotéticas que no tenían respuesta, es simplemente que su cerebro no encontró una mejor forma de evitar una muerte segura.

Y si la conversación continuase y alguien del público preguntara el porqué de que siguiesen recreándose tanto tiempo en el beso después de haber alejado las manos asesinas de su clavícula, Izuku habría metido su cabeza en un hoyo en la tierra.

–Eres jodidamente raro, Deku. –relamió sus labios inconscientemente cuando se separó.

–¡Ah, no! No me malentiendas, yo… –llevó el dorso de su mano hasta su mentón para limpiarse la saliva, sonrojándose– No debo, no debería estar haciendo estas cosas –suspiró.

–No entiendo porque haces un problema tan grande de esto, –rodó los ojos– nadie te está pidiendo matrimonio.

–Eso es porque… –desvió la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–No es lo más ético que se puede hacer. –arrugó la nariz, pensando en más de mil razones por las que estaba mal.

Katsuki se encogió de hombros– Bueno, haz lo que quieras y yo haré lo mismo.


	15. Hacia la aventura del autodescubrimiento

_Ese idiota se creía demasiado si pensaba que sus discursos maricas tendrían efecto en su mente. Por vez mil, quién se creía para andar dando lecciones morales que nunca le pidió; ni que quisiera estar con alguien que tiene cara de bebé y huele a talco. Qué diablos._

–Necesito quedarme en tu casa unos días –pesadas pisadas corriendo– ¿No hay algo bueno deber?

 _Nunca quiso ser parte de esa terapia de mierda, ni quedar adicto a las jodidas galletas de mantequilla que daban, mucho menos solicitó todos esos putos pensamientos que no hacían más que distraerlo y volverlo vulnerable._

–Pensé que nunca limpiarías la alfombra...

Restregó el cepillo con más ímpetu.

 _No tenía tiempo que perder, debía cumplir sus metas. No gastó tiempo y esfuerzo para que todo su tren de pensamiento se volviese confuso cada vez que estaba cerca de ese inútil._

–¿Has pensado que podrías confundir tu ropa interior...

 _Que se jodiera, él y su puto trabajo._

 _No daría una doble mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, ni al pasado. Eso era de débiles y él, obviamente no era uno._

–...con la de Midoriya cuándo vivan juntos?

–¿¡Puedes cerrar el culo una vez!? –arrojó el cepillo de mano apuntándole a la cabeza.

–Que suerte que no pagas las terapias porque como que no funcionan... –se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza.

–¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?

–Ah –Kaminari dejó caer su puño sobre su palma, recordando– Te ofrezco mi compañía por unos días.

–Vete.

–Por favor, mi salvador –junto sus manos en posición de oración– necesito esconderme, por favor, por favor, por favor...

–Por qué coño alquilan si están aquí todo el puto día. –masculló por lo bajo, pasando la esponja mojada por la blanca alfombra.

–Es porque no nos dejas vivir contigo, –puchero– viviríamos felices los tres.

–No tengo paciencia con sus homosexualidades.

–Jo –salió detrás de la barra que conectaba el comedor con la sala y fue a sentarse en el sillón frente a donde estaba Katsuki frotando la gran mancha café de tierra y coca-cola– Tienes razón, nadie querría ver como tú y tu novio intentan una terapia cuerpo a cuerpo...

–Una más y no vives para contarla.

Kaminari se atragantó con su bebida– No es para tanto.

 _Maldito Deku, no puede dejar de joder ni en mi propia casa._

 _¿Qué quería de él, a todo esto?_

 _¿¡y por qué ni sus pensamientos se callaban!?_

–¡Muere mancha de mierda! –volcó el balde de agua, mojando todo el piso y sus pantalones– ¡Joder!

–Vaya, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo –Denki masticaba una barrita de cereal que tenía guardada en el bolsillo.

–¡Tú! –lo apuntó con su índice debajo del guante de hule amarillo, como si recién se diera cuenta que estaba ahí– ¿¡Qué es tan especial de la friki músical!?

Denki parpadeo, secretamente con el corazón en la mano pensando que iba a echarlo en ese mismo momento– ¿De Kyouka?

–¿Es millonaria? ¿Un prodigio? O solamente es buena para...

–¡Ah, Detente! –escupió los restos de la barrita de cereal, tapándole la boca con las manos antes que terminara la frase. Su cara se tiñó de un rojo espantoso– ¡No hables así de ella!

Katsuki pegó un manotazo en los codos del otro para que le soltara– ¿y bien?

–Es inusual que tengas curiosidad por esas cosas. –le sonrió llevándose un dedo a la mejilla pensativo. No preguntaría de más para no terminar en la calle– Veamos, si tuviera decir que es lo que la hace especial, uhm... Bueno, en primer lugar: me hizo caso.

–Algo útil, no tengo todo el día –bufó.

–No sé. ¿Es solo ella? –arrugó su entrecejo pensativo– No es tan delicada como otras chicas, así que puedo aplastarla en un juego y no se podrá a llorar...

 _Deku es un llorón. Con puño pesado, pero un llorón._

–Se ríe de mis chistes... y de mí.

 _Estoy seguro que el maldito se ríe de mí._

–¡Tenemos un motón de cosas en común! Podemos hablar horas y horas.

 _¿Horas y horas? No puedo hablarle por diez minutos sin sentir que mi intestino explotará. O terminaré ahorcándolo._

–Además, es súper bonita. Kyouka es tan bonita que a veces creo que no soy lo suficiente...

–Sí, sí. Ya entendí. Cállate.

Si a punta de pistola Katsuki tendría que decir la única cosa que no le desagradaba del todo, era su apariencia. Era la extraña combinación de adorable y esculpido a mano al mismo tiempo; y comprobando a tientas su resistencia total, basada en la pelea a puños que tuvieron, esos músculos no estaban hechos de algodón.

Debió suponerlo cuando lo vio entrenar a la orilla del río –suprimió ese recuerdo cuando su mente le jugó una pasada–. Pero pensó que las tonterías de Kirishima se le estaban pegando.

–¡Hey, espera! –gritó Denki cuando vio que el rubio se dirigía a la entrada de la casa y comenzaba a ponerse las botas– ¡Compra leche de camino a casa!

Katsuki se despidió levantando el dedo medio de su mano izquierda.

Salió atravesando el pasillo, ignorando al vecino de al lado que estaba pintando su puerta tipo mural. No quiso ni preguntarse si estaba eso permitido, debía concentrarse en su misión.

Pasó por el gimnasio, todo bien. Excepto por la chica que se acercó a pedir su número cuando estaba _furiosamente_ pensando en Izuku, levantando pesas y la golpeo con el codo sin querer. Prefirió irse a tener que quedarse con ella y posiblemente llevarla al hospital, pues la sangre no parecía tener fin después de cinco minutos.

Volvió a casa, dejo la leche y otros comestibles que compró en el camino en la nevera; tomó un baño; se quejó del rubio dormido en el mismo sillón en el que estaba cuando se fue; hizo mala cara a la mancha marrón que no pudo quitar de la alfombra y salió de nueva cuenta con un termo de café en la mano a su primer infierno del día: la universidad.

Tuvo que recibir una clase antes del almuerzo. Frente a él, en el pizarrón, miles de millones de razones por las que los estudiantes lloran y hacen chistes sobre pasar comprando sogas y cloro después de clases.

–Joven Bakugou –Alguien llamó a sus espaldas apenas salía del salón, al principio ni escuchó por ir resolviendo en su mente el ejercicio con el cuál el profesor introdujo el siguiente tema, pensando que era un maldito por estresarlos con algo que aún no les enseñaba– ¡Bakugou Katsuki!

–¿¡Ah!? –respondió con sus pulcros modales luego de ser sacado fuera de sus pensamientos.

Un hombre de piernas tan largas como dos palillos, de cabello rubio cerveza partido por la mitad en un extremo de su cabeza y usando una combinación de ropa sacada de los años sesenta hecha toda de denim azul aparecía cruzando el pasillo hasta Katsuki.

–He estado enviándole correos desde el lunes –enfatizó moviendo los dedos de la mano que tenía cerca de la cara al estar cruzado de brazos– Ya revisé su trabajo de la clase anterior, tiene hasta más tardar el martes de la próxima semana para recogerlo.

–Bien. –se volteó dispuesto a irse antes de recordar que podría pasar por el ahora– ¿Va al laboratorio... –tosió, tratando de ser educado y no arruinarse la vida con la materia que impartía ese docente, la cual era peor que caminar descalzo sobre piedras calientes– ...Profesor Hakamata?

– _Esa actitud..._ –se lamentó el que Katsuki pareciera escupir sangre hablándole de manera formal, peinándose el flequillo– Mi destino es la cafetería, Joven Bakugou; la cual debería ser su ruta también. Es hora de almorzar.

–Entonces lo buscaré más tarde.

–Espere –Katsuki comenzaba a hiperventilar, solo quería irse– ¿Cómo va el equipo? Ya no he escuchado nada de su participación en el.

–Lo dejé.

–Es agradable escuchar que empieza a enfocarse más en sus estudios, me pondría en aprietos que un estudiante tan talentoso se quedara atrás.

La vena en la frente del más joven comenzaba a agrandarse del enojo.

–El proyecto de la semana dorada también estuvo bastante realizado, supe que tuvo algunos problemas con su pareja pero al final lograron solucionarlos...

Siguió hablando pero Katsuki ya ni escuchaba, _¿qué demonios habla este vejestorio? ¿su pareja?_ Sus únicas memorias de la reciente semana dorada son: Deku llorando bañado en sangre y el sabor del curry picante hormigueando en sus labios.

–...el que no puede lograrlo*, depende bastante de los recursos a su disposición y...

 _¿Deku? ¿¡Por qué está él en boca de todos!?_

Katsuki iba a cortar el monólogo del hombre pero este cambio de tema sin recuperar el aliento.

–Por otro lado, quería interrogarle. Ha habido ciertos rumores alrededor de los estudiantes y como puede deducir, ha alcanzado los oídos de los profesores.

–¿Qué? –El repentino cambio de tema le dejó bailando en un hilo.

–Si no ha escuchado de ellos, no importa. Recuerde que la otra semana tenemos laboratorio, lo veo en clases –y se marchó sin más.

Ese hombre siempre le dejaba con ganas de meterle un calcetín sudado en la boca.

Desde las primeras veces que lo vio y buscó que siguiera su moda de los sesenta, hasta las veces en las que exigía un determinado peinado para asistir a sus clases.

Le sacaba de quicio que pese a su excéntrico ser y su estilo de vestir extendido entre algunos estudiantes con el cerebro lavado, el apodado "Best Jeanist" –debido a sus múltiples trofeos en dicho concurso– sea uno de los mejores profesores en todo el campus.

"La misión" que tenía al salir de su casa enfocada en olvidarse de Izuku quedó relevada de su prioridad, debía saber que estúpidos rumores esparcían sobre él para que uno de los más serios catedráticos le preguntara sobre ello.

Por lo tanto, recurrió a su principal fuente de chismes: Kirishima.

De algo sirvió prestarle atención a la vez que recitaba su horario _social_ en pos de aprendérselo, el pelirrojo solía almorzar los viernes detrás del auditorio.

Lo encontró sentado al bordillo de la pared leyendo partituras a la vez que se llevaba un pan a la boca. Estaba con un par de personas más que, al ver entrar a Katsuki, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon despidiéndose muy nerviosos.

Eso provocó que su ceja se levantara, sin poder discernir si era lo que pasaba siempre o algo más se escondía debajo del miedo habitual.

–Hey, _Bakubro_ –saludo Eijiro con la mano, una rayita menos a su ánimo habitual se notaba en su sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pensaba por segunda vez, se vería idiota que le preguntara qué es lo que decían de él. Ya no tenía quince, ni debería preocuparse por esas cosas.

Solo debía mostrarles que era mejor que todos en lo que hacía y por eso siempre ganaba, aún cuando las patas de araña de sus inseguridades tejieran en su mente.

Es solo que poseía la turbia corazonada de que todo estaba mal y se relacionaba, para su mala suerte, con Izuku.

–¿Por qué el viejo par de jeans rotos me preguntó por rumores?

–Te aconsejo buscar un mejor apodo. –arrugó la nariz y se tomó un tiempo para pensar, sin encontrar nada– Espera, ¿ _Best Jeanist_ preguntó por rumores? ¿En general?

–Preguntó si escuché los rumores acerca de mi.

–¿No son los de siempre? Cuando dijeron que comías clavos como cereal, –recordó riendo– o la vez que inventaron que creciste con una manada de lobos. Esa era mi favorita después de que todos pensáramos, incluyéndome, que en el fondo eres un chico sensible pero una vez que le rompieron su juguete favorito ya nadie volvió a saber del pobre niño que lo hizo...

–Debí saber que era una pérdida de tiempo hablar contigo.

–¡No seas tan frío, hombre! ¿Ya comiste? –le extendió la mitad de su pan relleno de yakisoba– Me duele verte parado, siéntate –abrió espacio apartando los papeles regados.

–Estaba por irme... –estrechó la mirada después de la expresión de perro apaleado que se formó en la cara de Eijiro y se sentó negando la comida.

–No te preocupes, si fuera algo importante ya te lo hubiera hecho saber.

–Tu consuelo es innecesario.

–Aunque creo que es porque dejaste el equipo de baseball, aún no lo superan. Después de treinta años sin entrar a una liga empezaron a preocuparse y creyeron que eras su salvación, deben estar resentidos.

No. Katsuki sabía que había algo más.

En el fondo reconocía que nadie era tan obsesivo para seguirlo y así encontrarse con el despedazado edificio al que asistía tres veces por semana, pero quedaba la pequeña posibilidad de _que pasaría si..._

Sin contar con que el brócoli andante quedaría expuesto e irremediablemente mezclado en su vida.

–Tiene que ver con el control de ira.

–¿Eh? –Kirishima tenía atravesado todo el pan hasta la garganta, como un pequeño hámster con las mejillas llenas – ¿Dijiste algo?

–El viejo no me preguntaría por algo que comencé hace cuatro meses, debió guardar su opinión hasta que sucediera algo más.

–¿Algo como... la ensalada de papas que es tu cara?

Katsuki se levantó sin contestar, poniéndose su mochila y marchándose bajo la confundida mirada del pelirrojo.

Tomó un simple almuerzo sentado solo en la cafetería bajo las miradas tanto discretas como indiscretas de las personas a su alrededor.

No es que le importara que le observaran, por no decir que le daba igual, solo estuvo más consiente de ello. Levantaba un poco su mirada de su libro para llevarse otro bocado a la boca y con su vista periférica lograba captar como los mirones volteaban a otro lado para no ser descubiertos.

A cada cucharada de sopa y cada mordida de arroz, había alguien escrutándolo obsesivamente con la vista.

En su última clase del día, después de la comida, se desconectó del mundo por un rato cortesía del laboratorio sorpresa al que fue sentenciado durante dos horas y media.

Ya para cuando salió, el pequeño ventilador de su cerebro se sentía tan negro y pesado por haber estado todo el día a su máxima capacidad que decidió declinar el viaje que le ofreció Kirishima para desplazarlo a su próximo destino, su segundo infierno: terapia.

Prefirió caminar media hora para estirar los músculos y tomar el autobús otros veinte para llegar a su destino.

Ya frente al edificio, suspiró cansado. Deseaba un baño caliente y un sueño reconfortante.

Inesperadamente, al empujar la puerta de la sala de siempre, no había ni un alma.

Comprobó la hora y el día en su celular, estaba todo en orden, solo llegó un poco más temprano de lo usual. Ya sin nada que hacer, avanzó hasta el escritorio al fondo del lugar y se sentó con los brazos apoyados sobre la madera.

Juró que pasaron solo cinco segundos.

El tacto de una caricia sobre su cuero cabelludo lo despertó, llegándole la vaga fragancia de galletas recién horneadas. Levantó la cabeza y la sensación en ella se esfumó al instante.

–¡Ah, Kacchan! Perdona, ehm, yo no quería, yo solo... ah.

Efectivamente, la persona que saltaba en su cabeza cada dos por tres estaba ahí, cubriéndose de manera pobre el sonrojo de su cara con los brazos.

No le quedaban más fuerzas para pensar sobre ello, por lo que solo le jaló de la muñeca antes de que pasara algo más.

Izuku se resistió, pero quedó justo donde el rubio quería que estuviera, parado frente a él, quien seguía sentado.

Nadie le culparía si se apoyaba por _accidente_ sobre el pecoso, quedando a la altura de su estómago. Ni si por _accidente_ Izuku procesara el gesto de forma que resultara con sus manos sobre los hombros de Katsuki, a manera de apoyo.

Solo eran _accidentes._

* * *

 _ **Nota:**  
_

 _El que no puede lograrlo:_ Deku. Ya saben, Dek-inai(?) (Mi bajo nivel de japonés, lo sientoxd)

Nunca es tarde para desearles las bendiciones del año nuevo, me siento en fuego ahora que comencé publicando doble – Espero que todas sus metas se cumplan y que nunca pierdan la motivación ni la disciplina:')

Agradezco sus reviews y favs, porque me impulsan a mejorar; cada vez que no sé que hacer, vuelvo a leerlos. Es bonito y raro, como este fic *emoji corazón que FF no deja poner*


	16. Desechos de arena

Volteó a ver al pequeño temporizador de cocina que llevaba vibrando el tiempo suficiente para que a cualquier chef le diese un infarto, tomándolo con una mano antes que éste cayera de la mesa; dejó la revista de cocina repleta de notitas que estaba pretendiendo leer y se puso las manoplas de tela gruesa para sacar con naturalidad las galletas del horno.

Dejó la bandera donde el espacio estuviese más o menos despejado.

En la cocina no cabrían más de seis personas a la vez, lo que era raro contando que hacían talleres de repostería seguido. A pesar de las evidentes deficiencias en su trabajo, las cuales no hacían más que crecer con el tiempo, Izuku no se pondría a discutir sobre la burocracia en ese desordenado lugar, menos estando a solas. Le faltaba alcohol en el cuerpo para que se pusiera filosófico. En cambio, debía descubrir la manera de tapar las quemadas en las galletas.

Estuvo unos cinco minutos murmurando qué podría hacer, antes de sacar su celular y buscarlo.

No es algo que le pasase siempre, –hablando de comida, no de perderse en el vacío– pues con la práctica y unos cuantos consejos de su mamá, adquirió la habilidad de hacer unas cuantas recetas en el delicado arte de la confitería.

Esta vez, la base negra en sus galletas no era producto de su inexperiencia, era resultado de no poder reunir sus pensamientos en uno solo. Se descubría pensando de métodos de aprendizaje y terminaba en ciencia de cohetes, de simples cosas como que debería lavar la ropa el fin de semana a preguntarse si Katsuki solo tendría camisetas negras en su armario.

Con sus palmas se golpeó la cara un par de veces antes de sacar el rallador en los estantes superiores de la cocina, dándose un golpe en la cabeza de paso, y rallar cuidadosamente con la parte fina la quemadura de las galletas.

Suspiró una vez terminada la tarea y procedió a trasladar la comida a otra bandeja para poder llevarla al salón de reuniones, le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes que comenzaran, pero debía revisar sus apuntes y ponerlo todo en orden.

Entró en el cuarto empujando la puerta con el hombro, sin ver a Uraraka asumió que debía seguir poniéndose al corriente con el trabajo extra.

No dio ni diez pasos antes de detenerse en seco al ver la figura desgarbada descansando sobre el escritorio.

–¿¡Por qué!? –gritó bajito entrando en pánico y deshaciendo sus pasos hasta que su espalda pegó con la pared– Kacchan se atrasa unos minutos los viernes porque tiene clase en la tarde, así que ¿¡por qué!?

Su pulso comenzó a cabalgar apresurado.

Sin saber si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir, sin saber si ir a él o salir corriendo y mudarse a otro país. Pero otro país implicaba muchas cosas problemáticas: aprender una nueva lengua, abandonar su trabajo, nunca más volver a ver su madre y lo más importante, si no tenía dinero para suplir su suscripción semanal a la revista dedicada a su programa favorito no tenía dinero ni para salir a la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina a por un par de bolas de arroz.

Por lo que se resignó y dignó a dejar la bandeja donde correspondía.

La espalda de Katsuki subía y bajaba calma conforme su respiración dictaba, e Izuku contuvo la sonrisa nerviosa al notar que sus cejas buscaban estar más cerca entre ellas como siempre.

–No lo había notado pero las bolsas debajo de sus ojos han mutado, –rodeo el escritorio y se puso a su lado, inclinándose con la mano apoyada en la madera a la par de los brazos del rubio viéndolo más de cerca– te has estado esforzando, ¿no es así, Kacchan?

Alguna vez leyó que si una cámara se adaptase a una versión del ojo humano, podría captar más de 576 megapíxeles de resolución e Izuku dudó de la veracidad de la noticia. Sin embargo, teniendo a Katsuki a esa distancia creía que era como si pudiese creer en ello, como si observando su rostro pudiese ver hasta el último detalle.

Veía los diminutos puntos negros acumulados en la base de la nariz y los casi desapercibidos granos formados en el ras del cuero capilar al lado de las patillas descubiertas de cabello por la posición en la que estaba, creyendo que era normal debido al estrés. Veía las marcas en el entrecejo, prueba irrefutable del tiempo que pasaba enojado y si bajaba un poco, podía apreciar las delgadas pestañas castañas que le hacían sombra a las bolsas de cansancio ya mencionadas.

Tal vez estaba loco, a este punto ni él podría refutar lo contrario.

Ochaco diría que es la fuerza del amor, Shõto le recordaría que pasar por la pubertad nunca fue fácil y Tenya le explicaría al heterocrómatico que ya pasaban de los veinte, antes de mostrarse ofendido por ser dejado atrás en este tema, siendo que desde hace tiempo tenía el traje de la boda alquilado.

Los fantasmas imaginarios de sus amigos no pudieron pararlo de enredar los dedos en las finas hebras rubias, inesperadamente más suaves de lo que uno se imaginaría con alguien cuyo peinado predilecto es una combinación de cabello de cama con puercoespín asustado.

–Debió de caer dormido al no ver a nadie…

Se entretuvo tanto en memorizar la sensación acogedora del momento que no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó en el que Katsuki le observaba con sus penetrantes ojos color magma.

–¡Ah, Kacchan! Perdona, ehm, yo no quería, yo solo… ah.

La sensación le cayó hasta los pies y subió de nuevo en forma de vergüenza, cubriendo su cara con un rojo brillante navidad.

Antes de poder hacer algo más que cubrirse, entre irse de ahí o esconderse detrás de las cortinas, Katsuki le tenía preso por la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia él, o mejor dicho, arrastrándolo a los límites de su moral.

Resistirse fue inútil, terminó en el lugar que él quería que estuviese, donde se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo sin una palabra.

El joven psicólogo pensó en diagnosticase a si mismo con un alto grado de masoquismo moral, no era normal hacerse tanto daño y disfrutarlo.

Tanto así que, pensar a todas horas ya le enfermaba, cada vez que le daba importancia una parte de la realidad moría.

¿Debía dejar caer sus manos de los hombros de Katsuki o debería fallarle a lo que reconoce como correcto? No era tan fácil como eso.

Estaba metido en un puente interminable de grises sin tirar para un lado u otro.

Y trató de engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que apoyaba sus palmas sobre Katsuki para apartarle.

Más el respingo que pegó este le hizo contener el aire, pasó más de un minuto completo antes que el rubio se levantara, saliendo de la extraña burbuja en la que se metieron y pusiese distancia.

–Suéltame, nerd.

–Er, no deberías dormir aquí, Kacchan, estaba tratando de despertarte. –fingió reírse y terminó por ser una risa real mezclada con nerviosismo debido al ambiente incómodo.

Katsuki se levantó, ocultando su vergüenza reflejada en el calor de sus mejillas– Es mejor que te olvides de despertar de esa forma a las personas a menos que quieras terminar sin manos.

–¿Eh?

–No te hagas el inocente ahora, mi peinado debe parecer una mierda por tu culpa.

Katsuki le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la bandeja de galletas en lo que Izuku se tornaba fluorescente, buscando un balde en el cual meter la cabeza.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Su propia mano extendida sobre la porcelana sucia, las baldosas húmedas y el caño goteante semi-reparado con cinta.

Kirishima no se asombró de encontrarse sentado en suelo del baño del apartamento que compartía con Kaminari, lo que sí le pareció curioso es no recordar mucho de la noche pasada. A su deshecha memoria llegaban retazos de visiones borrosas que no tenían sentido o conexión.

 _Cristal, humo y…_

Se quitó las molestas lagañas de los lagrimales, la cabeza le punzaba por el esfuerzo sin éxito de buscar los fantasmas del ayer. Con cuidado de no tocar nada asqueroso en el proceso se levantó y se acercó al lavabo para limpiarse el rostro y la boca.

El espejo reflejaba entre la suciedad de su superficie, a un hombre que no consigue sonreír completamente.

Sale y encuentra el salón principal hecho un desastre, con ello su mente evoca el brillante color de los ojos de Denki sepultados en decepción, lo que agrava su jaqueca.

 _Los zapatos de Denki recién lustrados, el traje bien planchado, la corbata arrugada por los numerosos intentos fallados de anudarla y la boca bañada en brillo pidiendo por ayuda._

El recuerdo parece ajeno, cual si hubiesen pasado varias décadas desde entonces.

Prepara su receta levanta muertos para sacudirse la resaca y lo come tranquilamente con su cereal, revisando su celular. Antes de poder comenzar a repartir corazones indiscriminados a todas las fotos de sus amigos, ve que su bandeja de mensajes explotará si no la abre pronto.

La mayoría se repartían entre el grupo del equipo de baseball y en el que se pasaban fotos o chismes escandalosos de su facultad. No fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, fue el "tenemos que hablar" de Uraraka enviado a las dos de la mañana lo que hizo que dejara caer la cuchara de su boca, haciendo un desastre.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–Hablas en serio. –los párpados de Dabi estaban abajo, pero en su voz se notaba la enervante ira que sentía– Dejé mi club de macramé para venir a jugar con arena.

–¡Yo acostumbraba a pasear con mis amigas antes de venir aquí, pero no me arrepiento siempre que pueda ver a mi bebé Deku!

–No le llames amigas a dos pedazos de carne cruda, loca.

–Es más agradable ver a mis padres pelear que respirar el mismo aire que ustedes –Monoma se ponía el delantal dado por Izuku.

–Necesito ponerle cuchillas a esto para que alcance mi ideal.

–Cierren la jodida boca, malditos fenómenos…

–Vamos, no es tan malo –Izuku tragó grueso– ya verán que se divertirán y podrán llevarse su creación a casa.

–¿Nos divertiremos tanto como Shinsou? Tengo cita en la estética así que preferiría no desaparecer hoy.

–Ese tema ya estaba resuelto, Monoma. Shinsou tuvo que abandonar por motivos fuera de mi jurisdicción.

–Como diga, fracasado. Ups, perdón, licenciado.

Izuku suspiró. Se suponía que ese día era un pequeño descanso a la rutina de siempre.

Al principio tenía planeado pedir un espacio en el primer patio dentro del edificio para unas lecciones de jardinería en parejas, pero le fue negado y como compensatorio le ofrecieron una sala con varias mesas formando un círculo tipo exposición; de ahí la idea de hacer arena cinética salió debido a un vídeo viral de Instagram.

–…y por último le agregan agua antes de dejarlo en la nevera –el joven terapeuta parecía emocionado mezclando la arena y el colorante en un gran bowl esperando que los demás siguieran sus pasos.

–Uhg, ¿por qué debo de hacer esto? –Neito tocaba lo menos posible los ingredientes, batiendo lejos la mano curiosa de Himiko cuando la veía acercarse a su mesa.

Dabi parecía más interesado en mirar lo que hacían los demás sin moverse, Toga buscaba los colorantes más chillantes en el estante y Katsuki decidía si era más rentable fingir su muerte que estar ahí.

El segundo que le tomó a Izuku voltear para dejar su proyecto en la nevera fue aprovechado por el hombre de bufanda roja quien rápido como el viento sacó cuchillas de quién sabe cuál parte de su cuerpo y rebanó la arena, el jabón y las botellitas de colorante en el aire sin derramar nada, como si estuviese cortando verduras para un sándwich en un programa de cocina extrema.

–¿Eh? ¿Escucharon algo? –Izuku se extrañó de notar que todos se quedaron congelados.

Hasta que Dabi aplaudió con las manos llenas de arena y expresión aburrida.

–Esa es una bonita elección de colores –le restó importancia al sonido acercándose a la mesa de Stain para ver la arena arcoíris que había creado– Iré a ponerla a congelar.

–Maldito Deku, yo también puedo hacer arena de mierda. –la pobre plasta en las manos de Katsuki era estrujada al punto de parecer masa para pizza– Seré un maldito astronauta y te enterraré con esta masa en la luna, ya verás, maldito, maldito Deku…

–¡Ah! ¡Si haces mucha fuerza luego no tendrá forma, Kacchan!

–¡Silencio, mierda! Sé lo que hago.

–Asombroso, hasta haciendo arena contra el estrés parece que va a explotar.

–Mantengamos la calma, por favor.

–Recuerdo que alguna vez nos dijiste que este era un espacio de confianza, ¿pero que es esto? Ambos viéndose cual pizza de pepperoni después de una semana completa en la que no nos vimos para nada y ahora lo defiendes, me parece extraño, –Monoma achinó la mirada sonriendo maliciosamente– ¿No será posible que ustedes…?

Izuku se puso en rojo de inmediato– ¡Estás malinterpretando…!

Ninguno terminó su oración debido a la explosión de arena rosa que bañó las cabezas de los presentes más cercanos a la pared paralela a donde se encontraba Toga, ósea los dos metidos en una conversación comprometedora y Katsuki, al que le cayó la plasta en la cabeza.

–Ya veo porque es necesario congelarlo, –sonrió sin pena, logrando mover sus moños rubios cuando ladeo la cabeza– si pongo eso en mis manos, se desintegrará.

–Congelar y desintegrar. –Neito se apoyó con el codo sobre la mesa, quedando más cerca de la mesa de Katsuki, limpiándose con parsimonia la arena de sus hombros cual si fuese nada. Le guiñó un ojo al rubio antes de volver con Izuku– Terminé con esto, ¿puedo irme ya?

–Les daré sus proyectos a los que terminaron cuando estén listos. Toga, puedes repetir el proceso en casa, –una mueca extraña fingiendo ser sonrisa formó con los labios– eso es todo, nos vemos el lunes.

Nadie necesitó escucharlo dos veces para desaparecer como lo que comería Izuku esa noche, instantáneamente.

Tuvo que barrer el desorden, acarrear los instrumentos que usó de la cocina y acomodar los proyectos de sus pacientes en la nevera. Fue entonces que notó que si tenían un electrodoméstico ahí significaba que ese era el lugar donde impartían las lecciones de cocina o similares.

Deseó que Ochaco se la estuviese pasando mejor que él, antes que el doloroso tronar de su espalda al estirarse corroborara que no es que estuviera en las mejores condiciones para pedir algo como eso.

Volvió a la sala donde tenían las sesiones siempre para llevarse la bandeja vacía que dejó Katsuki luego de devorar todas las galletas. Su expresión no tuvo precio al enterarse que era Izuku quien las horneaba.

–"A la mierda las galletas, como si viniese aquí por eso" –le imitó, entrando a su oficina para dejar varios folios y su chaqueta– Desearía que fuese un poco más sincero. Ah, pero puede que eso le quite la gracia. –susurró sonriendo.

Con la misma sombra de alegría marcó su salida del lugar en la recepción y salió del centro.

–Tendré que hacer algo con Monoma, –se llevó el dedo índice a la boca en un gesto nervioso mientras caminaba– ¿Congelar y desintegrar? Como en un anime de viajeros por el espacio…

La ráfaga de primavera le dio con fuerza en la cara. Olía a sol, a nuevas oportunidades y un poco, muy ínfimamente se apreciaba el olor a humedad de la época lluviosa que vendría.

–¡Estaría bien vivir para siempre en primavera! Él me llevaba a ver la pesca este mes… –cambió su tren de pensamiento decidiendo que por una vez dejaría el trabajo hasta ahí, y cayó el recuerdo de su tutor levantando el pulgar mientras sonreía– ¿debería ir?

–Presta atención a tu alrededor, idiota. –una embestida en su hombro hizo que Izuku cayese sin piedad sobre un arbusto a mitad del camino.

–Uh, ¿a qué vino eso? –salió de entre las ramas sin saber dónde sobarse, pues todo le dolía– Creía que volverías temprano a casa, Kacchan, te veías tan cansado.

–No me…

–¿Digas que hacer? –Sacudió su cabeza botando algunas hojas, con precisión diría que al bañarse encontraría un nido ahí.

–Subestimes. Ni te creas tanto, idiota.

–¿…Y bien?

–¿Qué?

–¿Querías decirme algo? Perdona, tarde bastante allá adentro, no sabía que me esperabas.

–¿¡Quién esperaría a un adefesio inservible como tú!? ¡Acabo de salir también! ¿¡Por qué de entre todas las persona tendría que detener mi camino por ti!?

Izuku levantó las manos frente a su pecho sintiendo el aliento del rubio en su cara. Sus gritos eran lo suficiente ruidosos, que cualquier niño habría estado feliz de poder inflar los globos de su fiesta con una sola exhalación.

–Está bien, lo siento, no debí lanzarme a conclusiones apresuradas.

Un gruñido se escuchó como respuesta.

–La maldita arena estará en mi hasta que tome un baño, todo porque no sabes cerrar la boca.

–Eso no… ¿por eso el intento de homicidio? –se refirió a las ramas en su trasero, pero no tuvo respuesta del rubio.

Izuku, nervioso, dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

–No vayas por delante de mi, bastardo.

–¿También vas en esta dirección, Kacchan?

Gruñido.

–Debe de ser por nuestros horarios, no suelo salir a esta hora –miró hacia el frente todo el camino, pensando que con tanto gruñido podría engañarse con que daba un paseo al lado de un perro rabioso– Si coincidiéramos volveríamos a casa juntos.

–Me da igual. No me importa.

–¿No te importa volver a casa juntos?

Gruñido.


	17. Burocracia real, modelo ideal

–Buenos días, corazón. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Bakugou se quedó quieto bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, creyendo por un momento que seguía soñando y frunció el ceño tallándose los ojos antes de seguir su camino y sentarse en un banquillo de madera en la isla central, tomando una manzana del frutero.

Al primer mordisco se resignó a establecer conversación con Kaminari si quería su desayuno.

–¿Tomarás un baño primero? O acaso… ¿me quieres a mí?

–¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

Denki le sonrió desde enfrente de la vitrocerámica, antes de darle la espalda de nuevo, sosteniendo un cucharon de madera en su derecha para menear lo que se estuviese cociendo en la cacerola. En la cintura llevaba el delantal de "besa al cocinero" que Mitsuki le regaló a su hijo en navidad como broma.

–Estoy en una investigación, ¿sabes? Un documental completo acerca de tu especie, desde su origen hasta… bueno, –ladeó la cabeza pensativo, sacando un par de botecitos con especias en el mueble de madera sobre él– aún no sé cómo termina, no pienses en ello.

Katsuki se limitó al silencio, sin gustarle para nada tener visitas en su casa, aún menos si se quedaban unos días – algunos días que se transformaron en una semana y como Denki siguiera haciéndole todos los quehaceres de la casa tendría que acostumbrarse a la ruidosa presencia extra.

La parte buena era que conseguía algunos minutos de libertad en su horario, que bien aprovechaba para estudiar o en todo caso dormir. También notó, que por alguna razón el rubio inquilino tenía unos cambios de humor un poco raros, y para la atención que le ponía Katsuki, el que lo haya notado era mucho que decir; entre lo que pasaba de su cuarto a la cocina por agua y echaba un vistazo a la sala donde Denki se moría de risa, al volver lo encontraba más callado que un muerto viendo a la nada, y aunque cuando estaban juntos parecía hacerse el tonto como siempre, sabía que algo le estaba comiendo la cabeza.

Pero mientras no explotara nada, a Katsuki le daba un poco igual.

–No eres alérgico a nada, ¿verdad?

–Toda la despensa la he comprado yo, idiota.

Un humeante cuenco de arroz blanco con verduras fue dejado delante de Katsuki, y nada más.

Antes de siquiera protestar, Denki se dio la vuelta sacando un plato del microondas y sirvió su contenido en dos. Ahora había en la mesa un intento de huevo picado, falsa ensalada –porque estaba seguro que no compró rábano ni apio, que es lo que parecía ser lo del plato–, el arroz, entro otros platos que prefirió ignorar. Lo más normal a primera vista era la sopa.

Katsuki deseó haberse levantado más temprano y cocinar él.

–Se enfriará si no te apuras –le habló con las mejillas llenas cual roedor, hasta en su cara quedaron algunos granos de lo rápido que se atragantaba– ¡Esto me quedó muy bueno!

Katsuki confirmó su teoría acerca de la sopa. Luego probó el arroz cuyo sabor hacía que Denki sonriera feliz. No merecía un elogio, porque Katsuki sabía que a él le quedaba mil veces mejor cualquier tipo de comida, pero vagamente recordaba haber comido algo similar alguna vez.

–¡Hombre, por primera vez no te quejas! ¡A que está tan bueno que te has quedado sin palabras!

–Está tan asqueroso que mi lengua murió instantáneamente. –corrigió.

–¡Qué va a estar asqueroso! –se rio agitando la mano que sostenía el cuenco de arroz en su mano– Esta técnica fue patentada por mí, desde la receta de Kiri… –se cortó de seguir hablando mientras desviaba la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación un segundo después– Ah, olvídalo.

Katsuki le escrutó con la mirada. Eijiro tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones y llevarse a Denki de su casa antes que terminara matándolos a ambos. Tal vez era una jodida maldición estar en medio cuando se peleaban, aguantando las lágrimas de ambos y queriendo matar al que le tocara tener el turno del malo de la película.

–Hoy creo que volveré tarde, –volvió a hablar Denki, recuperando su sonrisa– ¿paso comprando la cena?

Katsuki arrugó la nariz, después de comer ese tipo de "cenas" todo el año pasado debido a la agitada y descontrolada agenda que llevaba gracias a sus estudios, desarrolló una clase de patología mental inconsciente sobre el sabor de las cajas pre-hechas del supermercado.

–La haré yo. Compra pan rallado.

–¿Qué harás? Hay carne en la nevera…

–Donburi.

Kaminari hizo un puchero ante la respuesta, pues eso significaba cualquier cosa encima del arroz.

–Oye, –se levantó recogiendo todo cuando vio que el otro dejó de comer– ¿No crees que parecemos dos recién casados?

–No. –torció la boca hacia la izquierda, levantándose también sin decir ni adiós saliendo de la cocina.

Se escuchó un ir y venir del rubio cenizo mientras Denki lavaba los platos tarareando _Womanizer_ , moviéndose un poco a su propio ritmo y sintiendo que faltaba la segunda voz en el coro, mordiéndose el labio inferior en preocupación.

–Cuando vuelva quiero ver las sábanas tendidas. –demandó Katsuki camino a la entrada.

Denki sacó únicamente la cabeza para verle– ¡Espera, Kacchan! La mancha en la alfombra no sale, ¿la llevo a la tintorería?

–Ka… –sacó el segundo ceño fruncido de la mañana, viendo de reojo a la sala donde sabía que la maldita estaría riéndose de él. Terminó de ponerse los zapatos en la entrada y dejó que fuera el otro quien decidiera, azotando la puerta al salir.

–¡Qué te vaya bien, querido!

…

* * *

...

Entre los dedos de los pies corría la arena mojada formando un charco que borboteaba chocando contra las piernas de ambos, queriendo seguir su camino de vuelta al mar. La lluvia caía furiosa a cántaros y en sus fosas nasales quedaba pegada la sensación de la sal mezclada con la frescura del ambiente y los recuerdos agridulces que compartieron las dos figuras humanas presentes en aquella desquiciada y cruel playa que se confundían con el paisaje, manchándose del manto cálido de la noche que caía a lento pero imparable.

Se miraron. Absortos en las pupilas del otro, reflejándose con claridad a pesar del muro que construía el clima, tratando acercase tanto física como emocionalmente, pero deteniéndose a si mismos de hacerlo, contrariados en lo que debían hacer y cómo actuarían si tomaban el primer paso.

"No necesito el mañana si no estás a mi lado, no necesito las alabanzas de los demás si tú no me reconoces, no necesito nada. Eres la única para mi."

"Soy yo la que está aterrorizada de nosotros, ¡tuviste la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien mejor y volviste a mi! ¡No lo entiendo! Tu existencia no me ha traído más de dolor, sin embargo estar lejos de ti es un infierno peor, ¡te odio!"

El hombre se acerco sin dudarlo a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

"Te amo."

–¡No! ¡No lo beses, es su gemelo malvado haciéndose pasar por él! ¡Noooo! –El pañuelo que sostenía Inko en su mano estaba empapado por sus lágrimas y ella lloriqueaba al borde del sillón viendo fijamente a la pantalla mientras los actores efectivamente, se besaban.

–¿Qué no el verdadero solo la quería para quedarse con la herencia de su padre? –Izuku se encontraba apoyado en el brazo del mueble, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

–¡Era porque sabía que la anciana que es dueña de la gran parte de las acciones de la empresa los estaba escuchando!

–¡Pero la trataba mal cuando estaba trabajando para él!

–¡Porque los demás no debían saber de su relación!

–En ese entonces no estaban en nada…

–¡Ay, Izuku! No sabes nada del amor, cariño. –se sonó los mocos.

El joven adulto pecoso se sonrojó, no decidiendo si estaba avergonzado o molesto porque su madre pensara eso de él.

–Traje la sábana especial para hacer bebés que el mismo chamán que me recomendó tu abuela hizo, ¡mira si la has ocupado!

–Mamá, estás pidiendo demasiado. –escondió su cara entre las manos, sabiendo que Inko empezaría otro de sus discursos.

–¿Sabes? Cuando yo tenía tu edad... –se levantó dispuesta a abrazarlo a medida que hablaba.

Izuku se dejó abrazar, quitando las manos y dejándolas encima de los brazos de su madre.

No encontraba la forma adecuada para cortar el discurso que ya varias veces tuvo que escuchar en sus años de adolescencia.

–…Mitsuki terminó amenazando a tu padre en la boda, creo que él de verdad se asustó porque no fue como con tu abuelo que le dio hasta las llaves de la casa, ella le amenazó con el ramo, ¡casualmente cayó en sus manos! Bueno, creo que ya te lo he contado antes... O no sé si fue cuando renovamos los votos unos meses antes de enterarnos de la enfermedad, –divagó la mujer, acariciando de forma distraída el cabello de Izuku, al que casi no podía tocar porque no alcanzaba del todo cuando se paraba– creo que fue la segunda vez porque tú ya tenias casi dos años. El punto es que, al tirar el ramo te cayó encima porque Mitsuki te estaba cargando, ¡ah! Ya iré buscando las fotos...

Izuku casparreo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, trayendo a la realidad a Inko. Ella le miró.

El ensimismamiento en voz alta era cosa de familia.

–Lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que... muchas veces lo que sentimos no corresponde con lo que debemos hacer. ¿Crees que ella, –se refirió a la protagonista de la novela– tan orgullosa como es le cayó en gracia enamorarse del idiota que la hacía sufrir?

–No estoy seguro que esas dos ideas funcionen bien juntas…

–Escucha, él cambió por el bien de ella.

–Eso no quiere decir que se vuelva mejor con los demás, ¡si dejó que la mafia le diera una golpiza al amigo por celos!

–¡No esperabas que cambiara de la noche a la mañana!

–…Ya quiero ver como hacen los guionistas para arreglar semejante problema… –cambió de tema, por uno que le recordara menos a su vida privada.

Inko se rindió por ahora de defender al _guapo hombre perfecto_ de la pantalla.

–Izuku… –apretó más el abrazo que casi se deshacía con el intercambio de ideas, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Se quedaron un rato más hasta que el sonido que había dejado de ser importante volvió a hacerse presente en los oídos de Inko, su novela reaparecía luego de los infomerciales.

–Vas tarde, mi vida, debes irte ya. –se separó peinándole un poco.

–Volveré pronto.

Izuku se acomodó el cabello nuevamente en el baño, antes de salir, o intentarlo, ya que la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

–¿Aún nada de nada con Ochaco?

–¡Mamá!

–Ah, por cierto, quedé de verme con Mitsuki por la tarde, ya que estoy por aquí. Verás a su hijo, ¿no? Sería bueno que vinieran juntos, aún no estoy segura si sé usar eso de… ¿u-uber, era? ¡Vuelve temprano!

–Vale. Si no lo logro busca un tutorial.

–¿Tutorial?

–Vendré lo más rápido que pueda –se despidió con la mano saliendo de su apartamento.

 **…**

* * *

 **…  
**

El tipo de rumores cuya rapidez de propagación desafía a la velocidad de la luz siempre eran casos que, de preferencia tuviesen bases semi-construidas cuya información de referencia era escaza, tanto como fuese posible para crear una _verdad no aclarada._

La curiosidad morbosa hacia el truco para que de un grupo casual de cinco personas pasando por el lugar y la hora adecuada, se hiciera eco a cientos. Sin contar las versiones exageradas pasando de boca en boca hasta caer en oídos de los menos o nada interesados en el tema.

Primero se presentaba la nada, el estado natural, la forma en la que todo está bien, seguido del hormigueo mapeando la zona desde el fondo: unas cuantas miradas al pasar y ocasionales susurros de fondo; En tercero estaba el dolor soportable, con los silenciosos murmullos tránsformandose en mantras ininteligibles, con las sonrisas burlonas al pasar y con los chistes internos entre grupos recitados en voz alta, cuyo significado no revela la magnitud real del rumor.

Y para el objetivo de la tragedia o la persona en medio del huracán, la paranoia se convierte en el falso sentido de tener una parte del cuerpo adormecida.

Katsuki experimentó una sensación similar, una malvada forma urticaria mental, cual si la saliva se transformase en ácido salpicándole sobre la piel cada vez que atravesaba el tipo de jungla que eran los pasillos de la facultad.

Era un milagro un poco torcido que aún no explotase la cabeza de algún listillo que le gritara al pasar. Pudo decir que lo intentó, pero cada vez tenía que se defendía, surgía el efecto contrario, haciendo que el nido de habladurías se multiplicara el doble.

Caminaba decidido hasta la rectoría en el edificio central, evitando que cualquier emoción se colara fuera de su expresión, aunque estaba enojado para variar.

El pobre líder de la asociación de estudiantes que tuvo que pasarle el comunicado al rubio sobre el requerimiento de su persona en las oficinas, se quedó mareado y medio sordo.

Si encajaba con presión la mandíbula, el chirrido de sus dientes se hacía audible.

Empujó las puertas de vidrio de las oficinas de secretaría, encontrando a una mujer quien mientras se limaba las uñas le dijo que tomara asiento.

Al terminar con el meñique llamó por el intercomunicador avisándole al decano la llegada de Katsuki. Hizo una seña para que entrase y luego volvió la vista a su computador para seguir jugando solitario.

–Joven Bakugou, bienvenido.

Le recibió un señor bastante mayor de cabello cano con una particular cicatriz en el ojo derecho desde su silla detrás del escritorio.

–Venga de este lado, siéntese por aquí.

Le ofreció una silla frente a él y entonces notó en el lugar a más personas de las que se imaginaba. Algunas de la junta de maestros, cuatro personas más detrás del rector, el profesor Hakamata –lo que le hizo poner cara de hastío–, y en la segunda silla de donde querían se sentara, estaba Midoriya Izuku tratando de verle con cara plana y fallando bastante en ello.

Se sentó en silencio sin mantener contacto visual con nadie.

–Se preguntará que lo trae a mi oficina, aunque creo que debe tener una vaga idea de ello. Déjeme decirle que desde primer año he tenido un ojo sobre usted, –comenzó el anciano cruzando los dedos de las manos encima de la mesa, perforando al rubio con la mirada– el potencial que ha demostrado tanto en clases teóricas como prácticas gracias a sus notas es, para mí y para sus profesores, símbolo inequívoco de cómo se seguirá esforzando por mejorar.

Katsuki asintió escueto cruzándose de brazos, un poco nervioso porque a pesar de las teorías que armó acerca de los rumores, ver a tantas personas desconocidas queriéndole comunicar una de seguro, mala noticia, no era la sensación más agradable. Sin embargo, aparentaba demostrar impasividad.

El decano se aclaró la garganta curioso por el temple frío del muchacho y la resistencia del mismo, antes de continuar.

–Es de nuestro conocimiento desde a principios del año lectivo, que tuvo un problema legal, joven Bakugou. Por supuesto, esto no tendría porque afectar sus estudios ya que las medidas establecidas han sido acatadas de acuerdo al reglamento y su expediente estudiantil está en orden; pero por otro lado, he estado hablando con el profesor Hakamata acerca del programa al que aplicó hace ya medio año, del cual el profesor es coordinador en conjunto.

Katsuki volteó a ver por un segundo al psicólogo a su lado, quien le miraba fijamente. Así, activadas por un switch, sus mejillas comenzaban a adoptar un color rojizo debido a la ira contenida que sabiamente dejo que le quemara por dentro, por más ganas de hacer un licuado con los sesos de los presentes ayudándose del ventilador en el techo que tuviera.

–Debido a este problema legal, –retomó el apodado best jeanist– los estudiantes causaron revuelo, y algunos vinieron en protesta frente a las puestas de la rectoría. Ayudados por ciertas organizaciones dentro de la facultad de ingeniería, recolectaron firmas y amenazaron con llevar la información a fuentes externas para manchar no solo sus oportunidades, joven Bakugou, sino también el mismo futuro de la universidad.

–Nos encontramos casos similares en el pasado, pero esto es… –el decano se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

Katsuki no pudo atinar a encontrar palabras que no necesitaran ser censuradas en al menos veinte países.

Izuku tomó la palabra:

–Fue el extremismo… resentimiento, me atrevo a decir, de los alumnos, el motivo por el cual se agruparan para tomarla en contra del estudiante Bakugou. Recapitulando los hechos: en enero se efectuó el "crimen" del cual el afectado herido que levantó cargos testificó desde el hospital que Bakugou había usado la violencia en su contra, y aunque el contra testimonio de la víctima original, dígase la señora cuya cartera fue robada, desestimó la versión del afectado como falsa, no se pudo impedir que el juez del caso tomara la decisión de hacerle cumplir horas comunitarias en un centro para el control de la ira. Lo que nos lleva a principios de abril, el tiempo donde la administración de la universidad entra en función y hace el papeleo para informarse de la situación de Bakugou, donde sucede la fuga de información que ha desembocado en la huelga.

–¿Cuál es la represalia? –al fin se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, soltando las palabras con voz mesurada.

–Es nuestro deber como educadores proteger la integridad de su cuerpo estudiantil, –el decano se levantó de su silla giratoria y cruzó sus manos en la espalda– no ha sido una dedición fácil. Como ya mencioné, debido a su potencial, joven Bakugou. Hemos decidido congelar su aceptación al programa de la JAXA en período indeterminado de dos años máximo.

Izuku escuchó un crujido misterioso.

–¿Tan fácil como eso? ¿Están diciéndome que por unos cuantos salidos debo sacrificar todo por lo que he trabajado? –los brazos de la silla a la que sus dedos, ya blancos de la presión, se aferraban comenzaron a temblar. Era el plástico el que crujía, de alguna forma.

–No sucumbimos ante las demandas de los estudiantes, pero dependemos de las donaciones de otras organizaciones gubernamentales para el mantenimiento de la facultad, empresas que verían un escándalo como la oportunidad perfecta para recortar el presupuesto. Y con poca visión, nuestras opciones de resolver su caso se dividirían en partes.

–Buscamos la solución más acertada. Eso es todo.

–No me joda, profesor Hakamata. ¿Y qué si decidiera tomar acciones legales?

El decano lucía diez veces más anciano desde que empezó la conversación– El programa es financiado de forma privada y se reservan el derecho de admisión, por lo que en consideración con este desafortunado resultado han tomado esta decisión, a pesar de no tener motivos. Hay cientos de estudiantes en espera que matarían por una oportunidad como la suya.

–¡¿Ahora me dice que debería estar agradecido?!

Los cuatro personajes detrás del rector veían a Katsuki como autómatas, sin moverse en absoluto desde que entró.

–Por los inconvenientes también le exoneramos la mensualidad, lo que dure este contratiempo. Ya puede retirarse, joven Bakugou.

El rubio salió murmurando algo parecido a "váyanse a la mierda", dejando la puerta abierta.

–Lamento tomar su tiempo, señor Midoriya. –volvió a hablar el decano sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que el joven salió, un poco decepcionado de que los nervios de acero no le duraron mucho– Dejamos al joven Bakugou a su cuidado.

–Gracias a ustedes por recibirme.

Izuku recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió buscando la pista de Katsuki. Anduvo deambulando hasta descubrir que la manera más efectiva de seguirle era escuchando de dónde provenían los susurros más intensos.

Estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar que era como una película de suspenso. Aunque en aquellas, donde no se escuchaba el ruido era de dónde provenían los problemas.

Después de media hora buscando sin éxito se rindió y tomó rumbo al estacionamiento, donde lo esperaba su viejo y poco usado –por él– auto.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar el camino.

Ahora aparte de abandonar a un herido Katsuki a su suerte (hablando desde la visión del psicólogo), estaba perdido en mitad del campus.

Preguntó un par de veces por el camino, terminando al otro lado de la pista de entrenamiento/campo de baseball, desde donde tendría que caminar que ir a la otra punta del terreno para encontrar el parqueo.

Y desearía que la suerte le hubiera ayudado un poquito más.

Aparte de dejarle ver a Katsuki en la esquina opuesta a dónde estaba Izuku en el campo, el destino quiso hacerle perder las esperanzas cuando por ir tratando de llamar la atención del rubio no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y menos vio la pelota que fue directo a su cara.

–¡Bola!

Una pelota de baseball del tamaño de su puño le dio de lleno en la cara con tal fuerza que le hizo caer de espaldas.

–¡Viejo, no te pongas en el camino de la pelota!

–Kaminari esa es la quinta vez esta semana, ¡o mejoras o tendrás que lavar los uniformes toda la semana!

–¡Sí, entrenadora!

Izuku escuchaba varias voces a su alrededor, sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Esperaba que se le pasara el mareo.

–Hey, ¿estás bien? –la voz se escuchó muy cerca– rápido, si tuvieras que elegir entre mayonesa o ketchup, ¿Cuál elegirías?

–¿Qué?

–Mayonesa o ketchup.

–Uhhh, soja. –se incorporó con la ayuda del otro. Tallo sus ojos buscando enfocar algo y lo primero que vió fue una línea negra en forma de rayo en medio de una melena rubia atada desde abajo en una coleta.

–Te me haces conocido, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

–Ah…

–¡Maldita sea, Kaminari Denki! ¡Tienes tres segundos para mover tu trasero hasta la segunda base!

–El deber llama… –le sonrió, aunque Izuku no pudo verlo– Estás bien, ¿verdad? Ve a enfermería si te sientes mal.

–¡Espera! ¿¡Dónde está Kacchan!?

–¿Kacchan? ¿No eres tú…?

–¡Kaminari!

–Lo siento, viejo. –le dio una palmadas desestabilizadoras al pecoso en la espalda– Si quieres venir alguna vez a cobrarme, siempre estoy por aquí. Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Izuku escuchó los pasos marcharse y trató de levantarse del suelo con un miedo terrible gracias a la oscuridad que cubría sus ojos. No se atrevía a abrirlos del todo debido a que, por un lado, sentía dolor y por otro, tenía arenilla en las pestañas. Caminó a ciegas como cervatillo recién nacido tratando de conservar la vertical, pero cada vez que daba un paso parecía misión imposible.

Corrió con tres cuartos de su vista opacados en dirección a dónde vio a Katsuki por última vez..

Necesitaba estar cerca suyo, quería apoyarlo.

Quería ver su expresión y preguntarle qué tan importante era ese programa para él. Necesitaba decirle que ninguno de sus esfuerzos era inútil y que siempre trataría de estar con todas sus fuerzas para él.

Casi escuchaba los vítores y las palabras de aliento detrás suyo para que cumpliera sus metas de una vez por todas.

Para Izuku, recorrer el campo lleno de universitarios enloquecidos era la peor odisea que tuvo la desgracia de vivir. Peor que la vez que le hicieron esto mismo de recorrer el campus, pero más borracho y desnudo.

Para Katsuki, quien se detuvo en la parte baja de las graderías porque pensó que sería una buena idea venir a reflexionar viendo su otro grande fracaso, a.k.a el equipo de baseball; la que primero pensó que era una ilusión, porque era imposible que ese nerd de mierda estuviese corriendo hacia él como escapando de una horda de compradores compulsivos en el viernes negro mientras se veía como un vagabundo drogo, resultó siendo real.

El pecoso se tambaleaba como un trompo.

Katsuki no hizo más que morirse de risa.

–¿¡Eres tú, Kacchan!?

–¿Qué haces, idiota? –aún estaba a unos diez metros de distancia cuando se detuvo. Los remanentes de sonrisa quedaron en sus labios y no hizo ni un esfuerzo en moverse por ayudar.

–No puedo ver nada, ¿dónde estás?

–Ve a la izquierda. Bien, da dos pasos al frente. Ten cuidado, viene una pelota, agáchate. –aprovechó la confusión y el pobre Izuku seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

–¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te acercas?

–Eras tú el que me estaba buscando.

–¡Kacchan!

–Iré hacia ti si das diez vueltas, un salto y ladras.

Izuku pondría los ojos en blanco si tuviera la capacidad.

Lo hizo al final, aguantándose el profuso mareo que sentía. Todo por querer oír mas de esa risa que, por primera vez tenia la dicha de escuchar.

–Deku. –cuando estuvo satisfecho se acercó a él– ¿Qué coño quieres?

–Tengo que decirte…

La frase fue cortada a la mitad, cortesía del vómito que sin previo aviso abandonó el sistema de Izuku, sobre la camisa negra de calavera favorita de Katsuki.

* * *

 **Nota:**

•JAXA: Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial.

Para más detalles del fracaso de Kacchan, manténgase conectado con su buen y confiable fanfic Anger Management~


	18. Amor con fecha de caducidad

Uraraka Ochaco era una mujer fuerte e independiente a la que ningún día del mes podría decirle que debía quedarse en casa y dormir. O eso se decía a veces, desde que decidió mudarse apenas entró a la preparatoria. Arrepintiéndose a medias en los días que se despertaba a mitad de la madrugada por el dolor cual, si como por arte de magia sus entrañas hubieran decidido que era un buen momento para apuñalarse a sí mismas por no haber procreado un niño.

El concepto de ser fuerte mermaba con los cólicos y sus ganas de querer llorar sin motivo, al ver dos hormigas pelear en el marco de su ventana.

Aseguraba que a primera hora de la mañana sin falta, los vecinos de la planta baja vendrían a tocar la puerta preguntando por el movimiento de madrugada en casa de la castaña y ella les contestaría cortésmente pero sin ocultar del todo su mal humor que si por alguna razón se escurría sangre del techo, agradecería que no llamaran a una ambulancia.

Ya con la compresa caliente en su vientre, miró la hora suspirando de saber que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño y se quedó mirando abstracta las pequeñas estrellas en el cielo falso que Iida le había regalado por su cumpleaños, recordando con claridad como el chico las alineaba lo mejor que podía para ser formas plásticas de cinco puntos, tratando de imitar la Vía Láctea. Izuku, quien también estaba ahí, se había metido en una conversación cósmica con Tenya acerca del espacio. Razón por la que llegaron tarde a la barbacoa que sus padres planearon "de sorpresa".

Por aquel entonces, Shõto era un completo desconocido, –más aún de lo que aparenta ser en estos tiempos– aunque siempre le pareció gracioso que también lo conocieran en una barbacoa fallida.

Ese cumpleaños, Izuku le había regalado una camiseta estampada de un dibujo que hizo él mismo, uno en el que estaban los tres amigos sonriendo tipo caricatura; vagamente Ochaco recuerda haberle dicho que para dibujar personajes de anime todo el tiempo, le salía todo bastante lindo. El pecoso, de entonces veinte, se había avergonzado tanto que terminó con la camisa mojada de soda al haber apretado con demasiada fuerza el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

Como estaban en casa de sus padres, tuvo que prestarle una camisa y se quedó en el cuarto a petición de Izuku mientras él se cambiaba en el baño.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo una noción real de sus sentimientos románticos por él.

El pecoso al salir le extendió, con la cara rojo cereza, una pequeña cajita que contenía un par de aretes. Eran dos esferas color crema con destellos marrón, rodeados una banda café con líneas blancas cada una, simulando el planeta de Saturno.

Ella le dirigió entonces una mirada confundida, porque no se explicaba porque sus dos amigos asumían que le encantaba la astronomía, si solo se los dijo una vez en una charla trivial.

Izuku no supo explicarle muy bien el motivo, dejando entrever que para ellos, la castaña parecía ser ajena a este planeta y apenas lo dijo, se mordió varias veces la lengua tratando de cambiar de tema. Le contó la historia detrás del nombre Saturno con la mitología griega, más, sin embargo, se negaba a responder precisamente porque lo eligió para regalarle aretes.

La duda la perseguía aún hoy en día.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, le entraba una lágrima en el esqueleto.

Si tan solo no se hubiese encasillado tanto en sí misma, convenciéndose de que su amor no era correspondido, habría visto que existía la posibilidad en la que la línea de tiempo de Izuku se uniera con la suya y podrían haber terminado juntos; tampoco es que se arrepienta de ignorarlo y centrarse en sus estudios, solo era un pensamiento recurrente en su cabeza. Al final aquellos "hubieras" solo se quedaron en eso e Izuku ya había pasado la página.

Pero seguía doliéndole. Sin importar cuanto luchara contra la marea, seguía buscando un alguien por quien sintiera con la misma intensidad lo que sentía las primeras veces que descubrió el amor en Izuku.

Sentirse miserable esa madrugada era producto del dolor y del estrés, estaba segura.

Alternó la mirada entre el móvil en la mesita de noche y el techo, esperando que le diera sueño. De pronto, la mueca ladina de una sonrisa que no puede pararse de un pelirrojo escandaloso brotó formándose entre las estrellas del techo.

Esta no era la primera vez que pensaba que su vida hubiera seguido su curso natural sin haber conocido a Kirishima, tal vez un poco menos dolorosa y un poco más aburrida. Por lo menos tenía algo que hacer después de ir a sus cursos para su proyecto de graduación y después del trabajo: algo tan poco convencional como jugar a ser cupido.

Y a Ochaco, ese chico con dientes afilados le parecía una montaña rusa a la que se sentía muy vieja como para subir más de un viaje. Después de una sola salida, al llegar a casa, las fuerzas que le transmitía Kirishima con su actitud le abarcaban para ser proactiva algunas horas más y le deseaba los mejores deseos en todo lo que se propusiera a hacer. Aunque suene como una tarjeta navideña sin entregar.

Imaginaba perfectamente las razones de Eijirō para tomar el martillo y los clavos tratando de unir madera con plástico –a Bakugõ con Midoriya, que era lo mismo–; claro que no eran más que suposiciones, pero si se tomaba un momento a pensar tal vez no terminó de superar, como le dijo la primera vez que lo conoció, a "esa persona".

Ambos querían lo mismo para la persona que querían, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejar ir todo el peso de lo que sentían y a lo que tanto se habían aferrado durante tanto tiempo.

Por lo tanto, podría decirse que eran iguales. Lo que no estaba bien. Peor aún, podría estarlo para ella y sabía que moralmente era su deber acudir en la ayuda del pelirrojo, aunque no cambiara su propia forma de ser.

No lo pensó. Con las manos temblorosas tipeó, sin revisarlo dos veces, un mensaje y le dio a enviar.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Con un grito a la almohada se quedó dormida.

La despertó las absurdamente fuertes ganas de ir al baño y el incesante sonido de su celular vibrando.

Olvidó el móvil un rato mientras se bañaba y cambiaba, recordándolo de casualidad antes de salir a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno ligero.

Entre varias notificaciones de una sospechosa aplicación con una gota roja de ícono; varios correos que llevaba ignorando dos semanas del acosador que conoció en un goukon al que no quería ir, pero al que Tsuyu la arrastró, estaba aún sin responder el mensaje que le envió a Kirishima; y debajo de este, de manera inesperada, porque esa persona nunca de los nunca se comunicaba primero, se registraba una llamada perdida de su amigo más frío que un cubo de hielo, Todoroki.

Si exageraba o no, igual no se detuvo de sufrir un gran pánico al devolverle la llamada.

–Iré a verte al trabajo en esta semana. –contestó al segundo, sin decir ni hola y con voz plana.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Esta vez las palabras se tardaron más en llegar, manteniendo a Ochaco al borde del pánico.

–Mandarán a mi unidad a vigilar una zona cercana donde colorarán postes eléctricos cerca de un colegio.

Suspiró aliviada.

–¡Torodoki! Casi me das un infarto, podrías haberlo escrito en el chat grupal.

–Ah, lo siento. –y cuando la castaña pensó que la llamada se había cortado, la voz de Shõto se escuchó muy suavecita– ¿Has hablado con Iida esta semana?

–¿Hm? Creo que el lunes, no recuerdo muy bien… ¡Dijo que pronto le darían el puesto a su hermano de director general del hospital! Y yo le dije que deberíamos ir a celebrar, pero no quedamos en nada al final –se llevó el dedo índice al mentón– ¿por qué?

–Ya veo... No es nada, le hablaré para felicitarlo. Gracias, Uraraka.

La castaña respondió al aire pues Shõto ni le dio tiempo antes de cortar.

Si no fuese por la respuesta de Kirishima a su mensaje, diciéndole que se encontraran en dos horas, habría pensado más sobre el bicolor.

…

* * *

…

De lejos se escuchaba el suave deslizar de los acordes entre el viento, entre cada transeúnte. Seguida por un canto cuyo tono reflejaba que el dueño de la voz sonreía porque se la pasaba bien, aunque aquella improvisada presentación fuera cosa de nada.

Las pocas chicas que pasaban miraban a Kirishima de reojo sin poder evitarlo, no todos los días se ve a alguien tocando la guitarra parado en un banco con tanta pasión, y tan tranquilo que ni se da cuenta que algunos niños al pasar le roban monedas del estuche que puso en el suelo.

Una joven en especial, miraba con ojos de corazón al pelirrojo, juntando sus manos en su pecho. Soltaba suspiros cada dos por tres, sentada en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba el chico en el banco, totalmente flechada.

Ochaco no supo qué hacer, tentada a comenzar a grabar.

A mitad del coro, Eijirō abrió los ojos y le tomó cinco segundos encontrar el rostro de la castaña, desafiando los límites físicos de su propia cara al sonreír más amplio. Se saltó acordes, tocando cada vez mas rápido e inventándose rimas sobre la letra que nada que ver, haciendo que los dos se murieran de risa ahí en medio de todos los que miraban confundidos. Hasta que acabó, dio una rimbombante y ridícula reverencia, saltando del banco al suelo.

–H-Hola. –Ochaco le miró a los ojos, teniendo que hacer el esfuerzo de levantar unos quince centímetros la vista. Ahí se dio cuenta que aunque ella fuese tres años mayor, parecía aún una chiquilla a su lado.

–Hey…

Lo que fuese que quería decir el pelirrojo, fue interrumpido por la metafórica raqueta para matar moscas que era la mano de la chica que hasta hace unos pocos segundos destilaba amor sentada en la banca, golpeando la desprotegida mejilla de Eijirō.

– _¡Mujeriego!_ –y desapareció con la nariz en alto entre la multitud.

–¡Kirishima! –la castaña se agachó junto a él en el suelo– ¿Estás bien?

El chico no se movió de su posición en cuclillas con la guitarra sobre las rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Susurró algo inentendible.

Ochaco le puso una mano en la espalda y se acercó tratando de escuchar qué es lo que decía.

–¿Eh?

Más susurros. Ella se acercó todo lo que pudo hasta quedar con la oreja casi pegada a las manos sobre la cara del pelirrojo tratando de escuchar y volvió a preguntar si estaba bien.

–Lo estaré si me besas. –movió sus dedos de forma que solo sus ojos se podían ver, pero no espero que la chica estuviera tan cerca, así que se asustó y cayó de espaldas los pocos centímetros que le faltaban para llegar al suelo.

–¿¡Qué!?

Ochaco casi se va hacia atrás también de la impresión, se levantó como un resorte y le dio la espalda a Eijirō, tapándose las mejillas rojas con las manos.

–¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma!

Él se levantó tan rápido como pudo, corrió metiendo la guitarra en su estuche y se la colgó al hombro, pisándole los talones a la chica que más que caminar parecía correr.

–Vamos, solo fue una broma inocente. –junto sus manos tipo en oración.

La castaña se dio la vuelta de repente, deteniendo al otro con el índice en su pecho.

–¡Eres…!

Kirishima sonrió.

–¡Eres un idiota!

–Lo siento, lo siento... –agitó sus palmas en la misma posición– No te lo creíste, ¿o sí?

Con un bufido, ella retomó su camino dándole la espalda.

–Oh, vamos –correteó a su lado unos diez metros– ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

–¿Q-Qué tienes que hacer?

Uraraka le daba apropósito la espalda, pues no sabía cómo hacer que ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad, ni siquiera estaba enojada. No sabía qué pensar.

–Oye, oye… –se agachó para verla desde abajo, doblándose de costado en una posición rarísima, pero que le dejaba ver su cara debajo de todo el pelo. Ella se asustó al notarlo y le puso la mano en la cara aún más nerviosa– Espera, mi cara es mi mejor cualidad, ¿qué haré sin ella? –le quito la mano quedándosela entre las suyas– ¿Seguirás enfadada?

–No estoy enojada.

– _Claro…_ –uso ese tono que todos saben que no significa que está _claro_ en lo absoluto– Ah, ya sé.

Ochaco le miró de reojo.

–Vamos a almorzar antes de que me digas lo que sea que tengas que decirme y yo invito.

La cartera rosa semi-vacía de la castaña dio un split inverso de la felicidad adentro de su bolsa.

La chica, por otro lado, apretó los labios no queriendo decir sí a la primera.

–No sé… tengo que estar temprano en el trabajo…

–Oh. –la miró serio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dando dos pasos hacia atrás por si acaso– ¿No lo harías... ni por una scooby-galleta?

La cara de Ochaco fue un poema.

No supo si fue la expresión de seriedad, la frase, el contexto o el tono; lo único que supo fue que se quedó sin aire y con lagrimillas en los ojos riendo a más no poder. Reía tan fuerte que se le salían hasta los penosos graznidos por la nariz, deteniéndose del hombro del pelirrojo con una mano y con la otra del estómago.

–¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Eso no fue tan gracioso! –soltaba el final de las carcajadas cortas.

Eijirō no supo tampoco muy bien qué hacer, solo se quedó ahí admirando y dejando que se le pegara un poco la risa de la chica.

–Tomaré eso como un acepto…

Uraraka negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y lo empujó de los hombros de vuelta a la pequeña plaza donde se encontraron para ir a la zona comercial.

Mientras caminaban hablaban de cómo la chica que dio la cachetada, no era ni conocida del pelirrojo. Solo lo vio ahí mientras él esperaba por la castaña, tal como se veía al salir de clase, lo que implicaba traer la guitarra y pensó que era algún tipo de Idol, por lo que le pidió una canción.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–¡Basta! –Ochaco se tapaba con el menú a mitad de una carcajada– No fue de esa forma para nada.

–Es que no puedo creer que te enfrentaste al gran luchador Gunhead, –levantó su puño cerrado– ¡Que envidia, hombre! Él es tan genial, tan… ¡masculino!

–Ah, sí, sí. Tenía una voz muy adorable…

–¿De verdad?

–Cuando lo vi por primera vez me dio mucho miedo, pero fui feliz de haber aprendido muchas cosas de él. –se llevó un pan con ajo a la boca.

–Qué genial. Ya me siento más seguro contigo a mi lado –sonrió.

–No, no, ¡para nada! Sigue defendiéndome, por favor.

–Ah, hablando de defensas… –se detuvo un momento pidiendo la comida antes de continuar– el fin de semana tengo cita en la estética, ¿no se notan las raíces aún? –inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

–¿Quieres decir que no eres pelirrojo natural? –se llevó una mano al pecho, falsamente ofendida. Kirishima se ríe– Se ve bien.

–Todos en mi familia son pelirrojos y como no quería ser la oveja negra, me lo tiño. Dime si eso no es triste.

–Temo informarte que fuiste adoptado.

–Rayos, debí haberles creído a mis primos cuando me lo decían.

Siguieron hablando mientras disfrutaban su deliciosa, crujiente, humeante, agridulce, e incomparable pan liso horneado, hecho de harina de trigo y cubierto por la primera capa de salsa de tomate cien por ciento natural, seguido de una capa del queso mozzarella de primera calidad y por encima los ingredientes principales.

Estaban comiendo pizza con piña.

Pero no cualquier pizza con piña, esa especialidad no era para todos los gustos. Comían una especial hecha al horno por los mismos ángeles bajados a tierra –que cabe aclarara no eran italianos, más se podría explicar que los cocineros de pizza con piña fueron expulsados por los cocineros tradicionales–.

Ambos estaban tan felices que sus preocupaciones se disipaban con el humo saliendo del pan, ya nada podía ser peor. Estaban probando un pedazo rechazado, pero bendito al mismo tiempo, del cielo.

–Kirishima, ya no quiero seguir juntando al dúo maravilla.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí~

Uraraka lo soltó tan de golpe que el pelirrojo apenas la escuchó.

–¿En serio?

–Espera… ¿qué? –dejó de ver al techo, dejó de tragar y dejó de todo, para prestarle atención.

–Ya no quiero ayudar a que Bakugō y Midoriya estén juntos.

Kirishima parpadeo.

–Ya te dije que no quiero que me malentiendas, pero ya no puedo hacerlo más. –sus cejas temblaron al igual que su semblante– Soy una persona también, ¿sabes? Y me duele no poder superar un amor enterrado, porque cada vez están más y más cerca, ¡y yo sabía que pasaría! Yo sabía que pasaría...

–Tranquila… –se levantó un poco de su asiento, notando como se le aguaban los ojos a la castaña y por extensión, a él también– Esta bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones…

–No puedo, –se restregó con sus puños las lágrimas, decidiendo que por sobre todas las cosas, no lloraría– tú que fuiste tan sincero con tus sentimientos la primera vez, pero yo nunca…

Los hipidos no la dejaron seguir hablando.

Para la sorpresa de Ochaco, los distorsionados lamentos que llegaron a sus oídos no fueron los propios. Era Kirishima quien lloraba casi a moco tendido.

–¿P-Por qué… –hipido– lloras?

–¡Ahg, no puedo evitarlo! –enjugó sus lágrimas– Es un mal hábito que tengo desde niño…

Ochaco sonrió de lado.

–No quiero arruinarle la comida a todos los que nos ven –se levantó y de nuevo, se llevó al pelirrojo guiándole con una mano en la espalda, recogiendo antes la guitarra, colgándosela ella– Vamos.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Caminaron unos quince minutos, comprando un par de helados de un puesto callejero antes de subir una pequeña colina que les recomendó el vendedor, al fondo de un parque que no conocían, viendo los delgados y altos árboles marcar el delgado sendero de pasto recortado.

El camino llevaba hasta el borde de un pequeño desnivel por el cual se podía apreciar la zona residencial, estando sentados en la singular banca estratégica a la mitad del paisaje, junto a un solitario poste eléctrico de metal que a esa hora no necesitaba estar en función.

El cielo se extendía engañoso de un solo bloque primario color azul, contrario a las esponjosas masas blanquecinas hecha de gotas de agua llamadas nubes.

–Estoy seguro que podrán arreglárselas. Los dos son unas cabezas huecas.

–Lo siento… –Ochaco contemplaba las hormigas en el suelo siguiendo su camino.

–Esa debería ser mi línea, perdona haberte arrastrado a esto.

–Pero no debí haber aceptado si no iba a ir hasta el final…

–No, no, ¡yo te forcé a ello!

–¡Estás equivocado! ¡Yo acepte!

–Fue mi culpa.

–No es así…

–¡Te conté una patética historia para que aceptaras, es lo mismo!

–¡No te niegues tu pasado porque no puedes terminar de superarlo!

Eijirō abrió la boca para contestar, a pesar de que nada salió de ella.

–¿Soy tan transparente? –preguntó al aire en un gruñido sin fuerza.

–Bueno, no es como que pasara cinco años en la universidad viendo las moscas pasar…

–Lo había olvidado, –curveó sus labios cinco milímetros hacia arriba– a veces creo que tenemos la misma edad.

–¿…Estás diciéndome vieja?

–¡Mira! –le señaló rápidamente la paleta de sandía en la mano de Ochaco– ¡Se está derritiendo!

La castaña le dio un empujón con la mano riendo.

Se tomaron un tiempo cada uno en su mundo admirando el paisaje y dejando que la húmeda brisa les acariciara la piel, llenándoselas de suciedad, ya que seguían en la ciudad y por más bonito que fuera el paisaje eso no podrían cambiarlo.

Kirishima se debatía mentalmente por preguntarle algo a la chica, encuadrando los hombros con decisión y respirando profundo.

–Escucha… –se lamió los labios. La verdad no quería hablar sobre ello, pero si seguía dándole vueltas terminaría loco, y se repitió que no había nada de malo o poco masculino en pedir ayuda.

Ella le miró con la cabeza ladeada– ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Puedes…? ¿Cómo decirlo? no necesito que me respondas o algo así, con que me escuches basta… y también es algo que tiene que quedar aquí. –hizo con su mano un círculo entre ellos para mayor énfasis.

Ochaco levantó su meñique y él se lo devolvió– Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas...

El pelirrojo comenzó:

–Imagina que tienes un amigo…

Ochaco se imaginó a Izuku sin pensarlo.

–Este amigo tiene a una persona que es casi un hermano.

Entraba Tenya en la ecuación como una esponja repentina color cobalto.

–Tu amigo un día cae… tiene sentimientos más fuertes por esa persona.

La castaña le vio confundida y le entraron sentimientos encontrados–¿Ajá?

–Y de pronto, un día llega tu amigo ¡y te cuenta que la persona de la que estaba enamorado, la que era casi su alma gemela, consiguió pareja!

Eso no tenía sentido. Si Izuku estaba secretamente enamorado de Tenya… y el de gafas ahora tenía pareja, (por alguna razón, Ochaco se auto-eliminó de la situación entre la confusión y puso a Shōto como el novio faltante) ¡el pobre Izuku debía estarlo pasando muy mal!

–Tu amigo dice que todo está bien, porque ni modo, de igual forma sabía que nunca iba a funcionar…

Ochaco contuvo la respiración.

–Pasan los meses y ya, todo normal. Pero…

–¿Sí?

–A todo esto, tú ya sabes de esto desde no sé cuándo, pero lo hiciste; acerca de tu amigo enamorado de su amigo. Ambos viven juntos también…

Ella se llevó la mano a la barbilla, ¿quiere decir que ella ya sabía, pero no hizo nada? ¿y que Izuku y Tenya vivían juntos? Imaginárselo se le estaba haciendo complicado.

–El punto es que un día, el segundo amigo –Tenya, pensó Ochaco– le pidió ayuda a tu amigo –oséase Izuku– para arreglarse para una cita.

–Le dijo que no, ¿verdad?

–Eran muy amigos, por lo que le dijo que sí. Él se fue a su cita y el otro quedó solo en casa, ¡pero no es algo triste! ¡Todo estaba bien entonces, tu amigo creyó haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo atrás!

–¿y qué pasó?

–Lo de que se quedó en casa no es del todo verdad, salió un rato a beber con otros amigos y llegó temprano a casa, cuando no había nadie aún. Pensó que el otro se había quedado en casa de su pareja.

Ochaco se imaginó a Tenya y Shoto en una cita, sonriendo antes de ponerse seria otra vez.

–Casi se iba a dormir cuando recibió un vídeo del amigo…

Al imaginarse a Izuku borracho le dio otra vez la risilla floja.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, nada. Perdona, ¿qué pasaba en el vídeo?

–Ah... –Kirishima se sonrojo inesperadamente– algo que en definitiva no era apto para todo público. Acerca del segundo amigo para su pareja que por error se lo envió a tu amigo.

Uraraka se sonrojó a juego. Que Iida le mandara algo inapropiado a Midoriya, se salía de sus límites por ser demasiada información para procesar. E igualmente era poco probable.

–Y el amigo… tu amigo, –se aclaró la garganta mirando fijamente al frente para no encontrar la mirada caoba de la chica– digamos que no… controló sus hormonas.

–¡Kirishima!

–¡Era de noche y estaba borracho! ¡No esperaba que Kaminari entrara de la otra habitación porque no lo escuché llegar!

–¿Eh?

–¡Él vio que se estaba reproduciendo ese maldito vídeo en mi celular! ¡Peleamos y ahora no sé qué mierda hacer porque no quiere hablar conmigo! ¡Se fue de la casa sin decirme nada y tampoco sé dónde está!

Justo después de dejar la máscara del amigo, Kirishima se levantó y comenzó a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro por medio de voces que no llegaban a gritos, mezclados con ponerse las manos en la cara con los codos hacia el cielo. Totalmente exasperado.

Ochaco esperó lo que fue necesario para que se calmara, terminándose su paleta. Miró su espalda indefinidamente, que subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada de su dueño.

Una vez pasados cinco minutos completos, el pelirrojo volvió a la banca.

–Estoy desperdiciando tu tiempo, perdona.

Ella sonrió– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Él asintió.

–Bien, ahora… ¿crees que él está en la misma situación que tú?

Eijirō se encogió de hombros– No debería.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Por?

–Porque tiene a alguien a su lado…

La castaña se tomó un momento antes de contestar, un poco dubitativa.

–Voy a decir algo que está más basado en una opinión personal que en una profesional, ¿lo escucharás?

El pelirrojo la miró sin decir nada.

–Yo… Creo que el amor no está basado en esfuerzos. –vio al otro morderse el labio– Imagínalo como si la persona a la que quieres desea beber agua helada y tú vas llenándola mil veces, una tras otras de agua común… hasta que en algún punto alguien más pasa con hielo.

–Eso es muy cruel.

La chica, sin aflojar la sonrisa amable, agitó sus pies balanceándolos hacia adelante y atrás.

–El tiempo no lo cura todo, pero hace que asemejemos con objetividad los problemas.

–Significa que...

–Que ya te di la cátedra de hoy y podré escribir en mi diario que lo hice.

–Pensé que dirías que esperara a que Kaminari estuviese listo. –sonrió de igual modo, agradecido por haberle quitado hierro al asunto.

–Si no puedes localizarlo, él sabrá dónde encontrarte.

–Porque me debe la renta.

–También.

Los árboles atrás de ellos se movieron danzando con el viento, pronto las nubes de lluvia vendrían desde la costa hasta la ciudad, limpiando con ella las calles y hasta a las personas sin un paraguas para refugiarse. En las casas, las familias arroparían bien a los niños antes de salir de casa y los esperarían con una comida caliente al volver.

Mientras tanto, ahora solo quedaba pensar en aquellos días creyendo que eventualmente mejorarían.

–Creo que nunca sabremos quién ganó la apuesta.

–¿Apuesta? –el pelirrojo la miró y su mirada se iluminó con el recuerdo, volviendo a sonreír– ¡Ah! ¡y dijiste que no estabas interesada!

–Una colección de figuritas sonaba muy interesante, podría venderlas.

–¡No! –trató de acercarse a ella deslizándose en el banco, olvidando que había dejado caer la mitad del helado en su rabieta y manchándose– ¡Maldición!

–Pfft…

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ ***Sale de entre las sombras del infierno de ositos cariñositos***_

 _• Kirishima actual mide 1.70cm y Uraraka 1.56cm, mi mente de escritora hace_ _ **uhmm**_ _porque yo dejé de crecer a los quince y como uno escribe desde la experiencia asklfgsdae_

 _• La repetitiva mención de Todoiida entre ceja y ceja es un pequeño spoiler de un proyecto apéndice que estoy escribiendo de este mismo universo_

 _También hice esta tarjeta por el día de San Valentín, si es que ff me deja ponerla:_

 _goo. gl/UML8Kn_

 _(Solo borren el espacio entre el punto *.* y la g)_


	19. BepiColombo

La contracción involuntaria de los músculos respiratorios y abdominales como un mecanismo de defensa ante la sensación desagradable de ver, oler y sentir la pasta de comida a semi digerida que salió sin previo aviso de la boca del pecoso medio ciego que apenas podía articular una palabra, estando igual de nervioso que una gelatina epiléptica, cuyos ojos sobrepasaban la línea del rojo que se podría considerar saludable en cualquier estado, pero que por lo menos con las lágrimas que parecía querer derramar limpiaban un poco su vista; era una experiencia tan abstracta en la que su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente.

El asco provocaba que el reflejo de su pequeña misofobia sin desarrollar se disparara, dando paso al desagradable reflujo ácido subiendo desde la boca del estómago en el proceso.

Era tan consiente de la mancha en su pecho, que aún debajo de la camisa se imaginaba que la piel se estaba descomponiendo. Lo que era imposible porque Izuku aún no era confirmado oficialmente como un alienígena, por más que se comportara como uno a los ojos del rubio.

Faltaba como mucho que, en el mar de "ah" y "eh" llamado Izuku, otra voz de fondo fue la que se escuchó primero. Una seguida por susurros de ocho personas más, tres suplentes, el mánager, las novias u amigos de los jugadores en las bancas y hasta el ahogado chillido de la entrenadora. Mezclas de horror, burla y miedo por lo que vendrá del _rey de las explosiones mortales_ ante la inesperada evacuación del desayuno de Izuku sobre la calavera estampada en la camiseta negra que casi corría también de miedo.

Claro que los único que contrastaban con esta visión de película sesentera y se reían como si su vida se fuera en ello eran Kaminari, Sero y Mineta. Los demás tenían sentido común.

Katsuki se llevó una mano a la cara, sin saber si para contener el asco o evitar ver hacia abajo.

Hacía mucho que no sentía sus pies balanceándose de forma descuidada en el borde de un risco, sinceramente se sentía en blanco y sin saber qué hacer. En este corto momento era un crayón perfilado a punta de cuchilla, siguiendo estando en blanco a pesar de los cortes malhechos.

Pero esta introspección no llegaría a su mente hasta que estuviera metido en las duchas de los vestidores, bajo la helada sensación del agua despejándole los pensamientos.

A mitad del estupor en el que su mente se vio envuelta a mitad de la pista de entrenamiento, a la par del campo de baseball, donde el equipo correspondiente realizaba sus prácticas, después que el terapeuta que juraba odiar le vomitara encima, le gritó hasta de lo que se iba a morir bajo el asombrado público que observaba de lejos.

La mayoría dirían que ni en el barrio más peligroso de todo el mundo, escucharían la oración blasfema de la que hizo uso Katsuki con el vocabulario más extenso en vulgaridades y otras excentricidades que quién sabe de donde aprendió.

Casi creyeron todos que mataría con la mirada –y con los puños– al hombre de cabello rizado quien parecía más y más pequeño cada vez que se disculpaba, sacando de algún lado de su cuerpo un pequeño pañuelo que salió volando apenas el rubio lo vio. Estuvieron a punto de detenerlos cuando vieron que Katsuki tiró una mano sobre el pecoso en una especia de llave que rodeaba el cuello con el brazo, sin embargo, el rubio pareció decir algo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar antes de voltearse a la entrenadora y pedir prestada la ducha.

Ya en los vestidores, Katsuki soltó el agarre tirando al pecoso sobre la banca central que dividía las dos filas de casilleros. Izuku apenas se quejó, comenzando a hiperventilar, ya fuese por el "Te cortaré el cuello" de Katsuki o quién sabe, pero aquello le recordaba demasiado a lo que los matones en la preparatoria solían hacer antes de golpearle, y después ordenarle que debía hacer sus tareas tanto escolares como domésticas.

Tuvo que repetirse un par de veces, las palabras de su antiguo maestro que siempre lo llevaban a la paz para poder calmarse, luego de un rato largo en el que se quedó sumido en sí mismo y perdió de vista a Katsuki.

–Atrápalo, nerd.

Toda la confianza se vino abajo como un castillo de arena.

Tan aferrado estaba a la idea que vendría una lluvia de golpes, que no se esperó la sensación fría en la punta de su nariz.

Abrió los ojos espolvoreados de arena, que había cerrado por inercia y encontró una botella frente a sus narices.

–¿P-Por qué? –preguntó en un hilo de voz. Casi tuvo ganas de seguir la pregunta para buscar el motivo por el cual no lo estaba moliendo a golpes.

–Agárralo, mierda, si no quieres morir.

Reaccionó tarde pero igual pudo detener la botella antes que cayera. Vio las manos de Katsuki alejándose y pensó que aquello era una alucinación.

Una que se convertiría en un sueño culpable que le perseguiría por las noches, al ver que el rubio se sacaba la camisa con suma lentitud, tratando de no embarrarse innecesariamente de nada.

Tontamente apartó la empañada vista avergonzado.

Destapó la botella y aprovechó todo el líquido para limpiarse o tratar de hacerlo, las pestañas y la boca. Una vez que vio normal y se aseguró que su boca no destilara tanto olor a muerto, cayó en cuenta que Katsuki ya no estaba ahí. A lo lejos, el sonido del agua cayendo le avisó que tomaba una ducha rápida.

Se quedó sentado un rato sin pensar en nada, demasiado abrumado.

Estos momentos siempre pasaban como una ráfaga cuya única comprobación de lo sucedido eran los distorsionados recuerdos de los presentes.

Izuku apenas se explicaba a sí mismo a duras penas lo que sucedió allá afuera. Tuvo tres paros cardiacos, un desafortunado evacuo de los frootloops que desayunó sobre su paciente, después de tomar la resolución de dar un paso hacia él y ahora, veía sus desteñidos pantalones mojados sin poder decidir si quitarse la camisa o no mientras decidía si huir... o no.

Estuvo a un paso de escapar, pero mejor decidió quedarse sin camisa un rato y lavarla después que Katsuki saliera de las duchas.

En la metodología de su relación, no contemplaba que el rubio saliera entre el humo que dejó el agua caliente como la creación lo trajo al mundo.

–Ah-¡Ah! ¡Ah, Kacchan! –alternaba su vista entre la tela blanca del bóxer del rubio y su cara, quedándose un poco de piedra en más de un sentido.

–¿¡Qué coño haces aquí todavía!? –quiso voltearse, pero sus instintos le hicieron creer que era una mala idea, así que se quedó ahí aguantando la vergüenza– ¡Deja de mirarme así, joder! ¡Pásame una puta toalla!

–¡A-Ah! ¡Sí! –se tiró con las manos nerviosas a buscar por todos los bolsos que estaban a la vista, fallando varias veces en abrirlas y botando todo a su paso– ¡Espera! –se cubrió la boca con la mano sin poder enfrentarse a la mirada rubí– E-Esto no está bien, estas no son nuestras cosas…

–No voy a salir como un maldito pervertido para complacer tus enfermos fetiches.

De la boca del pecoso salió un grito que Kirishima valoraría como poco masculino.

Izuku encomendándose a su tutor para que lo perdonara, se puso a saquear de nueva cuenta las bolsas de todos.

Encontró varias cosas extrañas que prefirió no ver dos veces en algunas y en otras…

–¡Uh! ¿Qué es este horrible olor? –salía el hedor a putrefacción de un bolso de mano carcomido por el tiempo del que se podía entrever varias revistas de dudosa reputación y hasta casi el fondo, una toalla que envolvía sin ganas, venganza de color café oscuro– ¿¡Por qué hay heces de perro aquí!?

–Qué puto asco. –Katsuki arrugó la nariz, bufando con la nariz apenas divertido– Idiotas sin elegancia.

–¡¿Qué debería hacer, Kacchan?!

–Morir. –a este paso, decidió ser él quien fuera a buscar la toalla en el casillero de Kirishima, recordando que el pelirrojo guardaba algunas de las cosas de Katsuki ahí por si este decidía regresar.

Todas arrugadas y sudadas se conservaban, pero entre ponerse algo con sudor o con vómito, era evidente cuál daba menos asco. Robó un par de bermudas que, para su gusto y el del mundo, eran horribles; una camiseta que daba lo mismo si la andaba o no porque los agujeros de la cabeza y los brazos eran del tamaño adecuado para meter un elefante o dos, que igual se puso por decencia; y tuvo que discutir un poco con su ego antes de tirarle en la cabeza a Izuku una camiseta que sí era suya.

El joven psicólogo salía de las duchas luego de tratar de quitar la mancha en su ropa sin éxito cuando le cayó la camiseta negra encima. Tomó la sabia decisión de dejar la bolsa con material fecal donde la encontró.

–¿Q-Qué pasa?

–Póntela, estúpido.

Izuku ignoró el fuerte olor a una especie de picante, mezclado con desodorante y sudor– No era necesario, solo debía esperar se secara mi ropa…

–Jódete, Deku. –se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla. Estaba de pie frente a Izuku que volvió a sentarse en la banca– ¿Para qué mierda me buscas? ¿Para vomitarme encima?

–No, yo… –se inclinó hacia adelante tragándose las disculpas, y estuvo a punto de hablar, antes de volver a vacilar. La mandíbula de Katsuki encajarse en tensión y su mirada ensombreciéndose nunca eran una buena señal.

Se preguntaba si realmente habría alguna palabra que tan siquiera soñaran rozar la conciencia de Katsuki y saliese de su boca. Si podría construir una oración simple que no destruyera los granitos de arena que ha ido apilando, uno encima de otro durante estos cuatro meses, los cuales tal vez nunca le parecerían los suficientes para alcanzar la torre en la que el rubio se encontraba mirando al cielo, por haberse aburrido de mirar hacia abajo.

Katsuki frunció, por si se había olvidado que debía hacerlo, el ceño.

–Te llevaré a casa. –Optó el terapeuta por rendirse.

Su antiguo maestro diría que quien no se domina a sí mismo, no es un adulto. Y él tenía la cabeza demasiado licuada.

La mirada rubí, en cambio, temblaba ante la luz en su lado del mundo.

Negarse o aceptar. Ambas eran una molestia.

–No te soporto. –soltó como verdad irrefutable. Izuku le sonrió un poco, tomándolo como un no– Te mataré si me llego a enfermar.

–¡Para nada! ¡Lo que sucedió fue que…! ahm, ¿cómo decirlo? Es un poco patético…

–¿Qué? –ladró.

–Antes de encontrarte, uhm… una pelota me cayó en la cabeza y creo que me dejó abollada la cabeza, ¿lo ves? –se llevó una mano a la frente– por eso estaba tan mareado.

–Te pasa por deku.

–Mala suerte.

–Es lo mismo.

–¡A lo que quiero llegar es que no estoy enfermo!

–No estaría seguro. –terminó de anudarse las botas, se paró y miró al terapeuta unos cinco segundos en los que este no hacía nada por moverse– ¿Esperas una invitación o qué? Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo, joder. Es lo menos que me debes por arruinarme la camisa.

–¿Ah? Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! Uhm, es por aquí… –se paró de un saltó y trotó hacia la salida, deteniéndola para que pasase el otro– ¡Prometo que pagaré la ropa!

–Sé dónde es la puta salida. –tomó su camisa apestosa y el bolso de mano con caca en su interior.

–Vaya, Kacchan, eso es muy generoso de tu parte, ¿la tirarás para que el dueño no se dé cuenta?

Katsuki lo miró como a un insecto muerto.

–Te mostraré una vista que nunca antes hayas visto.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–¡Estoy seguro que esto es ilegal! ¡Alteración del orden! ¡Podrían meternos presos por esto! ¿Y si nos hacen ir terapia? ¡Me quitarían mi licencia, Kacchan! ¡Estoy demasiado viejo para esto!

–¡Cállate, pedazo de mierda! ¡Te juro que, si alguien nos ve, cocinaré chili con tu cabeza y se la daré de comer a tu madre!

–¡Ihg! ¡Pero Kacchan! ¡El derecho a la paz y tranquilidad! Esto está mal, muy mal, mal, mal, mal…

–¡Deja de gritar, joder! ¡Por tu culpa será que nos atrapen!

–No es solo eso, ¡¿de quién es este auto!?

–Podría ser el tuyo si no cierras el hocico.

Izuku imitaba un chihuahua a punto de paro cardíaco, lo que no sorprendería a nadie si de verdad esa fuese su causa de muerte, ese hombre pasaba la mitad de su vida con las tripas revueltas de nervios. Era de más hacer notar que no sabía cómo terminó en esa situación si solo quería llevar al rubio a su casa.

El pecoso tenía la facultad concedida por el hombre en mando, alias Kacchan, para ser el que vigilaba que no hubiera moros en la costa mientras que él, próximo ingeniero nuclear, utilizara todos sus conocimientos en mecánica y _quién sabe qué más_ que se necesitara para hacer lo que hacía.

Sus posiciones eran en el último puesto del estacionamiento designado para los trabajadores del área de ingeniería y alrededores, frente a un honda civic color azul, casi de los dorados años setenta, al que le faltaba un año más para ser considerado reliquia –desde la perspectiva de Katsuki, quien veía como anciano fallido a Izuku, por hacer una comparación–.

Katsuki casi se arrepiente de su venganza, porque todo estaba milimétricamente cuidado tanto en el interior como el exterior. Pero como era un hombre de palabra que no se echaba hacia atrás, se olvidó de esa idea tan vergonzosa abriendo el capó y metiendo tecnología de otro planeta a medida fuese descubriendo lo que debía hacer mientras avanzaba.

–Necesito agua.

–¡Kacchan! Entra en razón, por favor, ¿no crees que es demasiado arruinar el auto de alguien?

–Deku, no me importa cuántos títulos de plástico tengas, solo te diré que en esta vida, la venganza es algo que se tiene que cobrar a los hijos de puta de turno.

–¡No! ¡Solo harás que te metan en problemas! ¿A quién crees que buscarán si no es a ti?

–Vigila esto, iré por agua.

–¡Kacchan! ¡E-Espera!

–¿Ahora qué?

–¡Ah! Uhm… C-Creo que hay una botella en la bolsa…

–… ¿No que muy noble, nerd?

–Por favor, solo vámonos...

–No seré como esos brutos que gastan una burda broma de mal gusto, te enseñaré cómo lo hacen los profesionales. –volvió a meter la cabeza con la botella en la mano e Izuku siguió vigilando a todos lados por un rato corto.

Una sombra azul se asomaba desde la parte alta, aún muy lejos para ser distinguida pero no irreconocible.

–¡Viene alguien, Kacchan!

–Ahg, ¡Mierda!

Katsuki dejó ir el cofre con cuidado y tiró la apestosa bolsa de mano debajo del auto. Tenía una sonrisita malévola en la cara cuando empezó a correr, pegándole una embestida con el hombro al pecoso diciéndole que corriera.

Izuku casi vuelve a vomitar, corriendo detrás del rubio a todo lo que sus temblorosas piernas daban.

En un punto indefinido de la carrera ambos empezaron a reír debido a la adrenalina, bajando la intensidad por ello hasta que se detuvieron por completo muertos de risa ya bastante lejos de la escena del crimen.

–¡Eso estuvo, pffft…! ¡Eso estuvo horrible, Kacchan!

–¡Joder, como me hubiera gustado ver la cara de ese cabrón de los jeans!

–¡No! ¡Nos habría escuchado!

–¡Porque eres un maldito perico, estúpido!

–¡Kacchan es quien se ríe como loco!

–Sí, bueno. –aspiro ruidosamente por la nariz– Suficiente. –se pasó una mano por el cabello, ya sin sonreír, pero sin estar de mal humor– Ese idiota se lo merecía.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Ciencia.

–¿Con heces?

–Soy un maldito genio, –le estrelló el índice en la cabeza a Izuku– demasiado para la JAXA de mierda.

Al pecoso se le cortó la sonrisa– Uh, pero… ambos podríamos ser compañeros en el crimen.

No fue una buena idea pensar "actuar naturalmente" alrededor de Katsuki, era como ese juego en el que ganas si no te acuerdas que estás jugando y pierdes cada vez que eres consciente de ello.

Pensar en no volver la conversación tensa, la hacía tensa.

–Tu concepción de deku lo impide.

–Recuerda que Uraraka dijo que daba una sensación de que podría lograrlo… alguien como yo.

–La cara redonda tiene fantasías donde cogen sobre el escritorio, ese argumento es inválido.

–Kacchan… –frunció el ceño.

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros casual– ¿Qué?

–Ella se preocupa por ti también, que digas esas cosas no me hace gracia en lo más mínimo.

–Bien por ti, ¿qué quieres? ¿un premio?

–No... –lo miró de reojo, llevándose el pulgar sobre los labios.

Katsuki afiló la mirada hastiado, dando con su puño el hombro de Izuku para que le viera de frente– ¿Qué? ¿No te parece lo que digo?

Dio un paso, dos, tres, pero el pecoso no se movió de su lugar ni un ápice.

–Contesta, coño. ¿Crees que me estoy comportando como un niño, para que me mires así?

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Devolvió. Con un poco de suerte, si esta fuese otra persona conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba para encajar una pieza más del rompecabezas en el esquema normal de un paciente. Porque parecía como que, en esta escena en particular, Katsuki solo lo estaba molestando e Izuku se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho.

–No me jodas, Deku. –arrugó su nariz y parecía querer perforar el pecho del pecoso con el dedo índice de la presión que hacía para recalcar su punto– Si te vas a quejar, por lo menos ten el coraje para hacerme frente sin dejarlo a la mitad.

–Lo hago, –acercó sus caras medio milímetro para reforzar que estaba mirándolo de forma directa a los ojos– en este momento no hay nadie que esté viéndote como yo lo hago.

Las manos en puño de Katsuki se sintieron inútiles luego de la tormenta eléctrica viajando en sentido figurado por cada una de sus venas. Por unas simples palabras.

–Mierda más cursi, –dio media vuelta, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello para que lo llevara lejos de los dos inmensos lagos que el pecoso tenía en su rostro, listos para desarmar su alma– ¿en qué semestre les empiezan a enseñar tantas estupideces?

Izuku sonrió apenado– Me gusta pensar que es algo mío.

El aire cambió a una incomodidad diferente a la que estaban acostumbrado, esta era una fina y delicada capa de algo a lo que no podían nombrar. La única descripción que les alcanzaba para tratar de reconocerla, era pura rareza en bruto.

–Me llevaras a mi puta casa, ¿o no? –y como siempre, la delicada prosa de gnomo gruñón arruinaba el ambiente dulzón.

Izuku soltó un suspiro– Vamos.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

–Hm. No es una chatarra.

–¿Por qué pareces sorprendido, Kacchan?

–Enséñame la licencia.

–Ya es la doceava vez… –igual sacó la tarjeta de su cartera.

–Alguien con una corbata tan fea no debería poder conducir. –le arrebató la licencia de las manos y la miró, sonriendo con su perfecta colección de perlas blancas.

–¡¿Ehh?¡ ¡Es mi favorita!

–Un atentado es lo que es, ¿qué idiota compra una corbata que tiene escrito "corbata" en ella?

–¡Es gracioso! –trató de arrebatársela de las manos, pero el rubio fue más rápido y alzó el brazo de forma que ni estando en puntillas, podría alcanzarla– ¡Kacchan!

–¿Qué? –dejó caer su otra palma extendida sobre la cara de Izuku para alejarlo– Sube tu trasero a ese cacharro, te la devolveré cuando lleguemos.

No muy seguro, Izuku confió en que el otro no huiría con su licencia y se subió en su lado correspondiente de conductor. En lo que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, el rubio entró e hizo lo mismo.

El pecoso comprueba tres mil veces los espejos y hace mil monerías para asegurarse que todo está bien.

–¿Partiremos algún día, vejete?

–Los accidentes automovilísticos no deben tomarse a la ligera, Kacchan –movió el retrovisor 0.000001 micrómetros a la izquierda y asintió sonriendo.

–En tren ya estaría en mi casa. –bufó. Le tomó dos segundos luego de subirse, poner los pies sobre la guantera– Esta basura debería estar en un deshuesadero, es como del siglo pasado.

–¿uhm? ¿Te interesan los autos, Kacchan? –salían del complejo, pasando por la caseta de vigilancia para entregar el pase de visitante que le dieron a Izuku cuando ingresó. El guardia sonreiría desde el momento que vio el auto hasta que el pecoso le agradecía, como era su trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando vio al rubio su cara se congeló en puro terror y cortó toda conversación, deseándoles un buen viaje forzado.

–Prefiero las motocicletas.

–¿Sí? Ah, ¿Viste la cara de ese señor? ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Katsuki se encogió de hombros, habiendo borrado de su memoria la vez que en una lucha improvisada con Eijiro, botaron una pila de ladrillos sobre la pierna de aquel hombre sin darse ni cuenta.

–Eres muy famoso, Kacchan –siguió fallidamente de formar un tema de conversación– Todos hablaban de ti cuando salí de la oficina del director.

–Hm.

–ja ja –dijo literal, empezando a sudar– Debe ser porque eras la estrella del equipo de baseball, ¡ah! Eso me recuerda cuando una persona me obligó a ingresar al equipo de rugby y terminé con todas las costillas hechas polvo…

–¿Quién te dijo eso? –esta vez sí volvió a verlo, molesto.

–Lo oí de Kirishima, ¡hemos estado hablando mucho estos días! Creo que quiere unirse a las terapias de grupo, ¡sería genial que lo hiciera! –el tic nervioso del ojo derecho se apoderaba del rubio a medida que Izuku hablaba– pero tendría que preguntarle a Uraraka porque… lo sabes, ¿verdad? Acerca de ellos dos.

Un gruñido distraído salió como respuesta.

 _«¿Por qué el cabello de mierda estaba hablando con el otro cabello de mierda?_ » Solo faltaba que hasta la maldita de Toga hablara con ese inútil más que él. ¿Quién se creían?

–E-Es decir, quiero creer que lo recuerdas porque ese día n-n-nosotros… ¡pero si no lo haces está bien! ¡No es como si yo lo recuerde todos los días!

Katsuki salió de su burbuja de pensamiento irritado–¿¡Hah!? ¿¡Qué tanto murmuras, inútil!?

–Ah… –risa incómoda– Dije que no dudo que fueras el mejor del equipo de baseball…

–Bastardo ingenuo, ¿no escuchaste ninguna palabra del rector? –giró su cara para ver por la ventana, dejando de lado a Kirishima en su cabeza– Esa escoria que no tiene el valor para hablar de frente debe estar celebrando que me tienen donde querían.

Izuku tragó saliva. Las manos sujetas al volante se tensaron y su vista no se despegó de la carretera.

–¿Sobre qué…? –su voz sonó tan baja que ni él mismo se escuchó. Tomo aire antes de reformular sus preguntas– ¿En qué consistía el programa?

–¿Qué crees que ganarás haciéndote el idiota?

–¿Eh?

Katsuki bajó los pies que sin poder evitarlo se habían vuelto extraños; y su corazón latía desbocado ante la posibilidad de que alguien tan, a sus ojos, inútil como Izuku, quisiera humillarlo aún más con esa pregunta. Para él era obvio que, como el pecoso estaba ahí desde antes que llegara, le habrían explicado de pies a cabeza sin huecos todo el asunto.

Y aunque fuese mentira, el simple pensamiento del fracaso lo hacía estremecer. ¿Qué hacía vanagloriándose en el pasado de algo que al final no resultó? Él era el ingenuo.

 _«Al que todos creían como increíble no era más que el verdadero inútil._ »Ese era el Bakugou Katsuki idealizado de forma inconsciente en su cabeza, ese que estaba encorvado sobre el asiento del copiloto, conteniendo el picor salado en los lagrimales; no el único, por supuesto. Pero el real para este momento – Las manchas de café que las palabras de Izuku en su oficina polvorienta sacaron a la luz de ese nicho desolado de su corazón después de tanto tiempo, que en ese entonces no puedo entender debido a que no recordaba la última vez que hubo probado la decepción, brillaron con fuerza.

Sin estar seguro de nada, vio de reojo al pecoso. Este estaba cambiando la estación de radio que no supo en qué momento comenzó a sonar, sus labios formaban una línea, sus ojos fijos al frente y sus dedos tamborileando gráciles sobre el cuero del volante.

–Eres un inepto. –murmuró para si con firmeza en una voz que apenas hizo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

–¿Dijiste algo, Kacchan? –lo miró un segundo, habiendo dejado el tema morir por reflexionar en cómo podría pensar el otro que estaba ignorando los hechos.

–Que dudo que tu capacidad cerebral de mosca diera el ancho para entender lo que sea que dijeran la rata y el imbécil de los jeans. _Humanidades…_

–A veces la hoja se hunde pero la piedra flota. –y antes que Katsuki se empezara a quejar del proverbio, preguntó si iba bien por aquella calle.

–Da vuelta a la derecha en dos intersecciones más.

–No recuerdo que fuese tan cerca, ya estamos casi en el centro…

Izuku consiguió aparcarse en el área designada bajo el edificio con sumo cuidado. Era un viejecillo completo para conducir, más de lo que pedía el reglamento japonés.

Apagó el motor y por primera vez desde que subieron, se detuvo a contemplar el perfil de su acompañante. Inocente esperaba que Katsuki le devolviera su licencia.

–Habrá una sonda prevista a despegar próximamente en un viaje de siete años con rumbo a Mercurio con la ayuda de la agencia europea.

–¡Ah, creo que leí sobre eso! –cero extrañado que el tema saliera de la nada, su profesión lo tenía acostumbrado a ello– ¡¿Estaban haciendo un programa en la universidad para eso?!

–Claro que no, idiota. Japón realizó uno de los dos módulos que deben separarse en el viaje para orbitar diferentes ejes de Mercurio, uno es el Orbitador Planetario, y el nuestro es el Orbitador Magnetosférico. El programa en esencia consistía en apoyar y acompañar la sonda en sus últimas pruebas hasta que despegara en la Guayana Francesa.

–¡Whoah, eso es increíble! –los ojos del pecoso brillaban como lo harían si hubiese visto a All Might en persona– ¡y Kacchan estaba calificado para ello!

–Evidentemente.

–Kacchan, ¿eso quiere decir que planeas trabajar para la JAXA?

–Son unos bastardos burocráticos. –sonrió con orgullo. Permitiéndose soñar un poco con ello.

–¡Eres asombroso, Kacchan!

–Já.

–¡Ah, tendremos que hacer algo! ¡En definitiva tendremos que hacer algo!

Izuku se había venido tan arriba que ni midió que no era el momento apropiado para tratar de formular un plan en conjunto.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se esfumó.

–Kacchan…

–Déjame salir.

–P-Pero…

–¡Que me dejes salir, mierda! –golpeó la puerta con ganas.

Izuku sin decir nada quitó los seguros de las puertas para que Katsuki saliera hecho una furia sin despedirse.

Si por un ínfimo momento, el rubio consideró rozar sus debilidades con el inmenso mar de calma que brindaban las palabras de Izuku, no vivió lo suficiente para ser opacada por la imponente idea de autosuficiencia que su orgullo creía poseer.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _¡CREIAN QUE HABIA HIATUS PERO NO! ¡ERA YO, GABUVU!_

 _• Manchas de café: ref. al capítulo 7_

 _• La sonda espacial BepiColombo está prevista a lanzarse en 2018, con la ayuda de la Agencia Europea (ESA) y la Agencia Aeroespacial Japonesa (JAXA)_

 _• Entre humanidades e ingeniería hay un mundo de diferencia, pero comparten su afición de pelear entre ellos._

 _•"A veces la hoja se hunde pero la piedra flota": Proverbio japonés. Significa que a_ _veces logramos algo por suerte y olvidamos que nuestra falta de formación aun está ahí. Fracasaremos si no aprendemos rápido._

 _• "_ _Te mostraré una vista que nunca antes hayas visto." –Matsuoka Rin, Free :v_ **  
**

•¿Kacchan es un exagerado? Averígüelo en la tercera temporada de bnha~

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo (que me esforzaré por no tardar en subir)!


	20. Lo que puedes hacer con una licencia

–¡Espera! –Izuku batallaba con su cinturón de seguridad que al parecer no cooperaba con sus deseos de liberarse– ¡Ack! ¡Kacchan! –frustrado empujó la puerta de una patada y trató de visualizar a máxima potencia una forma de escapar. Como los cintos no eran del todo lo seguro que pudieran ser, en una contorsión digna del Cirque Du Soleil pudo salir por debajo con unas vértebras desviadas que en la noche no lo dejarían dormir– ¡Mi licencia...!

Casi se le va la inspiración en la carrera viendo la burla en la cara de Katsuki, quien ya estaba adentro del ascensor y cuyos dedos no le alcanzaban para quemar el botón y cerrar las puertas a pura fricción.

Estampando su cara contra el frío metal de las puertas cerradas, quedó viendo frustrado los números parpadear en el tablero. Un segundo después tuvo la horrible idea de subir catorce pisos por las escaleras de emergencia. Catorce por decir un número, pues Izuku no recordaba a cabalidad a dónde debía ir; percatándose de ello a mitad del camino.

Usó una maldición de niños pequeños para calmarse y se sostuvo del barandal.

–Le cobraré cada vez que se vaya así... –puso ambos índices a cada lado de su cien y cerró los ojos para mayor concentración diciendo "piensa, piensa, piensa" como si con ello sus neuronas conectaran los recuerdos más rápido. Por suerte recuperó una parte de sus memorias, (y verificó su teoría en el mapa pegado a un lado de todas las puertas) antes de hacerse un peinado imaginario parecido a un cono de helado, para saber a dónde debía ir.

Continuó su camino saltando de dos en dos escaleras arriba.

¿Qué estaban jugando para avanzar un paso y retroceder diez... mil años antes de cristo? Debía poner más empeño en esas sesiones de terapia, las que, por consiguiente, a su propia salud no le estaban saliendo baratas. Ya le había dicho a Todoroki una vez que toda su energía podría ser drenada y no se equivocó, por mucho que deseara haberlo hecho.

Todos sus pensamientos eran repetitivos e inconexos. La imagen mental de un ignorante jugando al shogi por primera vez contra un maestro de cincuenta años en la carrera para nada benevolente, era la gran nube negra sobre su cabeza; y la cereza sobre el pastel es que ambas eran él mismo.

-o-

* * *

-o-

–Debe ser por aquí –empujó la puerta de emergencia en el piso de dudosa certeza y trotó con rebotes nerviosos por el camino que recordaba de aquella noche tan lejana cuando se fue pegajoso de soda mezclada con tierra a casa. Al dar una vuelta en la esquina, se escuchó una especie de voz cantarina muy fuerte que casi lo hizo echarse para atrás.

– _¡Hazme el favor, chico! Mi gato se ha estado quejando del ruido._

–Los gatos no hablan. –la voz de Katsuki sonaba desesperada– Quítate del camino, calvo.

Izuku recuperó un poco el aliento quedándose en el recodo, dirigiendo su vista de forma discreta hacia donde provenían las voces.

Había un hombre de cabello largo y rubio que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta, se veía un poco mayor y por nada del mundo parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer. Menos el otro rubio universitario a quien le estallarían los ojos como siguiera escuchando una palabra más.

Sin saber si para su suerte o desgracia, sus pies cmenzaron a moverse antes que pudiera reaccionar y casi por instinto.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Lo que faltaba... –Katsuki bufó.

El mayor lo miró por encima de sus gafas anaranjadas, extrañado de esa nueva presencia. Sacó un sonoro chasquido de molestia de su boca y haciendo un puchero extraño poco intimidante le enseñó los dientes– _¿Qué eres, chico? ¿Se te perdió algo?_

–No, señor. –Izuku ni se inmutó– Escuché que discutían y vine a ayudar, estoy seguro que los tres podemos encontrar una solución.

– _No me llegó el memo de que ahora tenías niñera, Bakugõ._

–Vete. –Katsuki rodó los ojos dirigiéndose al pecoso.

El aludido en su simpleza se mordió el labio– No puedo irme.

–No empieces, Deku. No tengo tiempo para ti.

–Si me dejaras ayudarte, tendrías tiempo para lo que quisieras, Kacchan.

–Largo.

–No. Te ayudaré, –le puso un dedo en el pecho, como Katsuki solía hacer para dejarle claro el punto– no me importa que no quieras.

–Eres un inútil, ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿harás que dibuje a un hombre bajo la lluvia? –le atrapó la mano y la estrujó con fuerza.

Izuku si pensó en quejarse, no lo hizo. Muy concentrado en mantenerle la mirada.

A todo esto, el vecino los miraba como a un partido de tenis.

–Lo resolveré como una persona sensata.

–¿¡Hah!? ¿¡no te parezco una persona sensata ahora!?

–¡¿Necesitas una respuesta?! –trató de soltar su mano, pero Katsuki no lo permitió y lo jaló con fuerza, soltándolo para que se diera contra la pared. El vecino por poco y no se quitaba, sin saber qué hacer.

– _Solo quiero que dejen de hacer tanto ruido por la noche, no puedo dormir..._ –el vecino temía ser un testigo de una muerte violenta.

–Si dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos te ahorrarías las quejas, Deku.

–¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Tú eres mi asunto ahora! –absorbió el impacto con el brazo y se devolvió para empujarle sin pensar.

–Palabrerías. –retrocedió un paso totalmente ofendido. Trató de alcanzar a Izuku para seguir, pero el vecino se puso en medio de ambos.

– _Cálmense los dos, ¿sí?_ –el señor retrocedió lento hasta llegar a su puerta.

–¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, viejo calvo!

–¡Gracias por la preocupación, pero me gustaría que se quedara al margen!

–¿Ves, inútil? ¡Esto no habría pasado si dejarás hurgar donde no te llaman!

–¡La expresión de Kacchan es algo que no puedo ignorar!

– _Uf, hagan lo que quieran._ –el vecino decidió ir a hacerse palomitas para ver la pelea.

–¡Has dicho que harías lo que se te diera la gana, yo también puedo hacerlo! –Izuku continuó, ya sin procesar muy bien lo que decía por el subidón de azúcar.

–¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras, pedazo de imbécil!

Katsuki se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa soltando un par de insultos refunfuñados. Antes que pudiera meter la llave en la cerradura, el ruido del picaporte abriéndose los asustó a ambos.

–¿Por qué gritan? Están molestando a los vecinos.

–¿Qué coño haces todavía en mi casa?

–No seas tan frío, cariño. –Kaminari se llevó sus palmas a la cara hablando con voz melosa– Entra, entra. Hay una hermosa sorpresa para ti en la cocina. –siguió con su drama jalando al rubio hacia adentro antes de reparar en la pecosa presencia– Vaya, eres tú... No pensé que cuando te dije que estaría disponible me siguieras a casa.

–Ah, no...

–Está bien, mis fans también hacen eso a veces. –le sonrió– ¿qué necesitas?

–¿Fans? –Izuku ladeó la cabeza y vio desaparecer a Katsuki por el pasillo recordando porque fue detrás suyo en primer lugar– ¡Cierto! ¡Necesito mi licencia de conducir!

–Estás en el lugar equivocado, amigo.

–¡Kacchan se llevó mi licencia y la necesito para volver a casa!

–¿Ese perro gruñón tiene más amigos, que aparte lo traigan de vuelta? –le dio una palmada en el hombro para que entrara y pudiera cerrar la puerta– Oye, ya lo dije antes, tu cara me suena de algo... ¿te conozco?

–Ah... iba a decírtelo cuando me ayudaste a levantarme en el campo de baseball, estuve en la fiesta que hicieron aquí hace poco.

–¿Hace poco? Viejo, aquí hacemos fiesta cada semana y en la mayoría apenas me acuerdo de dónde estoy, ¿no podrías ser un poco más específico?

–Me caí contra una palmera y me cayó soda en la cabeza...

–Uhm...

–Llegué con Kacchan...

–Uhm... ¿el que lloró a mitad de la fiesta?

–Ah, por ahí. Midoriya Izuku.

–¡Midoriya! ¡Claro! –Denki se rio un poquito de su propio ser olvidadizo.

No recordaba a Izuku porque hasta entonces no lo había clasificado como una persona, sino como el "enamorado" de Katsuki con el que debían molestarlo cuando se presentara la oportunidad. En general porque su aspecto se le olvidó y en específico porque de él solo hablaba con Kirishima y desde hace mucho que no piensa en eso.

–Necesito mi licencia...

–Estoy seguro que sí. –lo guio hacia la sala– ¿Escuchas la ducha? El señorito debe estarse duchando y tarda casi lo mismo que mi novia en salir.

–¿No podrías ir a buscarla? – _que no quiero estar aquí._

–No planeo morir hoy. –se encogió de hombros– ¿llevas prisa? Podemos platicar o algo.

–Un poco –llevó las manitas a su regazo, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. De reojo buscó inspiración divina para salir de ahí y solo encontró algo que era mucho, muchísimo mejor– ¿¡Estás jugando la edición limitada de _My Hero Academia_ : One's Justice!?

–¡Oh! ¡Veo que eres un hombre de cultura!

–¡Es la versión que incluye el skin de All Might versión colegiala del 97'! ¡Había solo veinte copias en el mercado y nunca la pude conseguir! ¿¡Es tuya!?

–Ojalá –Denki le pasó un control al chico cuyos ojos parecían salirse de sus ojos y la sangre abandonaba poco a poco su nariz– convenceré a Bakugou para que me la deje cuando muera.

–Ah... –Izuku ya comenzaba a babear, extendiendo las manos.

–Espera. –en el último momento, quitó el mando de su alcance– Tienes que contestar a mis preguntas

–...Está bien –no creyó que le podría preguntar algo tan terrible y haría casi cualquier cosa por ver a su ídolo 2D con una faldita rosa.

–¿Conoces a la mamá de Bakugou?

–Es amiga de mi mamá... he hablado algunas veces con ella.

–¿Se llevan bien?

–¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Denki se iluminaron– No es por asustarse, pero está en la cocina.

–¿Eh? –la cordura de Izuku volvió a su lugar y su sentido del pánico también– ¡¿Ehh?!

Denki se atacó de risa por su expresión– Cálmate, era broma. –Los hombros de Izuku se relajaron– Estuvo aquí –hombros tensos– pero se acaba de ir. –suspiro.

–¿Puedo jugar ahora?

–Nope. Sabes, no esperaba que vomitaras allá, ¡te mereces una cerveza, viejo! Hubiera deseado haberlo grabado, demonios.

–Qué vergüenza...

–Me sorprende que Bakugou te prestara una camisa, también.

–¿Huh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¿Cómo no podría saberlo? ¡Es obvio! –en realidad, Sero lo hizo notar cuando los vieron salir de los vestidores.

–¿Ya acabamos?

–Entonces, ¿ustedes están, así como "juntos" o como "juntos juntos"? –lo ignoró, mirándole con verdadero interés.

–Creo que después de todo, iré a buscar eso yo mismo –trató de levantarse, pero el rubio lo tomó del brazo.

–Tranquilo, bro... No estaba tratando de meterme contigo. No se lo digas, pero yo pensé que Bakugou era diferente, ¿sabes? No raro, solo diferente... como si fuera un extraterrestre, qué sé yo. Diferente, diferente.

Izuku parpadeó.

–Tú sabrás, supongo. –se rascó la nuca mientras buscaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

–¿Has sido su amigo desde hace tiempo?

–¿Supongo? Un amigo en común nos presentó, eso no es importante. Cuando lo conocí era el doble de maldad de lo que es ahora, creo que tú y todos los psicólogos del mundo habrían corrido de él. También era un ratón de biblioteca –rio– pero si se lo decías terminabas llorando en la sala de un odontólogo para que te arreglaran los treinta y dos dientes. Daba mucho miedo...

–Ah... –no le quedó más que asentir, imaginando todo a detalle.

–Me fui del tema, lo siento –ahora sí le pasó el mando.

Izuku sintió con sus dedos la calidez del plástico en apenas un roce que no quedó más allá de eso.

–¿¡Qué hace toda esta mierda regada en el suelo!? –el grito del ogro retumbó las paredes.

–Lo siento, Midoriya. –Kaminari se disculpó por no haberle dejado jugar nada– ¡Mitsuki vino a buscar la tienda de campaña! –gritó en la dirección de la bestia.  
–¡No llames a mi vieja por su nombre, puto asqueroso!

–Es tu oportunidad, ve. –le guiñó un ojo al pobre chico que no pudo más que obedecer. Lo vio levantarse con indecisión y antes que tomara vuelo, quiso preguntar qué debía hacer con algo que desearía nunca haber visto, pero no pudo.

-o-

* * *

-o-

–Plus ultra... –susurro lastimero que envés de darle valor, solo le revolvía más el estómago. Toco con los nudillos por tercera vez sin respuesta.

A la cuarta vez, la puerta se abre de golpe y lo único que respira Izuku pasa a ser el olor a limpio, lo único que siente es el calor del vapor contra su cara y lo único que atina a hacer es llamar al rubio por su apodo en un susurro.

–Entra, joder. A qué viene tanto pudor... –Katsuki frunce el ceño y reconoce que Denki no tiene esas pecas ni esa furiosa presencia que lo hace rabiar apenas sentirla, así que no puede ser él– ¿qué cojones haces aquí, Deku?

Hacía falta batir las pestañas ante el inmenso corazón de Izuku. No se dejaba ver ni una pizca de enojo en él.

–Vine a buscar mi licencia de conducir.

–La tiré. –volvió a entrar sin cerrar la puerta tras de él, por lo que Izuku vio como caminaba y se sentaba tranquilamente en la cama a seguir ordenando las cosas que estaban ahí.

–No puede ser... –lo siguió totalmente consternado– No es cierto...

–Lo es.

–¡Kacchan! ¡Dijiste que me la devolverías al llegar!

–Hm.

Izuku cerró sus párpados y cambio su peso de un pie a otro por hacer algo que no fuera ponerse a gritar como loco fuera de su cabeza.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez antes de volver a abrir los ojos y sentarse a la par de Katsuki.

–¿Puedes darme tu mano? Solo será un segundo.

–No.

–Está bien, lo haremos con la mía. –Levanta su mano que por suerte no tiembla.

Katsuki le pega un manotazo para poner su palma abierta hacia arriba, en lugar de la del otro. Izuku le sonríe y la toma poniendo sus dos pulgares encima y los demás dedos los deja tocando los nudillos.

Se miran fijamente y Katsuki siente la necesitad de revolverse en su lugar. No lo hace.

–¿Te sientes cómodo?

–¿Vas a hacerlo o no? No tengo todo el día.

Izuku aspira nervioso tratando de controlar el tamborileo alocado de su corazón.

Si los oídos sordos no escuchaban a palabras necias...

–Lo siento, ¿puedo pedirte que cierres los ojos?

Las cejas fruncidas se pronuncian.

–No pasará nada que no quieras, necesito que confíes en mi.

–Ni que te tuviera miedo, Deku –levanta el mentón todo indignado volteando hacia la ventana mientras cierra los párpados, viendo de último el pequeño pajarillo que se ha parado en el marco de la ventana.

Puede escuchar el canto del animal.

Se pone tenso al cabo de unos segundos pues el terapeuta no sigue hablando y la mano le comienza a hormiguear en los puntos donde Izuku tiene puestos los dedos.

Sigue el silencio un poco más y puede escuchar a su corazón. Late, pero no sabe si a un ritmo normal o si debe preocuparse de comenzar a alucinar con escuchar la sangre correr por las venas de sus orejas.

El silencio, que no era más que sonidos secundarios le golpea como una brisa vespertina. Afuera estaban los sonidos del tráfico y las voces entramadas de todos los transeúntes en la calle; el gato de sus vecinos ronroneando en el apartamento de al lado... y frente a él, la respiración incorrecta de Izuku, a la que podía imaginarse que era debido a haberse fracturado el tabique alguna vez y esta se había entremezclado con su propia respiración, cual si ambos estuviesen conectados experimentando la misma sensación.

Sobre ese hormigueo paralizante y confuso subía extendiéndose desde sus manos como un virus.

–¿Sabías que los síntomas del estrés y la felicidad se parecen? –no hace falta que Izuku suba su tono de voz calmo y claro, para que Katsuki la escuche. Dobla con suavidad el pulgar del rubio sobre la palma.

Sostiene las ganas de quitar la mano.

–Cuando nos sentimos estresados nos cuesta respirar, nuestro ritmo cardíaco aumenta y se dispara, similar a cuando nos encontramos alegres y felices. –dobla el índice y se tarda un poco en seguir hablando, sin detener las milimétricas caricias con los dedos que hace inconscientemente y que erizan la piel bronceada del otro– ¿Cómo te sientes?

En un primer momento, Katsuki ni se entera, resiguiendo la sensación en su piel. Escucha como detrás de una cascada la voz repitiendo la pregunta después de su nombre.

No quiere responder.

–Esto es estúpido. –dice al final.

Izuku dobla el dedo medio.

–¿y qué desearías que pasara?

–Que termináramos con esta estupidez.

–¿Y luego? –dobla con cuidado el dedo anular y va acercándose poco a poco mientras se muerde el labio.

–Que dejaras las preguntas mariquitas.

–¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

–Joder, Deku. Paso de contestar tus mierdas

Los párpados de Katsuki temblaban, se moría por enfrentar la mirada esmeralda y... quién sabe, retarla a un duelo. O sumergirse en ella, tal vez hasta grabársela en la memoria.

–¿Me das mi licencia, por favor? –dobla el meñique y sostiene el puño cerrado.

–Supéralo, Deku. La tiré por la ventana.

–Mírame.

No ha terminado de asimilar la cercanía que hay entre sus caras cuando Izuku aprieta con todas sus fuerzas los nudillos de Katsuki haciéndolos tronar.

–¡Bastardo! –bufa y sonríe, quiere reír para liberar el estrés, pero no puede. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y no sabe qué pensar.

–Mi licencia, Kacchan.

–Ve a traerla del suelo.

–¡Kacchan! –le pincha las costillas con los dedos. Apenas con suerte, su efecto es nulo– ¡cuánta injusticia!

–Por inútil –devuelve los toques violentos atacando la costilla de la ovejita indefensa que es Izuku, quien sí tiene un montón de cosquillas.

Retozan como animalitos del campo unos minutos atacados de risa, bueno, el pecoso se ríe mientras Katsuki tiene cara de asesino serial.

En efecto, Denki al escuchar las risas teme por la vida de Izuku y como todo un buen amigo, deja todo lo que está haciendo y se va del apartamento a quitarse el trauma de la vida con distracciones mundanas.

–¡Ríndete, idiota!

–¡Mi licencia! –apenas y logra formar un sonido coherente entre tanto jadeo ahogado.

Con un par de calambres y patadas en la cara terminaron cansándose.

Recuperan el aliento tirados en la cama sin moverse. Izuku de repente ora por no estar _"alegre"_ gracias tanto movimiento; y por otro lado, Katsuki se pregunta mentalmente si decirle que metió la licencia en los jeans que estaban ahora en la lavadora.

No es que le importara, claro, pero nadie querría aguantarse un sermón del pecoso cuando estaba enojado. Decidió mejor distraerlo con la cena y ya lo despacharía borracho a su casa más entrada la noche.


	21. De noche todos los gatos son pardos

Ochako estaba histérica y alterada, sus manos agitadas y su psiquis perturbada.

Lo que comenzó como una noche común, haciendo sus actividades de siempre en el horario normal, ahora era un esmalte de uñas magenta estarcido grotescamente sobre el colchón que aún no terminaba de pagar y el chichón en su cabeza producto del golpe con la barra metálica desmontable que estaba sobre la cama.

–¿¡Hola!? –consiguió vociferar después de haberse caído de la cama con tanto drama– ¿¡Sigues ahí!?

El pecoso del otro lado de la línea se puso el doble de nervioso– ¿¡Tú estás bien!? ¡Escuché un gran golpe!

Pronto, las imágenes mentales de ecuaciones aparecieron representadas en la cabeza de Ochako para entender qué estaba mal con esa llamada, aparte ser hecha casi a la hora de la cena y que Izuku casi no solía llamarla por iniciativa propia.

Por el eco y el tono de "estoy tapando la bocina con la mano", debía estar en un baño.

Por la hora, que estaba en problemas.

Por la simple llamada, que ni Tenya o Shōto atendieron la llamada a la primera.

–Más importante, ¿dónde has estado? ¿cómo te fue en la universidad?

–Ah, es difícil de explicar... –se escucha un pequeño movimiento de tela y la voz del chico un poco más suave– Perdona, no tengo mucho tiempo y...

–¿Qué pasa?

–uhm... yo, creo... pasó algo y... no sé, no lo planeé, solo sucedió así y ya... eh...

–¿Sí?

–E-Estoy en la casa de... Kacchan.

En la escala de sentimientos de la castaña, ganaba por un poco más la emoción del chisme que todo lo demás. Que ya no siguiese jugando a cupido ayudó bastante a su equilibrio emocional, así que pudo sentir un poco de la malicia que tenía cuando esto no era tan serio justo como en los primeros meses, permitiéndose sonreír.

–¿Oh?

–¡E-Es porque lo traje a casa y él...! Él se quedó con mi licencia de conducir...

–¿y cuál es el problema?

–Se niega a dármela y ahm... ah...

–¡Voy a envejecer si no hablas!

–¡Es que no sé qué pasa! Quise irme cuando asumí que no la devolvería y me dijo que alguien con olor a puerco no era capaz de pensar claramente, ya sabes... en métodos para que me devolviera mis cosas...

–¿Ajá?

–¡Y... y luego! ¡Luego me tiró una toalla en la cara y me dijo que tomara una ducha!

Uraraka se mordió el labio para no reír.

–Dijo que como él era una persona decente metería mi ropa a lavar, p-pero que estoy en deuda por prestarme de su ropa ¡ahh! –sorbió sus mocos traicioneros– ¿qué debería hacer?

–Bueno... ustedes dos se han estado llevando – _demasiado_ – bien últimamente, ¿no? Es probable que quiera agradecerte por llevarlo a casa...

–No, no... –negó con fervor– ¿t-tú crees? –la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

–Uy, sí. Imagínalo: te hará la cena, comerán a la luz de las velas, tomarán vino en el balcón bajo la luna llena y al final de la noche... no sé, piénsalo.

–¡No, no, no! –hasta el móvil se sonrojó por conducción– Debo salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, ¡necesito consejos para recuperar mi licencia!

–Tal vez si le pides que te deje hacer un trabajo manual... –oficialmente pasaba demasiado tiempo con el pelirrojo.

–¿Eh? No creo que haya mucho que arreglar por aquí...

–Kirishima me dijo que cocina muy bien, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

–¿Por... qué? ¿¡No es obvio!?

–No te quedes en el pasado, hay teóricos que afirman que una buena relación puede llevar a que tu paciente se sienta más cómodo contigo...

–¡De amistad!

–Pues sí, ¿o de qué hablas?

–¿¡De qué hablas tú!?

–¡Izuku, concéntrate! Le estás dando muchas vueltas, ¿cuántas veces no te has quedado en casa de alguien?

–P-Pero... –la chica lo interrumpió con un chistido.

–Escucha, los fideos instantáneos que dejé en la cocina ya deben de estar aguados y lo único que quiero hacer ahora mismo es ir y darte un golpe por sobre pensar tanto las cosas.

–Lo siento...

–¡No te disculpes hasta que puedas recitar todas las teorías del psicoanálisis al derecho y al revés! Ahora sal del baño y disfruta de una bella velada, ¿quieres?

–Uhg...

–¡No te escucho!

–Uh, trataré.

–Bien. –sonrió a la nada y casi temió haberse sobrepasado con la severidad, sabiendo que solo así le entraría la semilla de la duda a Izuku– Haznos un a favor a todos y ve el panorama completo, puede que encuentres algo interesante...

Con el pulgar en la boca, Izuku lo medito unos segundos– ¿Eh...?

–¡Ah! –interrumpió– ¡Ya dije demasiado! ¡Eres listo así que podrás resolverlo, confío en ti!

Ochako cortó dejándole todas las teorías conspiranoicas en la boca.

Tuvo que encontrarse solo y resignarse a su destino en aquel cuartito que no olía muy diferente a su propio baño, por la cantidad de productos de misma marca de superhéroes que, sorpresa, ambos usaban.

Seguía en toalla porque usar la ropa que el rubio le había dejado le daba una vergüenza infinita que tardaría unos segundos en procesar. Segundos que desperdició curioseando el mueble con repisas que estaba detrás del espejo como todo un buen acosador.

Más que sorprenderlo, le confirmó que Katsuki cuidaba de su apariencia más de lo que uno se esperaría, con todas esas cremas, mascarillas y productos coreanos que sepa el Papa para qué servían. Tuvo que hacer mala cara antes de cerrar la puertecilla al ver esa crema de afeitar de la misma línea de productos que usaba pero que nunca le vio sentido comprar porque no crecía ni un pelo en ese pecoso mentón.

–Me pregunto cómo hace para pagar todo esto... –se distraía en ese pensamiento para no aceptar que se estaba poniendo la ropa de Katsuki– Tiene mucho orgullo para aceptar el dinero de sus padres, uh, ¿sería muy grosero preguntarle? Ah... ¿Por qué tuve que vomitarle encima? –el único consuelo que tenía es que pudo quedarse con sus propia ropa interior– ¿Podré salir por la ventana y fingir que esto nunca pasó? ¿A qué se refería Uraraka con "el panorama"? Ah, tengo que llamar a mamá...

–¡Deku, pedazo de basura! ¿¡Al fin moriste o qué!?

A pesar de lo lejos que sonó el grito, el pecoso casi deja los dientes en el lavamanos de la caída por el susto y con suerte pudo gritar que salía en un minuto. Tenía el mismo vacío en el estómago que cuando en preparatoria salía de su casa y se imaginaba que al instante en el que entrara al instituto iba a escuchar algún comentario malintencionado en su contra.

La razón y la lógica le decían que estaba equivocado, y claramente lo estaba, pero no quitaba la similitud en la sensación.

Sostuvo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente conteniendo la respiración.

No explotó ninguna bomba.

El único impacto a primera olfateada era aquel aroma característico que desperdiga la cebolla frita y revuelve las tripas.

Izuku casi se olvidaba que devolvió hasta la primera papilla de bebé horas antes y se sostuvo del estómago, pues era un olor que ni las preocupaciones podrían hacerle perder el apetito.

Siguió el rastro pensando que ya dejaría la inspección obsesiva del cuarto de Katsuki para otra ocasión.

–Te juro que si sube la cuenta del agua te sacaré el dinero a patadas. –saludó sin darse la vuelta cuando sintió la presencia del terapeuta entrar a la cocina– ¿Te depilabas las piernas o qué?

–Ah... –Izuku ladeó la cabeza sin entender– ¿No?

Katsuki volteó un segundo para verlo con su mejor cara de odio, notando que los centímetros que le sacaba al pecoso se notaban un poco en cómo le tallaba la ropa y sonrió, queriendo burlarse de ello sin saber cómo sin sonar como un maldito meloso.

Ya que completó su primera parte del plan haciendo que Izuku tomara un baño, contemplaba que su plan original de emborracharlo hasta que se le olvidara el nombre y se fuera a casa en un taxi no explicaba por si solo la forma para llegar a ello. Y como la fuerza bruta dejó de ser una opción desde la era medieval, debía ingeniárselas para lograr un falso deseo de querer emborracharse, por más tonto que sonara.

–Quería agradecerte por dejarme dar una ducha, –llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, distrayendo a Katsuki de sus pensamientos– y yo... uh...

–Pásame la pinza que está en la barra. –lo ignoró sin despegar la vista del satén y extendió la mano para que le pasara el objeto. Repasando las opciones en su mente.

Izuku no pudo evitar que su estómago sonara igualito a la explosión de una bomba atómica apenas se acercó a menos de un metro de la sartén.

–¿Q-Qué estás cocinando?

–Katsudon.

El destino era muy injusto. Izuku casi se echa a llorar.

–Deja de verme como idiota y ponte a ayudar, –Katsuki le dio un golpecito en la nariz por distraído– esos huevos no se batirán solos.

Antes de poder protestar, ya se encontraba con los palillos y el tazón en la mano. Lo ayudaría a cocinar y después se iría, sí.

–¿De verdad tardé tanto en el baño? Parece que ya casi acabas...

–Hmph. A eso se le llama ser eficiente, Deku. –y que Mitsuki haya preparado todo antes de irse.

–Por eso no creo que necesites ayuda.

–No necesito **tu** ayuda.

–Entonces , ¿puedes darme mi licen...?

No pudo terminar la oración debido al trozo de cebolleta que Katsuki le estrello en la boca abierta.

–El que no trabaja no come. –contestó cortante – ¿Ya terminaste de batir o ni para eso sirves?

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que Izuku recuperara la capacidad de respirar, batiendo sin hablar más, dejando claro su desacuerdo en las mejillas infladas y expresión extraña que no podía llamarse de enojo del todo. Espero a que Katsuki incorporase la salsa a la sartén antes de taparla para volver a hablar.

–Es importante que vuelva a casa, –trataba de alegar siguiéndolo como un perrito– tengo una situación y bueno, er... lo primordial es que me devuelvas... ah, es que dejé un casete grabando el programa que estaba viendo antes de irme...

Katsuki entre tanta verborrea, se frustró y dejo de buscar la espátula entre los cajones de la cocina. Aprovechó que la sartén no necesitaba atención para sacar fondo del refrigerador un six-pack de latas de cerveza que Denki pensó que dejó bien escondida debajo del apio y las zanahorias antes de desaparecer. Las dejó sobre el mármol de la isla de la cocina, quitó a fuerza el plástico que las envolvía, sacó una y la abrió jalando el anillo. Todo esto mientras Izuku no dejaba de hablar de gemelos malvados, de lo mucho que lloraba su madre con las novelas y lo que gastaba en comprar pañuelos.

Al quinto trago que le dejó un bigote de espuma, seguía viéndole directamente cual psicópata a su víctima sin decidir cómo haría para que se olvidara en los próximos días acerca del paradero de su licencia de conducir y al parecer también de su chatarra de auto. Emborracharlo solo serviría para esa noche y matarlo de verdad era un poco más complicado de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Izuku ahora hablaba de la producción mundial de pañuelos y la contaminación _._

Tal vez si lo noqueaba y lo debajo tirado en su casa, luego podría convencerlo de que ese día nunca sucedió. Para hacerlo convincente lo golpearía un par de veces, con fines prácticos, así reforzando la versión de un robo apenas unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta.

Sonaba coherente.

–Kacchan, ¿estás escuchando?

Los rizos saltaron con el movimiento ladeado de cabeza y la mirada esmeralda lo atravesó como una espada.

–Bebe. –le entendió de su propia lata casi por instinto, sin pensar que había cinco más sobre la mesa.

–A-Ah –con rapidez levantó sus manos y negó con ellas en pánico– No puedo beber si conduzco. Además, es la bebida de Kacchan...

–¿Dónde están tus modales, basura?

–¿Ehh? ¡Pero estoy en mi derecho de negarme!

Katsuki pudo escuchar a lo lejos en su cabeza la voz de un pintoresco pelirrojo sugiriéndole lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Bebe. –ordenó como última advertencia.

–Estoy bien...

Ya que estaban moderadamente cerca, solo hizo falta que Katsuki estirara el brazo para poder tomar al pecoso por el cuello y jalar de su mentón hacia abajo con el pulgar al instante que se acercaba de súbito dándole un corto sorbo a la cerveza y reteniéndola un momento antes de estrellar sus bocas con cierta fuerza de adhesión para que el líquido pasase de una cavidad a otra.

Izuku sin poder hacer ni querer hacer nada, experimentó una sensación de ahogo con el líquido helado que llenó las paredes de su boca y que más que amargo, sabía a pan blanco que dejaron mucho tiempo a la intemperie y al mismo tiempo a frescura, la cual burbujeaba acariciándole el paladar antes de bajar por su garganta. Sintió su manzana de adán bajar al tragar y tenía los ojos abiertos como dos pepitas.

Un sonido ahogado abandonó los labios de la víctima pecosa sin respuesta, forzándose a sí mismo a calmarse. Se aferró a los costados del rubio para tratar de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, siendo contestado por un movimiento de cadera que lo haría retroceder hasta apoyarse en el filo de la isla de mármol a mitad de la cocina.

Los remanentes de cerveza en los labios de Katsuki seguían ahí, pero entre más los probaba, había ahí un deje de sabor a pasas que debía ser algún tipo de saborizante y era casi imperceptible, siendo en un veinte por ciento era la razón por la que al rubio le gustaba esa marca, debía tener un lado dulce en alguna parte.

Al separase, Izuku tuvo que aspirar como loco sintiéndose morir. Por su mentón corrió un hilo dorado que con una mano quitó con culpa.

–No tienes más opciones, Deku. –trató de sonar demandante mirándole directo a los ojos, pero su voz salió ronca y no muy fuerte, de tinte cómplice.

Si el corazón de pollo de Izuku no había dado ya un viaje de ida y vuelta a la luna, este fue el momento. Dejó su mano posada sobre sus labios evitando hablar y tratando de esconder la calidez en sus mejillas; mas no inhabilitó la conexión de sus miradas hasta que el silbido de la olla a presión los distrajo. No hacía frío, pero no fue hasta que separaron sus cuerpos que pudieron sentir el cambio en el ambiente y lo cerca que estaban en ese momento.

–S-Supongo que no... –siguió con la mirada la espalda de Katsuki dirigirse frente a las cacerolas que ya sacaban humo y sacar la tapadera para probar la comida con un cucharón. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente sin estar seguro si prefería perder su licencia de conducir o su licencia laboral– Ya no importa. Tomaré el tren a casa.

–Como quieras. –comenzó servir, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Izuku casi sale de la cocina _, casi._

–Ahg, ¡¿Por qué eres así!? –y ya estaba volteando de nuevo, jalándose los rizos de imaginar lo que tendría que gastar en una grúa y en papeleo, decidiendo que no iba a cumplir ningún capricho hoy– ¡Si estoy pidiendo que me devuelvas algo que es mío, lo menos que podría esperar es que retribuyeras el sentimiento que me hizo confiarte algo en primer lugar! –en menos de cinco zancadas, estaba de vuelta frente a Katsuki, quien le vio con la nariz arrugada.

–Nadie te mandó a darme nada.

–¡Lo hice porque confíe en ti!

–Tu error.

–¡Kacchan!

–Joder, qué molesto... –hizo como si se limpiara la cera de los oídos con el meñique, desviando la mirada– Metí la ropa que traía a lavar y ahí iba tu puta licencia.

–¿Eh? ¿¡y por qué no lo dijiste antes!?

Envés de contestar, dio media vuelta y partió con los palillos un trocito de la chuleta de cerdo aún en la sartén y la levantó, sabiendo que estaba caliente, hacia los labios del pecoso– Deja de lloriquear, mierda. ¿No deberías ser más listo que yo? Ustedes los viejos son tan desesperanzadores.

Izuku detuvo le detuvo de la muñeca para evitar que por si azares del destino decidía sacarle un ojo, soplando la comida antes de metérsela a la boca y susurró algo que sonaba a: _¿no por eso deberías tratarme mejor?_

–¿Dijiste algo, bastardo?

–¡Esto está muy bueno! –las estrellitas en su mirada lo confirmaban– ¡Comamos!

Justo cuando nadie apostaba porque se sentarían a cenar antes que la comida se enfriara, los dos tórtolos sorprenden al mundo teniendo una comida más o menos normal, sentados uno a la par de otro sin matarse.

–Solo así te callas, eh. –Katsuki tenía apoyado su codo sobre la mesa, jugando con los palillos como un niño sin mucha hambre, distrayéndose en un gran porcentaje por ver al pecoso comer con una expresión que cualquiera diría que no había probado bocado en días.

El contrario comía real y verdaderamente con una gran concentración, disfrutando cada grano de arroz y cada pizca de sal– No puedo evitarlo, Kacchan, ¡esto está muy muy bueno!

–Mejor que el intento de curry de la última vez.

–Oh... –volteó a ver a la nada pensando– No, no. No puedo compararlos, ese día no disfruté la comida porque tenía los labios partidos.

–¿Y de quién fue la culpa? –preguntó retórico bebiendo de su lata.

–Er... – _de tus inseguridades_ , quiso contestar de vuelta. Sabiamente se contuvo– ¿Crees que he mejorado desde entonces como dije que haría?

–No.

–¡Ni lo pensaste! –rio– Ah, sí me preguntas a mi te diré que lo que ha cambiado es... veamos... –rascó su mejilla pensando– ¡Ya sé! Ahora sé que a Kacchan y yo tenemos gustos similares.

–Asqueroso. Ni en broma.

–¡Lo digo de verdad! Nos gusta la misma franquicia series y comics, el mismo tono de verde y naranja junto, ¿qué más? Uhm... –bebió de su propia lata, de esa cerveza que dijo que no bebería, para dejar un momento y pensar en lo que diría– Ambos somos un poco tercos también.

–Habla por ti, soy una persona sensata y razonable. –levantó su nariz.

–¿Me das mi licen-

–No te pases de listo.

–Fue hace un poco más de un mes ya, –saboreó el último bocado de comida, saboreando también el tiempo metafóricamente– como estamos en junio, falta... si no me equivoco... un mes y medio más o menos para que termines la terapia.

–Enhorabuena, a esa estupidez solo la llamaría perdida de tiempo.

–¿No te llevas contigo nada de todo este tiempo?

–Dolores de cabeza. Esa gentuza debería estar encerrada en un psiquiátrico, qué mierda. No veo nada de bueno en trabajar ahí.

–No llames gentuza a las personas, Kacchan. Para mí, ustedes son más que ira. "Ira" por decirlo de alguna forma, porque no sufren las mismas circunstancias... –terminó con su primera lata y alcanzó otra sin pensarlo– son esencias, son colores, son formas de ver el mundo...

–Era un comentario, joder. Tu seriedad es indeseable.

–¿Por qué?

Katsuki recogió los platos y se levantó para dejarlos en el lavabo, asumiendo que ya Denki los lavaría cuando volviese. Sacó de la nevera una bolsa con hielo y la vació en una pequeña cubeta donde puso las tres bebidas que faltaban bajo la curiosa mirada de Izuku. Hizo una seña con el mentón para que le siguiera y ahí fueron los dos, el pecoso esperando aún por una respuesta.

Cruzaron la sala de estar, hasta el ventanal que daba acceso al balcón donde aparte de las sábanas colgadas de un lado, había dos sillas hechas de mimbre y una diminuta mesita de madera. La última vez que fueron usadas en una fiesta ni se molestaron en quitarlas, quedándose ahí por siempre.

No eran más de las nueve, pero ya olía a rocío y el aire se sentía un poco helado para estar a comienzos del verano.

–¡Ah, tu balcón es más grande que el mío! –a Izuku le hizo falta tiempo para acercarse al borde. Solo que midió mal sus pasos y se estrelló con la pared, derramando un poco de su bebida al vacío.

–¡Deku, hijo de puta! –por suerte Katsuki lo atrapó del cuello de la camiseta al vuelo, hasta el sabor agrio de la boca se le fue del susto– ¿¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza!?

–¿Eh? Pero no pasa nada... –levantó sus manos sonriendo.

–Nada tu culo. –dio un manotazo a la mano que tenía la lata, mandándola a volar.

–¡Ah! –no pudo hacer nada más que extender su mano ya muy tarde para hacer algo, viendo el objeto caer. Ojalá no golpeara a nadie en su camino al suelo– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kacchan?

En el plan de Katsuki, los hoyos se dejaban ver. No contó el factor suicida de Izuku multiplicado por cien. ¿Tan difícil hubiera sido pedirle que se quedara a cenar? De esa forma se hubiera ahorrado cuidarlo por la culpa de la idiota idea de emborracharlo.

–Ya bebiste demasiado. –lo soltó y por fin pudo dejar el balde sobre la mesita, sentándose a desobedecerse a sí mismo en seguir bebiendo la única lata que llevaba desde la cena, no vaya a ser que engordara.

–Tacaño. –apoyó los codos sobre el borde, mirando hacia el infinito cielo nocturno de un profundo negro sin luna cubierto de smog– Pensé que por lo menos a esta altura podrían verse las estrellas.

–Estamos cerca del corazón de la ciudad, idiota.

–No es solo eso, también deberían de comenzar a verse las nubes de lluvia pronto. Espero que para el Festival de las Estrellas haga buen tiempo.

–Faltan dos meses para eso.

–¿Vas a esos eventos, Kacchan? –Volteó, apoyándose de igual forma con los codos hacia atrás, viendo la cara del rubio apenas visible entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz de la sala a sus espaldas.

–Son una molestia. Hay mucha gente y demasiados imbéciles alquilando telescopios que ni saben usar.

–Quiere decir que ya has ido.

–Hm. Cuando era un mocoso, mis viejos me arrastraban contra mi voluntad.

–¿Así descubriste que te gustaban las estrellas?

–¿Descubriste que te gustaba preguntar tonterías un día?

–No es mi culpa que me parezca increíble que quieras ser parte de la agencia aeroespacial, ¡no es cosa de todos los días!

–Producto de juntarte con gentuza.

–Quiero saber... –un gran bostezo cortó su frase, la cerveza había comenzado uno de los efectos que menos le gustaba: sueño. Tal vez Katsuki lo maldijo de verdad diciéndole viejo– más de Kacchan.

–Coño, a este paso sabrás hasta la estructura de mi ADN.

–No me importaría, Kacchan es una persona interesante después de todo... –cerró sus párpados "para descansar" – Podría encontrar alguna mutación genética especial o algo.

–Oye, oye. –chasqueó los dedos– No te atrevas a dormirte.

–¿Por qué quieres trabajar para la JAXA, Kacchan? ¿No hay metas más pequeñas para ti? –cuestionó a media voz, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin abrir los ojos. Imaginaba todo el movimiento en la calle que debían verse como diminutas hormigas desde esa distancia.

Cuando le dolieron las piernas, llegó tambaleándose hasta la silla vacía y se sentó de lado, quedando en cierta forma de frente al perfil de Katsuki. Subió las rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en donde fuese posible. Haber cerrado los párpados momentos antes solo hizo que le pesasen más– Uh... –cambió de idea y se quedó un poco más admirando el silencio.

–En último año de preparatoria decidieron cambiar a último minuto el viaje escolar a Honshū. Hacía un puto calor de mierda y el cerebro de pollo de Kirishima no se calló en todo el maldito camino. Joder, ese día por la noche el inútil del maestro se dio cuenta que estaba escondiendo la fiebre de verano que traía y me hizo quedar las dos noches restantes en el hotel.

–¿Eh? –Izuku se esperaba una historia más profunda e inspiradora– ¿y eso fue todo?

–No mereces saber lo demás, estás borracho.

–¡Claro que lo estoy! Kacchan me hizo beber como se hace con los pájaros recién nacidos. –frunció el ceño y volvió de vuelta su vista hasta engancharla con la mirada rubí– ¿Estás vengándote?

–El último día antes de salir me colé con otro grupo de niños que también se estaban quedando en nuestro hotel. –continuó sin hacerle caso– Mi plan era salirme de la fila antes que se subieran al bus, pero un guía turístico me vio y para que no llamaran al profesor del grupo tuve que subir. –rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo– A mitad del viaje noté que no se dirigían al monte Fuji, donde iba a ir mi grupo ese día, estábamos en camino a la central nuclear.

–Ya veo, ¿no tuviste miedo? –cien por ciento seguro que él se hubiera orinado en los pantalones.

–El miedo es para los idiotas. –significa que sí– Nos dieron un recorrido, unas charlas y todas esas tonterías. Casi al final nos llevaron a un simulador donde podíamos apretar botones para ver una simulación que mostraba cómo podría explotar Japón si todas las centrales nucleares se desestabilizaban al mismo tiempo.

Izuku no emitió ningún sonido.

–No tenía planeado unirme a cualquier rama de la JAXA hasta que el maldito de Best Jeanist me propuso unirme a uno de sus proyectos y mierda, pensé que, joder... Eso no era algo que no muchos están calificados para hacer, algo tan malditamente complicado y difícil, que con un error se van al carajo millones de dólares y... ¿qué coño? –frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que comenzó a divagar– ¿Por qué tengo que estarte contando esto, Deku, bastardo?

Izuku dormía con una sonrisa que causaba el efecto contrario a transmitir felicidad y buenos deseos, no, aquella sonrisa de labios curvados hacia arriba tocando por poco las esquinas de la nariz provocaba en el espectador y cualquiera que pudiera sentir la vibra que arrastraba el gesto, las más insoportables e incontrolables ganas de destrozar con una limpia cachetada los dientes de aquel que se atrevía a descansar tan plácido cual princesa en cuento de hadas.

No importaba qué tan buena fuese la genética heredada de Mitsuki, los cirujanos harían una fortuna inyectándole Botox a Katsuki en esa permanente arruga en el entrecejo.

Y los vecinos llamarían a la policía por un intento de asesinato esa noche. Esos "¡Ah! ¡Ah, Kacchan! ¡Eso duele!" eran sospechosos sin importar a la hora en la que se escucharan.

Aparte, el único que más o menos sabría lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba afuera del apartamento. Denki esperó unas dos horas sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta dibujando círculos con el dedo en el suelo y jugando con las hormigas dos horas antes de irse.

-o-

* * *

-o-

 _Nota:_

 _• Con el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada, un crossover con Free! ya no está tan lejos del radar~ y lo vieron primero aquí, en Anger Management(?)_

 _• Por si se preguntaban qué hacía Mitsuki en la casa de Kacchan, fue por una tienda de acampar (de dos personas – no le pregunten cómo entrarán Masaru, Inko y ella ahí)_


	22. Tú eres el próximo

–Me imaginé otro tipo de situación cuando me hablaste desesperado ayer desde la casa de Bakugõ. Hasta traje una bufanda y maquillaje para molestarte, ¿qué haces decepcionándome viniendo a trabajar con un gorro tan feo y sin marcas en el cuello?

–¿¡Tenías que resumirlo todo de esa manera!? _¡No ha pasado tanto tiempo!_

–¿Cómo quieres que lo diga cuando eso fue lo que pasó?

–P-Pero…

–¿Pero?

– No quiero hablar de eso ahora...

–¡Es muy de mañana para estar depresivos, _Deku_! ¡Sonríe, sonríe!

–¡E-Espera! ¡Uraraka! ¡Suelta mis mejillas!

–¡No quiero! ¡Ya no me cuentas nada, nada de nada!

–No es así, solo que se ha… ehm, vuelto complicado.

–Pequeña sabandija –hizo su voz más grave en una mala imitación de Bakugõ, soltando las mejillas del pobre muchacho.

–No es gracioso… –susurró avergonzado.

En lo que Izuku parpadeó, la línea blanca de los dientecillos de Ochako que se dejaban ver en una sonrisa malévola, fue el aviso que Izuku tuvo que haber captado para saber que tramaba quitarle el gorro con el que llegó esa mañana en busca de tapar su vergüenza. Cayó en cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña cuando sus rizos se vieron liberados en todas direcciones ya sin nada que los detuviese, y desesperadamente llevó sus manos a su frente.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, Uraraka?

–No entiendo… –examinó la gorra en sus manos– ¿qué haces con esto?

–U-Uh, mi cabello sufre de un mal día –eso sonaría más creíble sin las manos en la frente– ¿Me la devuelves?

–Quita tus manos de ahí.

–No.

–Izuku.

–A-Ah, no era tan importante, puedes quedártela. M-Mientras yo iré a… otro lado.

–Subiré las fotos de la fiesta de egresados si te vas.

–¡No!

–Estoy segura que todos querrán recordar…

–¡No lo digas, Uraraka! ¡Mezclaron mi bebida con…! ¡Con algo!

–Ah, ¿sí?

–¡¿Por qué iba yo a gritar que saludo a mis figuras de acción cuando llego a casa en el discurso final sino?!

–No, no –contuvo la risa, espantando el pensamiento con la mano– Hablaba de Mei, ¿recuerdas? Te dejó plantado por un chico que fue con una armadura al evento.

–¡Prometiste no volver a hablar de eso!

–La frente, pequeña sabandija. Ahora.

–Por qué a mi... –apretó sus párpados ante lo inevitable.

En la pequeña frente pecosa, rosadita y libre de granos de Izuku se apreciaba una exquisita obra de arte producto de un inigualable artista urbano artesanal, post-moderno; cuya mente madura y civilizada recrea la realidad de forma simple en trazos bruscos con lo que parece ser el rastro de un marcador negro, un caricaturizado, pequeño, gracioso y venoso miembro viril.

Pero lo raro de aquello no era la representación burda en sí, lo curioso recaía en la marca roja de la piel sobre el dibujo, que era del tamaño de un carnet.

–Pft –ante la vista, la castaña tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar correr el río de saliva que venía incluido con la risa– ¿Qué te pasó?

–K-Kacchan…

–Ah, ¿te devolvió la licencia al final? ¿pasaste toda la noche convenciéndolo? –mesó su barbilla tratando de unir cables– Hasta traes la ropa de ayer.

–¡No! Y-Yo… Er, me quedé dormido y cuando desperté tenía la licencia... pegada en la frente con tirro.

–¿Al despertar? ¿¡Acaso dormiste con él!? –un crujido misterioso sonó en la habitación contigua.

–¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! Lo que pasó fue… ¡Ack! E-Estábamos hablando en el balcón y me quedé dormido en una silla, cuando me desperté… Kacchan no estaba. –desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuese la mirada traviesa de Ochako– Tomé mis cosas y me fui. Al llegar a la estación todos se estaban riendo de mí y… ah, tuve que comprar un gorro porque no pude quitar la mancha en el baño –su voz se fue haciendo fina a medida que hablaba hasta casi desaparecer.

–Perderé la apuesta si no hago algo… –habló por lo bajo, maldiciendo internamente a Kirishima.

–¿Eh?

–¿Y Bakugõ?

–No lo sé –trató de tallarse un ojo, arrepintiéndose a medio camino porque en la piel se le había quedado el aroma de la chaqueta de Katsuki.

La noche anterior, Izuku consideró apropiado para no incomodar o cortar la historia que Katsuki había comenzado a contar con la lengua suelta, descansar la vista quedándose con la oreja atenta. Como era de esperarse se quedó dormido, solo un poco antes que el rubio terminara de hablar.

El perro rubio y rabioso se aguantó las ganas de pegarle a Izuku con una raqueta como la persona civilizada que era, y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Bebió de la cerveza ya tibia de un solo trago en vista de que lo primero no funcionó. Y con la pereza pegándole en el ánimo se dignó a intercalar su vista culposamente del cielo a las pecas de Izuku hasta que sus párpados fueron cayendo lentamente. Su mente difusa le ordenó enrollarse como un camaleón en sí mismo acostado de lado, para enfrentar a la pacifica cara pecosa de bebé babeante.

Morfeo venía a cultivar sus sueños pero se detuvo frente al estúpido pensamiento que invadió los hilos inflexibles en la psiquis del rubio, obligándolo a levantarse de golpe e irse a aplastar en su cama sin consideración por Izuku. La visión de despertarse por la mañana, probablemente con los rayos del sol dándole de lleno en la cara, y encontrar la mirada curiosa del pecoso sobre él, era algo que le daba escalofríos.

Y aunque estuvo veinte minutos dando vueltas en el pasillo con una manta en las manos, terminó quitándose su propia chaqueta y dejándola sobre Izuku "casualmente" para por fin, meterse a su cuarto en pánico y tratar de dormir.

A eso de las tres de la mañana recordó como un poseído que debía repasar los apuntes para su exposición y se puso a ello como loco. Ya a las siete ni recordaba que Izuku estaba en su casa hasta que fue por café y lo vio ahí medio muerto de hipotermia. Se rio de él, le tomó una foto y lo marcó creativamente con un plumón indeleble, ocultando la fechoría pegándole la licencia rayada en la frente.

–Comimos katsudon… –recordó tapándose las mejillas cual doncella enamorada.

–¿Eh? –Uraraka ya se había olvidado un poco del tema puesto que Izuku se había perdido un rato en sus pensamientos y de ahí nadie lo sacaba, rebuscando entre los estantes el alcohol– Ah, ya que estamos hablando de citas, ¿te acuerdas del restaurante con flores comestibles?

–Usé su ropa…

–Resulta que el cupón era para un menú en específico y nosotros pedimos casi todo lo que había disponible sin saber, ¡ah! ¡fue tan incómodo!

–Incómodo… –tocó su labio inferior repitiendo lo que Ochako decía sin prestarle atención, pudiendo sentir el amargo sabor de la cerveza en la garganta. Tragó inconscientemente– Eso no significa nada... –frotó sus mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas, como si eso fuera a borrar el recuerdo.

–¡Te habrías desmayado al ver la cuenta! Iida dijo que no me preocupara, lo que me preocupa más… –se acercó al pecoso con un algodón remojado en alcohol– ¿tú qué crees? Tengo que pagarle, ¿verdad? Definitivamente le pagaré.

–¿Qué? –volvió al presenté justo a tiempo para evitar la mano de la chica, cayéndose de espaldas en el proceso– ¿Q-Qué haces?

–¿Qué parece que hago? ¿Quieres andar con esa cosa en la frente todo el día?

Al pecoso se le cruzaron los cables pensando que no quería borrar cualquier cosa que Katsuki le hubiese dado, notando por si mismo que era tan ridículo como sonaba. Guardó las ganas de tomarse una foto y dejó que Ochako lo limpiara.

Cuando la mancha se hizo un gran borrón negro envés de quitarse, la castaña trató de hacer plática– ehm y… ¿qué harás hoy?

–Papeleo. –suspiró– No lo haría si no tuviera que justificar todos los días el por qué las sillas que nos prestan siempre tienen alguna marca de cuchilla.

–Otro día, otra moneda. –sonrió conciliadora.

–Uraraka –tragó saliva– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

–¿Uh? Claro, –se agachó hasta la altura de la oreja de Izuku– pero a cambio quiero que hables seriamente con Toga, ¿no te da miedo saber que está escuchando con la oreja pegada al muro en la otra habitación?

Unos pasos rápidos y una puerta cerrándose de golpe suenan demasiado nítidos como para ser un poltergeist.

 **…  
**

* * *

 **…**

–¡Estuve toda la puta noche esperando como pendejo a que corrigieras los malditos planos y ni eso puedes hacer bien, pedazo de mierda! ¡Ni los gusanos querrán comer tu putrefacta carne cuando termine contigo, hijo de puta! Puto sistema educativo de los cojones que impide los trabajos individuales, si algún día tuviese que trabajar en equipo con tantos malditos perdedores preferiría cortarme las pelo-

–¡Hey, Bakubro!

A las víctimas de los gritos de Katsuki les faltó tiempo para salir corriendo y de lejitos oraron por la seguridad del rubio que apareció para salvarlos.

–Te doy tres segundos para que te vayas en silencio a la mierda.

Kaminari se rio nerviosamente para ocultar que tenía a la virgen en la garganta. Por dentro lloraba, debido a la imposibilidad de retroceder gracias a que Kyõka lo estaba observando a un paso de morirse de la risa detrás suyo, y por lo menos por este momento, al chico le gustaría conservar un poco de dignidad.

–Midoriya no pudo quitarte lo amargado, ¿eh? –lástima que tenía la suerte de cavar su propia tumba.

Mientras que, la suerte de Katsuki era su extraña habilidad de siempre encontrar algo donde estampar a los sacrificios de su furia cuando las tomaba del cuello y las sacudía como bravucón a punto de quitarles el dinero del almuerzo– ¿Crees que por estar aquí te salvarás de comerte mi puño?

–Eh… ¿Está funcionando?

–Imbécil. –lo empujó una vez más antes de soltarlo y refunfuñó acomodándose el saco gris en el que nadie había reparado por su humor de perros.

Kyõka esperó ver a Katsuki desaparecer como un perro rabioso al final del pasillo y se acercó, tratando de no reírse, al ahora abandonado Denki. El rubio fingía limpiarse las motas de polvo de los hombros como si nada, cual si su cara verde no dijera ya mucho.

–¿Sigues entero, _Jamming-yay_?

–¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, Jirõ!

–Y yo te dije que era mala idea ir detrás de Bakugõ, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

–¡Debía reclamarle! ¿No crees que es de mala educación dejarme afuera sin avisar? Tuve que ir a tu casa y creo que tus padres me odian ahora.

–Ah, no te preocupes, no es por eso que te odian.

–¡¿Eh?! –carita de perrito apaleado– En todo caso, fue cruel. Bakugou enamorado es cruel.

–¿¡Bakugou está enamorado!?

Kyõka hizo un ademán de contestar, pero no fue su voz la que se escuchó tan entusiasmada en aquella pregunta.

–¡Tetsutetsu al cuadrado! –Denki se mordió la lengua por el golpe que le dio el recién llegado en la cabeza.

–Llamó 2014 y dicen que le devuelvas su chiste.

–Llamó 2018 y dice que… –Kyõka tuvo que hacerse cargo con un golpe.

–No estamos en un stand-up.

–Entonces, ¿es cierto? –Tetsutetsu ni se inmutó– ¿Es cierto que Bakugou está saliendo con alguien?

–No. –Kyõka negó bastante convencida– Todo el pegamento que aspira Kaminari debe estarle haciendo mal.

–¿Por qué ninguno me cree? ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

–¿y cómo es esa persona? –Tetsutetsu se cruzó de brazos en una postura igualita a cualquier vecina en una reunión de la comunidad– No es Kirishima, ¿cierto?

Denki frunció el ceño– ¿Kirishima? No.

–¿No lo es? –eso pudo haber sonado menos alegre– ¿Estás seguro?

–¿Por qué? –también se cruzó de brazos, sin saber qué pensar. Jirõ tuvo que darle un codazo al notar el ambiente pesado.

–Curiosidad. –el chico seguía en su mundo– Ciertamente Bakugõ no parece el tipo de persona que sepa amar…

–¡Já! Pues para tu información está con un hombre mayor. –la competencia eterna y misteriosa de testosterona había comenzado.

–Eh... –en su cabeza, y en la de Kyõka, se formó la figura de un hombre que pasaba los cuarenta cuya personalidad alfa embarazaba a cualquiera con tan solo una mirada.

–Tiene… ehm… un gran sentido humanitario, –se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar– y… ¿pecas?

–¿Pecas? –Ahora se imaginaban a un ancianito de setenta.

–Trabaja en el centro comunitario, creo...

Tetsutetsu paró en seco las teorías de un posible sugar daddy y miró fijamente a Kaminari.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Tiene pecas.

–Eso no, baboso. ¿Por qué parece que hablas en serio? –resopló divertido.

–¡Es verdad! –Kaminari sonrió también sin entender la reacción y volteó a ver a la chica– Tú sí me crees, ¿no?

–No sé. –jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda entre sus dedos– Suena muy raro.

–¡Claro que es raro!

Los labios de Denki se tensaron. Si ni Kyõka le creía…

–Oigan, si no quieren creerme no los culpo, solo digo lo que vi –sacudió la culpa levantando los hombros.

–Ver para creer, ¿huh? –Tetsutetsu sonrió de tal forma que Kyõka al verlo soltaría un sonoro suspiro lamentándose internamente– Si estás tan seguro, hermano, ¿qué te parece un trato?

 **…  
**

* * *

 **…**

Izuku se pasa el pulgar izquierdo por la ceja para peinarla, ve su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular y cuadra la espalda con toda la dignidad que alcanza a reunir bajo la vista juzgadora de la secretaria que seguía jugando solitario en su computadora como la había visto hacer antes de entrar.

Siente que los pantalones le pesan más de un kilo y no es para menos, luego de estar sentado más de hora y media con personas cuya cara refleja proporcionalmente las ganas que tenían de seguir vivos, sus órganos debieron resentirse por el estrés.

Sabe que debe preguntar por el baño, pero la garganta le arde y la vergüenza le gana. Sus hombros se contraen un poco rompiendo todo el esquema de seguridad que aparentaba al andar entre los interminables pasillos de esas endemoniadas oficinas con cubículos que parecían todas iguales.

Con un poco de suerte sale por las puertas dobles que dan al pasillo conector con el edificio principal en el que sí o sí tendría que encontrar un baño señalizado. Eran casi las diez de la mañana, por lo que el lugar estaba rebosando de personas y por ende, de voces, olor a cigarro, bebidas energizantes, desodorante y desesperación.

Izuku pasa desapercibido entre tantos estudiantes hasta que después de un par de vueltas por fin encuentra la imponente, magnificente y todo lo que termine en -ente, entrada al baño de hombres. Abandonado a comparación del baño de mujeres.

Al tener un mingitorio frente a él se relaja, coloca su carpeta debajo de su hombro porque es un poco misofóbico y ni loco dejaría sus cosas por ahí en un baño público; se dispone a desbrochar su cinturón, a bajar la bragueta del pantalón y a hacer lo que vino a hacer con calma hasta que el repentino "ah" a su lado corta el paso del agua en la manguera.

Tiene una expresión de miedo al voltear a su izquierda para ver qué ha pasado.

–¡Midoriya, qué sorpresa! ¿qué haces aquí?

Izuku quiere ponerse a llorar– ¿Kaminari? ¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, preguntas? ¿Estás bien?

–¡Esa es mi línea!

–Vine a buscar a Bakugõ, y te encontré a ti, ¿acaso vienes a buscarlo?

–No, uh… ¿Hablamos después? Estoy algo ocupado...

–¡Hombre, no pasa nada! ¡Estamos en confianza!

–Solo necesito un segundo, ¡un segundo!

–Uy, perdón señora –terminó con sus asuntos y salió.

–Lava tus manos después de ir al baño... –apretó sus párpados pensando que en la vida le volvería a dar la mano a Denki.

Al rendirse de tratar de quitarse las pecas en las manos con jabón barato, Izuku por fin salió de ahí limpiándose en su pequeño pañuelo azul, rojo y amarillo. Pensó que se encontraría con Kaminari y chequeó a la izquierda, chequeó a la derecha y nada.

La afluencia en el pasillo disminuía a medida que se acercaba a la salida, ya en otra ocasión se disculparía con Denki por desaparecer sin despedirse.

–¿Crees que tengo todo el día?

–¿Eh? –apenas sale y sus ojos se cierran por la repentina luz.

–¡Te tardas demasiado en el baño, Midoriya! Hace calor, ¿sabes?

–Como no te vi por ningún lado, asumí que...

–¿Por qué iba a esperarte afuera del baño, estás loco? –Kaminari comenzó a caminar haciendo una pequeña mueca para indicarle que le siguiera– Pero bueno, eso no importa ya, me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte.

–¿A mí?

–No me veas así, a mi tampoco me gusta ir a buscar chicos. –le apuntó– Si no estás aquí buscando los tres pies del gato, ¿qué haces entonces?

–N-No es nada, solo hacía papeleo…

–¿Papeleo? ¿En la Universidad de Tokio? ¿En la facultad de ingeniería?

–Podría preguntar lo m-mismo, ¿no eres de artes o algo así?

–Qué grosero, seré licenciado en música... o algo así –silbó– y si estoy aquí es porque yo sí buscaba al gato.

–¿A Kacchan? –volteó a ver "disimuladamente"/casi quebrándose el cuello hacia atrás.

–No estaba ahí, –sonrió– pero conseguí su horario.

–¿Es eso posible? –un brillo misterioso se asomó en sus pupilas.

–No seas ingenuo, novato. Esto lo conseguí con el sudor de mi frente y si lo quieres...

Izuku llevó su mano a su mentón pensativo. Le daba curiosidad, pero tampoco estaba tan loco– ¿Si lo quiero…?

–Mira, ya llegamos –ignoró a Izuku y entró al edificio cuya placa indicaba que aquel lugar era el auditorio.

–¿Kacchan está aquí?

–Kacchan, Kacchan… El amor te pegó duro. –le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Izuku miró de reojo la mano evitando la mueca de asco– tengo que decirte tres cosas.

–¿Hm?

–La primera es que nos estamos colando, así que mantén un perfil bajo. –le tapó la boca antes que pudiese gritar. Si el rubio supiera que no es por eso que se retuerce…– La segunda es que la ponencia a la que entraremos es probablemente el chisme del siglo.

Izuku parpadeó dejando de forcejear.

–¿Tengo tu atención? –sacó su sucia mano de los labios acaramelados de Izuku– Si estoy en lo correcto, mañana Bakugou tiene que ir a esa cosa de la ira, ¿no?

Las cejas de Izuku se curvan quince grados hacia abajo sin entender– ¿qué tiene que ver…?

–¿Está bien si mañana me reúno con ustedes?

Treinta grados– ¿Por qué?

–Vamos, tu kacchan y yo somos grandes amigos, solo quiero ayu…darlo y… eso. –sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

–No creo que sea una buena idea, Kaminari. Tendría que hacer una petición al alto mando, conseguir que todos los demás firmen y también Kacchan tiene que estar de acuerdo con eso.

–Cuento contigo –palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Eh, espe-!

–Como iba diciendo, al parecer en este auditorio toman una semana cada ciclo para una especie de feria de proyectos y hoy es el turno de la charla del profesor Hakamata, ¿sabes quién es? Bueno, el punto es que eligió a Bakugou como parte del grupo para elaborar lo que sea que presentarán hoy.

–¿De verdad? –Izuku sonrió emocionado.

–Eso no es todo mi querido amigo, las malas lenguas dicen que junta directiva ha conseguido que personas de la JAXA vengan a ver –No podían ser más que los encargados del proyecto de la sonda espacial, pero eso no lo sabía Kaminari– ¡Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad!

–¿Está bien si entramos ya? –si pudiera comenzaría a dar saltitos de felicidad.

–Vamos.

Y ahí fueron las dos ratas escurridizas a interrumpir en la sala que por suerte tenía las luces ya apagadas. En el podio, el traje azul cobalto del profesor Hakamata resaltaba entre todos los trajes negros de las personas en la mesa a su izquierda. Daba la introducción del tema cuando pudieron sentarse en la última fila.

–Ese vejestorio es Hakamata, –señaló al hombre en el atril– dicen que esta mañana llegó apestando a muerto –rio.

–¿A… A qué te refieres?

–Es algo que escuché en la baño. Se supone que alguien mezcló el refrigerante de su auto con mierda, y claro, cuando se dio cuenta que el aire acondicionado olía como… yo que sé, mis calcetas del gimnasio, fue a revisar el motor, y adivina qué.

–¿Qué? –Izuku recordó _vagamente_ haber arruinado el carro de alguien ayer.

–Unos dicen que le explotó en la cara, otros dicen que fue el humo el que le pegó el olor a muerto, –se encogió de hombros– Yo creo que tiene que ser verdad para que hubiese tenido que cambiarse de traje.

Izuku vio de reojo el traje azul y se sonrojó, ¿cómo pudo hablar tan tranquilamente ayer y hoy con el hombre al que le arruinó el día y tal vez la cuenta bancaria? Luego tendría que hablar con Katsuki sobre ello.

En lo que Izuku se lamentaba, Denki ya había conseguido de un incauto un folleto del evento y un cigarrillo que guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–Mira, conseguí un tríptico –Denki le pasa el papel antes de recostarse aún más sobre el asiento y cerrar los ojos con toda la intención de dormir.

Izuku se tapa la cara como alma que lleva el diablo con el papel sin leer nada de nada. Levanta la vista lo suficiente para espiar más a detalle la tarima y ve a la derecha cuatro personas cuyas caras no reconoce, un bulto de lo que al parecer es el proyecto, y alejado de los demás, sin tanta distancia que parecería extraña pero sin claro signo de incomodidad por ello, a Katsuki. Tiene los dos pies firmes en el suelo con cara de aburrimiento, y es anormal que sus manos no estén en sus bolsillos como siempre sino entrelazas detrás suyo.

Se pierde fácilmente el discurso de todos los que no se apoden Kacchan y vuelve únicamente a la realidad porque alguien dejó caer el micrófono y el ruido levantó a cualquiera que hubiese caído dormido.

–¿Huh? ¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? –la mano de Izuku atrapó la boca de Kaminari para que se callara.

Katsuki subió al podio conteniéndose de gritar que el maldito tímpano le estaba sangrando y comenzó a hablar claramente pero con un dejo de molestia al fondo de cada oración.

El proyecto en teoría no era tan emocionante considerando que se trataba de estudiantes de segundo año. Era una reconstrucción de un prototipo de un vehículo aéreo híbrido y debían mostrar el funcionamiento de ciertas partes.

–¿Te diste cuenta que Kacchan está nervioso?

–¿Eh? –Izuku voltea a ver al rubio sin bajar la hoja de su cara– ¿Cómo sabes?

–La mano que sostiene el atril está blanca, debe estar sujetándolo con fuerza.

–¿¡Puedes ver eso!? –gritó en un susurro impresionado.

–No. Me estoy muriendo de aburrimientooo… ¿cuánto falta?

–Uhm… –alejó un poco el papel de su cara para leerlo– Harán preguntas y luego la ceremonia de clausura.

–¡Al fin!

–Aquí dice que el cierre dura una hora aproximadamente.

Denki hala sus cachetes hacia debajo de la desesperación– Oye, vámonos ya, ¿quieres?

–P-Pero… Kacchan…

–Viejo, solo está ahí hablando de cosas que no entendemos, ¿qué no hace eso todo el tiempo? Vámonos ya, ¡bien podría estar comiendo las crepas de mis suegros en este momento!

–Espera, ¿no sería de mala educación si salimos de repente?

–En lo que hablamos ya se fue la mitad del auditorio. –y era cierto, solo la parte baja que quedaba al frente de la tarima seguía llena– Además, si nos quedamos aquí es probable que nos vean y eso.

–Está bien, está bien –hizo el ademán de levantarse– ¿…Debería tomar una foto?

–Es ilegal, Midoriya. –lo empujó de los hombros– Créeme, ya lo he intentado.

Afuera llovía a pesar que antes no había ni una solitaria nube.

Los estudiantes sin paraguas o maldecían al cambio climático o aprovechaban para compartir techo con otra persona. Izuku entraba en los tontos que inocentemente creían que podrían correr a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una sombrilla sin mojarse tanto.

–¡Ack, maldición, mi cabello! –Denki coloca la chaqueta sobre su cabeza– Nos vemos mañana, Midoriya, ¡no olvides la promesa! –sale corriendo y apenas diez metros voltea y grita– ¡Ah, la tercera cosa es que mentí sobre el horario!

Izuku lo despide con la mano sin entender a qué vino eso, y se dispone a salir corriendo de ahí. La tienda no estaba tan lejos, estaba seguro que vio una al cruzar la calle.

O eso pensó.

Al chico le gustaba pensar en positivo, y en la vida real las personas solían reconocer que eso traía resultados igual de alegres, pero Izuku tenía un imán para atraer la mala suerte. Izuku era como quebrar un espejo sobre la cabeza de un gato negro en viernes 13, parecía imposible, pero terminaba pasando. Hasta Murphy se quedaría sin palabras.

Izuku era un fenómeno extraño, su triunfo en la vida era inversamente proporcional a la mala suerte de su vida diaria. Podía ser el rey de un gran imperio y aun así caerse de las escaleras el día de su coronación.

Tanto que, preocuparse por la gripe veranera que tal vez pescaría al estar empapado de pies a cabeza era una tontería. Alarmarse por resbalar en una bajada era una tontería. Correr a la estación sabiendo que parecía un perro mojado era una tontería. Todo le parecía una tontería menos proteger el tríptico bien guardado al fondo de su bolso y la alegría ciega que le provocaba saber que las cosas se arreglarían para Katsuki.

Su pecho se sentía como tomar una sopa caliente hecha por alguien que te quiere en medio de una horrible gripe, tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien y los engranes del destino volverían a moverse como debían. Y por ende, él debía avanzar también.

Los rayos del sol de junio se abrían paso por los huecos entre las nubes de lluvia, iluminando el camino.

Un arcoíris debía ser reflejado en algún lado para ser captado por los ojos de un soñador.

Izuku detuvo sus pasos que antes de parar parecían erráticos y sin rumbo, frente al complejo de apartamentos de dos plantas que servía como una especie de centro comercial. A diferencia de los demás, este no se especializaba en vender productos, sino servicios. La mayoría eran clínicas dentales o radiológicas, aunque, fácilmente podría ser instalada una pequeña oficina en alguna esquina con un sillón largo de cuero para dar ese toque cliché de clínica psicológica; una planta de sombra en una gran maceta de color hueso como las paredes; un escritorio de madera cocobolo para soñar en grande; y como la cereza en el pastel, el título universitario como única decoración en la pared frente a la puerta. Ya en las demás paredes pondría los certificados de cursos y ese tipo de cosas que los pacientes leen para distraerse.

El fantasma de un consultorio similar le hace recordar sus días de preparatoria y siente el escalofrío de un nuevo amanecer subiendo por su espina dorsal.

–¿Podré hacerlo, _All Might_?

Las aspiraciones eran deseos contagiosos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Si hay algún fantasma que siga leyendo, que me perdone por haber tardado… trece capítulos del anime para actualizar_

 _No creo abandonarlo, me gusta mucho escribir este fic uvu_


	23. Anuncio

Kaminari Denki entró como Pedro por su casa en el centro donde Izuku trabajaba con su chamarra negra empapada de la llovizna que caía afuera. Parecía un perro mojado. A pesar de ello, se acercó con total seguridad a la recepción para pedir un pase de visitante asegurando que venía a ver las clases de yoga de su abuelita. Ya estando adentro no hace falta decir que se perdió, e iba a dar la vuelta totalmente frustrado cuando vio a una belleza cruzando el pasillo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras ella.

– ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿O vuelvo más tarde?

– Eh…

– ¿Sabes dónde está el salón de los ogros, chica bonita?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Control de ira, preciosa, tengo que ir allí.

– Ah, claro… –Ochako movió un par de veces sus manos, vacilante, antes de comenzar a caminar– Sígueme.

– Imagino que trabajas aquí por la identificación de tu cuello –técnica rápida de fingir ver el carnet para revisar a la chica en cuestión– ¿O eres pequeña pero peligrosa, Uraraka Ochako?

– ¿Nos hemos visto antes? –le miró de reojo mientras caminaba en un tono que sugería un "no me hables tan casualmente"– Trabajo aquí.

– Perdona, perdona, es que eres tan bonita que no pude controlarme –le extendió la mano, siendo devuelta con una fuerza que no esperaba para nada, aunque no comentó al respecto– Kaminari Denki, pero para ti puedo ser una noche más.

– ¿Siempre eres así?

– Solo de lunes a viernes. –le guiñó un ojo– Hombre, de saber que pude conocerte antes hubiera convencido a Bakugō hace años.

– ¿Bakugō?

– ¿No lo conoces? Mastodonte, cabeza de elote, siempre tiene cara de estreñido, ¿no te suena?

– Sí, sí. No lo decía por eso, es que tu nombre se me hizo conocido…

– Entiendo que Bakugō no pueda dejar de hablar de mí. Mírame, no lo culpo.

– Debe ser eso. – contestó riéndose.

– Oye, conoces a Midoriya, ¿no? ¿Trabajas con él?

– ¿Vienes al grupo? – Ochako repasó su cara una vez más buscando respuestas.

– Puedes decir que soy como un… espectador.

– ¿Debería llamar a seguridad? – sonrió de lado.

– También estoy de acuerdo con que ser así de guapo debería ser un crimen, pero no, estoy aquí en el marco de la ley. Mira, tengo un carnet y todo – le mostró el carnet de visitante.

– ¿y me vas a contar por qué estás aquí, o…?

– No sé si debería, ¿cómo sé que eres de confianza?

– ¿Seguirías a un desconocido, así como así?

– Si todos los desconocidos fueran como tú, despertaría todas las mañanas en una bañera helada con una cicatriz sin saber qué pasó el día anterior.

– Eso fue un cumplido muy perturbador.

Kaminari se encogió de hombros– Vine aquí a cumplir una misión. Tengo cierto amigo, –aclaró su garganta– al que tengo que hacer un favor. Él no lo sabe, pero lo necesita, créeme.

– Bakugō tiene suerte, eh.

– De tenerme en su vida sí.

– ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora?

– Las apuestas se vencen con el tiempo, cariño. El tiempo es oro.

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en un puchero, sin contestar hasta que eventualmente llegaron a la entrada del salón principal.

– Es aquí. – Ochako tomó el manillón de la puerta dispuesta a empujar para abrir. En un segundo la mano de Denki la detuvo.

– Espera, ¿quién crees que ya esté adentro?

– Uhm… – miró la mano esperando que el chico la soltara– faltan unos minutos, supondría que Izuku ya debería estar aquí.

– Perfecto – con la otra mano, sin darse cuenta que debía soltar a la castaña, sacó su celular y empujó la mano de Ochako que seguía sobre la puerta para abrirla, en una posición bastante extraña, mientras sacaba el celular por la ranura abierta.

– ¿Qué haces? –envés de oponer resistencia, lo miraba hacer dócilmente.

– Es la forma más fácil de conseguir una prueba.

– ¿Prueba?

– Vi a Bakugõ salir antes de lo usual, debe estar aquí.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Se puso colonia. Dos veces.

– Uhm… no creo que esto sea buena idea…

– _Si no lo inclinas más hacia arriba no se verá nada._

El chillido de Ochako casi deja sordo a Denki. De paso, el sobresalto casi los hace caer a los dos por la forma en la que estaban agarrados, tuvieron suerte de mantener el equilibrio a pocos centímetros del suelo.

– Las panties de puntos no te quedan muy bien, Ochako –Himiko Toga los miraba desde arriba.

– ¿¡Eh!? – La castaña tomó los bordes de su falda avergonzada y Denki no puedo evitar mirar al área en cuestión.

– Para grabar bien, deben inclinar el celular hacia arriba en vertical, aunque a veces no funciona muy bien si no sabes dónde está – inclinó la cabeza haciendo que unos mechones de sus moños se soltaran.

– Ah, ¿sí? – Denki no sabía ni qué decir.

– Es importante hacerlo desde el suelo para que no te descubran. A veces puedes obtener algunas tomas muy interesantes – hablaba como un tutorial de capturar vida silvestre, con la diferencia de que sonreía bastante psicópata.

– Gracias por los consejos… creo. – Ochako se recompuso un poco y volvió a pararse con normalidad.

– ¿Sucede algo? – detrás de ellos la puerta se abrió por completo.

– ¡Deku bebé, ya vine! – Toga pasó con los brazos extendidos empujando a los dos en la puerta. En su embestida, no notó que la persona que abrió la puerta le bloqueaba totalmente el paso.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

La lluvia tenía todas estas molestas connotaciones en las que las personas preferían no pensar cuando están bajo una manta hecha de los pelos de sus mascotas y un café caliente lleno con las heces de un elefante. En realidad, andar con un paraguas es molesto, el tráfico es estresante, todos los locales están llenos, las personas ni se fijan por dónde van, esquivar los charcos es contraproducente porque de alguna forma el destino se las arregla para siempre mojarte y ni hablar de la sofocante humedad del verano que se acercaba. Katsuki odiaba la lluvia – era más fácil nombrar cosas que no detestara, para ser sinceros– y lo que más odiaba era que su cabello adquiría frizz y perdía forma, volviéndolo una masa extraña disparada a todas direcciones.

Caminaba decidido por los pasillos un poco más temprano de la hora usual, pues la ansiedad de ver a cierta persona lo hizo salir un poco antes. Mientras andaba, trataba de imponer respeto con sus pantuflas de conejito, las últimas que quedaban disponibles en la entrada.

Sus manos se movían a su cabello exactamente cada diez segundos aun sabiendo que solo lo dejaba peor y estaba esta canción en su cabeza que había escuchado de soslayo en el metro mientras se preguntaba si debía lavar sus botas con todo y agujetas. Antes de notarlo, su mano empujó la puerta y entró sin haberse preparado para ello.

– K-Kacchan – el tono sonó ahogado, no de la manera sexy como no suele pasar en la vida real, sino con un subtono bastante apurado– No esperaba que viniera alguien tan temprano con esta lluvia.

En el cerebro de Katsuki surgieron tres respuestas al lado de la cabeza de Izuku.

Respondía con carisma.

Respondía con un insulto.

Ante la duda, escogió la tercera y se acomodó el cabello sin responder nada como un subnormal.

Observó al psicólogo parado ahí en medio de la sala. La sonrisa a medias salió sola viéndole la frente ahora limpia.

– Estoy, ehm… – movió la mano en la que llevaba una cajita con una bombilla sonriente en ella– Cambiando la bombilla.

– ¿y esperas un milagro o qué? – muy romántico para ser lo primero que dice.

– Necesito una escalera. – Katsuki se cruzó los brazos esperando por la explicación que nunca llegó– ¿Todo bien ayer? No te… veo desde el lunes.

– Hm.

– Recuerdas… – comenzó ante el incómodo silencio– o sabes… qué pasó con el auto de aquel día.

Katsuki alzó los hombros como si no fuera con él.

– Ya sabes, el auto que –aclaró su garganta– arruinamos.

– No tengo idea.

– Entonces asumiré que no pasó nada por lo que deba preocuparme – dijo con toda la intención.

– Estabas ahí.

Izuku tragó saliva– ¿Eh?

– Ayer con Kaminari.

– No sé de qué me hablas – desvió la mirada como si no supiera que al desviarla le estaba diciendo la verdad.

– Dos cabezas huecas no son tan fáciles de esconder – Katsuki lo notó. No es como si no supiera la verdad, ya que Kaminari le contó luego en la cena que estuvieron en el auditorio. Porque con las desveladas, la vista de Katsuki tampoco era la mejor en esos momentos para haber visto a dos moros en la costa.

– Y fue el primero en decirme que lo mantuviera en secreto – suspiró.

– Al parecer no es el único en romper sus promesas – si Katsuki tuviera lentes, estaría mirándolo por encima de estos.

– Me sorprendí al verte llegar más temprano de lo usual, ¿será coincidencia? – ni lo miró por miedo a ponerse rojo intenso. ¿Cómo hacía la gente normal para cambiar de tema sin verse desesperada?

Katsuki mató la risa en su garganta– Idiota.

Izuku estuvo a una milésima de hablar nuevamente cuando el soundtrack de película romántica en esta escena se corta debido al ruido de la puerta.

La mitad de una escalera entra casi enterrándose en las costillas del rubio, que se apartó con una maldición de por medio.

– Ah, déjala por aquí – Izuku tomó el extremo de la escalera para guiarla, saliendo del encandilamiento– Justo aquí.

– Hazla un poco a la izquierda.

Katsuki frunció el ceño viendo al sujeto vestido de bombero que entró con la escalera. Izuku no podía ser tan inútil para haberlo llamado, qué diablos.

– Gracias, Todoroki.

– Dame la bombilla. – el hombre extendió su mano a Izuku.

– Ah, está bien, puedo ponerla por mí mismo.

– ¿Funciona el interruptor? ¿Corto el suministro un momento?

– No hace falta, comprobé todo mientras no estabas.

– Sube. Sostendré la escalera.

– Ah, gracias.

– Hazlo tú – Katsuki habló para dejar de seguir a ambos con la mirada cual partido de tenis, y porque le era difícil estar en silencio– Es tu trabajo, ¿no?

No había expresión en el rostro del recién llegado, sin embargo, por alguna razón Katsuki sentía que lo había visto como se ve a una mosca en la sopa.

– Puedo cambiar un bombillo por mí mismo, Kacchan.

– Ya lo escuchaste.

– Qué haces aquí entonces, nunca te había visto en mi vida – arrugó la nariz.

– Sostengo la escalera – los rasgos de Shōto no cambiaron ni un ápice.

– Tengo ojos, imbécil.

– No parece que estés usándolos correctamente.

– ¿Qué mierda?

– Kacchan…

– ¿Interrumpí algo? – Shōto preguntó curioso viendo a Izuku o, mejor dicho, al final de la espalda de Izuku.

– N-No es así, Todoroki. Solo estábamos hablando.

– ¿Qué fue esa respuesta de mierda, Deku?

– _Uh_ …

– Así que tú eres el famoso "Kacchan".

– No me hables en ese tono, tú… bastardo mitad-mitad.

– ¡Kacchan!

– Cállate, Deku.

– Te imaginé como una persona distinta, _Kacchan._

– ¡No me llames así, bastardo mitad! ¿Quién coño crees que eres?

– ¿¡Por qué están peleando!?

– ¿Estamos peleando? – ojos de pez muerto.

– ¿y a ti que mierda te pasa, Deku? ¿Por qué tardas tanto en poner un puto bombillo?

– ¡Ya está! ¡Si dejaran de mover la escalera bajaría!

– Ah. – en un movimiento robótico Shōto tomó a Izuku de la cintura y lo dejó en el suelo– Listo.

– G-Gracias, supongo.

Shōto asintió como respuesta y ahí fue cuando Katsuki se dio cuenta que le sobrepasaba unos _demasiados para sentirse cómodo_ centímetros. Inconscientemente irguió la espalda.

– ¿y bien?

– Todoroki, Bakugõ. Kacchan, Todoroki.

– ¿Cómo coño me conoce?

– No es importante – Izuku meneó sus manos como si no fuera gran cosa.

– ¿y ya se va?

– Estoy justo aquí.

– Kacchan, se amable. Todoroki y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Más de lo que has estado tú.

– ¿Hah? ¡Dímelo a la cara, bastardo!

– Es difícil encontrarla – Shōto ni pestañeó.

– ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!? – mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba ver hacia arriba. Debían ser las botas, _tenían que ser las malditas botas de hule del bastardo mitad._

Jodidas pantuflas de conejitos.

– Qué crees. – y Shōto seguía avivando el fuego.

– Si quieres llevar esto afuera solo dilo – Izuku miró al rubio y pensó en gatos callejeros por alguna razón.

– Perfecto. – Shōto le arrebató en un segundo el lapicero que Izuku llevaba en el bolsillo de la camiseta y de su cartera sacó lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación. Escribió algo y se lo extendió al rubio con ambas manos.

Katsuki la arrancó de sus manos y leyó la notita– ¿Qué mierda? – e inesperadamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

– No llegues tarde.

– Ya, ya – Izuku se puso en medio de los dos, sin entender qué pasaba– ¿Puedo encargarte la escalera, Todoroki? Faltan diez minutos para que empiecen a venir todos y necesito prepararme.

Katsuki sonrió vencedoramente, volviendo a la normalidad.

– Nos vemos. – despeinó los cabellos rizados con la mano antes de darse la vuelta.

Katsuki regresó a su cara de perro habitual. Maldito bastardo mitad.

Un indiscutible gritillo desde afuera se escuchó, amueblado pero lo suficientemente distinguible. Shōto le indicó a Izuku que él se encargaría.

– Eso no estuvo bien, Kacchan. – Izuku reprendió después de ver a Shōto salir.

– ¿Qué clase de estúpido no puede cambiar una bombilla solo?

– Estábamos aquí hablando cuando se quemó el foco y Todoroki ofreció su ayuda.

– Así que se necesitan dos idiotas para cambiar un bombillo. Sorprendente.

– Estabas aquí, ya somos tres. – sonrió.

– Te estás revelando, pequeña escoria.

– ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? – Usó el tono más falso de psicólogo de película que pudo.

Katsuki puso la mirada en blanco como protesta. Resopló al escuchar a Izuku reír y alzó el mentón– ¿y bien?

– ¿Eh? – ladeó la cabeza– ¿bien qué?

– No ibas a preparar tu culo, o algo así…

– Ah… – En lenguaje de Kacchan esa frase no estaba mal estructurada, pero diablos. Izuku dio la vuelta para ir al escritorio con las orejas rojas– No lo digas así.

– Aunque no hay oposición si lo dijiste para sacar a ese bastardo de aquí.

– Se conocieron hace cinco minutos…

– Es suficiente.

– Para poner esa cara cuando te dio su tarjeta de presentación… – lo miró de soslayo.

– ¿Qué? – Arrugó la nariz.

– Olvídalo. – le pasó unos papeles al rubio, que los ojeó de mala gana– ¿Sabes…?

– ¿Qué es esto? – cortó.

– Estuve hablando con Kaminari ayer y…

– No. – escupió. Figuradamente.

– Escúchame, ¿sí?

A pesar de que quiso negarse otra vez, no movió ni un músculo.

– Estuve hablando con Kaminari ayer y pensé que, ehm, para incrementar los estímulos positivos a tu alrededor en algunas sesiones, un amigo podría ser… funcional en estos casos. Si estás de acuerdo, Kaminari podría venir a una sesión o dos este mes.

– No.

– No tiene que ser hoy, tomémonos las cosas con calma, ¿sí?

– No. Es mi decisión final.

– Kaminari estaba muy emocionado de poder acompañarte y yo también creo que podría venir bien, si lo intentas una vez por lo menos. Si no te gusta paramos y ya está, él entendería que necesitas tu espacio.

– No es no. – tomo aire apretando los puños.

– Me gustaría que pensaras en ello.

– Cállate, Deku.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué coño has pensado que es una buena idea?

– Kacchan…

– Eres un idiota.

– No voy a pelear contigo.

– Nadie lo está – habló con un tic en el ojo.

– Tampoco estoy presionando, si no quieres ya está, pero puedes tomarte un momento para pensarlo mejor.

– Siempre es la misma mierda contigo – tomó el nudo de la corbata de Izuku con moderada fuerza, la suficiente para sentir en sus nudillos la manzana de adán rebotando cuando tragara saliva.

– No entenderé qué está mal si no me lo dices… – y efectivamente, se humedeció los labios antes de pasar saliva.

– Lo sabes perfectamente.

Katsuki encontró bastante atípica la falta de querer moler a golpes al pecoso.

– Kacchan…

El maldito Izuku siempre encontraba la manera de tambalear lo que sea que estuviera encontrando un poco de sentido en su vida, por lo menos estos últimos meses. El sujeto sabía muchas cosas, dónde estudiaba, dónde vivía, conocía a sus amigos, padres, profesores, sus hobbies y le parecía insano que a veces hasta creía que podía adivinarle los pensamientos. En cambio, Katsuki no estaba seguro de poder llenar el cuestionario del pecoso ni aunque fuera de opción múltiple. No le gustaba este sentimiento para nada, es como si lo odiara porque se sentía pesado a su alrededor como si acabase de comer el curry más picante del mundo y en contrapeso, cada vez que lo veía en el menú era inevitable para él pedirlo de nuevo.

Desde que contó sus pecas una y otra vez la noche que se quedó a dormir en la terraza de su casa, formar la cara en frente de él a puro recuerdo era un juego de niños.

Y como si la discusión no existiese, cerró sus ojos.

Era estúpido pensarlo justo en este momento, tan estúpido como inevitable.

Contó las pecas de sus recuerdos buscando por paciencia, hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía hasta donde parar. Conocía las pecas más grandes en las mejillas y en la nariz, porque en algo tenía que distraerse cuando hablaba en las sesiones y fingía prestarle atención, pero no sabía cuántas realmente eran. Era raro considerando que ha estado realmente cerca de su cara hasta el punto de… tocarla y lo que sigue.

Volvió a imaginar la cara de Izuku. Debía tener pecas también donde nacen los pequeños y finos cabellos de la frente, en el mentón, cerca de las orejas, en el cuello, en los hombros, en… y… joder con tantas pecas.

Abrió sus párpados y encontró los ojos de Izuku justo donde los había dejado. A través de los meses este mismo par de ojos lo vio con tantas emociones diferentes, con tristeza, lo que él creía que era lástima, comprensión, vergüenza… pero ninguna como ahora. ¿O era que nunca lo notó?

– Este es un espacio seguro y yo me aseguraré de que así se mantenga. – Era correcto asumir que Izuku siguió hablando mientras Katsuki estaba en la luna.

Contestó después de un minuto completo de contar pecas, ahora reales– Odio tus frases maricas.

Izuku negó con la cabeza– ¿Escuchas algo de lo que digo, Kacchan?

– ¿Qué crees?

– Te concedo el beneficio de la duda. – tomó la mano de Katsuki– Ahora, agradecería que me soltaras.

– Seguro que sí.

– O puedes contarme qué escribió Todoroki en la tarjeta.

– Pregúntale.

– O podemos seguir hablando de Kaminari.

– Ríndete.

– ¿O quieres explicarme cómo van a lograr que el tanque del dron utilice menos espacio pero que dure más tiempo?

– Ni siquiera es un dron. – sonrió de lado aflojando un poco el agarre, no lo suficiente para dejarlo ir. Y él que pensaba que había estado chismeando con Kaminari todo el evento.

– También puedo contarte qué estaba haciendo ahí.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa, Deku? – Jaló un poco de la tela y ahí iba el pecoso detrás encantado acercándose al rubio como abeja a la miel.

– Haré que te interese.

– ¿Tú? Já.

– Trata de ti de igual forma.

– No es como si fuese difícil adivinarlo.

Katsuki lo miró hipnotizado desde abajo, como un tonto esperando que el pecoso se moviera. Impaciente como siempre, jaló de nuevo la corbata de Izuku para acortar la distancia de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, sus labios nunca pudieron encontrarse.

El ruido del pomo de la puerta girándose hace que Izuku retroceda cerca de diez metros con el corazón en la mano, dejando a Katsuki con un palmo de narices.

– Izuku bebé, ¿ya podemos entrar? – Toga preguntó a pesar de ya haber entrado.

– ¿Así es como trabajan los profesionales, haciéndonos esperar? – seguida de Monoma, que fue directo a la mesa de aperitivos.

– Ah, pasen adelante. – corrió hasta la puerta dejando entrar a los demás– Lamento la tardanza. Estaba… – Evitó mirar al rubio, no haciendo menos obvio su sonrojo– Poniendo en orden unos documentos.

– Ya. Se nota. – Neito hizo como si se arreglara una corbata invisible, haciendo alusión a lo incriminatoria que lucía la corbata de Izuku.

Katsuki se mantuvo al margen, escuchando por encima a todos torturando a Izuku y disfrutándolo internamente. Se sentó donde siempre para aguantar la siguiente hora y media de tortura.

En la punta de los dedos podía sentir ese pequeño espasmo que suele dar cuando se siente ansiedad por hacer algo y tener la imprecisión de no saber cuándo.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

– Ah.

– Ah.

Kaminari miró al hombre que salió por la puerta y parpadeo volviendo a ver a Ochako, volvió a ver al tipo de la puerta, a Ochako, a Toga, y parpadeo otra vez sin entender.

– ¿Hola? – pero resultó ignorado.

– ¿Puedes apartarte? – Toga sonrió tratando de escabullirse hacia dentro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Todoroki? – Habló Ochako a la vez.

– No creo que quieras entrar ahí – Shōto se disculpó con la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quedándose frente a ella por si acaso– Te dije que vendría – se dirigió a Ochako inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

– No vienes con Iida, ¿verdad?

– Me enviaron muy cerca de la zona por trabajo. – mirada súper indescriptible.

– Muy interesante, ¿ya me dejas entrar?

– Muy interesante en efecto, ¿alguien me dice qué está pasando? – Denki se acercó a la castaña mirando con recelo a Shōto– ¿Amigo o enemigo?

– Ah… – rio– ¿cómo lo ves?

– Simio no mata simio –homosapiens a duras penas– ¿Exnovio?

– Fallaste. – mientras tanto Toga seguía peleando con Todoroki para que la dejara entrar– Aliado más bien.

– ¿Nos ayudará con las pruebas?

– Olvida eso, – le pegó en el hombro con suavidad– me caes bien, Kaminari. Deberíamos conocernos mejor. – y así te olvidas definitivamente de lo que sea que intentabas hacer.

– ¿Eh? – nada disimulado se pellizco un brazo, ¡esto nunca le había pasado en sus veinte cochinos años de existencia!

– Conozco una buena cafetería aquí cerca, ¿qué dices?

– Hablas como… – se señaló a sí mismo y a ella varias veces– ¿tú y yo?

– Y Todoroki.

Suficiente era la expresión del rubio para deducir que se tragó todo un discurso de "soy una papa casada, no puedo salir contigo" y se veía decepcionado por ello.

– Oye, no es que te esté diciendo que no, pero… no lo conozco. – tenía que salir de ahí como un soldado noble.

– ¡Se llevarán bien, lo prometo!

– Eh… no sé...

– ¿Me dejaras colgada? – suave batida de pestañas que te enseñan a hacer en las revistas pero que piensas que no funcionarían en la vida real hasta que conoces a alguien como Kaminari.

– Cómo crees… – mujeres y sus técnicas de seducción, siempre infalibles.

– Bien, está decidido – atrapó el brazo de Shōto, que hubiera seguido intentando intentar razonar con Toga y próximamente con Monoma que estaba cruzando el pasillo con sus zapatos de tacón blancos.

– La escalera… – recordó el buen amigo Todoroki soltándose de Uraraka y sacando la escalera en un gran escándalo que los otros dos que estaban adentro no notaron por estar de melosos. Los dos rubios estaban afuera por el momento chismoseando entre ellos.

– ¿Puedes ayudarle, Kaminari? – Pidió la castaña– los veré afuera, necesito marcar mi salida – sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

Solos Denki y Shõto, Shõto y Denki. Caminando en silencio.

– ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? – Denki habló por hacer algo, pues el otro llevaba la escalera solo y no parecía necesitar ayuda.

– No realmente.

– Es algo raro, ni sabía que existían estos lugares. Aunque también existen locales donde puedes pagar por acostarte en las piernas de alguien, ¡que no es que haya ido alguna vez! Er, sabes lo que trato de decir, ¿no?

– No realmente.

– De cualquier forma, no esperaba ir a tomar algo con dos personas que recién conozco.

– ¿Con quiénes? – No es que le interesara, solo no vio a nadie más con Denki para asumir cosas.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pues con ustedes!

– ¿Nosotros? – miró a la escalera– ¿Estás bien?

Denki casi se ahoga con su risa– ¡Cómo puedes decir eso con una cara tan seria!

Shõto parpadeó sin saber que decir.

– Qué buena broma, viejo… – se limpió las lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos con la punta de los dedos– Al menos sé que si me secuestran, habré muerto con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Secuestran?

– Espero que no, pero ya sabes, como no los conozco y eso.

– Disculpa. No sé de qué hablas.

– Eres un comediante – le guiñó un ojo.

Shõto decidió ignorarlo hasta que llegaron a la bodega para guardar la escalera.

– ¡Ah, la tengo, la tengo! – Denki corrió a la puerta. No espero el chorro de agua que por poco le caía en la boca cuando abrió– ¡Ack, qué diablos!

– Una gotera.

– ¡Ya me fijé, Todoroki! No es momento para bromas, ¿¡qué hacemos!?

Shotõ bajo la escalera con un suspiro y retrocedió en el pasillo para buscar un bote de basura cercano. Lo abrió, le sacó la bolsa con la basura y dejó el recipiente bajo el chorro para que no siguiera haciendo un desastre en suelo.

Denki regresó un momento después avisando que pronto vendría alguien.

– Que problema, ¿eh? – Shotõ asintió. Denki se sentó en la escalera– ¿conoces a Uraraka desde hace mucho?

– Algunos años. Es buena amiga.

– Eso parece. – sonrió– así que debes conocer a Midoriya…

Shõto volvió a asentir.

– Y debes haber escuchado de un sujeto bastante difícil y rubio…

– Hm. – no cambiaron las facciones de su cara, pero no parecía complacerle escuchar de Bakugõ. Denki encontró este hecho interesante sin saber por qué.

– ¿Te desagrada? – sin respuesta– No es un mal tipo, eso se lo digo a todos, solo es… malvado.

– Malvado.

– Malvado. Como el atún picante.

Shõto pareció sonreír– Odio el atún picante.

– Pero hay alguien en casa que lo sigue comprando.

– Sigo sin comerlo a pesar de ello.

– Pero mientras que a alguien en casa le guste, seguirán comprándolo.

– Cada quién decide cómo hacerse daño. – zanjó el tema.

– Pero sigues queriendo a la persona que come el atún –se puso a jugar con sus dedos, sin saber si quería continuar con esta conversación, pero con miedo de quedarse en el incómodo silencio– aunque no quieras hacerlo.

– No es como si pudieras elegir a la familia.

– Pero sí a las personas que forman parte de tu vida.

– ¿Es tan importante el atún? – Shõto parpadeo confundido.

– N-No lo sé – tocó sus bolsillos en busca de una cajetilla de cigarros aun sabiendo que no cargaba ninguna desde que empezó a salir con Kyõka– me gusta más el omurice.

Denki se quedó por fin en silencio. No pasó mucho hasta que unos trabajadores llegaran a tratar de arreglar el problema y quedaran libres por fin. Casi se alivió de no ver a Ochako por ningún lado en el vestíbulo.

– Nuestra cita quedará pendiente, Todoroki. Procura no extrañarme mucho y dile a Uraraka que nos encontraremos pronto. – sonrió– Tengo que evitar que sigan comprando atún picante.

Shõto no dijo nada. Ese sujeto le había parecido extraño desde el momento que lo siguió sin motivo hasta la bodega e iba hablando de sus amigos como si los conociera. Cuando cruzó la puerta pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _Nota:_

 _¿Cuánto a que pensaron que era un anuncio para cancelar el fic? El único anuncio aquí es que Izuku es el bato que está muerto nomás no le han avisado(?)_

 _De primeras a primeras, les debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No tengo más excusas que la maldita universidad, ¿saben de todas esas autoras que dicen lo mismo? Pues es cierto:') y lo siento muchísimo._

 _Segundo, ¡Qué siga la fiesta! Kacchan y Todoroki son una interesante combinación, más que Kaminari y el atún picante, pero eso ustedes lo sabrán la otra semana._

 _Tercero, gracias a mi bella beta por no dejarme caer todos estos meses que estuve en silencio._

 _¡Plus ultra!_


	24. Cuatro es compañia, y cinco son multitud

Según las estadísticas, se revela que por lo menos se consumen por año, cinco mil millones de tranquilizantes; cinco mil millones de barbitúricos; tres mil millones de anfetaminas; dieciséis mil millones de toneladas de aspirinas en todo el mundo y se ha comprobado que todas ellas no podrían calmar ni un poco las ganas asesinas que tenía Katsuki al haberse cambiado de zapatos diez veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

Solo el imbécil más grande que había conocido después de Izuku haría algo como citarlo en un lugar como en una mala película de pandillas o algo así.

La historia cronológicamente comenzó desde que conoció a ese bastardo mitad amigo del inútil de Izuku que le cayó como una patada en los gemelos desde el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, puede que desde que entró en la misma habitación y compartieron oxígeno, –qué sentimiento nauseabundo le invadía pensando en ello–, y entre tanto pavoneo que no se sabía si estaban en una pelea o en un ritual de apareamiento, decidieron llevar el asunto afuera. Shōto escribió con el lapicero de Izuku en su caligrafía perfecta sacada del método palmer japonés un lugar y una hora. Lo que hubiera parecido más o menos normal para estarse citando a una "pelea" hasta que leyó que abajo ponía que debía usar traje. A Katsuki le pareció idiota pero se tragó la pregunta para aparentar que todo eso era muy normal, hasta le subió el color a la cara de la rabia.

Lo que nos llevaba al momento exacto de su quiebre mental. Tenía la ropa, tenía el peinado, tenía la actitud y lo único que le faltaban eran los malditos zapatos. Los que tenía originalmente planeado usar se veían horribles ya cuando se vio en el espejo.

– ¿Y bien? –le preguntó desde la entrada a un Kaminari que estaba fundiéndose con el sillón.

– Todo un donjuán, cariño –con la mirada fija en su celular.

– Mírame bien, pedazo de mierda –le arrojó una pantufla.

– Qué molesto eres, Kacchan, ¿a dónde demonios vas?

– ¿¡Se ve bien esta porquería o no!?

– Sabes lo que dicen, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Cuando Kaminari volvió a abrir los ojos de su siesta de cinco minutos provocada por un zapatazo en la cara, vio a Bakugõ saliendo de su habitación con una de sus chaquetas de cuero.

– Sabia que llegaría el día en que compartiríamos ropa, corazón. Es una lástima que Midoriya te esté arrebatando de mí. –hizo el símbolo de corazón rompiéndose con sus manos– Denki está triste.

– Te daré una verdadera razón para estar triste si no cierras el pico. –al fin el señorito se decidió por unos zapatos, viéndose en el espejo de la entrada.

– Tendré que cenar solo como una esposa abandonada mientras su amado se va con otro a divertirse por ahí, creo que ya estoy sufriendo lo bastante.

– Húndete en tu miseria –un corte de manga como despedida y un portazo en la ya reemplazada por décima vez puerta.

Denki suspiró recuperando su celular del suelo y se quedó un largo tiempo mirando el número que iba a marcar antes de hacerlo.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Iida Tenya con una precisión y naturalidad admirables sirvió la champaña a sus amigos en la mesa. No hacía falta, pero él quería hacerlo de todas formas, después de todo era el que siempre posponía sus encuentros y quería recompensar de alguna forma.

El restaurante no era tan exuberante para que Uraraka se negara rotundamente a ir, ni tan poco prestigioso para que Todoroki se metiera inocentemente en un argumento con los empleados preguntando por las toallas calientes.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –Ochako preguntó sorprendida.

Shõto asintió– La grieta era del tamaño de un tornillo, pudo haber ocasionado problemas.

– Escuché que lo arreglaron temporalmente –aportó Izuku– hasta que pase la temporada de lluvias.

– ¡Eso no explica porque me dejaron plantada!

– Pensé que era un extraño siguiéndome.

Iida se rió– ¡En esos momentos tienes que preguntar cosas, Todoroki!

– Empezó a hablar de atún picante. Preferí no preguntar mucho.

– Deberías ser más precavido, Todoroki –aconsejó Izuku.

– Ah, cierto. –miró su reloj– Invité a alguien.

Shõto iba a matarlos algún día. Todos contuvieron la respiración un segundo.

– No es como la vez que tu padre nos obligó a conocer a una candidata a prometida, ¿verdad?

– O como la otra vez que contrataste a una desconocida para acompañarte a la cena navideña que haríamos en tu casa…

– No deberían recordar cosas como esa.

– ¿Es un conocido? –Intervino Iida antes que se pusieran a discutir.

– Para ti. –Tomó de su copa alargando el momento para mirar hacia la entrada– Está aquí.

Las tres miradas restantes sin demora voltearon. Izuku inmediatamente se levantó haciendo tal ruido que no solo Katsuki, sino que todos los comensales voltearon a verlo.

– ¿P-P-Por qué…?

Ochako se acercó a Shõto ligeramente molesta– ¿Qué está pasando?

– Al fin pediremos la comida.

– Todoroki, esto no saldrá como quieres…

– Ya se verá. –dirigió de nuevo su vista a Katsuki, quien se acercaba con un enojo de cuarto de libra.

– Esto no es lo que acordamos, bastardo mitad-mitad. –Golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta. Los cubiertos temieron por su vida.

– Así parece. No aclaré lo suficiente la parte del traje.

Iida se levantó también y le extendió la mano a Katsuki– No entiendo qué está pasando, pero es un gusto conocerte. Cualquier amigo de mis amigos es mi amigo.

– Explícate –le ignoró perforando con la vista a Shõto.

– No hubieras aceptado si te lo hubiera pedido de otra manera.

– Tú… –Katsuki tenía tantas cosas que quería decir que todas se apelotonaban en su boca mientras su enojo subía como espuma– Terminarás pagando por esto.

– No hay vuelta atrás, Bakugõ, ya estás aquí –Ochako trató de ser la voz de la razón, la voz que quería saber qué tramaba Todoroki– sería una pena si te fueras.

– Pediré otra silla –llamó Tenya a algún mesero.

– Joder... –rascó su cabeza con frustración mirando a Izuku para que corriera su silla y le dejara espacio, porque era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Izuku tragó saliva moviéndose sin decir nada. Temía que si respiraba demasiado fuerte espantaría las ganas del rubio de quedarse, aunque seguía mirándolo como hiena hambrienta. Se aclaró la garganta cuando ya todos estuvieron acomodados e intentó hablar con Katsuki pero solo le salió un "erk" que ocasionó un rubor rojo pascua en sus mejillas que trató de esconder tomando agua. No ayudó que escuchara a Ochako ahogar una risita.

A todo esto, los meseros a su alrededor habían estado nerviosos desde la entrada de Katsuki, pero como al final no pasó nada, pues tampoco podían correrlos así como así. Cuando el de lentes que parecía tener dinero los llamó, se acercaron de inmediato con los menús.

– ¿Ya sabes qué pedirás, Kacchan? –preguntó Izuku luego de un rato.

– No.

– Las reseñas en internet dicen el salmón es lo mejor. –era un restaurante estilo occidental, pero también servían platillos locales.

– Hm.

– ¿Estás enojado? –se relamió nervioso.

Katsuki iba a contestar, pero Shõto lo interrumpió– Yo pediré soba fría.

– ¿Quién te preguntó, bastardo mitad?

– ¡Ah, buena idea, este clima lo amerita! –Iida secundó.

– ¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre son así? –la castaña infló las mejillas – Parecen viejitos pidiendo lo mismo siempre.

– Aún no sé qué pedir… –Izuku se puso a murmurar los pros y contras de todos los platillos. Katsuki lo miró por un rato hasta que se cansó y le apretó la mejilla para que se callara de una vez.

– Quita esa cara.

– Decidirse por un platillo es difícil, Kacchan. –se sobó el cachete– Nunca había estado aquí antes.

– Entonces da igual lo que pidas.

Izuku sonrió. Sonrió, aunque quería reírse de nervios.

– Saben… –Ochako habló hundiendo una varita de pan en la salsa que extrañamente estaban más cerca de ella por alguna razón– de repente recordé que Bakugõ está en una carrera muy interesante, ¿qué tal te va?

– ¿Qué, eres mi madre?

– Eso no fue muy amable –Iida extendió su brazo apuntando al rubio– Uraraka solo estaba tratando de crear conversación.

– Gracias, lentes. Lo noté.

– Si quisiera escuchar peleas, estaría en mi casa –Shõto se sirvió la cuarta copa de vino.

– Perdone si lo incomodé, majestad. Haberlo pensado antes de invitarme a esta reunión de fracasados.

– Kacchan… –Izuku lo miró preocupado. Katsuki puso los ojos en blanco molesto.

– Si quieres que me vaya, dilo.

– Tú dime si quieres estar aquí –puso su mano encima de la mano de Katsuki que estaba sobre su regazo y la apretó suavemente.

Él no lo miró. Le arrebató el último palito de pan a Ochako y lo mordió con rabia.

No paso mucho hasta que un mesero viniera a tomarles la orden.

– ¿Eh? No pensé que Kacchan pediría el salmón –habló Izuku cuando el mesero se fue.

– Hice lo que un inútil no se atrevió a hacer, Deku.

– Terminé por pedir algo que pediría en cualquier otro lugar la primera vez –le dio la razón– pero si quieres puedo sacar algo bueno de esto.

– ¿Qué?

– Puedo robar de tu plato para saber si me equivoqué.

– Qué asco, Deku. No lo hagas.

– ¿Hm? –Ochako batió las pestañas, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa– ¿Por qué te sonrojas, Bakugõ?

– ¡Cállate, cara redonda!

Iida al ver el intercambio cayó en cuenta de una cosa– ¡Ah! ¡Es él! –Y como si hubiera sufrido de una iluminación divina espontánea, se acercó nada discreto al oído de Ochako– Es el interés romántico de nuestro amigo Midoriya, ¿no?

– Ay, Iida… –la castaña se secó las lagrimitas de la risa con una servilleta– Nunca cambies.

– ¿Por qué actúas tan normal? ¿Está esto bien? ¡Debí presentarme de otra forma!

– Para mí estuvo bien... –dijo Shōto dando un largo trago a su copa.

– Deberías dejar de beber, Todoroki.

–Estoy bien.

– La última vez que salimos dijiste lo mismo…

– Y me disculpé. –sostuvo su babilla en la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa, mientras sostenía la copa con la otra y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. O eso intentaba con la vista borrosa.

– Diablos… –se quejó Ochako sintiendo la tensión y maldiciendo que a este paso le pediría al padre de Shōto que le arreglara una cita.

– Bueno y aquí, ¿se fueron al río a pescar la comida o qué?

– En teoría, Bakugõ, los salmones tienen la habilidad para vivir en alta mar, siendo que solo suben hasta cierto punto en los ríos para reproducirse –Tenya habló tratando de quitarle la copa a Shōto.

– Felicidades, nerd.

– Para matar el rato deberíamos ver quién tiene más resistencia bebiendo –Shotõ miró directo a Katsuki, volviendo a robar su copa de las manos de Tenya.

– Por favor no –Izuku saltó.

– ¡No hemos comido además! –Ochako tomó botella como si nada y se sirvió ella una copa sabiendo que de todos modos el rubio iba a aceptar.

– Cuando quieras.

– Mirad qué eficiencia –Tenya aplaudió– justo viene la comida.

Pero era para la mesa contigua.

Se hundieron en el silencio.

– ¿Sabían que los erizos de mar y los equinodernos respiran por la piel?

– Y saben a pollo. Gracias, Iida, pero no quiero reciclar conversaciones –Uraraka palmeó su espalda– Eso me pondría triste.

En la confusión Shōto pidió al mesero una botella de sake. Todavía tenía la mente clara, aunque su cuerpo no dijera lo mismo y a diferencia de Katsuki, quien no había probado ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche, estaba fallando en su propio plan de crear un interrogatorio.

– ¿No les da pena hacer esto con el estómago vacío?

– Es inútil detenerlo ahora, Uraraka –Izuku suspiró.

– Ven a mi –para más drama, Katsuki apartó todo lo que estaba en la mesa, obligando a Ochako e Izuku a sostener las cosas con las manos.

– Esta conducta no me parece correcta. –Tenya miró a Shõto preocupado.

– No pasa nada.

– ¿Asustado, bastardo?

Shõto milimétricamente movió su labio hacia arriba para hacer una débil sonrisa mientras servía la primera ronda.

– ¿Qué van a jugar? –la castaña apoyó sus codos en la mesa.

– Como me salgas con el juego del rey te parto las piernas –demasiado Kirishima en su vida.

– Midoriya –Shõto le llamó– ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

– ¿P-Por qué tendría que?

– Bien.

– Todoroki, ¿qué…?

– Si digo una verdad, bebes. –le indicó a Katsuki y sin escuchar sus quejas prosiguió– Odias a alguien en esta mesa.

El rubio bebió mirándole a los ojos.

– Vamos, nos vas a matar de aburrimiento. –Ochako abucheó.

– Di algo tú.

– Espera –Iida puso su mano frente a la castaña casi como un policía haciendo la señal de pare– Si dices algo significa que también debes jugar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– También puedes jugar si quieres. –Shōto le sirvió un poco de alcohol a Tenya– Aunque estés en contra eres demasiado rígido con las reglas.

Iida trató de negarse, pero la castaña habló antes.

– Todoroki está demasiado tomado para inventarse algo bueno, no estamos jugando pero, ¿no ven que nos morimos de aburrimiento?¿Verdad, Deku? –Izuku ni se movió, haciendo su propio juego del conejo quedándose pasmado ante las luces altas de un auto en la carretera.

– No importa quién diga qué, pero rápido –habló la paciencia de Katsuki.

– A ver… –Ochako fingió pensarlo– Nunca he cuestionado que me guste un amigo.

Todoroki le dio un vistazo fugaz antes de tomar. Uraraka estaba más interesada mirando a Bakugõ, que también bebió.

El heterocromático volvió a hablar aún con la garganta picándole, advirtiendo que la bandeja que acababa de salir y que estaban recogiendo era para ellos. Sin una emoción dijo– Nunca…

– ¡Nunca me he equivocado de basura el día de recolección! –alzó la voz Izuku poniendo de vuelta todas las cosas en la mesa un momento antes que el auto imaginario le atropellara.

La expresión de Katsuki cambió de desinterés a prepotencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Deliberadamente se tomó su tiempo para servirse él mismo arrebatándole la botella a Shõto, la dejó por ahí y con el pulgar y el índice tomó el pequeño vasito de cristal, sonriendo ampliamente cuando los meseros empezaron a servir los platos. Aún entre los brazos moviéndose, logró no apartar su vista de las pupilas de diferente color cuando sin vacilar bebió el shot.

Izuku se revolvió asumiendo que cualquier cosa que Shōto hubiese dicho, Katsuki hubiera tomado igualmente.

– ¿Está bueno el salmón, Kacchan? –Izuku casi le babeaba encima sin haber probado nada de su propio plato.

– No te daré.

– ¡N-No es eso lo que…! –tosió ahogándose con el bocado que Katsuki le había metido de repente en la boca.

– Júzgalo tú mismo.

– ¿Es normal que tenga miedo, pero a la vez esté celosa? –Ochako se quejó en voz baja.

– Dudaría de todas tus decisiones si comenzaras a salir con _Kacchan_

– Vuélveme a decir así, bastardo mitad y…

– ¿Tan así? –la castaña inclinó la cabeza pensativa– ¿Dejarías de hablarme si saliera con Bakugō?

– No hay motivo para hablar de eso, nadie quiere salir con Kacchan, menos Uraraka, ¿v-verdad, Uraraka? Uraraka…

La chica se quedó muda gracias a su sentido de la autopreservación. Algo que al parecer, la evolución le había arrebatado al pecoso ya que no sintió la presencia asesina a su lado, solo pudo recuperarla cuando la mano que podía destruir las paletas de miles de niños alrededor del mundo se posó sobre su cabeza. Izuku se encomendó a All Might mientras pudo.

– No pude escucharte muy bien, Deku, ¿serías tan amable de repetirlo? –sonrió como si acabara de decirle que se debería tirar del último piso en la escuela media.

– Lo siento, ya lo olvidé –usó su mano como barrera, mirando hacia otro lado pensando en todas las rutas de evacuación posibles.

– ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? –El halo de pureza de Iida se hizo presente cegando a quien fuese que lo mirara.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron como si hubiese blasfemado. La cabeza de Izuku hizo un crack que no se sabe si fue su cráneo o los nudillos del rubio explotando.

– Tengo mejores gustos –Katsuki lo soltó como si de pronto el tacto con Izuku le ardíera.

– Así es, Iida, ¿qué dices?

– Para mí eres el mejor, Midoriya.

– ¿¡Quién te llamó, bastardo mitad!?

– Nice, Iida –Uraraka le sonrió levantando el pulgar.

– ¿Nos vamos y dejamos que paguen la cuenta? –la miró sin hablar en serio, notando que los tres se habían metido en una discusión inútil.

– Es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho en la vida –Uraraka sí hablaba en serio.

La cena continuó entre las esporádicas peleas de los dos idiotas, un pecoso queriendo comer en silencio para irse a casa a terminar su trabajo, Ochako avivando la leña al fuego con Tenya a su lado tratando de balancear si la cizaña era justa o le faltaba un poco más, que en todo caso decidía agregarle, pero nunca restarle.

La competición de resistencia a la bebida quedaba aplazada hasta nuevo aviso con el motivo de falta de alcohol en la mesa debido a un Shōto que se lo tomó todo mientras Tenya no le veía.

– ¿Irán a la estación? – preguntó Ochako en la salida del restaurante.

– Creo que tomaré un taxi para llevar a Todoroki a su casa…

– Oh –la castaña no se iba a molestar en preguntarle a los otros dos tórtolos– entonces me iré ya. Nos vemos luego.

– Llama cuando estés en casa –se despidió Tenya metiendo a un somnoliento Shōto a la parte trasera de un taxi. Hizo una reverencia corta para los otros dos antes de meterse también.

Izuku saludó con la mano hasta que perdió al auto de vista. Un poco nervioso volteó a ver a Katsuki, quien ya iba caminando calle abajo.

Iba lento considerando que estaban en una avenida principal, esperando que el pecoso lo alcanzara.

E Izuku iba a alterarse igual– ¡Espera, Kacchan!

– ¿Aún tienes asuntos conmigo? –Arrugó la nariz como si le molestara, pero estaba calmado.

– Estaba pensando...

– Eso es nuevo.

– Si tienes tiempo… –se rascó la mejilla– hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

– ¿Por qué? –Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

– Es por aquí. –tomó su brazo guiándolo entre callejones– Te lo diré cuando estemos ahí.

– Te romperé la cara si me haces perder el tiempo.

– Si lo dices así…

– ¿Lo es?

– Igual quiero que lo veas. Mi seguro pagará por mi cara.

– Con tantas pecas saldrá costosa.

– Tomaré eso como un halago.

– Haz lo que quieras, Deku.

– Puedo contarte un poco en lo que llegamos, no está muy lejos del restaurante. Elegí una buena zona, ¿eh?

– Para variar haces algo bueno.

– ¿Ayudarte a arruinar un auto no cuenta?

– Ya que yo hice todo, no –bufó.

– Casi me da diabetes, Kacchan, dame algo de crédito.

– Reconoceré que estuviste ahí si dejas de quejarte.

– Las pequeñas victorias siguen siendo victorias.

– Esta noche está siendo demasiado larga para considerarla una.

Sujetó el brazo de Katsuki un poco más fuerte sin contestar.

– Deku.

– Ah, perdón. Iba a contarte… Estamos caminando a mi nueva oficina.

– ¿Al cuarto de escobas que tenías se podía llamar oficina?

– Es más una oficina y clínica –sonrió mirando hacia el frente.

– Dejarás el trabajo en esa pocilga, entonces.

– Me gusta trabajar ahí, ¿sabes? Estoy pensándolo. No es extraño para alguien que tiene un trabajo en un instituto público, trabajar en su propia clínica privada.

– Hm.

– Hubo una vez… Ah, está bien que te cuente esto, ¿no?

– No tengo más remedio.

– Lo siento por robar tu preciado tiempo hablándote de mí –sonrió– ¿Dónde iba? Ah, sí. Hubo una vez un hombre que… me inspiró. Era, es y siempre será un pilar fundamental en la persona que soy hoy…

– ¿Un hombre? –Sus cejas se juntaron unos milímetros.

Izuku asintió– Era como un padre para mí. Eh, a-aunque no es como mi propio padre hubiera sido una persona horrible, solo que no lo recuerdo mucho porque falleció cuando era un niño. –continuó bajo la mirada penetrante de otro– aunque mi madre hable mucho de él es como si no lo conectara conmigo, ¿sabes? En fin, ese no era el punto. Este hombre que fue como mi padre, tenía una clínica cerca de aquí, solo que como ese edificio ya no está fue tuve que encontrar unos similares.

– ¿y?

– Sucedió el día que fuimos a verte a esa conferencia, cuando salí comenzó a llover y pensé que podía llegar a una tienda cercana, pero terminé perdiéndome.

– No me sorprende, Deku.

– Uhg, pero no todo fue en vano, pude encontrar estas oficinas que se parecen en algo a las que recuerdo. –Dio una última vuelta entre unos callejones– Estamos cerca.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que pudieron ver la fachada de lejos.

– Supongo que quería decírtelo porque realmente me inspiraste, Kacchan. Desde que te conozco no has dejado de impresionarme, no importa si algunos años nos separan, eres una persona increíble y siempre que pienso en ti no dejo de preguntarme sobre mi mismo, sobre lo que creo estar haciendo, sobre lo que sé.

Izuku dejó ir el brazo de Katsuki cuando estuvieron frente a los edificios para mirarlo de frente. Pero el rubio no había despegado su vista del frente, haciendo un poco imposible para el pecoso ver su expresión debido al ángulo. Los nervios crecían en tanto ninguno decía nada.

– C-Claro que esto no lo digo como tu especialista, sino como una persona que conoces… ehm, mucho.

Los dedos de Izuku se movieron nerviosos en sus bolsillos, cada segundo sin una respuesta se convertía en tortura. Se sobresaltó cuando Katsuki levantó la mano para ponerla en su cuello, haciendo aún más difícil ver su cara.

– Y nunca te preguntaste qué mierda iba a hacer yo con esto. –habló bajito, cosa rara en él.

– ¿…Eh?

– ¿Qué esperabas qué hiciera con esta información, Deku?

– K-Kacchan, no quiero que hagas nada, –se preocupó, tratando se poner la mano en su espalda, sin atreverse– solo quería dejarte saber cómo me siento.

– Y creíste que eso me haría feliz.

– Sé que fue extremadamente cursi lo que dije, Kacchan. No puedo evitarlo. Yo… creo… que eres excepcional. Me haces querer ser mejor.

Katsuki se llevó las manos al cabello despeinándolo. A pesar de toda su vida haber recibido cumplidos y halagos a medida que crecía, esta vez se sentía cien por ciento diferente a las demás.

Confusión era poco en el espectro de emociones que cargaba, pero era el que más sobresalía, no respecto a lo que Izuku le estaba diciendo, sino a lo que estaba sintiendo. No eran las palabras, era cómo le hacía sentir la persona que las decía.

– Kacchan… –se acercó unos pasos para verle la cara, pero la había cubierto con sus manos. Con miedo extendió sus manos para ponerlas encima de las de Katsuki. Al simple roce este las corrió un poco para verlo.

Katsuki tenía las mejillas rojas.

– Deku.

Izuku reaccionó con un pequeño cariño inconsciente– Kacchan…

– Maldición.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Eres una absoluta molestia. –Se inclinó hacia él. Izuku instintivamente lo abrazó creyendo que iba a caerse. Y aunque Katsuki fuera más alto que él, se sentía como si pudiera rodearlo completamente.


	25. La paradoja de Teseo

Antes de que la llamada conectara, se escucharon los tres pitidos más largos en la historia, cuyo poder de crear ansiedad sobrepasaba los nueve mil en nivel.

– ¿Qué traes puesto, guapo? –Descolgó una voz acaramelada.

– ¡Tetsutetsu, hombre! ¡Contesta normal!

– Tienes la cara gruesa para quejarte de eso, Kaminari. ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Has visto a Kirishima?

– Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

– Colgaré.

– Que amargado, se te pegaron las malas pulgas de Bakugõ.

– ¿Se está quedando contigo?

– ¿Que no vivían juntos ustedes dos? –se le escuchó sonreír– Uh, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

– Parece que a ti se te están pegando las pulgas de... ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos?

– Buena esa, oye.

– ¿¡Has visto a Kirishima o no!?

– ¿Ya intentaste hablarte? Quizá, puede y es probable que eso funcione, no sé.

– Es que… –tosió tratando de pensar en algo– es un juego, ¿sabes, viejo? De esos rollos tipo detectives o algo así. Es para una actividad de filosofía y estamos probando, eh… ya sabes, cosas.

– Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo sin sacar nada bueno. Sólo háblale.

– ¿Tu carácter siempre fue así o te acaban de dejar?

– Vuelve cuando dejes los insultos de primaria.

– ¡Espera! –Tetsutetsu colgó.

Las opciones de Denki se estaban acabando, así como sus ganas de arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo. Hubiera apostado su colección de chaquetas a Tetsutetsu, si antes no lo hubiera hecho con Ojiro, o Satō, o Sero, o con Mina o literal con todo el equipo de baseball; Eijirō tenía demasiados amigos.

– Bakugõ cocina rico pero extraño dormir en mi cama –se lamentó sin notar que, si Kirishima no estaba en casa, esconderse tampoco era necesario.

A las veinte vueltas rodando en la alfombra blanca que había comprado para reemplazar a la antigua, se rindió y marcó el número de Kirishima con los dedos temblándole.

No fue hasta el segundo intento que atendieron.

– Hey.

– Yey –mierda, se mordió la lengua– ¿Estás en casa?

– No, pensé que tú estabas en casa.

– Me estaba quedando donde Bakugõ unos días.

– ¿Y sigues vivo?

– ¡Ya sé! Es un descubrimiento para mí también, tal vez pueda convencerlo de vivir los tres juntos, ¿no sería genial?

– Viejo –de golpe se notó que sonreía muchísimo para tan pequeña cosa– Llevamos hablando esto casi cada semana desde que lo conocemos. Imagina nunca más tener que vivir de ramen instantáneo.

– Tener una lavadora.

– Vivir a diez minutos de la estación.

– Estoy llorando, para.

– Convéncelo como sea, antes que Midoriya nos gane a la esposa.

– Creo que vamos a tener que vivir felices los cuatro.

– Mierda, ¿llegamos tarde?

– Bakugou salió a una cita con él. Probablemente.

– Al fin meterá el pollo al horno, huh.

Denki se ahogó con su propia saliva– ¡Joder, había evitado pensar en eso! ¿Qué no tienes compasión, Kirishima?

– ¿Pasó algo?

– ¡Qué no pasó!

– Suenas como vieja, hombre.

– Te explico cuando nos veamos, ¡las he pasado negras aquí!

– ¿Dónde nos vemos? –parpadeó más bien pensando "¿nos vamos a ver?"

– En casa. Viejo, no quiero alarmarte, pero puede que unos vagos se hayan apoderado de ella. Olvidé cerrar las ventanas.

– Mis cosas, mierda –se escuchó el movimiento rápido de un hombre que corre por su vida sobre la madera hasta que de pronto se detiene en la entrada a ponerse los zapatos y se percata de algo importante, llevándose de nuevo el celular a la oreja– Espera, ¿no vivimos en el octavo piso?

Kaminari colgó. Por como la llamada se había desarrollado era justo asumir que en persona la conversación iría igual de fluída. O eso quería creer.

Analizando las palabras del pelirrojo, era como si su tono tenso quisiese… Algo. Las neuronas de Denki no lograban conectar conclusiones muy elocuentes, tal vez no debió cortarle.

De camino a la estación volvió a repasar los hechos en su mente. Se le hacía complicado porque había pasado un considerable período de tiempo y porque ese día el alcohol en su sangre estaba un poquito alto.

Lo que sí puede recordar es el antes. Ese día había sido invitado por Kyõka a una boda de una de sus amigas y tuvo que rentar un traje que le quedaba algo grande. Como eran contadas las veces que usó una corbata, normalmente su padre la anudaba por él y por lo tanto sus intentos de hacerlo eran inútiles. Recurrió a Eijirõ, que, aunque igual no sabía cómo hacerlo, soportó los gritos de Katsuki cuando lo llamaron para que los guiara, aunque de poco le sirvió porque el pelirrojo decidió ponerlo en altavoz.

Recuerda que antes de irse le dijo que iba a invitar a gente de la facultad a tomar unos tragos en el apartamento aprovechando que no estaba; y cuando fingió enojarse por hacerlo sin él, Eijirõ le sonrió diciéndole que si no se apresuraba, Kyõka iba a encontrar otra cita.

La noche transcurrió todo lo genial que pudo ir para ser la recepción de una boda y pasó a ser aún más genial cuando su novia le sugirió que deberían ir al baño porque no se sentía bien, guiñándole el ojo.

En el vagón de tren, Denki se sonroja de pies a cabeza pensando en ello. Era sumamente extraño que ella tomara la iniciativa y quién era él para detenerla en ese momento.

Ya en el pequeño cubículo del baño, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de grabar para tener un recuerdo del momento. Kyõka estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero no lo suficiente para grabarse a sí misma, así que sacó el celular del rubio de sus pantalones y le grabó así tal cual. Él entró en pánico un momento hasta que ella lo tranquilizó convenciéndole que ya podría borrarlo luego.

De lo que se arrepiente hasta el tuétano es que ya presentables y a punto de salir, Kyõka se iba a enviar el vídeo porque sabía que a él se le olvidaría, cuando alguien entró al baño y en el pánico, se apretujaron en el cubículo, haciendo que el dedo de la chica apretara un contacto al azar.

Tan al azar que terminó siendo Kirishima.

Denki le restó importancia y se rió de ello, disfrutando el resto de la noche. Cuando llegó a casa era más o menos la hora de las brujas y asumiendo que el pelirrojo estaba dormido, se escurrió por el pasillo para comprobarlo, notando que nadie aparte de ellos se había quedado a dormir antes de empujar la puerta sin hacer ruido.

En ese preciso momento se sintió como una madre atrapando a su hijo con sus revistas de moda haciendo cosas que no eran elegir productos de catálogo para pedirlos y le entró una risa boba que se cortó cuando vio que era todo menos lo que se imaginaba. Era el vídeo que Kyõka había enviado por error. Lo que pasó luego es algo en la neblina.

Denki suspiró evaporando la nube de la escena retrospectiva sobre su cabeza, encajó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió. Se quitó los zapatos silencioso tratando de escuchar si el otro ya había llegado. Un sonido de cuerdas desafinadas llegó a sus oídos avisándole que sí.

– Qué inesperado –silbó adentrándose en la sala– creí que habías botado esa guitarra a la basura.

– Abandonar a mi chica solo porque está vieja y fea no es algo que un hombre haría.

– Raro, pero... –tocó sus bolsillos como de costumbre cuando estaba nervioso. Vestía la chaqueta que llevaba cuando estuvo con Izuku en el auditorio, por lo que sorprendido encontró un cigarrillo doblado que había conseguido de la persona a la que le robó el programa del evento– Es solo una guitarra.

– La primera en mi vida –recogió el estuche para meter el instrumento– Pensé que habías dejado de fumar.

Denki se encogió de hombros– Uno al año no hace daño. ¿Fuego?

– Dejé de fumar.

– ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Hoy?

– Secreto –guiño, guiño.

– Tacaño –le sacó la lengua y fue por cerillas a la cocina.

Al regresar a la sala luego de haberse comido la cabeza un par de veces, se sentó frente a Kirishima serio.

– Ehm… y, ¿qué cuenta tu nueva conquista? –el equivalente de preguntar "dónde has estado y con quién?" infalible. Fue raro, pero ahora que la pregunta salió de su boca cayó en cuenta que tal vez estuvo con esa chica castaña de la que estuvo hablando un buen rato.

– Tamaki está bien, me dejó dormir entre su colección de mariposas disecadas.

Denki casi escupe un pulmón– ¿¡Amajiki!? ¡Pensé que tenía pareja!

– Siguen juntos –elevó su puño cerrado al aire pensando en la masculinidad que despedía el sujeto rubio por cada uno de sus cabellos– por eso dormía en la terraza, es lo único que conquisté además del segundo turno del baño en la mañana.

– Debió ser problemático –Denki no supo qué más decir– ¿Quiere decir que vas a volver?

– ¿Allá?

– Aquí.

– ¿Eso quieres?

– Uhm, esa es una pregunta jodida, viejo. Ni siquiera termino de entender qué nos pasó.

Eijirõ suspiró– Bro, vives tantos años sin entender cosas básicas como calcular el precio más el impuesto en el súper y ahora me pides explicaciones, ¿estás seguro?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Crees que no quiero saber qué pasó?

– Es que no existe una explicación, lo que viste es lo que hay.

– Vamos, hombre, ese día, ¿sí era el vídeo que te envíe por error?

– Sí. –Las cuerdas de la guitarra estaban menos tensas que la mandíbula del pelirrojo.

– Eso quiere decir que...

– Así es.

– ¿¡Por qué!? –en un salto se levantó y tomó de los hombros al pelirrojo bastante herido– ¡Tú sabes lo que significa para mí!

Obviamente a Kaminari solo pudo habérsele metido una idea en la cabeza. Equivocada, como siempre.

– ¿Qué?

– Kyõka es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en esta vida y… –creyó conectar los puntos– No puedo creerlo. Pensé que éramos hermanos.

– ¿De qué hablas? –al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de reírse por lo subrealista que le resultaba predecir lo que Denki estaba pensando.

– ¡Dímelo a la cara! ¿¡Te gusta Kyõka!?

– No. –parpadeo múltiple– Me gustas tú.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto, Kirishima!

No es que fuera absolutamente necesario para hacerle a entender a Kaminari que hablaba en serio, pero sí la forma más rápida. Aprovechando la cercanía, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó el beso más doloroso que había dado en toda la vida. Por el cabezazo, claro.

El rubio tomado por sorpresa se echó para atrás jadeando– ¿¡Qué haces!?

– ¿De dónde sacas que iba a gustarme tu novia? El código de la hermandad lo prohíbe, viejo.

– ¡Menos probable era yo! –Tosió– Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio pensé que solo fue por el morbo del vídeo en sí, ¡pero si fuera así sería raro igual!

– La cámara solo te enfocaba a ti, qué esperabas.

– ¡Ahg! –gritó de frustración rascándose la cabeza con fuerza para no estamparla contra alguna mesa o cabina telefónica furtiva– Soy un imbécil.

– ¿Puedo decir "mi imbécil" o todavía es muy temprano?

– Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti. –llevó su flequillo hacia atrás exasperado– En clases no podía tomar el valor para hablarte y todo porque trataba de alejarte de Kyõka –con los dedos haló sus mejillas hacia abajo queriéndose morir– Me has hecho falta. –terminó pegándole una palmada de macho en la espalda, sin hacer mucho sentido al estar enojado y a la vez no.

– Bro...

– De alguna forma siento que, ya sabes, tengo que pedirte disculpas.

– No, yo estuve mal.

– No, no –agitó su mano al aire– no tienes la culpa de enamorarte de este belleza.

– Uhg, me retracto. Quizá y sí me guste Jirõ.

Denki sonrió– Oh, vamos. ¿Qué te gusta de mí? ¿Es mi cara? ¿Es mi cara, verdad? Sabía que era mi cara.

– Por supuesto que no.

– ¡¿Eh!?

Kirishima se rio– ¿Por qué creíste que iba a ser tu cara? ¿Como comparas tu cara con la mía, eh?

– ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡Mi cara y mi carisma son mis mejores cualidades!

– Como digas

– ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Quién se estaba tocando con mi cara, entonces? –Después de decirlo, el ambiente se quedó en silencio de nuevo hasta que sin poder evitarlo Denki lo rompió de nuevo– Esto quiere decir que…

– Está bien ahora.

– ¿Está bien? –Le miró a medias, deseando no ver una expresión triste. En cambio, se encontró con los afilados dientes de Eijirõ formando una sonrisa.

– No es como si fuera la primera vez que me rompen el corazón –hasta lo dijo con orgullo– No te creas tan importante, escoria.

– Bakugõ –notó la imitación.

– Yo también quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

– No puedo.

Kirishima torció los labios preocupado– ¿Por qué?

– Porque ya lo somos, hermano.

– ¡Abrázame, hermano!

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Un chico bonito va caminando por la calle sudando confianza y buenos deseos. Es esa clase de chicos que quieres conocer a razón de haberlos visto una única vez y creer que parecen buena gente, de los que nadie podría equiparar su belleza, de los que parecían inteligentes y buenos en los deportes. Y unos metros atrás estaba Izuku viendo su celular con un moco que no había notado colgándole de la nariz.

Ah, qué flechazo el que tuvo el pecoso al llegar a la estación y encontrar al intento de pandillero que trataba de ser Katsuki en esos pantalones que contradecían a la gravedad con esa caída de cadera, esa camisa de franela que nueve de cada diez revistas para adolescentes señalan como el mejor look de la vida y una camisa blanca por la que una tribu en el extranjero está rezando cada segundo para que llueva con tal de mojarla. Claro, y la misteriosa mochila que apuntaba que venía de algún lado.

Si esto fuera un manga, las personas de alrededor estarían encantadas preguntando si el rubio era modelo, pero no, estaba ahí con su cara de perro rabioso con la que la gente solo podía evitar la mirada y rezar para que nada malo les pasase. Al que admiraban era al chico bonito que siguió su camino.

Izuku miró al cielo dándole las gracias y revisó una última vez el mensaje en su celular para comprobar que no estaba soñando. "A la una en la estación. Te mataré si tardas un segundo." Y si para otros esto suena como una sentencia de muerte, están mal.

Mientras se acercaba apareció la máxima preocupación en su cabeza. Necesitaba decir algo con impacto, algo que haría que Katsuki cambiara de expresión y si era posible, solo si existía la mínima posibilidad de que sonriera, diría cualquier cosa, aunque estuviera fuera de personaje.

– Llegas tarde, estúpido –lástima que no fuera Izuku quien tuvo la primera palabra.

– No es mi culpa que Kacchan llegara temprano.

– ¿¡Ah!?

– Después de todo, faltan diez minutos para la una.

– ¿¡No sabes modales, Deku!? ¡Quince, son quince minutos antes para estar a tiempo!

– ¡Llegar muy temprano también es molesto!

– ¿¡Eso es una indirecta!?

– ¡Tú eres quien-!

– Disculpen, ¿pueden ir a otro lado? Los dos son molestos –un guardia cercano con mucha valentía fue a detenerlos antes que esto pasara a más a mitad de la calle.

Izuku se disculpó tantas veces que el policía tuvo muchas ganas de pegarle con la porra.

Antes que decidiera a la disculpa veinticuatro que tal vez sí era buena idea, Katsuki le echó un brazo por encima del cuello y se lo llevó de ahí.

– Kacchan, ¿podrías soltarme? Me está empezando a faltar el aire…

– Te lo mereces –sin embargo, aflojó un poco el agarre, caminando así un buen tramo del camino.

– ¿A dónde vamos? Tengo que regresar antes de las dos si no quiero morir a manos de Uraraka.

– No puede. Solo yo tengo ese derecho.

– Eso es menos tranquilizante aún.

– Ya deja de llorar, Deku –la tráquea de Izuku pudo relajarse finalmente cuando el rubio lo dejó ir. Antes de que pudiera quejarse nuevamente, algo helado fue puesto en la mano con la que se estaba sobando el cuello. Era una botella.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Ramune? –La tomó igual, notando que estaban enfrente de una máquina expendedora. Se encontraban cerca de la estación, no lo suficiente para que hubiese una gran circulación de personas, pero sí para ver más de un cuarto de la fachada a la distancia, en una especie de calle estrecha que conecta con varios vecindarios pequeños.

– Es básica como tú.

– Tienes prohibido decir eso tomando Calpis.

Un Katsuki con diez años menos le habría hecho una mueca. El del presente lo ignoró terminando su bebida en menos de dos sorbos y desechándola debidamente en el basurero antes de rebuscar en su mochila. Sacó un sobre manila y se lo extendió a Izuku sin mirarlo a la cara.

– Míralo rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder.

– Ah, espera… –tosió un poco para disimular que no estaba a punto de explotarle una arteria ante la sorpresa y dejó la botella a medio terminar por un segundo a su lado en el suelo, asegurándose de limpiarse bien las manos en su pantalón antes de tomar el paquete.

Katsuki se apoyó contra la máquina con los brazos cruzados mirando tercamente hacia el frente con la expresión de un monje, sin dejar salir ni un _mu_ , en silencio.

Las manos de Izuku estaban tan sudorosas que, si sostenía por más de cinco segundos un solo lado del papel, este empezaría a deformarse. Esta sensación le recordaba a abrir la carta de aceptación a la universidad, o a la carta de aceptación de su actual trabajo… o a la carta que en sexto grado su madre le dio antes de irse a visitar a sus abuelos él solo, la qué le hizo llorar todo el viaje en tren aunque solo fueran indicaciones y un corazón al final.

En fin, no era nada parecido. Al principio no entendía ni pío de lo que estaba escrito. En efecto, era una carta de la Universidad de Tokio y luego del saludo formal que duraba más de la mitad de la página, especificaba que luego de una ardua reconsideración y otras disculpas más que se llevaron otro cuarto de página, que el estudiante con las notas más altas de la carrera no podía quedar afuera en el proyecto de la sonda espacial en colaboración con la Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Espacial.

En este punto, Izuku estaba al punto de llorar, miró a Katsuki de reojo y vio las otras páginas por encima. Había otra carta parecida, pero esta de la JAXA que decía un poco de lo mismo y luego unos documentos engrapados que Izuku supuso que eran reportes del avance del trabajo y otros detalles que tuvo que parar de ojear porque iba a mancharlos con sus lágrimas.

– Kacchan… –el pobre no pudo esperar a que el rubio contestara y se tiró directo a rodearlo en un apretado abrazo– Felicidades.

– Hmph. No necesito tu aprobación, te lo dije porque…

– Sé que lograrás muchas cosas de las que tus superiores puedan estar orgullosos.–le interrumpió sin importarle mucho, con los ojos brillosos.

– Ya cállate. –llevó sin pensar sus brazos alrededor del pecoso, dando unas palmaditas. Como la posición se lo permitía, sonrió.

– Siento que hayas tenido que pasar este mal rato.

– Esos imbéciles ni se disculparon, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tú, estúpido Deku?

– Lo siento.

– Además, ¿por qué estás llorando como nena?

– Es obvio. –se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos y poner sus manos sobre las mejillas melocotón de Katsuki– Porque estoy muy feliz.

– El que va a cobrar el cheque seré yo, de qué hablas.

– Kacchan.

– Qué.

– Gracias por compartir esta noticia conmigo.

– Quítate, inútil –con la palma abierta alejó la cara de Izuku hasta que se separaron. Su cara roja no era por el sofocante calor del mediodía.

– Estas son grandes noticias, Kacchan estará más ocupado que nunca.

– Como si no era suficiente contigo pululando a mi alrededor.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos algo para celebrarlo?

– Tengo el placer de decirte que no. Iré a visitar a mis viejos.

– Por eso querías que nos encontráramos en la estación…

– Y lo arruinaste como siempre.

– Será cuando vuelvas, hablaré con Kirishima.

– Hagan lo que quieran –aunque quiso sonar como si no le importara, para los oídos del pecoso era un visto bueno.

Antes de irse, Katsuki revolvió el cabello de Izuku sin piedad, dejando una maraña de pelos atrás. El pecoso ni se molestó por eso despidiéndose adecuadamente antes de sacar su celular para hablarle a Eijirõ.

No pudo llevar a cabo la acción, sin embargo, aturdido por la repentina sensación de estar siendo observado. Levantó la mirada justo para encontrar la de Katsuki, quien estaba ya a unos cincuenta metros de distancia a punto de cruzar en la esquina.

Hasta el día de hoy, Izuku jura por todo lo bueno en este mundo que lo que leyó en los labios del rubio no fue algo que quiso escuchar bajo la influencia de sus sentimientos desbordantes de quince años.

"Ven"

Sus pupilas dilatadas no le podían mentir con algo como eso, ¿no?

Movió su pierna derecha que estaba temblando, como si en cualquier momento podría dispararse para correr, pero lo único que logró es que con el movimiento se cayera la botella de Ramune a su lado y el ruido del cristal le hiciera voltear hacia abajo. Sus zapatos quedaron mojados y lo peor es que cuando volvió a ver al frente, no había ni rastro de Katsuki.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _Nota:_

 _• Ramune y Calpis son bebidas bastante famosas en Japón. Cuando pensé en alguna bebida que se apegara a ambos, llegué a la conclusión que tal vez seguirían eligiendo cosas que tomaban en su infancia, a pesar de haber períodos en los que eligieron otras durante meses, y que al final era natural para ellos regresar a lo de siempre._

 _• La paradoja de Teseo es la que pregunta si una cosa es la misma aunque se hayan reemplazado todas sus partes. Puede aplicar a relaciones interpersonales._


End file.
